Le ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue
by Lia Angelique
Summary: La sorcière de l'Heaven Feel, Circée Cavallone voyage à travers le multivers pour jouir de son immortalité. Dans son périple, elle arrive sur le continent Carta et rencontre une fillette dont le destin se finira tragiquement si elle n'intervient pas. Elle décide donc d'aider la princesse Beiyue en prenant son nom! Spin-off de Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard, HPx Feng ni Tian Xia xover.
1. prologue

_**Le Ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à azaleadolls , rinmaru games et Love Nikki Dress up game.**

**Le chapitre suivant sera le premier chapitre d'un des spin-offs de ma fiction **_**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**_** ! Il s'agit d'un Crossover avec **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** (un light novel et manhua).**

**Importante Note !: Dans cette fiction, ma fem-Harry Circée remplace la protagoniste du manhua **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia, **_**ainsi l'intrigue de ce spin-off se déroule dans l'univers du Manhua plus de trois millénaires après la fin du préquel. Circée qui est immortelle, a voyagé à travers les dimensions, visitant ainsi de nombreux univers grâce à sa maîtrise partielle du Kaléidoscope (elle peut simplement passer d'une dimension à une autre, elle ne possède pas le pouvoir de se connecter à toutes les versions parallèles d'elle-même ou celui d'augmenter momentanément l'énergie magique à sa disposition en prenant l'énergie des Circée parallèles). Parfois elle ne fait qu'explorer ces dimensions à la recherche de trésors mais dans d'autres occasions elle est allée jusqu'à prendre possession des corps d'humains de ces univers afin de vivre certaines aventures (autrement dit elle remplace un personnage d'anime/manga/jeux vidéos/roman, une liste approximative sera donnée dans la note de fin de chapitre). Dans le premier cas, elle ne reste généralement que quelques années dans ces mondes, mais dans le second puisqu'elle y démarre une nouvelle vie, elle peut y vivre des décennies et même des siècles, fondant même une nouvelle famille !**

**Tout cela pour dire que Circée est complètement OP et que c'est justifié ! Quand on a plus de quatre mille ans, qu'on est immortelle, qu'on dispose d'une réserve de magie illimitée et qu'on est capable de manipuler le temps et l'espace dans une certaine mesure, être surpuissante est juste logique ! Circée n'aura donc pas de rivale dans cette fiction, car l'enjeu n'est pas vraiment de la rendre encore plus puissante. Il s'agit simplement de voir comment Circée parvient à préserver une part de son humanité en s'investissant dans la vie des hommes et comment elle jongle avec les différentes personnalités qu'elle a adoptées au fil de ses « vies » (pour info, parfois elle vivait en tant que mâle donc elle a un large éventail de personnalités qui peut rivaliser avec un certain Servant Assassin souffrant d'une personnalité multiple).**

* * *

**LISTE UNIVERS DANS LESQUELS CIRCEE A VECU :**

Circée a voyagé dans des centaines de monde, mais elle n'a vraiment « vécu » que dans un peu plus d'une vingtaine. Voici une liste approximative qui pourra être actualisée par la suite, avec quelques détails sur la manière dont elle vivait dans ces mondes :

1) Fate/Stay Night : Le premier monde qu'elle visita et dans lequel elle est restée près de cinquante ans. Elle est arrivée quelques heures après que Caster ait tué son Maître et les deux femmes se sont croisées avant que Caster ne parvienne jusqu'au temple pour rencontrer Kuzuki. Circée décide de devenir le nouveau Maître de Caster, mais le duo de sorcières n'est pas très intéressé par le Graal étant donné que Circée peut aisément exaucer par elle-même le vœu de Médée. Elle se met tout de fois d'accord avec Caster pour attendre qu'on arrive à la moitié de la guerre, afin que personne n'invoque un autre Caster si Médée devient humaine. Elle invoque aussi un Servant Assassin, Semiramis, avec qui Médée et elle s'entendent à merveille. Le trio a créé grâce aux riches ressources de Circée un bon nombre de trésors magiques que l'Association des Mages envierait à coup sûr. Circée profite de la guerre pour kidnapper Sakura, tuer Zouken et visiter Arturia après que Shirou l'ait invoqué. Lors de cette visite, elle l'appellera « Grand-tante » et donnera à Saber des conseils pour séduire Shirou, la traitant même comme une poupée qu'elle pouvait habiller et maquiller avec l'aide de Médée. Après la guerre, Circée devient le professeur de Sakura et maudira Shinji pour qu'il ne puisse plus être excité par les femmes… Disons simplement qu'il ne sera plus le dominant après qu'elle en ait fini avec lui. Circée se liera aussi d'amitié avec Zelretch dans cet univers, affinant ainsi sa maîtrise des voyages interdimensionnels.

2) Fate/Grand Order : Circée visite ce monde juste après avec Semiramis mais sans Médée qui a fini sa vie avec Kuzuki par un étrange hasard. Circée rejoint Chaldea avant la Singularité F et est ajoutée à l'équipe A car elle a déjà un Servant. Elle est courtisée par Kirschtaria Wodime à son grand amusement mais le rejette pendant plusieurs mois, elle ne lui donne une chance qu'après la quatrième Singularité à Londres. Avec sa présence, tous les Maîtres qui se trouvaient dans leurs « cercueils » pour être envoyés à Fuyuki, ainsi qu'Olga, ont survécus sans être blessés. Chaldea a donc tous ses Masters, mais le reste de l'équipe a tout de même des pertes. Lors des Singularités, elle retrouvera ses enfants après qu'ils soient tous les six devenus des Pseudos-Servants des Esprits Divins dont ils portent les noms ( Viviane la Dame du Lac, Hadès, Lugh, Loki, Niké et Hestia). Circée épouse Kirschtaria après la fin de la menace sur l'humanité et son histoire, elle reste une bonne centaine d'année dans ce monde pour veiller sur son seul fils et sa descendance. Semiramis reste dans ce monde comme familier de ses descendants.

3) One Piece : Circée visite ce monde pour s'éloigner un peu de la magie et ses conséquences, elle rencontre Ace et intègre son premier équipage en tant que docteur/pharmacienne et second cuisinier, puis celui de Barbe Blanche avec son capitaine et le reste de ses camarades. Pour protéger Ace, elle jette le sort de Fidelitas sur les circonstances de sa naissance et l'identité de son père biologique, faisant d'Ace le gardien du secret. Elle reste une cinquantaine d'années dans ce monde épousant même Ace au passage, même si leur union sera sans descendance. Elle collectionnera un paquet d'épées rares de ce monde qu'elle stockera dans une poche spatiale qu'elle a créé avec l'aide de Médée et Semiramis. Elle utilisera sa magie uniquement pour soigner, se téléporter et de manière discrète pour se renforcer physiquement, son style de combat sera surtout spécialisé en tant que sniper/tireuse d'élite.

4) Fairy Tail : Elle arrive dans ce monde quelques heures après qu'Erza décède et comme elle connait la trame de la série et l'importance du personnage par la suite, elle décide de tenter de prendre possession du corps de la défunte afin de remplacer Erza. Lorsque Jellal arrive, elle utilise des sorts de magie élémentaire pour éliminer tous les gardes sans exception et prend la tête du groupe d'esclaves afin de fuir la tour. Au passage, elle aperçoit Ultia et décide de l'enlever pour la convertir à son camp, chose aisée puisqu'elle a toujours ses flammes du Ciel. La troupe d'esclaves rejoint le territoire principal de Fiore et prévient les autorités de ce qu'ils ont vécu dans la tour. Erza, ses amis et les futurs Oraccion Seis qui étaient eux aussi des esclaves rejoignent Fairy Tail en suivant Rob, renforçant davantage la guilde qui lorsque Lucy arrivera, aura 10 mages de classe S : Makarov, Gildartz, Luxus, Mystogan, Erza/Circée, Mirajane, Jellal, Ultia, Midnight/Macbeth et Hot-Eye/Richard. La présence de Circée à la place d'Erza entraînera de nombreux changements, notamment lors de l'arc sur le Nirvana et les Oracion Seis. Elle finira par épouser Jellal, même si celui-ci ne saura jamais que l'originale Erza dont il était amoureux, était morte il y a bien longtemps. Ils auront deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, qui seront eux aussi de puissants mages de Fairy Tail. Au final, Circée restera environ quatre-vingt ans dans ce monde, étendant encore davantage son répertoire de magie et sa collection de trésors en créant des copies de toutes les clés des Esprits des Constellations, plus une collection assez large d'armures et d'armes (elle remplace Erza, surnommée Titania la Reine des fées de Fairy Tail après tout !). Elle organise le « décès » d'Erza Fernandez née Scarlett et laisse donc le corps d'Erza être enterrée dans ce monde.

5) Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (et Destiny) : Parce que la technologie lui manque, Circée visite un univers bien plus avancé technologiquement que ceux qu'elle a connus. Elle arrive dans le laboratoire du père biologique de Kira Yamato et décide de prendre possession du fœtus qui était sensé devenir Kira, sans changer son sexe par curiosité. Elle grandit donc dès la naissance en tant que Kira Yamato, un génie dès son plus jeune âge, se lie d'amitié avec Azran sur la Lune, puis se rend à Héliopolis avant le début de canon Gundam Seed. Kira/Circée se montre un encore meilleur pilote que canon Kira, sauvant ainsi au passage le père de Flay et la navette des réfugiés. Kira ne sortira pas avec Flay, mais cherchera tout de même à la faire changer d'avis sur les Coordinateurs avec l'aide de Lacus. Il épousera Lacus et Circée lui révèlera son secret avant le début de Destiny. Le couple aura trois enfants ensemble et Circée restera environ quatre-vingt ans dans ce monde, préparant le décès de Kira Yamato, un an après celui de Lacus. Elle emportera toutefois des Mobiles Suits avant de quitter ce monde, qu'elle stockera dans sa poche dimensionnelle.

6) Pokemon : Circée se rend dans le monde de Pokémon qu'elle explore pendant trois ans pour capturer une cinquantaine de Pokémon, avant de décider de devenir la championne de l'arène de Jadielle deux ans avant que Sacha débute son voyage avec Pikachu. En tant que championne, elle se spécialise dans les Pokémons de type fée et présente ainsi à ses adversaires des Pokémons d'autres régions afin de les encourager à voyager. Lorsque la Team Rocket commence à étendre ses opérations, elle aide les héros à l'affronter mais ne se mêle pas trop des voyages de Sacha. Elle est la seule championne d'arène que Sacha ne vaincra jamais au final, ce qui changera canon car Sacha obtiendra son dernier badge de la ligue de Kanto dans une autre arène que la sienne. Son équipe en tant que championne est composée de Melodelfe, Grodoudou, Gardevoir, Togekiss, Nymphali et Diancie. Elle sortira pendant quelques années avec Peter, le maître de la ligue de Kanto et Johto, avant de décider qu'ils étaient plus heureux en tant que simples amis. Circée restera quarante ans dans ce monde avant de donner sa position de championne à l'une de ses apprentis et repartir en voyage avec tous ses pokémons.

7) Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas : Circée décide de faire un doigt d'honneur aux Dieux pour s'amuser lorsqu'elle arrive dans ce monde, plus précisément dans une petite ville d'Italie là où se trouve un certain orphelinat dont elle adopte tous les orphelins, notamment la réincarnation d'une déesse, l'un de ses futurs chevaliers et le futur hôte du Dieu qui est leur ennemi... Hadès renonce très vite à poursuivre les Guerres Saintes avec la présence de Cissy qui par sa connexion à Hel, Hécate et Morrigan détient une certaine résistance au Cosmos du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le fait que son fils aîné (James Vicento Hadès Black) soit lui-aussi le meilleur hôte d'une version alternative d'Hadès jouera d'ailleurs en sa faveur. Par un étrange concours de circonstances, elle finira marier à Sisyphe et ensemble ils élèveront les orphelins du village de Sasha, Tenma et Alone pendant des décennies. Elle quittera ce monde au bout de soixante-dix ans, quelques mois après le décès de Sisyphe avec une copie de l'armure de Chevalier d'or du lion créée par Héphaïstos (après qu'elle l'ait harcelé bien sûr).

8) Fire Emblem Awakening : Circée remplace Robin lorsqu'elle est un bébé et décide qu'un certain agaçant géniteur et mage noir ferait un excellent hôte de Grima à sa place. Sa mère fuit Plégia avec elle et Aversa (au temps ne pas laisser Aversa avec Valldar et puis la compétence unique d'Aversa la rend l'unique unité capable d'utiliser la magie noire dans toutes les classes utilisant des tomes ! ) et lorsque canon commence Robin/Circée (non-amnésique) et Aversa rejoignent ensemble les Veilleurs. Robin/Circée utilise principalement une épée orage lorsqu'elle combat au sol en tant que Stratège/Maître Stratège et une lance orage lorsqu'elle vole sur un Pégase Noir, dans les deux cas elle peut utiliser tous types de magie sans tome ou bâton. Chrom et elle nouent une relation sérieuse, mais Circée ne souhaite pas l'officialiser et épouser un membre d'une famille royale. Donc peu après la fin de la guerre (avec la survie d'Emmeryn), elle rompt leur relation et quitte Ylisse pour rejoindre le continent de Valm avec Virion, Aversa, des troupes de Férox, Lon'zu, Olivia, Gregor, Nowi, Tharja et Anna afin d'aider la Résistance à lutter contre Walhart. En chemin, Circée leur expose son idée d'appeler Priam et ses mercenaires en renforts, (elle et Aversa ont rencontré Priam quelques années avant le début d'_Awakening_) ce que le descendant d'Ike accepte. Son groupe s'allie avec Yen'Fay et Say'ri de Chon'sin parvenant ainsi à stopper Walhart jusqu'au saut temporel de deux ans lorsque les Veilleurs les rejoignent. Durant ces deux ans, elle découvre qu'elle était enceinte de Chrom et donne naissance à son fils, Morgan, qui est de quelques mois plus âgés que Lucina et possède la marque de Naga dans son dos. Elle se rapproche aussi encore plus de Priam qu'elle épouse un peu avant que les Veilleurs les rejoignent, Priam reconnait même Morgan comme son propre fils. Chrom ne saura jamais que Morgan était son fils, même lorsqu'il retrouvera Robin et les anciens Veilleurs à Valm. Walhart est rapidement vaincu et les efforts des Veilleurs se tournent ensuite vers Valldar et Grima, même s'ils ne peuvent que sceller Grima avec Falchion puisque Valldar refuse de se suicider. Par la suite, Robin et Priam parcourent le monde avec Morgan lorsque celui-ci atteint sa dixième année et deviennent de célèbres aventuriers et mercenaires. Au final, Circée restera environ soixante-dix ans dans ce monde.

9) Fire Emblem Fates : Circée remplace Corrin/Kamui lorsqu'elle est encore un fœtus et naît avec un œil rouge et un vert. Elle sauve la vie de son père adoptif, le roi Suméragi, mais se laisse enlever par Garon. Elle feint d'avoir perdu ses souvenirs de son identité comme princesse d'Hoshido et se lie d'amitié avec ses nouveaux frères et sœurs adoptifs. Lorsque Laslow, Selena et Odin apparaissent, elle reconnaît leurs véritables identités et les taquine subtilement sans s'identifier comme Robin. Elle suit largement la trame de la route Révélation, mais sauve Gunther, Mikoto, Izana et Scarlet. Après la mort d'Anankos, Circée devient la « reine » de Valla mais puisque c'est un royaume sans peuple, elle crée des passages reliant Valla à Nohr et met à la disposition des Nohriens les terres fertiles de Valla, Mikoto récupère toutefois certaines de ses vieilles possessions. Pour unifier les deux royaumes, elle épouse Xander et devient donc aussi la Reine de Nohr. Elle donnera naissance à Siegbert, qui deviendra l'héritier de Xander, et Kanna (fille) qui épousera Shiro et deviendra plus tard reine d'Hoshido. Quelques années après la mort de Xander et une fois tous leurs petits enfants adultes, Circée organisera son décès et quittera ce monde.

10) Yasei no Last Boss ga Arawareta! (A Wild Last Boss Appeared !): Circée remplace Ruphas Mafahl lorsqu'elle est encore un fœtus et décide de conquérir ce monde (par curiosité et pour suivre la trame du light novel) afin de changer les mentalités entre certaines races, notamment la discrimination contre les anges avec des ailes de couleurs autres que blanches. Encore une fois, elle suit principalement la trame canon, même si certains éléments changent avant le saut temporel de deux cents ans. Virgo par exemple est la fille de Ruphas/Circée avec l'un des sept héros, Megrez, elle est née en secret quelques mois avant que Ruphas soit scellée et a été confiée à Parthenos en cachette. Même les autres Etoiles du Ciel ( Twelve Heavenly Stars) ignorent l'identité réelle de Virgo. Lorsque le sceau est détruit, Circée/Ruphas réunit ses minions pour affronter la Déesse tout en visitant tous les Héros encore en vie. Au final, elle vivra près de 1500 ans dans ce monde avant de mettre en scène sa mort.

11) Percy Jackson/Héros de l'Olympe : Circée prend possession du corps d'un fils d'Hécate de la génération de Percy et décide de se faire passer pour un demi-dieu afin de rejoindre le camp. Circée participera aux grandes batailles aux côtés des autres Demi-Dieux tout en profitant des similarités entre ce monde et celui dans lequel elle est née afin d'amasser le plus possible de connaissances normales. John/Circée deviendra même professeur à l'université durant ces décennies, même s'il ne se mariera pas et n'aura pas d'enfant. Au final, elle quittera ce monde au bout d'une soixantaine d'années car elle commençait à s'ennuyer.

12) Sailor Moon : Circée arrive durant l'ère du Millenium d'Argent juste avant la naissance de Sailor Venus, qu'elle décide de remplacer sur un coup de tête. Elle devient ainsi une guerrière Sailor, mais utilise comme prétexte la relation interdite entre la princesse Serenity et Endimion pour faire sortir la planète Venus de l'alliance du Millenium d'Argent. Ainsi, quand la Lune fut attaquée, Circée/Venus ne s'y trouvait pas et pour éviter que Sailor Saturne fasse disparaître toutes vies dans le système solaire, elle convint Uranus et Neptune de ne pas quitter leurs planètes, en échange elle anéantirait elle-même Metallia, ce qu'elle a aisément accompli. Circée prend ensuite le contrôle de l'alliance planétaire après la mort des autres Sailors et de la famille royale de la lune, qu'elle dirigera jusqu'au début de canon _Code Name : Sailor V_. Lorsqu'elle apprend la réémergence du Royaume des Ténèbres, elle décide de quitter Vénus pour se rendre sur la Terre et lutter contre le Royaume des Ténèbres jusqu'à ce que les autres Sailors réincarnées s'éveillent. Elle sauvera ainsi les anciens quatre Généraux d'Endimion et fera tout pour briser la relation amoureuse entre Bunny et Mamoru, allant même jusqu'à convaincre Mamoru que Bunny pourrait l'utiliser pour devenir la Reine de la Terre dans le futur. Au final, la majorité des Sailors décident de lui obéir plutôt qu'à Sailor Moon et Crystal Tokyo n'existera pas dans cette ligne temporelle. La Terre reste isolée dans le système solaire et Mamoru décide de ne pas rétablir son ancien royaume mais simplement de vivre normalement avec ses généraux. Circée retourne sur Venus à la fin du combat contre Sailor Galaxia et Chaos et règne encore un millénaire avant d'abdiquer en faveur d'un membre distant de sa famille. Cette fois-ci, elle ne met pas en scène sa mort, mais révèle « l'intention de voyager à travers la galaxie » à ses sujets, alors qu'en vérité elle change simplement de monde, mais garde en stase le corps de Sailor Venus.

13) Dragon Quest : Les sentinelles du Firmament : Circée remplace le protagoniste du jeu et explore avec ardeur ce monde pour créer par alchimie des armes, armures et objets en tout genre pour sa collection. Elle sauve son maître, Aquila, in extrémis de l'attaque de Govin puis lorsque Corvus apparait en tant que Boss final, elle le bat seule. Même si elle perd momentanément ses pouvoirs de Célestellien après le combat final, elle en retrouve rapidement une partie et peut revoir Stella et Aster avec qui elle voyagera pendant des décennies tout en amassant les carcasses des monstres qu'elle tue pour les étudier. Elle accomplira toutes les quêtes du jeu et affrontera tous les monstres possibles, lorsqu'elle aura complété tout ce qui pouvait être fait, elle décidera de quitter ce monde en disant ainsi adieux à Stella et Aster après quasiment cent ans.

14) Naruto : Circée prend possession d'un fœtus dans le ventre d'une kunoichi de Konoha appartenant au clan Kurama, elle devient donc Yume Kurama, la cousine éloignée de Yakumo. Elle a le même âge qu'Itachi et est très vite reconnue comme un génie tout comme lui, devenant même un Genin en même temps que lui et faisant parti de son équipe. Lorsqu'Obito/Tobi attaque leur équipe pendant une mission, elle réussit à protéger ses coéquipiers grâce à des illusions qu'Obito ne peut percer, s'attirant ainsi la colère du déserteur. Elle est spécialisée en Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu et Ninjutsu médical et même lorsqu'Itachi rejoint ANBU, elle restera très proche de lui et de son cousin, Shisui. Elle stoppera le massacre du clan Uchiha en révélant grâce à certaines manipulations une partie des actions de Danzo. Elle commencera à sortir avec Itachi un an avant le début de canon et travaillera en parallèle sur un remède contre la maladie de son petit ami. Quand canon débute, elle terminera ce remède et soignera Itachi, obtenant ainsi la reconnaissance du clan Uchiha qui acceptera leur relation. Itachi et elle se fianceront, puis se marieront juste avant que Naruto quitte le village avec Jiraiya. Sasuke ne quittera pas le village pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Après l'attaque de Pain, elle ressuscite discrètement Nagato dans le corps de Yahiko grâce au pouvoir de l'Heaven Feel et Obito échoue à récupérer ses Rinnegans. Lors de la Quatrième guerre, elle « soigne » (en vérité, ramène à la vie) Neji et soutient l'alliance en scellant les Bijus. Après la guerre, elle soutient Itachi qui est choisi par Tsunade comme sixième Hokage et donne rapidement naissance à un fils puis une fille de deux ans l'aînée de Boruto. Elle met en scène sa mort après celle d'Itachi à soixante ans.

15) Macross Delta : Circée arrive dans ce monde cinq ans avant le début de l'animé et elle décide de devenir chanteuse après s'être créée une nouvelle identité, celle de Lacus Pendragon. Elle devient la Sempai du groupe d'idols Walkure en tant que chanteuse solo luttant contre le syndrome Var, elle ne fait donc pas partie des Walkure, mais est une de leurs collègues. Lady M l'engage en parallèle comme « professeur » de chant et de danse de Mikumo peu après la création du dit clone. Elle rend donc Mikumo plus humaine et cette dernière adopte une partie de la personnalité de son mentor sous cette influence. Même lorsque Mikumo rejoint les Walkure, les deux filles restent en contact tout le long et quand Mikumo est enlevée, Lacus/Circée en devient folle d'angoisse. Pour la sauver, elle décide de prendre la place de Mikumo dans le groupe temporairement et comprend ainsi qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de l'Homonculus. Après la fin de canon, elle confesse ses sentiments à Mikumo et les deux filles commencent à sortir ensemble. Leur relation perdure pendant vingt ans, mais Mikumo meurt prématurément à cause de sa courte espérance de vie en tant qu'être artificiel. Après sa mort, Circée décide de quitter ce monde et disparaît sans un mot.

En tant qu'idole, les chansons de Circée sont des reprises de celles de Lacus, d'Azura et des chansons de son monde d'origine.

16) Slayers : Circée débarque dans ce monde peu après que Lina et Gourry se rencontrent, elle décide de rejoindre leur groupe par curiosité et en profite pour apprendre certains sorts de Lina au « cas où » au cours de leurs aventures. On ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir besoin d'un Giga Slave ou d'un Laguna Blade après tout. Lina et elle développent d'ailleurs des sorts ensemble et pillent avec fougue les bandits et pirates croisant leur route. Les deux sorcières sont une plaie pour les Mazokus dans cet univers qui souhaitent ardemment leur destruction, mais échouent sans cesse. Circée restera tout au long des aventures de Lina et ses amis, ne quittant ce monde qu'à la mort de celle-ci après quatre-vingt ans.

17) Overlord : Circée arrive dans YGGDRASIL par accident et comprend après quelques semaines qu'elle se trouve dans un monde virtuel plutôt que la réalité. Elle manipule les données du jeu à son avantage et fait de son corps virtuel celui d'un hétéromorphe dragonoid avec des yeux vairons de dragon rouge et vert et des courtes ailes noires et rouges lorsqu'elle prend forme humaine. Dans le jeu, elle conquit seule un donjon, Atlantis la Cité sous-marine, et créé sa propre guilde après avoir obtenu la seule base de guilde avec 3000 niveau (par hacking, elle a rajouté 1000 niveaux de données) pour PNJ d'Asgard. Sa nouvelle guilde, Silver Pegasus, se situe dans la cité d'Atlantis, une ville sous l'eau mais qui peut monter à la surface selon les commandes du chef de la guilde. Elle est composée d'une ville au rez-de-chaussée et au centre le palais avec rez-de-chaussée et onze étages supplémentaire qui est occupé uniquement par des PNJ. Les étages 1 à neuf sont tous gardés par un PNJ de niveau 100 créé par Circée (et dont les capacités ont été hackées afin de les rendre encore plus puissants) et ils disposent tous de minions PNJ sous leurs ordres. Par nostalgie, Circée a créé ses PNJ en s'appuyant sur des personnes réelles qu'elle a connues au fil de ses voyages. Tout comme Momonga et la Tombe de Nazarick, sa guilde et elle se retrouvent transportées dans le Nouveau Monde près de la Théocratie. Elle commence donc une nouvelle vie dans ce monde avec ses PNJ qui sont devenus vivants et dont les personnalités sont maintenant identiques aux personnes dont elle s'est inspirée. Elle y reste quasiment cinq cents ans, puis décident de transporter sa guilde dans une poche dimensionnelle après cela.

18) Tate no yuusha no nariagatari (The Rising of the Shield Hero) :

Alors qu'elle voyageait d'un monde à l'autre, elle a été invoquée par le Roi de Melromarc comme Héro de l'épée à la place de Ren. Lorsqu'elle arrive, elle comprend tout de suite que quelque chose cloche à cause de l'attitude du roi envers Naofumi. Après l'invocation, lorsqu'elle discute avec les trois autres héros, elle explique qu'elle ne connait rien de ce monde et qu'elle a été invoquée quand elle était tranquillement chez elle. Ce soir-là, elle utilise son charme pour soustraire des informations à Itsuki et Motoyasu en la présence de Naofumi. Elle leur conseille à tous trois de ne pas faire complètement confiance au gouvernement de Melromarc et mentionne l'attitude étrange du Roi vis-à-vis du Héro du Bouclier. Pendant la nuit, Circée plonge dans les records Akashiques de ce monde et découvre que Melromarc n'est pas le seul pays à être menacé par les « Vagues », elle apprend aussi l'histoire de ce pays et de ce monde. Le lendemain, lorsque le roi leur présente les aventuriers qui devraient rejoindre leurs groupes, Circée refuse poliment les candidats en déclarant qu'ils étaient bien trop faibles pour elle et pour prouver ses dire elle les vint tous en utilisant seulement des arts martiaux. Craignant pour la vie de Naofumi, elle l'embarque avec elle pour explorer rapidement la ville et acheter des œufs de monstres. Lorsque Circée achète des œufs, Naofumi découvre Raphtalia dans la boutique et décide de l'acheter pour la soigner. Circée donne trois œufs (Firo, Sakura et Midori) à Naofumi et en garde deux pour elle (OC : Daphnée et Millie). Le trio avec leurs œufs quitte la ville et Circée utilise sa magie pour éliminer en masse des monstres afin de faire gagner des niveaux à Raphtalia après l'avoir aisément soigné. Quand Raphtalia arrive au niveau quinze, Circée l'entraîne à l'épée puis la pousse à affronter des monstres faibles avec Naofumi comme Tank en fin d'après-midi avant d'entrer dans une ville loin de la capitale. Circée surveille à distance le duo afin de ne pas perdre l'avantage que les armes légendaires donnent en Expérience. Parce que Naofumi ne se trouvait pas dans la capitale, Malty n'a pas pu l'accuser de viol mais elle a tout de même intégré le groupe de Motoyasu. Circée accompagne ensuite Naofumi, Raphtalia et leurs Filolials dans les autres pays du continent afin de se synchroniser avec les Sabliers de chaque pays. Lorsque Naofumi atteint le niveau 40, Circée décide qu'il peut se débrouiller avec son équipe sans son aide et elle part de son côté. Circée rencontre Atla et Fohl qui intègrent son équipe, et conduit Sadeena jusqu'à Naofumi et Raphtalia. Rishia intègre elle aussi son équipe par la suite après que Circée ait donné un coup de pied dans les bijoux de familles des hommes du groupe d'Itsuki et des gifles aux filles. Elle tue Malty discrètement et pousse Eclair vers Motoyasu afin qu'elle rejoigne l'équipe du blond et contrôle sa stupidité. Lorsque les Vagues prennent définitivement fin, Circée reste dans ce monde pendant quelques décennies afin de s'assurer que ses camarades ont une belle vie, puis le quitte avec Daphnée et Millie qui disposent d'une grande longévité.

D'autres mondes seront ajoutés par la suite, mais pour le moment vous avez déjà de quoi avoir une idée des compétences de Circée aujourd'hui !


	2. Chapter 1

_**Le Ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à azaleadolls , rinmaru games et Love Nikki Dress up game.**

**Voici le premier chapitre d'un des spin-offs de ma fiction **_**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**_** ! Il s'agit d'un Crossover avec **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** (un light novel et manhua). Il y aura des spoilers pour FNTX dans cette fiction, je vous préviens d'avance!**

**Importante Note !: Dans cette fiction, ma fem-Harry Circée remplace la protagoniste du manhua **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia, **_**ainsi l'intrigue de ce spin-off se déroule dans l'univers du Manhua plus de trois millénaires après la fin du préquel. Circée qui est immortelle, a voyagé à travers les dimensions, visitant ainsi de nombreux univers grâce à sa maîtrise partielle du Kaléidoscope (elle peut simplement passer d'une dimension à une autre, elle ne possède pas le pouvoir de se connecter à toutes les versions parallèles d'elle-même ou celui d'augmenter momentanément l'énergie magique à sa disposition en prenant l'énergie des Circée parallèles). Parfois elle ne fait qu'explorer ces dimensions à la recherche de trésors mais dans d'autres occasions elle est allée jusqu'à prendre possession des corps d'humains de ces univers afin de vivre certaines aventures (autrement dit elle remplace un personnage d'anime/manga/jeux vidéos/roman, une liste approximative sera donnée dans la note de fin de chapitre). Dans le premier cas, elle ne reste généralement que quelques années dans ces mondes, mais dans le second puisqu'elle y démarre une nouvelle vie, elle peut y vivre des décennies et même des siècles, fondant même une nouvelle famille !**

**Tout cela pour dire que Circée est complètement OP et que c'est justifié ! Quand on a plus de quatre mille ans, qu'on est immortelle, qu'on dispose d'une réserve de magie illimitée et qu'on est capable de manipuler le temps et l'espace dans une certaine mesure, être surpuissante est juste logique ! Circée n'aura donc pas de rivale dans cette fiction, car l'enjeu n'est pas vraiment de la rendre encore plus puissante. Il s'agit simplement de voir comment Circée parvient à préserver une part de son humanité en s'investissant dans la vie des hommes et comment elle jongle avec les différentes personnalités qu'elle a adoptées au fil de ses « vies » (pour info, parfois elle vivait en tant que mâle donc elle a un large éventail de personnalités qui peut rivaliser avec un certain Servant Assassin souffrant d'une personnalité multiple).**

Marquage des parties dialogues afin de différencier les différents types de paroles :

_ Discussion normale

__ Discussion par télépathie_

'_Pensée privée d'un personnage'_

**Chapitr****e 1 : La Sorcière de l'Heaven Feel devient Huang Beiyue**

Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone, ou tout simplement Circée Cavallone, était une sorcière, une très puissante sorcière soit dit en passant. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était surnommée la « Sorcière de l'infini » et « l'enchanteresse céleste » ! Non seulement elle était immortelle, mais elle détenait une réserve d'énergie magique inépuisable car infinie. Son âme produisait constamment de l'énergie magique telle une machine à mouvement perpétuelle. Elle n'avait donc plus depuis longtemps à se soucier de conserver son énergie magique en cas d'urgence, elle pouvait lancer des sortilèges très coûteux en mana sans que ses réserves ne se vident.

Alors avec son immortalité et son énergie infinie, une fois son premier époux Dino Cavallone mort, elle avait entrepris un périple à travers les dimensions, errant inlassablement grâce au pouvoir du Kaléidoscope qu'elle avait développé avec son apprenti, Byakuran. Depuis, elle passait d'un monde à l'autre, parfois n'y restant que quelques années à la recherche de trésors et dans d'autres cas, commençant une nouvelle vie dans un des mondes en question. Son périple l'avait rendu bien plus puissante. Elle avait amassé au fil de ses voyages un arsenal de magie, techniques, objets et connaissances inestimables durant son existence. Elle pouvait aisément prétendre être l'égale de certaines divinités grâce aux nombreux pouvoirs qu'elle avait accumulés, d'autant plus qu'elle ne s'était pas limitée à développer sa magie, elle avait entraîné son corps (et les corps qu'elle avait créés comme remplacement/marionnettes) dans l'art du combat à toutes les distances. Elle était ainsi une combattante chevronnée. Sans compter l'énorme collection d'objets et trésors que Circée avait assemblée dans la poche spatiale qu'elle avait créé grâce à son contrôle de l'espace et du temps. Hé ! Elle avait même une énorme ville dans cette dimension qu'elle avait fabriquée de toutes pièces !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Circée se trouvait dans un univers dans lequel les arts martiaux et la maîtrise du Ki était à la base de la société. Le continent Carta, un continent dans lequel les conflits entre les pays et les nombreux experts martiaux étaient courants, faisant des guerriers et les arts martiaux un aspect primordiale de l'éducation dès le plus jeune âge et de la vie de tous les jours. La force était d'ailleurs le critère le plus important pour déterminer le statut d'une personne, même un prolétaire pouvait atteindre le sommet tant qu'il avait suffisamment de force ! Il était même possible de sévir dans n'importe lequel pays, tant qu'on était suffisamment puissant pour ne pas être stoppé.

Les batailles et le chaos de cette société profondément conflictuelle avaient mené à la création d'un bon nombre d'occupations. Les guerriers en faisaient d'ailleurs partis et les artistes martiaux représentaient les quatre cinquièmes de la population du continent. Les autres occupations comme Invocateurs, Pharmaciens capables de produire des pilules et élixirs, Illusionnistes, Enchanteurs, etc… avaient des conditions très strictes à la fois par rapport à la lignée ancestrale mais aussi le talent, les rendant ainsi bien plus rares parmi la population commune. Leur rareté influençait d'ailleurs leur importance, car une personne avec une de ces occupations même avec très peu de succès, comptait tout de même comme un être extraordinaire sur ce continent !

'_Pour une sorcière ou un sorcier, devenir illusionniste, pharmacien ou enchanteur serait extrêmement aisé car la magie est naturellement adaptée à de telles utilisations ! Même avant de devenir immortelle en obtenant l'Heaven Feel, j'étais capable de produire des potions, des illusions et des objets enchantés à la pelle ! Une partie de mes camarades de classe aussi ! Quel dommage qu'aucun d'eux ne se soit réincarné dans ce monde…'_, songea Circée tout en contemplant invisible grâce à sa cape, la jeune Huang Beiyue âgée de cinq ans.

La fillette avait été la première personne à avoir réussi à attirer l'attention de Circée dans ce monde. Lorsque Circée avait débarqué dans cette dimension, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de s'y attarder, car les univers de ce type n'étaient pas vraiment à son goût. Bien trop strict vis-à-vis des comportements des femmes qui devaient constamment maintenir une réputation pure, alors que les hommes pouvaient folâtrer à leur guise et même avoir des concubines ! Injuste, complètement injuste ! Les femmes devraient elle aussi avoir le droit à un harem ! Tant qu'elles possédaient la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre n'importe qui, pourquoi devraient-elles accepter gentiment un seul époux ? Et puis, tous les critères de pureté et de vertu étaient sincèrement agaçants ! Une femme qui sourit à un homme pouvait si aisément être traitée d'allumeuse ou de fille facile, sa réputation souillée à jamais sans qu'elle ait fait quoi que ce soit ! Quelle injustice !

Franchement, elle était restée quelques mois dans ce monde qu'afin de collecter des trésors et peut-être quelques unes des bêtes spirituelles qui y résidaient. Elle avait la nostalgie du monde de Pokémon et c'était dit qu'avoir une de ces bêtes comme invocation serait comme lorsqu'elle était Championne de l'arène de Jadielle. Même si dans ce monde, elle devrait donner son Ki à son invocation afin qu'il devienne de plus en plus puissant et pas simplement l'entraîner. Mais bon, avec son énergie infinie c'était aussi facile que claquer des doigts pour elle !

Circée avait aussi pris le temps de lire les médicaments et pilules existant dans ce monde afin de combler les trous éventuels dans son propre savoir, mais il n'y avait qu'une poignée de pilules et élixirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas déjà. Honnêtement, ce monde était largement similaire aux autres mondes dans lesquels la maîtrise et le développement du Ki étaient primordiaux.

Elle était prête à rayer cet univers de la liste des mondes dans lesquels elle avait mené une toute nouvelle vie, quand elle avait été attirée par une aura bestiale extrêmement puissante mais clairement scellée. Elle avait suivi cette aura jusqu'à la résidence de la Princesse royale Huiwen, l'une des Héroïnes du pays dans lequel elle était arrivée, Nanyi. Mais lorsqu'elle était entrée invisible dans la résidence, elle avait été surprise de constater que l'aura provenait du corps d'une fillette d'à peine cinq ans ! La pauvre fillette était d'une grande timidité et pureté, le type à ne pas vouloir faire de mal aux autres et à simplement vouloir mener une paisible existence… Autrement dit, dans ce monde dans lequel la force était valorisée plus que tout, une personnalité aussi douce, humble et docile était une cible idéale de moqueries et d'harcèlement pour les personnes jalouses de la noble naissance de la fillette ! Les prédictions de la sorcière se révélèrent d'ailleurs immédiatement exactes, car moins d'une demi-heure après que Circée ait commencé à observer la fillette, un groupe de servants l'avaient insultée, faisant fondre la jeune Beiyue en larmes !

Les larmes de la petite avaient ravivé l'instinct maternel de Circée qui avait profité de son invisibilité pour maudire le groupe de servants, grâce à une malédiction qui les rendrait rapidement très malades, pour ensuite les priver momentanément d'oxygène pendant quelques secondes. Voir les bourreaux de Beiyue s'étouffer l'avait profondément satisfaite, surtout qu'ils avaient immédiatement pris leurs jambes à leurs cous par la suite.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas laissé passer l'opportunité de se retrouver seule avec la fillette, Circée l'avait gentiment endormi puis avait transféré sa conscience dans le corps de la gamine afin de trouver le propriétaire de l'aura bestiale. Elle était ainsi arrivée dans une « prison » dont le sol était constitué d'eau noire avec d'énormes piliers noirs qui sortaient du fond aquatique. À l'intérieur de la cellule, une bête nommé Yan était enfermée. La créature en question avait d'ailleurs été surpris de la voir elle, non son hôte, mais avait accepté de discuter après que Circée ait relâché une partie de sa propre aura de puissance. Circée avait donc appris les circonstances derrière l'emprisonnement de Yan en Beiyue cinq ans plus tôt, qu'elle avait bien sûr vérifiées par la suite grâce à sa maîtrise de l'axe d'espace-temps vertical en plongeant dans le passé de ce monde.

Pauvre Beiyue ! Son propre père avait scellé Yan en elle avec une technique qui siphonnait sa force afin de renforcer constamment les piliers de la prison, l'empêchant ainsi de cultiver son Ki et devenir une guerrière comme le reste de sa famille ou une autre occupation prestigieuse. Et dans une société qui plaçait autant d'importance dans les arts martiaux, ne pas pouvoir pratiquer ou cultiver son Ki était absolument désastreux. Aussi terrible que naître Cracmolle dans une famille extrémiste de Sang-pur de plusieurs centaines de générations !

Circée n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour la petite fille. Son futur avait été sacrifiée par son propre père à la naissance, la rendant fragile physiquement et aisément maladive par manque de vitalité. Pire encore, elle était constamment empoisonnée par les servants selon les ordres de Xue l'une des concubines de Xiao Yuancheng, le « père » officiel de Beiyue. Concubine Xue était vraiment culotée ! Elle n'était devenue concubine de Yuancheng qu'après que la Princesse royale Huiwen, la mère de Beiyue, la prenne comme servante alors qu'auparavant elle était une simple jolie mais pauvre fille vivant sur les terres de la Princesse. Princesse la prend sous son aile et voilà comment cette vipère la repaie ! Elle séduit l'époux de sa maîtresse, devient sa concubine, puis empoisonne chaque jour la fille de sa bienfaitrice ! Absolument vicieuse !

Concubine Xue n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère, son ambition était aussi large que sa cruauté et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que Huiwen meurt pour prendre la position d'épouse légale de Yuancheng. Le pire était qu'avec sa fille Xiao Yun, cela n'était pas impossible si la mère de Beiyue venait à périr. Xiao Yun était la seconde fille de Xiao Yuancheng, de trois ans l'aînée de Beiyue qui était la troisième fille. Yun avait été reconnue deux ans plus tôt comme une possible Invocatrice lorsqu'elle avait été testée, car elle détenait une énergie affiliée à un élément, la glace. Seuls ceux détenant un ki avec un alignement élementaire pouvaient devenir Invocateurs dans ce monde, car l'élément du Ki influençait le type de Bêtes spirituelles avec qui les Invocateurs pouvaient nouer un contrat.

'_Pfft, si c'était moi, avec mon affinité pour tous les éléments, ce serait aisé de nouer des contrats avec des Bêtes spirituelles de tous les types !_', songea Circée en bombant le torse, elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Beiyue, celle-ci était d'ailleurs profondément endormie sur son lit.

Circée avait lancé des sortilèges afin d'éloigner de la chambre les servants pour un petit moment, elle était donc seule avec la petite princesse.

Xiao Yun était pour le moment le seul enfant de Xiao Yuancheng ayant révélé le potentiel de devenir Invocateur ce qui avait donné à sa mère, Concubine Xue, un certain prestige. Surtout que le père de Yuancheng, Xiao Qiyuan, était lui-même un Invocateur de rang sept étoile, avec l'élément du feu. Xiao Yun était donc la favorite de leur grand-père, car elle avait hérité de son « talent ». Contrairement à son fils et ses autres petits enfants qui n'avaient pas d'aptitudes spéciales et n'avaient reçu qu'un entraînement de guerrier comme le reste du clan Xiao, un clan connu pour avoir produit de formidables guerriers pour le pays Nanyi. Si Yun parvenait à gagner quelques rangs en tant qu'Invocatrice dans les années qui viennent, Concubine Xue pourrait aisément concourir pour devenir épouse légale si Princesse royale venait à périr. Sa seule rivale serait Concubine Qin, car Concubine Fang était une femme calme et peu ambitieuse, l'une des seules personnes gentilles avec la petite Beiyue. La seule malchance de Concubine Fang était d'avoir une fille telle que Ling, la fille aînée de Yuancheng.

Concubine Qin était la mère du fils aîné de Xiao Yuancheng, Zhongqi, ainsi que la quatrième fille Xiao Rou, qui était de quelques mois la cadette de Beiyue. Qin avait l'avantage d'être de haute naissance bien qu'illégitime, puisqu'elle était la fille du Conseiller en chef Qi et d'une de ses concubines, mais elle était aussi impulsive, irritable et stupide. Sa réputation avait pris un coup des années plutôt lorsqu'elle avait tenté de séduire Yuancheng, qui était déjà marié à Princesse royale Huiwen, durant un banquet. L'empereur et l'impératrice douairière avaient tous deux très mal pris son comportement lubrique envers Yuancheng, qui était le beau-frère de l'empereur et donc le gendre de l'impératrice douairière, car ces actions salissaient l'honneur d'Huiwen. Concubine Qin avait été bannie de la résidence de son père, le Conseiller Qi, pour avoir terni à la réputation de sa famille mais la Princesse royale s'était montrée généreuse en la laissant intégrer sa propre résidence en tant que Concubine de Yuancheng. Malgré tout, Qin était ambitieuse et extrêmement vénale, si Huiwen périssait, elle ferait tout pour prendre sa position d'épouse légale et s'emparer de ses biens.

Même si avec sa personnalité, Xue avait d'avantage de chance de prendre cette position sur le long terme, car Xue était bien plus sournoise et rusée que Qin qui était très impulsive et donc prône à agir sans réfléchir. En plus, Xue avait aussi donné un fils à Yuancheng, le second fils Zhonglei, même si celui-ci était assez délaissé comparé à Zhongqi.

Sans la Princesse royale, les chances que la jeune Beiyue puisse vivre confortablement dans cette résidence était donc nulle. Yuancheng ne lèverait pas un doigt pour la soutenir, car il savait qu'elle n'était pas sa fille biologique et avec sa fierté masculine, il ne souhaiterait qu'une chose, qu'elle meurt à son tour afin que la tâche sur son orgueil disparaisse. Après tout, le fait que Huiwen se refuse à lui, mais qu'elle donne naissance à l'enfant d'un autre homme, était un sujet de rancœur et de rage pour un homme aussi orgueilleux que lui. Il était bien incapable d'aimer l'enfant qu'il savait ne pas être le sien.

Circée se trouvait donc devant un dilemme. Elle savait grâce à son hyper intuition et ses prémonitions occasionnelles sous formes de visions du futur, que la Princesse royale n'en avait encore que pour trois ans. Dans trois ans, elle mourrait après avoir volontairement pris du poison, sacrifiant sa vie pour protéger ce pays d'une guerre civile.

Mais qu'arriverait-il à Beiyue ? Circée avait senti son cœur se tordre lorsqu'une vision de Beiyue, mourant dans le hall ancestral à cause de son corps chétif après avoir passé toute la journée agenouiller devant la tablette de sa mère, lui était venue à l'esprit. Le chagrin avait ensuite été remplacé par la colère et le dégoût pour la personne responsable de cette mort. Seule une personne vicieuse et cruelle pourrait forcer une enfant aussi malade et faible à rester agenouiller sans manger pendant des heures !

'_Inacceptable ! Absolument inacceptable ! Cet enfant ne mérite pas une fin aussi tragique ! Ce destin, je le détruirai, je t'en fais la promesse Huang Beiyue !'_, décida mentalement Circée en serrant le poing tout en s'installant au chevet de la petite fille.

Mais comment accomplir une telle chose ? Sauver Huiwen était une possibilité, toutefois Circée était d'avis que Huiwen elle-même ne désirait pas être sauvée. Survivre signifiait rester l'épouse de Yuancheng pour encore plusieurs décennies, même lorsque sa fille se mariera à son tour et quittera la résidence. La Princesse royale aimait profondément sa fille, mais intérieurement elle ne souhaitait pas vivre plus longtemps son existence actuelle. Séparée de l'homme qu'elle aimait pour toujours et sa propre fille condamnée à un sombre futur à cause du lourd fardeau qu'ils lui avaient imposé. Une telle vie était donc davantage une punition pour elle qu'une récompense pour ses accomplissements. L'héroïne de la nation, une femme chérie de la population, mais dans l'intimité une protagoniste tragique.

Circée ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de sympathie pour cette femme dont le destin s'était joué aussi cruellement.

Sauver la mère de Beiyue était donc un dernier recours, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Circée pouvait pénétrer dans le corps de la fillette, mais cela risquerait de combiner leurs deux âmes, faisant ainsi disparaître la personnalité de Beiyue, car celle de Circée serait clairement dominante. Un résultat que Circée ne souhaitait pas, car la personnalité de Beiyue titillait ses instincts maternels. Elle souhaitait donner à Beiyue la possibilité de grandir heureuse, mais avec un tel corps, cela serait pratiquement mission impossible !

Honnêtement, le mieux qu'elle puisse faire pour la petite, serait de transférer son âme dans un autre corps, tandis que la sorcière prendrait possession du corps de Beiyue. Circée avait des tas de corps de remplacement dans son espace de stockage. Certains étaient des cadavres qui avaient attirés son attention et qu'elle avait décidé de rafistoler afin d'en faire des substituts à son corps d'origine. D'autres corps étaient ses propres créations, du même type que celui qu'elle avait fabriqué pour Daemon Spade des millénaires plus tôt, des corps d'homonculus. Avec l'Heaven Feel à sa disposition, Circée pouvait aisément sortir l'âme de Beiyue de son corps d'origine pour ensuite la placer dans un des corps qu'elle avait en stock, elle pouvait même lui en fabriquer un sur mesure ! Ensuite, il suffirait qu'elle prenne possession du corps de Beiyue pour éviter que Yan puisse s'échapper. Avec son énergie infinie, Circée pouvait facilement maintenir la prison d'eau noire et cultiver son ki après tout, peut-être même qu'elle pourrait altérer le sceau afin d'absorber l'énergie de Yan et la faire sienne ! Un peu comme le sceau que le Quatrième Hokage avait utilisé sur son fils Naruto pour sceller Kurama !

Circée ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'elle puisse à son tour devenir une sorte de pseudo-Jinchuriki, elle trouvait cette idée assez drôle.

Le seul problème était que Circée avait quelques scrupules à agir sans l'autorisation de la propriétaire originale du corps qu'elle convoitait. Normalement, elle ne prenait possession que de cadavres ou de fœtus afin de ne pas détruire la personnalité de l'âme d'origine, elle n'avait donc pas la possibilité ou la nécessité de demander la permission de l'âme d'origine. Mais ici, le corps était toujours en vie avec une personnalité déjà bien développée et sa morale l'empêchait de simplement suivre ses désirs en mettant Beiyue dans un autre corps pour prendre le sien. Il fallait qu'elle demande la permission, mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer aux yeux de Beiyue et prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre découvre sa présence.

La sorcière contempla le visage jeune mais déjà très beau de la fillette endormie et une idée lui vint à l'esprit pour résoudre ce problème. Elle n'avait qu'à la contacter en rêve ! Cela était parfaitement dans ses codes, elle pouvait plonger sans difficulté dans le rêve de Beiyue et lui proposer son aide !

Circée sourit et ne perdit pas un instant de plus. Elle posa sa main invisible sur le front de la jeune princesse et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Elle transféra son esprit dans l'inconscient de la petite et quand elle apparut dans le monde onirique, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur du palais. Beiyue se trouvait assise sous un arbre et regardait de loin mais avec envie, sa mère, son oncle, sa grand-mère et ses cousins et cousines de la famille royale s'amuser sans elle. Pauvre petite, même endormie elle cauchemardait et se sentait mal aimée….

_ Bonjour Yue er, la salua-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant la fillette.

Beiyue tourna immédiatement la tête dans sa direction en entendant quelqu'un s'adresser à elle, puis regarda Circée avec inquiétude comme si elle craignait d'être blessée.

_ Bonjour Beiyue, mon nom est Circée, mais appelle-moi simplement Sisi. Je suis une sorcière immortelle qui voyage à travers les dimensions et mon périple m'a mené jusqu'à ta résidence, là où j'ai découvert tes circonstances. Ma conscience m'a poussé à pénétrer dans ton rêve afin de te proposer mon aide, car si je laisse les choses telles qu'elles sont, ton futur sera tragique, annonça Circée sur un ton plein de compassion et de tendresse.

Beiyue s'immobilisa à ses mots, rapidement la peur l'envahit et elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer un mot en réponse. Circée la voyant ainsi commença à lui caresser gentiment les cheveux tout en s'asseyant par terre à côté d'elle.

_ Beiyue, ce qui m'a attiré jusqu'à toi, est l'aura d'une puissante bête qui a été scellée en toi à ta naissance. Même avec le sceau, mes instincts sont extrêmement aiguisés, j'ai donc immédiatement senti qu'une puissante créature était emprisonnée dans ton corps. Le problème est que la prison qui détient cette créature nommée Yan, utilise tout ton Ki sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives afin de renforcer les piliers qui la maintiennent. Tu seras donc incapable de cultiver et devenir un artiste martial sans pouvoir conserver une partie de ton Ki. Et dans ce monde, ne pas pouvoir pratiquer les arts martiaux est l'une des pires choses qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un…, expliqua Circée en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

Beiyue se mit à pleurer en entendant ces révélations, son futur serait absolument désastreux si elle se révélait incapable de devenir une guerrière ! L'honneur de sa famille et de sa mère serait définitivement tâché si cela arrivait !

_ Qu-qu'est-ce que je pe-peux f-faire ?, implora-t-elle en larmes, l'une de ses mains s'était agrippée au haut de Circée qui portait un kimono ouvert au niveau de la poitrine pour titiller la population masculine.

_ Le problème est comment maintenir la prison de Yan tout en te permettant de cultiver ton Ki. Personnellement, j'aurais bien une solution, mais cela reviendrait à renoncer au nom de Huang Beiyue, répondit Circée.

_ Renoncer à mon nom ?, répéta Beiyue confuse tout en séchant ses larmes sans succès.

_ Oui, renoncer à ton identité pour prendre une toute nouvelle. Tu vois, je suis capable de transférer les âmes d'un corps à un autre en plus d'être immortelle et une voyageuse inter-dimensionnelle. Je peux transférer ton âme dans un autre corps qui te permettrait de cultiver ton Ki sans avoir à te soucier de Yan. En fait, renoncer à l'identité de Huang Beiyue n'est pas une nécessité, je pourrais aisément créer un corps identique au tien qui serait capable de vieillir naturellement. Mais, je dois avouer que je pense qu'il est préférable que tu abandonnes ton identité. Ta mère n'en a plus que pour trois ans d'après mes dons de clairvoyance, lorsqu'elle mourra, tu seras seule dans cette résidence. Pratiquement tous les membres de la famille Xiao seront tes ennemis ou chercheront à profiter de toi à cause de ton jeune âge et ton héritage. La concubine Xue t'empoisonne déjà tous les jours en mettant du poison dans les médicaments et la nourriture que tu prends dans une dose si faible que pratiquement indétectable. Mais sur une longue durée, ce poison te tuera à petit feu. Cette famille est un véritable nid de vipère, aucune d'eux ne pleurerait ta mort, à mes yeux ce n'est pas un bon environnement pour une fille aussi douce que toi. Plutôt que rester avec ces gens, tu pourrais t'installer dans ma ville et recevoir l'instruction d'experts dans ton apprentissage ! Bien sûr, je ne te ferais pas renoncer à ton identité avant la mort de ta mère, tu as donc encore trois ans pour réfléchir à mon offre et décider si tu souhaites rester Huang Beiyue ou prendre un nouveau nom pendant que j'assumerais le tien. Pour le test que tu dois passer à tes six ans, je te donnerais un coup de main quoi que tu décides, afin que personne ne sache que tu ne peux pas cultiver ton Ki, expliqua Circée.

La fillette fondit à nouveau en larmes en entendant le futur de sa mère et d'une voix apeurée demanda :

_ N'y a-t-il rien qui puisse sauver la vie de ma mère ?, supplia-t-elle.

_ Si, il est possible de régler leurs comptes à ceux qui en veulent à sa vie, mais une telle décision n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Celui qui souhaite sa mort possède de larges troupes, c'est le père de l'impératrice Mu Shi. Si je pourrais aisément le tuer lui et tous ses hommes, cela risque de fragiliser ce pays car les nations ennemis pourraient profiter de la faiblesse de Nanyi pour reprendre la guerre. Sans compter le fait que ta mère est malheureuse en ce moment, elle a renoncé à son bonheur pour la survie de ce pays et doit assumer tous les jours ce choix. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle préfèrerait simplement périr en paix que continuer à vivre des décennies avec les Xiao. Intérieurement elle éprouve de la rancune vis-à-vis de sa position de Princesse et son statut de membre de la famille royale. Tu es la seule lueur d'espoir dans sa vie, la fille née de son amour pour un Invocateur extrêmement puissant mais qui a péri un scellant Yan en toi, répondit Circée en secouant la tête.

Beiyue se crispa en entendant la mention de son père et regarda ébahie Circée.

_ Que dîtes-vous ?! Mon père est encore en vie !, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Xiao Yuancheng n'est pas ton père biologique, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est aussi froid avec toi. Ta mère l'a épousé à la demande de l'impératrice douairière afin de s'assurer que l'empereur accomplisse son devoir et épouse l'impératrice actuelle. Ta mère n'a jamais laissé Yuancheng la toucher en tant qu'époux, ce qui a fait naître la rancune de ce dernier. Durant la guerre, l'empereur avait été capturé par un général ennemi et c'est ta mère qui l'avait ensuite libéré. Malheureusement, leur ennemi n'était pas parti sans laisser un dernier présent à l'empereur, il lui avait fait avaler un poison qui ne pouvait être soigné qu'en ayant une relation physique intime avec le plus proche parent. Le timing entre l'empoisonnement de l'empereur et la grossesse de ta mère a laissé penser à l'impératrice douairière et certaines personnes que tu étais en fait la fille biologique de l'empereur, mais cela n'est qu'un quiproquo. L'empereur n'est pas ton père, ton vrai père est un puissant Invocateur qui était considéré comme un Invocateur divin, mais il est mort en scellant Yan en toi. D'une certaine façon, il t'a confié la tâche ingrate de garder Yan loin du monde des hommes, expliqua Circée.

Beiyue se tut en entendant ce récit. La fillette n'avait jamais douté un instant que Xiao Yuancheng ne soit pas son père biologique, malgré sa froideur envers elle et sa mère. Mais, elle ne pouvait nier le fait que les déclarations de la sorcière étaient crédibles et raisonnables, toutefois…

_ Des preuves, je souhaiterais avoir des preuves de vos paroles, demanda Beiyue en séchant des larmes aux coins de ses yeux avec sa manche, son regard avait changé, il était devenu déterminé.

_ Petite futée ! Demander des preuves est la première chose à faire dans une telle situation, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as une bonne tête sur tes épaules. Après tout, il ne faut pas accorder son entière confiance à des inconnus sans de bonnes et solides raison ! Si tu souhaites des preuves pour vérifier mes dires, je serais ravie de t'en apporter des concrètes demain. Mais pour le moment, tout ce que je peux t'offrir, c'est « voir » les évènements d'il y a six ans, afin que tu puisses regarder le passé de ta mère, comme je l'ai fait un peu plus tôt, répondit Circée avec un large sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Son éventuelle protégée n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, tant mieux !

Circée leva la main devant elles et balaya d'un geste le paysage onirique du cauchemar de Beiyue.

_ Ce qui est bien avec les rêves, c'est qu'il est aisé d'en prendre le contrôle et d'en faire une pseudo-pensine, commenta Circée en modelant le paysage pour qu'il devienne une copie du palais impérial il y a plus de dix ans.

Sous les yeux de Beiyue, le palais changea partiellement et des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas commencèrent à apparaître. Circée la prit par la main et la guida jusqu'à la résidence de l'impératrice. Mais lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Beiyue fut surprise de voir que l'impératrice Mu Shi n'était pas là et qu'à la place se trouvait sa mère et l'impératrice douairière toutes les deux bien plus jeunes.

_ Puisqu'il s'agit d'une copie d'un souvenir de la planète, nous ne pouvons ni être perçu par leurs sens, ni interagir avec les acteurs de ce souvenir de quelques manières que ce soit. Beiyue, garde les oreilles tendues, cette conversation est importante, expliqua Circée.

Beiyue s'exécuta et comprit rapidement pourquoi la sorcière qui avait visité son rêve souhaitait qu'elle les écoute attentivement. Sa grand-mère et sa mère parlaient de rumeurs qui courraient sur la relation entre sa mère et son oncle, l'empereur ! La fillette avait avalé sa salive avec inquiétude en entendant l'impératrice douairière ordonner à sa fille d'épouser Yuancheng pour s'assurer que son oncle accomplisse son propre devoir et épouse lady Mu Shi. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Circée changea la scène d'un geste.

_ Désolée, mais tu as beaucoup de choses à voir. Donc laisse-moi passer quelques mois afin que tu puisses assister à la réaction de ton oncle, s'excusa Circée.

Beiyue ne s'était pas attendue à voir son oncle aussi malheureux et affligé à l'annonce du mariage de sa sœur jumelle. Mais il est vrai que la cérémonie avait eu lieu dans son dos, lorsqu'il était absent pour une inspection des frontières de Nanyi. Son amour pour Huiwen était extrêmement profond, cela personne ne pouvait le nier et Beiyue ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une touche d'amertume à l'idée que son oncle aurait pu être son père au lieu de Xiao Yuancheng ou l'Invocateur qui avait scellé une terrible créature en elle. L'empereur avait toujours été aimant et affectueux avec elle, alors être sa fille aurait été une relation dont elle aurait été fière et heureuse !

Après cela, Circée montra des images du mariage de l'empereur, à l'époque encore prince héritier, et de Mu Shi puis des moments de la vie de la famille royale avec l'empereur se montrant affectueux avec ses concubines mais froid avec son épouse légale. Certaines images montraient Huiwen et l'affection encore très forte que l'empereur éprouvait pour sa sœur, puis ce fut la tentative d'Huiwen pour libérer son frère capturé par un général du pays de l'est, la manière dont elle s'était rendue compte qu'il avait été forcé d'avaler une certaine pilule. Par la suite, il y avait eu des images sur le père biologique de Beiyue, un homme à la chevelure rouge de feu entouré d'une aura noir, la manière dont il était venu au secours du clan d'Invocateurs, les Henela, comment il les avait formés pour survivre dans la forêt Flottante. Beiyue put voir le jour de sa naissance, celui quand son oncle lui avait accordé le titre de princesse et des terres, et enfin la réaction du père de l'impératrice, le marquis Jing'an, à cette nouvelle.

_ Cet homme voit ta mère comme une rivale pour sa fille, il croit sincèrement que l'empereur compte répudier Mu Shi pour faire de ta mère son impératrice. Un vrai idiot, ta mère n'a aucune intention de ce type et ton oncle est satisfait des capacités de Zhangye, le prince héritier. La position de Mu Shi est solide, mais elle n'est pas capable de se contenter de ce qu'elle a. D'une certaine manière, elle est assez cupide, dit Circée. Si elle renonçait au cœur de l'empereur et se contentait d'agir en impératrice irréprochable, avec la position de Zhangye, son futur serait sûr. Mais sa fierté l'entrave… Elle est froide avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Circée.

_ Oui, elle ne m'aime pas du tout et me regarde toujours avec froideur, répondit Beiyue en hochant de la tête.

_ Si elle était plus maligne, elle se montrerait affectueuse avec toi afin de gagner les faveurs et l'approbation de l'empereur qui te chérit. Mais comme je viens de le dire, sa fierté lui nuit et l'empêche d'agir de manière logique et astucieuse, commenta Circée en haussant des épaules. Demain, je t'apporterai le Jade noir des « Bêtes infinies » qui appartenait à ton père, je sais où il se trouve et pourrais aisément m'en emparer. Me croiras-tu avec cet artéfact comme preuve de bonne foi ?

_ … Oui, si vous m'apportez réellement cet objet et me présentez à Yan, je vous croirais, confirma Beiyue.

_ Bien, je pense que nous nous sommes tous dis pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous reverrons demain, je passerais dans l'après-midi, alors essaye de rester seule pendant un moment après le déjeuner. Au revoir, conclut Circée.

Son corps se dissout dans un tourbillon de pétales de lys et de papillons violets, sous les yeux éberlués de la jeune Beiyue.

Dans la réalité, Circée ouvrit les yeux et se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise avant d'envoyer son esprit dans celui de la fillette. Elle s'étira les bras et le dos pendant un bref instant avant de sortir de la chambre de la jeune Beiyue. Elle partit silencieusement, mais sans oublier d'annuler le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur la porte afin d'éloigner les visiteurs potentiels.

* * *

Après avoir conclu sa conversation avec la fillette, elle avait décidé qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour accomplir sa promesse. Elle décida donc d'aller récupérer le Jade des Bêtes infinies avant d'installer une de ses tentes magiques dans une forêt des alentours. Le jade noir se trouvait dans la forêt des brumes*(1), plus précisément dans une zone avec un ravin de la Vallée du coucher de la lune*(2).

Normalement, seuls les experts se rendaient dans cette forêt qui était extrêmement dangereuse à cause de la présence de bêtes spirituelles, la faune y était mortelle pour les personnes ordinaires. Mais, Circée était bien loin d'être une personne ordinaire, à ses yeux, ces créatures étaient du menu fretin. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et inexpérimentée, ces bêtes auraient pu être une menace pour sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui ? Il y avait davantage de chances qu'elles finissent comme son repas ! Circée ne se l'était pas coulée douce durant pratiquement cinq millénaires ! Arts martiaux, magies, maîtrise des différentes formes d'énergie à travers les dimensions, maîtrise des armes, médecine, dressage de bêtes, tout cela elle l'avait déjà appris durant ses périples ! Elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour compléter le plus possible ses connaissances et enrichir son arsenal de mage guerrière dans chacun des mondes qu'elle visitait. Bien sûr, elle prenait aussi du temps pour elle, mais elle ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour autant !

Alors pour une combattante de son niveau, cette forêt n'était qu'un terrain de jeu pour elle. Même les bêtes qui y résidaient pouvaient immédiatement percevoir la différence de forces entre elle et eux, elles n'osaient donc pas s'approcher d'elle par peur de finir tuées !

_ Le fruit de l'esprit jade (3) ? Il sera bientôt mûr… Il faudra que je repasse en cueillir pour Bei er, dit Circée à haute voix en regardant des fruits qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés à maturité.

Un seul fruit ne poussait que sur chaque arbre, il s'agissait donc d'un fruit très rare et convoité. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un médicament très utile pour les cultivateurs, car il permettait d'accumuler deux fois plus de ki durant l'entraînement, multipliant ainsi par deux les résultats d'une séance d'entraînement. Pourtant, un tel médicament, Circée avait immédiatement pensé à le donner à Beiyue plutôt que l'utiliser pour sa propre personne !

Mais pour la sorcière, cela était une décision parfaitement logique. Elle possédait déjà une énergie illimitée, alors elle n'avait nullement besoin de prendre ce médicament en plus ! Autant le donner à quelqu'un pour qui il serait utile après tout. La jeune Beiyue en aura davantage besoin pour avancer son entraînement et cultiver le plus possible son ki. Puisque Circée souhaitait la prendre sous son aile, il était normal qu'elle lui donne ce genre de médicaments afin de la soutenir dans sa progression. Son zèle et sa dévotion envers ses disciples étaient d'ailleurs une question de fierté pour Circée.

_ Si je crée un champ de force autour des arbres, personne ne pourra les trouver et prendre les fruits avant moi lorsqu'ils seront mûrs, marmonna Circée en créant toute une série de champs de force autour du périmètre de la zone dans laquelle se trouvaient les arbres du fruit Biling.

Une fois la zone protégée et masquée par ses barrières, elle reprit la route direction la Vallée du coucher de lune afin de récupérer les « Bêtes Infinies ». En chemin, elle croisa la route d'un phénix de glace, qui tenta de lui proposer un contrat, mais Circée avait déjà un Artikodin nommé Hiver, dont les capacités étaient assez similaires. Elle lui proposa donc d'attendre quelques années avant de nouer un contrat avec une jeune fille qu'elle comptait prendre comme disciple. Le phénix de glace accepta mais lui proposa tout de même de lui servir de monture pour se rendre dans la Vallée.

Le phénix de glace ou l'oiseau esprit de glace, qui était sa véritable dénomination, était ordinairement arrogant et refusait tous contrats sans discussion. Mais bien que fier, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il avait tout de suite identifié Circée comme extrêmement puissante. Avoir un puissant Invocateur était important pour une bête spirituelle, car le ki du maître permettait à la bête de devenir plus puissante et d'avancer en rang. Si le phénix de glace avait spontanément proposé un contrat à Circée, c'était donc pour profiter de son énergie colossale afin d'améliorer ses propres pouvoirs ! Un détail que Circée avait aisément deviné, mais qui ne la dérangeait guère, car elle trouvait cet échange équivalent entre maître et bête parfaitement acceptable. C'était juste dommage que l'oiseau en question soit si similaire à Hiver, sinon elle aurait accepté de le dompter, mais pas de nouer un contrat du type utilisé dans ce monde.

Dans cet univers, lorsqu'un Invocateur nouait un contrat avec une bête spirituelle, leurs vies étaient liées ainsi si la bête venait à mourir, l'Invocateur mourrait et vice-versa. Circée était immortelle, même avec un contrat de ce type, elle ne pourrait pas mourir. Mais, elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'en nouer un qu'elle savait impossible à réaliser, même si elle était manipulatrice, elle n'aimait pas mentir ou se jouer de ses plus proches alliés après tout.

Autant laisser à Bei er la chance de nouer un contrat avec le phénix, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une bête spirituelle d'une très grande puissance, l'un des « Cinq Esprits » de la région ! La crème de la crème parmi les bêtes spirituelles !

_ Nous sommes arrivés. Peux-tu descendre dans ce ravin ?, demanda Circée à l'oiseau alors qu'ils volaient au-dessus du ravin en question.

_ Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas m'attarder pour que vous récupériez ce que vous cherchez, répondit le phénix de glace.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je peux voler par mes propres moyens. Descend s'il te plaît, ordonna Circée.

L'oiseau obéit et fondit vers le fond du ravin. Circée sauta de son dos après une dizaine de mètres, puis flotta jusqu'à l'une des parois. Sa longue chevelure noire parsemée de tresses avec deux chignons sur le côté droit de sa tête flottait dans son dos, de même que les manches et les bas de son kimono rose et rouge à motif floral. Elle avait l'apparence d'une tentatrice avec son kimono ouvert laissant apparaitre un décolleté et sa large poitrine. Le type d'apparence que les jeunes filles et femmes de bonnes familles n'afficheraient jamais par peur d'être traitée d'allumeuse ou d'insultes de ce style. Mais, Circée aimait ce look qui mettait en valeur ses courbes et son charme.

_ Je l'ai trouvé le jade des « Bêtes Infinies ». Beiyue sera contente de l'avoir !, s'exclama-t-elle en extirpant la pierre gravée de la roche.

Elle rangea le jade dans sa poche dimensionnelle puis vola jusqu'en haut de la falaise, là où l'attendait le phénix de glace.

_ Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?, demanda-t-il en la voyant remonter.

_ Oui, j'ai réussi à le récupérer. Dis-moi, saurais-tu où trouver des herbes et autres objets précieux ?, demanda Circée à son nouvel ami.

_ Oui, cette forêt et la forêt flottante regorgent toutes deux de trésors. Montez sur mon dos pour que je vous y emmène, confirma l'oiseau avant de baisser ses ailes afin que Circée puisse sauter sur son dos plus aisément.

_ Je compte donc sur toi, conclut Circée en s'asseyant sur le dos glacé de la bête.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Circée avait cueilli et collecté un tas d'herbes et de fruits, ainsi que du venin de plusieurs serpents très rares qui pouvaient être utilisé pour confectionner des pilules médicales.

Elle dressa sa tente près du nid du phénix et y entra pour se coucher.

* * *

L'intérieur de cette tente était extravagant, un vrai palais en fait. Circée l'avait modifié ainsi par nécessité plus que par vanité, car il était fréquent qu'elle accueille des gens dans sa tente, il lui fallait donc un nombre important de chambres d'amis, une large cuisine, plusieurs salles de bains et bien sûr une série de labos et une énorme trésorerie ! Même si ses possessions les plus importantes se trouvaient soit dans sa poche dimensionnelle, soit dans ses quartiers dans la cité sous-marine d'Atlantis.

Atlantis était la ville qu'elle avait créée lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans une planète Terre de l'univers du light novel _Overlord. _En premier lieu, elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle n'avait pas débarqué dans la réalité, mais dans le monde virtuel d'YGGDRASIL, elle ne s'en était rendue compte qu'après plusieurs jours lorsqu'elle avait reconnu Momonga et les membres de la future guilde Ainz Ooal Gown. Par la suite, elle avait utilisé discrètement les talents d'hacker qu'elle avait acquis durant ses vies dans les univers de _Gundam_ et _Macross_, afin de passer outre les restrictions des développeurs du jeu. Elle avait ainsi conquis seule un donjon, Atlantis la cité sous-marine, et l'avait reçu comme base de guilde comme récompense. Normalement, elle n'aurait dû avoir que 3000 niveaux pour ses PNJ, mais avec son hacking elle en avait acquis 1000 de plus, elle avait ainsi pu créer un groupe de PNJ extrêmement puissants, capables de s'opposer à ceux de la tombe de Nazarick. Elle possédait même un bon nombre d'objets de rang Monde qu'elle avait trouvé en suivant son hyper intuition, et elle en avait créé d'autres pour ses PNJ grâce à son hacking. Après tout, son ancêtre le Roi Arthur avait besoin de son Excalibur ! Elle y était peut-être allée un peu trop fort en armant ses PNJ, mais c'était pour plus de fidélité à leur source d'origine !

Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire qu'elle avait dans sa poche dimensionnelle une planète toute entière, sur l'une des mers de laquelle Atlantis avait été installée, après qu'elle se soit lassée du Nouveau Monde, mais qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas se séparer de ses PNJ. Même s'ils étaient vivants après l'arrivée dans le Nouveau Monde, ils restaient incapables de changer physiquement et étaient donc immortels tout comme elle. Circée n'avait donc eu aucune hésitation à les garder à ses côtés comme compagnons de voyage, puisqu'ils avaient eux aussi une longévité exceptionnelle. Même si elle avait quelques doutes sur sa santé mentale pour avoir accepté l'idée de prendre les versions PNJ de ses anciens amours comme nouveaux amants….

Lors de la création de tous ses PNJ, elle avait créé des PNJ avec l'apparence et la personnalité de ses ex, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes. Kirschataria Wodime, Ace, Jellal Fernandez, Lacus Yamato née Clyne, Sisyphe, Priam, Xander, Itachi Uchiha et Mikumo Guynemer. Tous d'anciens amours qu'elle avait décidé d'immortaliser sous la forme de PNJ. La seule raison pour laquelle Dino n'en faisait pas parti, était qu'elle s'était montrée incapable de créer une copie satisfaisante de son tout premier amour. Elle avait eu beau passé des semaines pour en créer un, mais les résultats n'étaient pas assez bons pour elle. Elle avait donc abandonné cette idée.

Atlantis était donc sous le contrôle des anciens PNJ et des homonculus qu'elle avait créés au fil des millénaires. Tandis que Dobby, le seul elfe qui avait souhaité rester à son service durant son périple, était en charge de maintenir la propreté du manoir à l'intérieur de sa tente magique.

* * *

Le lendemain, Circée se réveilla de bonne heure, bien décidée à produire des pilules selon les recettes de ce monde avant son rendez-vous de l'après-midi avec Beiyue. Elle enfila une blouse blanche de scientifique par-dessus son négligé qui lui servait de pyjama et descendit dans son laboratoire pour production de médecines et pilules. Dobby y avait déposé son petit-déjeuner, il connaissait bien ses habitudes depuis les millénaires qu'il la servait et il savait qu'elle se mettrait au travail dès son réveil après avoir obtenu des ingrédients.

Elle avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner, puis sortit les plantes et autres ingrédients qu'elle avait recueillis pour les placer sur une énorme table. Elle sortit ensuite son pot pour confectionner des pilules pharmaceutiques, il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs pots portables qu'elle possédait dans sa collection, le Pot de Jade pur du lotus. Elle en avait de biens meilleurs à Atlantis, mais ils faisaient des dizaines de mètres de hauteurs et largeurs, elle ne pouvait donc pas les utiliser aussi aisément que ceux portables. Même si avec son talent de pharmacienne, elle était capable de confectionner des pilules en se servant de ses propres flammes comme d'un pot et n'avait donc pas nécessairement besoin de cet outil. Elle avait néanmoins pris l'habitude de fabriquer toutes nouvelles recettes de pilules qu'elle obtenait avec un pot, pour ensuite essayer sans, afin d'avoir un modèle de comparaison.

Elle plaça son pot de Jade pur sur la table, faisant attention à ne pas abimer le plateau en forme de lotus violet clair sur lequel il reposait et commença la préparation des ingrédients pour une des pilules qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Circée traitait toujours ses ingrédients le plus parfaitement possible. Elle avait des exigences de qualité très hautes après avoir travaillé comme Maîtresse des potions pour l'entreprise familiale des Potter qu'elle avait pendant presque trente ans dirigée. Elle passa ainsi toute la matinée à confectionner des pilules et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Dobby vint lui apporter son déjeuner et lui donner l'heure.

_ Maîtresse Circée devrait travailler moins ! Maîtresse oublierait de manger si Dobby n'était pas là !, répéta pour la énième fois l'elfe de maison en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches comme pour s'apprêter à la sermonner.

Dobby tenait ce genre de discours quasiment une fois par mois depuis plus de deux millénaires, Circée avait donc l'habitude d'être critiquée sur ses mauvaises habitudes.

_ Tu as raison et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis très chanceuse et heureuse d'avoir un elfe aussi consciencieux et travailleur que toi à mon service, répondit la sorcière en posant sa fourchette et en souriant à l'elfe.

Dobby bomba le torse, fier que sa maîtresse le complimente sur son travail, c'était peut-être des compliments qu'elle lui déclarait souvent, mais Dobby en était toujours content, même après plusieurs millénaires.

_ En fait, maîtresse, pourrais-je sortir en ville pour acheter des tissus pour vous faire de nouveaux vêtements à la mode de ce monde ?, demanda Dobby en débarrassant l'assiette et les couverts de Circée maintenant qu'elle avait terminé son repas.

_ De nouveaux vêtements ? Excellente idée ! J'aimerais que tu prennes des jolis tissus pour faire des vêtements pour une enfant, j'ai rencontré une fillette qui pourrait nous rejoindre, elle a cinq ans mais est assez fine. Pour l'argent, prend cette bourse. Il s'agit de l'argent de ce monde que j'ai acquis grâce à des missions à l'Union des mercenaires. Tu devrais pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie avec, répondit Circée de manière positive.

Elle expliqua ensuite à Dobby le système monétaire de ce monde puis laissa l'elfe revêtir une illusion humaine afin de se fondre dans la foule. L'elfe avait lui aussi développé son arsenal de sorts et magies sous l'influence de sa maîtresse, il avait aussi des connaissances en médecine, poison et assassinat. Après qu'il soit sorti, Circée rangea son matériel de pharmacie puis remonta dans sa chambre pour se doucher puis se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Beiyue. Après une douche rapide, elle brossa sa longue chevelure mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à choisir sa tenue, elle s'arrêta un moment en fronçant des sourcils.

_ … Qu'est-ce que je devrais mettre ? Beiyue semblait mal à l'aise hier à cause de mes vêtements un peu trop sexy. Il faudrait peut-être que j'enfile quelque chose de plus sobre ou au moins dans un style similaire à celui de ce pays ?, se marmonna-t-elle à elle-même.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle prit un hanfu inspiré par le concept de Yin et Yang, qu'elle revêtit avec soin avant de coiffer ses cheveux de la même manière que la veille.

_ Bon, cette tenue devrait faire l'affaire. J'ai l'air élégante et raffinée habillé ainsi, elle ne devrait donc pas se sentir mal à l'aise près de moi, marmonna-t-elle une fois prête.

Elle sortit de sa chambre puis marcha jusqu'aux escaliers qu'elle descendit rapidement pour arriver à l'entrée. Elle sortit par la porte, mais lorsqu'elle la traversa, elle arriva devant l'entrée en toile de la tente qu'elle avait plantée près du nid de l'oiseau esprit de glace.

* * *

Elle se téléporta ensuite près de la résidence de la Princesse Royale et activa sa cape d'invisibilité dont elle avait réussi à modifier les capacités après plusieurs siècles. Maintenant, la cape pouvait prendre une forme moins encombrante au quotidien, en général Circée la changeait en collier comme c'était le cas d'aujourd'hui. Plus que du tissu, les capacités de la cape provenaient de ses enchantements divins, ainsi elle n'avait plus besoin d'être recouverte par le tissu pour devenir invisible. Il lui suffisait d'activer la cape sous n'importe quelle forme puis de choisir la zone qu'elle voulait rendre invisible et la cape réagissait à sa volonté. Une information qu'elle avait apprise de la bouche de la déesse qui l'avait créée, quand elle était devenue une sorte de Pseudo-Servante pour Hel.

Invisible, elle sauta de toit en toit pour arriver devant le pavillon dans lequel Beiyue résidait. Circée guetta la chambre de la fillette et dès qu'elle fut enfin seule, elle y entra discrètement. Elle ne perdit pas un instant pour relancer des sortilèges sur la porte afin d'éloigner les serviteurs et la mère de la fillette, ainsi que des sortilèges pour isoler les sons. Après tout, la sorcière ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un espionne puis rapporte leur conversation !

_ Bonjour, Beiyue. Comme promis, je suis revenue aujourd'hui pour te présenter à Yan et te donner le jade des « Bêtes Infinies » que j'ai récupéré hier, salua Circée en devenant soudainement visible devant la fillette qui était allongée dans son lit en faisant semblant de dormir.

La pauvre petite semblait épuisée mentalement lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et Circée prit immédiatement le bol de médecine qui avait été posé sur une table pour l'examiner. Comme elle s'en doutait…

_ Poison. Une dose minime, mais prise quotidiennement et sur une longue durée, la mort est pratiquement inévitable. Tu as bien fait de feindre de dormir, déclara Circée en utilisant le sort d'_Analyse structurelle_ sur le bol et son contenu.

_ Je me suis rappelée ce que vous aviez dit sur Concubine Xue et le poison dans mes médicaments et ma nourriture, répondit faiblement Beiyue.

_ Tu n'as donc rien mangé ? Attends un peu, j'ai de la nourriture dans ma poche dimensionnelle, remarqua Circée en faisant apparaître en premier le jade des Bêtes Infinies, puis un panier avec des sandwichs et un mini-frigo qui marchait à la magie.

Elle tendit le jade à Beiyue qui le prit avec révérence, puis ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Elle sortit les sandwichs qui étaient parfaitement préservés dans sa poche dimensionnelle, puis demanda à Beiyue :

_ As-tu des allergies à certains aliments ? J'ai des sandwichs avec du jambon et de l'emmental, d'autres avec du poulet et des crudités. Dis-moi ce qui te tente !, dit la sorcière en tendant à la jeune fille un sandwich poulet mayonnaise qu'elle ouvrit devant ses yeux pour qu'elle en vérifie le contenu.

La fillette semblait intriguée par l'étrange nourriture de Circée, mais Circée l'encouragea à goûter _puis_ poser ses questions. Beiyue prit le sandwich tendu et mordit dedans, elle commença à mâcher avant de s'arrêter puis de reprendre avec davantage d'appétit. Il semblerait que le sandwich préparé par Dobby, et que Circée conservait toujours sur elle au cas où elle aurait besoin d'un encas, soit au goût de la petite princesse…. Venait-elle juste de copier le surnom affectueux que Xander réservait pour elle lorsqu'elle était Lena/Reina, initialement sa sœur par adoption puis son épouse ?

Après que Beiyue se soit sustentée, Circée lui expliqua comment prendre possession du jade, il suffisait d'y faire couler son sang pour qu'il la reconnaisse comme son maître. Mais, Circée la convint d'attendre avant de se l'approprier complètement, car si elle décidait de lui donner son corps, elle ne pourrait plus utiliser le jade ! Beiyue accepta d'attendre lorsque la sorcière l'avertit qu'elle aurait des tas de puissants ennemis à ses trousses si elle l'activait sans précaution. Beiyue lui rendit le jade avec la promesse que Circée ne se l'approprierait pas, mais le garderait simplement en sécurité.

Une fois ce sujet conclu, Circée guida Beiyue pour qu'elle projette son esprit face à la prison d'eau noire de Yan. La rencontre entre le prisonnier et sa geôlière fut assez tendue car Beiyue éprouvait de la rancune vis-à-vis de Yan dont la présence dans son corps l'empêcherait bientôt de cultiver son ki par elle-même. Tandis que Yan cherchait à persuader Beiyue de le relâcher, en manipulant son désir d'honorer le nom de sa mère. Circée avait dû l'interrompre à plusieurs reprises lors de la discussion, lorsqu'elle sentait que la résistance de Beiyue faiblissait.

Elles repartirent après une vingtaine de minutes, après que Circée ait étudié en long et en large la matrice du sceau qui retenait Yan prisonnier. Elle pensait être capable de modifier le sceau afin que le ki de Yan soit absorbé par le corps de Beiyue pour ensuite s'ajouter à ses propres réserves, de sorte que Beiyue puisse avoir une partie de sa réserve consacrée à alimenter le sceau tandis que le reste elle pouvait l'utiliser pour elle-même ! Lorsqu'elle vivait à Konoha, elle avait étudié en long et en large l'art des sceaux, le Fuinjutsu, assez pour pouvoir sceller des Bijus par ses propres moyens et ne pas en mourir !

Le seul problème était qu'elle ne souhaitait pas modifier ce sceau et prendre le risque de mettre en danger la vie de Beiyue, si c'était son propre corps elle n'aurait pas hésité mais là…

* * *

À partir de ce jour, Circée resta continuellement au chevet de Beiyue, pour cela elle avait transféré son esprit dans le corps d'une petite poupée de la fillette et laissé son corps aux bons soins de Dobby dans sa tente. L'elfe était aussi en charge de préparer de la nourriture spécifiquement pour Beiyue, qu'il échangeait discrètement avec celle empoisonnée apportée par les servantes. Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, il espionnait les cuisiniers afin de savoir ce qui était prévu à chaque repas. Ensuite, il préparait le même repas à Beiyue qu'il lui remettait après avoir interverti ses plats à ceux empoisonnés. La nourriture empoisonnée était bien sûr jetée, même si Circée avait eu pendant quelques secondes l'idée de la faire avaler à Xue et sa fille Xiao Yun.

L'avantage avec le nouveau corps de Circée était que Beiyue pouvait l'emmener partout avec elle, même au palais impérial ! Et grâce à la magie de télépathie que Circée avait appris de Warren lorsqu'elle était Erza Fernandez née Scarlett, mage de classe S de Fairy Tail, Circée pouvait communiquer mentalement avec Beiyue.

Notamment sur les sentiments réels que son cousin Zhangye éprouvait envers elle. La pauvre était convaincue qu'il la haïssait parce qu'il la regardait de manière froide et sévère, alors que le garçon de quatre ans son aîné souhaitait simplement que sa jeune cousine se montre plus sûre d'elle. Il ne la détestait absolument pas contrairement à la mère de ce dernier. Beiyue avait fait des efforts pour se montrer moins timide près de lui, mais elle ne pouvait stopper sa réaction initiale, trembler de la tête aux pieds, lorsqu'elle le voyait s'approcher d'elle ! Il semblait juste si effrayant à ses yeux !

Circée devait lui répéter constamment par télépathie que non, Zhangye n'avait aucunement l'intention de la dévorer toute crû, et que s'il venait à porter la main sur elle, Circée la sauverait à coup sûr.

Circée avait repris en main les études de Beiyue et était fière de voir que sous sa tutelle la fillette florissait à grands pas. Un changement que sa mère remarqua immédiatement, alors lorsque la Princesse royale interrogea sa fille là-dessus, Beiyue répéta mot pour mot une réponse toute prête préparée par Circée :

_ Je souhaite juste faire honneur à la famille royale en faisant de mon mieux, dit la petite.

Huiwen sembla accepter cette réponse, même si elle paraissait légèrement triste.

Lorsque la question de fiançailles et mariage s'éleva dans leur résidence, Circée en discuta avec Beiyue et les deux se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Beiyue pouvait attendre quelques années avant de considérer les différents garçons disponibles. Après tout, elle n'avait que cinq ans et d'ici qu'elle soit en âge de vraiment se marier, plein de choses pouvaient changer chez elle et chez ses possibles fiancés ! Il était préférable d'attendre que les personnalités de ses prétendants s'affirment avant de choisir son préféré, afin d'éviter de se retrouver avec un sale con une fois que celui-ci aura atteint l'âge adulte. Circée se souvenait très bien de la transition de l'enfant à l'adolescent chez son ancien ami, Ron Weasley, l'adolescence n'avait pas joué en sa faveur car la plupart de ses défauts avaient empiré tandis que ses qualités avaient pratiquement disparu.

Beiyue avait donc supplié sa mère de ne pas la fiancer, elle avait déclaré son désir de vouloir attendre que son corps et son esprit mûrissent avant de considérer l'homme avec qui elle passera le restant de sa vie. Après tout, si elle se mariait ailleurs que dans le harem (là où la possibilité qu'elle soit démise de ses fonctions de concubine d'un prince existait), elle ne pourrait jamais quitter son époux et devrait vivre avec son mari et ses éventuelles concubines. Il suffisait de voir la relation tendue entre sa mère et son mari pour comprendre que le mariage n'était pas forcément synonyme de bonheur.

Ainsi, Beiyue avait échappé de justesse à des fiançailles avec le fils du duc An, Xue Che, ou le prince Xiaoyao qui était un ancien prétendant de sa mère et le pharmacien en chef du palais !

Son désir d'attendre pour se fiancer était parvenu aux oreilles de l'empereur, qui parce qu'il était très affectueux et aimant envers sa nièce avait accordé sa bénédiction et promit qu'elle pourrait elle-même choisir son époux et qu'il s'arrangerait pour obtenir son mariage le temps venu. Une promesse qui avait fait le tour de la cour très rapidement et fait pâlir de rage Xiao Yuancheng, car il voulait fiancer Beiyue à Xue Che, le fils du duc An afin d'avoir une connexion avec cette prestigieuse famille.

Beiyue avait d'ailleurs pris ses propres distances avec le reste des Xiao, elle se consacrait à ses études avec l'aide de Circée et cherchait à apprendre le plus possible de sa mère, Huiwen. Elle savait que sa mère n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre et comptait donc profiter de chaque minute avec elle comme si c'était la dernière.

Sa mère avait accepté de lui apprendre à gérer ses finances ainsi que gouverner ses terres, pendant plusieurs mois elles étaient d'ailleurs parties ensemble faire le tour des deux territoires qu'elles détenaient. Circée donnait ses propres conseils dans ces moments-là, elle-même avait été reine et seigneur d'un territoire au cours de toutes ses vies, elle avait donc de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

* * *

Loin des Xiao, Beiyue sortait davantage de sa coquille et elle s'était même dégotée une servante nommée Dongling, une fillette d'un an son aînée qui était orpheline. Contrairement à Concubine Xue, Dongling était une gentille fille qui n'était pas ni ambitieuse ni cruelle, Circée approuvait ce choix de servante. Après tout, dans une société de ce type, ses servantes étaient généralement les véritables alliées d'une jeune fille de bonne famille ! Beiyue avait donc convaincu sa mère d'entraîner Dongling dans les arts martiaux de manière approfondie en citant sa santé fragile comme excuse. Si elle-même ne pouvait se battre pendant longtemps au risque d'empirer son état de santé, elle aurait besoin d'une « garde du corps ». Un rôle que Dongling avait embrassé avec fierté, elle s'entraînait sans relâche pour rendre fière sa maîtresse, ce qui améliorait encore davantage l'opinion que Beiyue, Circée et Huiwen avaient d'elle.

Lorsque Beiyue fêta finalement ses six ans, elle et sa mère rentrèrent à la capitale afin que Beiyue puisse passer son test devant le reste de la famille Xiao avant de pouvoir officiellement commencer à cultiver.

Circée comptait tenir sa promesse initiale à la jeune princesse en lui faisant avaler son sang chargé d'une partie de sa propre énergie magique et physique. Le sang était un excellent conduit et elle pouvait lui en faire avaler rapidement dès qu'elle devait s'entraîner. C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui donner rapidement de l'énergie qu'elle puisse utiliser librement et elles s'étaient entraînées afin que Beiyue conserve cette énergie à part de celle produite naturellement par son corps qui était utilisée pour maintenir la prison de Yan.

Mais Beiyue ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Durant ces quelques mois, elle avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer à vivre dans la peur constante qu'une des Concubines de son père ne trouve un nouveau moyen pour la tuer ou que d'autres personnes cherchent à l'utiliser pour leur propre fin. Sans compter Yan et ses demandes incessantes d'être libérée de sa prison. C'était juste un poids bien trop lourd sur ses épaules et elle voulait que cela cesse.

_ Prends mon corps et mon nom, je t'en prie. Fais de Huang Beiyue une princesse dont mère serait fière, car je m'en sais incapable, décida-t-elle la veille de leur retour à la capitale lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule dans sa chambre avec sa « poupée ».

_ Bei er… Tu en es sûre ?, demanda Circée lentement.

_ Oui, j'y ai bien réfléchis ces derniers mois. Je suis bien trop faible pour continuer l'existence de princesse Beiyue, même avec l'amélioration de ma santé, mon esprit est fragile. Si je continue à vivre ainsi, je finirais morte ou pire sans ta protection constante. Je ne veux pas d'une telle vie, affirma la fillette dans un de ses rares moments de détermination.

_ Bei er, cela signifie que tu ne pourras plus appeler la princesse royale, mère. Je peux te donner temporairement le corps d'une poupée afin que tu puisses rester avec nous jusqu'à la fin, mais cela ne sera pas la même chose, tu ne pourras plus recevoir ses marques d'affection et d'amour, tu en es consciente ?, déclara Circée.

_ Oui, je le sais et je m'y suis préparée. Alors, s'il te plaît, fais le transfert et deviens Huang Beiyue, conclut la jeune princesse.

Circée s'exécuta et procéda à l'échange de leurs âmes, celle de la fillette entrant dans la poupée tandis que la sienne entrait dans le corps de la princesse. Elle ne perdit pas un instant pour faire passer son propre ki illimité dans les piliers de la prison d'eau noire à la grande fureur de Yan, même s'il lui restait encore une quantité colossale à sa disposition.

Elle tâta ensuite son nouveau corps, listant mentalement les potions et élixirs qu'elle devrait prendre ses prochaines années afin de s'assurer qu'elle mesure au moins 1m70 et que sa poitrine soit voluptueuse. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre car avec les excellents gènes d'Huiwen, elle était déjà assurée d'avoir un magnifique visage. Avec quelques efforts, les prétendants arriveraient à la pelle pour demander sa main !

Circée prit ensuite la poupée Beiyue et la plaça sur les genoux de son nouveau corps.

_ À partir de maintenant, je t'appellerai Yueye afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons, ce nom sera aussi celui de ta future identité après la mort de ta mère. Est-ce que cela te convient ?, enquerra Circée.

_ _Oui, j'accepte ce nouveau prénom. Appelle-moi Yueye_, répondit par télépathie la dénommée Yueye.

Le lendemain, Circée avait réussi à berner Huiwen et Dongling en se faisant passer pour l'originale Beiyue. Les deux filles n'y avaient vu que du feu et Circée était soulagée que le temps qu'elle avait passé à analyser le comportement de Beiyue afin de correctement l'imiter, se montre utile.

* * *

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la résidence, elles n'eurent qu'une seule journée de repos avant que Circée passe le test de son ki devant le reste de sa famille.

Mais si Yueye était inquiète à cause de ce cours délai, Circée ne s'en préoccupait guère car elle avait déjà boosté ce corps grâce à la seule présence de son âme !

Ainsi, elle dût retenir l'expression suffisante et victorieuse qu'elle aurait normalement affichée, lorsque les résultats tombèrent.

Un ki avec une affinité pour tous les éléments ! Un contrôle du ki extrêmement précis sans entraînement préalable ! Une quantité colossale de ki (qu'elle avait partiellement restreinte bien sûr) !

Non seulement elle avait la possibilité de devenir Invocatrice, mais en plus elle pouvait se lier avec n'importe lequel type de bêtes spirituelles ! Son contrôle parfait du ki était aussi un signe pour une possible carrière de Pharmacienne ou d'Enchanteresse ! Elle pouvait déjà concentrer son ki dans ses muscles et accomplir des prouesses dans les arts martiaux !

La seule conclusion possible était que la princesse Huang Beiyue était un génie comme il n'en naissait que tous les mille ans ! Elle pouvait intégrer n'importe laquelle des occupations liées à la maîtrise du ki, un véritable diamant brut que tout le monde souhaiterait s'arracher !

Circée se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire devant les regards haineux des Concubines Xue et Qin, ainsi que de Xiao Yun. Cette dernière avait sûrement compris que même avec son propre talent d'Invocatrice, Beiyue lui était clairement supérieure avec ses affinités multiples ainsi que ses prédispositions pour toutes les occupations principales et prestigieuses ! Xiao Yuancheng et Xiao Qiyuan oscillaient entre la jalousie et la cupidité. Officiellement, Beiyue était la fille et la petite-fille du duo père-fils, alors son succès pouvait refléter positivement sur eux, mais d'un autre côté elle ne leur était pas liée par le sang et se permettait tout de même d'évincer les vrais enfants du clan Xiao. Leurs sentiments contradictoires étaient donc très amusants à observer pour Circée qui avait décidé d'enfoncer le clou en faisant apparaître sur son corps durant le test des tatouages spécifiques.

Sur son front était apparu un tatouage orange clair constitué d'un cercle magique et d'une lune, puis sur sa poitrine celui d'un pot pour pilule en jade sous un lotus violet claire, enfin sur ses avant-bras un tatouage de sceptre magique à droite et une épée à gauche. Chaque tatouage agissait comme une poche dimensionnelle contenant l'objet dépeint, son pot de Jade pure du lotus était donc contenu dans sa poitrine, son sceptre magique qui était à l'origine celui d'Hécate était contenu dans son bras droit et Excalibur dans celui de gauche. Il s'agissait de l'Excalibur d'une version d'Arturia Pendragon qui était devenu un tyran et que Circée avait pris avec la bénédiction de la Dame du lac en échange de l'aide qu'elle avait apporté à Lancelot (elle avait manipulé l'esprit du chevalier pour faire disparaître toute trace de sentiments amoureux à l'égard de Guenièvre). Quant au cercle magique avec une lune sur son front, il contenait des armures, la copie de l'armure d'or du lion qu'elle avait fait forger à Héphaïstos, les armures de sa vie en tant qu'Erza Scarlett, des copies de celles des Servants qu'elle avait rencontrés et d'autres armures qu'elle avait accumulé. Autrement dit, un amas d'armures qu'elle avait ensorcelées pour pouvoir être la seule à porter ! Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser la famille Xiao lui prendre certains de ses trésors, juste parce qu'ils étaient de sa « famille ».

Dès qu'elle avait commencé à manipuler son ki lors du test, elle avait fait apparaître par magie ces tatouages puis avait activé leur fonction de poche dimensionnelle devant sa famille. Leur expression ébahie devant les trésors qui étaient mystérieusement apparus de son corps valait de l'or ! Elle avait failli imiter le « ohohoh » de Luviagelita d'ailleurs !

* * *

Cela va sans dire, mais les résultats de son test avaient fait le tour de la capitale à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle était déjà désignée comme un génie du même acabit que son cousin Zhangye, qui était un Invocateur très talentueux. Et le prince Xiaoyao n'avait pas perdu de temps pour la prendre comme disciple en pharmacie !

Son professeur était prince Xiaoyao, le Pharmacien en chef du palais et l'un des meilleurs pharmaciens de Nanyi qui conservait sa jeune apparence à l'aide d'élixirs et pilules. Il était aussi l'un des prétendants à la main de Beiyue, mais Circée ne souhaitait pas épouser un homme qui ne la voyait que comme un substitut de sa mère. Alors elle avait profité de sa position d'élève pour nouer une relation plus filiale que romantique avec lui, elle lui laissait entendre qu'elle le voyait davantage comme un père que Xiao Yuancheng et qu'elle regrettait sincèrement le fait qu'il ne soit pas son père biologique. Le prince Xiaoyao avait réagi comme elle l'espérait à son attitude. Il se montrait très paternel envers elle et en quelques mois l'idée de la prendre comme épouse était complètement sortie de sa tête. Circée ou plutôt Beiyue, il fallait qu'elle prenne l'habitude de répondre à son nouveau nom, était une élève appliquée et qui ne ménageait pas ses efforts durant toutes ses leçons. Elle avait peut-être énormément de talents naturels, mais elle ne se reposait pas sur ses lauriers pour autant, elle était très travailleuse comme le prince héritier Zhangye ce qui lui avait valu l'affection et l'approbation de tous ses tuteurs.

En pharmacie, elle avait mémorisé immédiatement toutes les plantes et les ingrédients principalement utilisés pour concocter des élixirs et des pilules, le prince Xiaoyao lui avait même rapidement donné le feu vert pour s'essayer à la préparation d'élixirs et pilules bas de gamme. Elle ne se servait pour cela que du pot de Jade pur du lotus qui était stocké dans son tatouage sur sa poitrine, un pot qu'elle prêtait souvent à son professeur, car il était de bien meilleure qualité que ceux qui Xiaoyao détenait ! Ce pot, elle l'avait obtenu dans le monde de _Dou Po Cang Qiong_, elle y avait aussi obtenu pas mal d'ingrédients pour pilules très rares ainsi que des techniques d'arts martiaux. Alors il était évident que niveau qualité, il soit bien supérieur à ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans ce monde !

Par rapport à ses classes d'enchantement et d'Invocation, Beiyue les trouvait extrêmement redondante. Après tout, la majorité du contenu de ses cours, elle l'avait déjà étudié au long de sa vie, mais elle avait une image à maintenir alors elle écoutait sagement ses professeurs, tout en posant des questions pertinentes pour prouver qu'elle travaillait sérieusement. Se faire apprécier de ses professeurs était tout un art, qu'elle avait acquis petit à petit durant sa longue existence.

Ses professeurs étaient si impressionnés par son intelligence, qu'ils avaient rapidement passé le programme de quatre année en deux mois. Elle étudiait maintenant les mêmes cours que son cousin Zhangye, alors qu'il était de quatre ans son aîné et lui aussi très en avance pour son âge !

Son talent avait ainsi convaincu son oncle, l'empereur, de la faire directement étudier l'Invocation avec Zhangye, elle se rendait donc trois jours par semaine à ces classes qu'elle partageait avec Zhangye. Le jeune prince lui-même ne semblait pas embarrassé à l'idée de suivre les mêmes cours que sa plus jeune cousine, il se montrait même très prévenant avec elle, s'assurant que tout se passe bien.

Lorsqu'elle occupait le corps d'une poupée, Circée était déjà de l'avis que Zhangye était très similaire à son fils, James, mais sa nouvelle vie en tant que Beiyue le lui avait confirmé. Zhangye semblait froid et distant, mais ce n'était qu'une façade qui cachait un cœur très prévenant et généreux. James était exactement comme ça au même âge, il paraissait froid et restait généralement silencieux, distant et sévère, mais derrière cette apparence stricte il était d'une grande douceur et un vrai romantique. Sa belle-fille, Fiore Forvedge(5) Black, pouvait en témoigner, elle était née avec une paralysie des jambes qui l'avait confiné à un fauteuil roulant toute sa vie, mais James n'avait jamais prêté attention à son handicap et était sincèrement épris d'elle. Enfant, il avait pris l'habitude de pousser lui-même son fauteuil afin de la conduire partout où elle voulait se rendre, il la chérissait de toute son âme et ignorait les messes-basses des jaloux pour se consacrer entièrement à sa fiancée. Un bon nombre de ses camarades de classe avaient essayé de le séduire afin de devenir la nouvelle future Lady Black, mais il les traitait toutes avec froideur et mépris. Il avait même déclaré que ces filles n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de sa Fiore ! Circée et Dino s'étaient étranglés de rire en entendant cela !

Beiyue avait donc une opinion très favorable de son cousin, ainsi que de sa sœur Yingye qui était une personne très franche avec une personnalité rafraichissante. Il y avait aussi la princesse Xihe, dont l'originale Beiyue était déjà très proche et qui était pratiquement une grande sœur pour elle, Circée appréciait sincèrement sa compagnie. Bizarrement, ses cousins et cousines de la famille royale étaient de bien meilleure compagnie que les enfants Xiao !

Xiao Zhongqi et Ling étaient tous deux des lèches-bottes insincères, Circée savait que si elle n'était pas intervenue dans la vie de Beiyue, ils auraient tous deux traité cruellement Bei er, mais avec sa présence et l'annonce de son génie, ils cherchaient tous deux à la flatter pour profiter de sa gloire. Xiao Zhonglei était beaucoup plus honnête que son frère et ses sœurs, il était aussi l'un des seuls avec Fang à ne pas être une menace pour l'originale Beiyue dans cette famille, mais il était le fils de concubine Xue, alors Circée préférait garder ses distances. Xiao Yun était une vipère en devenir, la digne fille de l'ambitieuse et vicieuse Xue, comme sa mère, elle masquait à merveille sa personnalité mesquine et ambitieuse, feignant d'avoir une véritable affection pour Beiyue afin de pouvoir mieux la poignarder dans le dos. Bien évidemment, Circée gardait ce duo mère-fille à l'œil en permanence. Enfin, Xiao Rou, la dernière de la famille, sa personnalité était très similaire à celle de sa mère et son frère Zhongqi, elle était impulsive et ambitieuse, mais n'avait pas l'intelligence de Yun. Circée ne l'appréciait pas non plus, mais elle se méfiait beaucoup moins d'elle que de Yun, même si elle savait qu'elle aurait pu être partiellement responsable du décès de Beiyue dans sa vision prophétique.

* * *

Deux ans passèrent ainsi, Beiyue avait dévoilé son génie à tout le pays, s'attirant ainsi de nombreuses demandes en mariage qu'elle refusait poliment mais fermement en déclarant qu'elle n'était pas mentalement prête à choisir son futur époux. En deux ans, elle était déjà officiellement une guerrière de rang dorée, une Invocatrice à deux étoiles, une pharmacienne à quatre étoiles ainsi qu'une enchanteresse à quatre étoiles. Elle avait passé cet examen au palais par l'intermédiaire de ses professeurs et la réaction de la population à cette nouvelle ne se fit pas attendre. C'était du jamais vu pour une fillette de huit ans d'atteindre un tel niveau dans les arts martiaux et les trois professions extrêmement élitistes d'enchanteurs, pharmaciens et invocateurs ! Dans le cœur de la population, Princesse Beiyue était la digne fille de sa mère, Princesse royale Huiwen ! La mère était une formidable guerrière avec de nombreux autres talents, des capacités que sa fille avait clairement héritées !

Beiyue vivait donc une vie de gloire et de succès aux yeux des gens ordinaires, mais cette vie paisible allait rapidement être chamboulée par un évènement qu'elle savait inéluctable. La mort de Princesse Royale Huiwen.

* * *

**Notes :**

**1) La forêt des brumes : dans la tradition anglaise deux noms différents sont utilisés « misty forest » et « fog forest » pour la nommer, ainsi il est aussi possible de l'appeler en français la forêt du brouillard.**

**2) La Vallée du coucher de la lune : la tradition anglaise est Moonset Valley, je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction française officielle de ce lieu qui se situe dans la forêt.**

**3) Le fruit de l'esprit jade : en anglais, il est appelé « Biling fruit ».**

**4) Lorsqu'elle vivait dans l'univers de Fire Emblem Awakening à la place de notre avatar(communément connu comme Robin), son prénom était Erina. Lorsqu'elle est ensuite allée dans celui de Fates, son nom à Hoshido était Reina, qui est devenu Lena à Nohr. J'ai voulu utiliser la même stratégie que pour les noms d'Asugi, Caeldori et Rhajat, qui étaient les anagrammes des noms Gaius, Cordelia et Tharja. On a donc Erina qui devient Reina.**

**5) Fiore Forvedge est un personnage de _Fate/Apocrypha_, dans cette série elle porte aussi le nom d'Yggdmillenia. Dans ma fiction, elle était une sorcière de la noblesse magique française qui est née avec une paralysie des jambes, elle avait aussi un jeune frère nommé Caules qui était lui aussi un sorcier. Elle fut fiancée à un an à James parce que l'hyper intuition de Circée l'avait averti qu'elle serait une compagne idéale pour son fils aîné. Elle et James s'aiment depuis tous petits et se marieront dès la fin de leurs études, malgré l'opinion défavorable d'une partie des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne à l'idée qu'un Lord prenne une handicapée pour épouse. La spécialité de Fiore en sorcellerie est la fabrication d'objets enchantés et les invocations spirituelles. Avec son époux et son frère, ils seront les premiers à commercialiser la technomagie (une technologie modifiée afin de fonctionner par magie) en Grande-Bretagne et dans une partie de l'Europe. Enrichissant encore davantage la famille Black.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Le Ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à rinmaru games et Love Nikki Dress up game.**

**Les chapitres de cette fiction sortiront tous les mercredis, sauf si j'ai plusieurs reviews, là je posterais un second chapitre le dimanche.**

**Chapitr****e 2 : La mort d'une mère et la voie vers le futur.**

Deux ans étaient passés rapidement depuis le jour où Circée avait endossé l'identité de la Princesse Huang Beiyue, Beiyue avait maintenant huit ans et elle comptait les jours qui passaient avec angoisse et chagrin. La situation qu'elle avait prédit des années plus tôt à l'originale Beiyue était sur le point d'arriver. Le Marquis Jing'An avait rassemblé des troupes à la frontière et s'apprêtait à se soulever contre l'empereur, la seule chose qui le stopperait était la mort de la Princesse Royale Huiwen.

Le marquis était le père de l'impératrice Mu Shi, il avait forcé l'empereur à prendre sa fille comme épouse dix ans plus tôt en utilisant sa puissance militaire comme moyen de négociation. L'empereur à l'époque était profondément épris de sa sœur jumelle Huiwen, qu'il souhaitait épouser. Mais lorsque cette dernière avait été mariée à Xiao Yuancheng par l'impératrice douairière, Huiwen avait demandé à son frère de se comporter en vrai prince héritier et d'épouser Mu Shi, ce qu'il avait accepté à contrecœur. Après ce mariage arrangé, l'empereur avait traité avec froideur son épouse tandis qu'il chérissait ses concubines, même si Huiwen était celle qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il avait ainsi conféré à la fille de sa sœur bien aimée un territoire à sa naissance, faisant d'elle l'enfant le plus riche du pays, encore plus riche que son fils Zhangye, le prince héritier. Le Marquis avait très mal réagi à cette nouvelle, il était ainsi allé voir l'empereur pour essayer de lui faire changer d'avis, mais n'avait fait que l'offenser. L'empereur l'avait puni en l'envoyant à la frontière, là ou le Marquis avait rassemblé une armée.

Pendant ses huit dernières années, le Marquis avait donc patiemment attendu son heure afin d'obtenir la mort d'Huiwen qu'il voyait comme une rivale à la position d'impératrice de sa fille. Une position que la Princesse royale ne souhaitait même pas, elle aurait largement préféré n'être jamais née dans la famille royale et vivre une vie normale. Mais le destin avait voulu qu'elle naisse princesse dans des temps chaotiques et que le sort s'acharne sur elle encore et encore.

Au final, l'impératrice douairière avait cédé aux pressions du Marquis et se préparait à sacrifier la vie de sa propre fille afin de sauver le pays d'une rébellion. Elle avait déjà contacté professeur Xiaoyao pour qu'il confectionne le poison qui ôterait la vie à Huiwen !

_ _Yueye, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on révèle la vérité à mère, afin qu'elle sache que même sans elle nous nous en sortirons_, déclara Beiyue par télépathie à la propriétaire originale de ce corps qui avait été renommée Yueye pour éviter des quiproquos.

_ _Je suis d'accord, mère n'en a plus que pour quelques jours, je souhaiterais qu'elle puisse partir le cœur léger_, répondit Yueye par télépathie depuis son corps de poupée.

Beiyue prit Yueye dans ses bras et sortit de sa chambre pour visiter celle de sa mère, elle frappa à la porte et une des servantes de sa mère lui ouvrit. Elle entra dans la chambre et demanda à discuter seule avec sa mère. Huiwen la regarda curieusement, mais accéda à sa requête en demandant à toutes ses servantes de partir. Lorsqu'elles furent seules, Huiwen demanda à sa fille.

_ Bei er, que voulais-tu me dire ?, enquerra la Princesse royale en invitant sa fille à s'assoir près d'elle.

_ C'est quelque chose d'important, alors mère laissez-moi le temps de m'assurer que personne ne puisse nous espionner, répondit Beiyue en lançant rapidement des sortilèges insonorisant sur les murs et la porte de la chambre afin d'empêcher quiconque de les écouter de l'extérieur.

_ Bei er ?, demanda inquiète Huiwen en se levant pour prendre sa fille par les épaules. Quelque chose de grave est-il arrivée ?

_ Maman, je sais ce qui se passe. Je sais que tu n'en a plus pour très longtemps, le Marquis Jing'An veut ta mort et grand-mère a cédé à ses menaces. D'ici quelques jours, tu ne seras plus là…, déclara Beiyue en tremblant.

Même si elle avait vécu très longtemps, la perte d'un être cher était une souffrance qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue à ignorer et elle ne comptait pas passer outre alors qu'il s'agissait d'une preuve qu'elle était encore humaine et capable d'émotions.

_ Comment es-tu au courant ?, s'exclama Huiwen en se baissant pour regarder sa fille droit dans les yeux avec inquiétude.

_ Cela fait plus de deux ans que je sais que ce jour arriverait, j'ai eu une vision de ce futur… Mais ce n'est pas tout, je ne suis pas vraiment Beiyue, répondit Circée en fermant les yeux.

Son corps et sa poupée s'illuminèrent tous deux, une forme spectrale sortit des deux puis entra dans l'autre corps. Après quelques secondes, Beiyue ouvrit les yeux et son attitude changea. Beiyue était maintenant bien plus timide et elle s'était mise à pleurer.

_ Bei er ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Huiwen angoissée en secouant sa fille.

_ L'âme de Beiyue est simplement retournée dans son corps, tandis que la mienne celle qui occupait son corps pendant deux ans, se trouve dans cette poupée, répondit une voix féminine adulte qui sortait de la poupée.

_ Q-Quoi ?!, s'exclama Huiwen en regardant ébahie la poupée dans les bras de sa fille.

_ Mon nom est Circée, je suis une sorcière immortelle capable de transférer les âmes dans d'autres corps. Je viens d'une autre dimension que la vôtre et à l'origine je souhaitais simplement faire du tourisme, puis repartir pour visiter une autre dimension. Mais durant mon errance, j'ai perçu l'aura d'une créature très puissante mais scellée dans cette ville, je l'ai poursuivie et je suis arrivée jusqu'à Beiyue que j'ai rapidement deviné être l'hôte de cette créature. En utilisant mes pouvoirs, je me suis rendue compte que son futur serait désastreux si je n'intervenais pas, car avec son ki siphonné pour alimenter les piliers de la prison d'eau noire, elle n'aurait jamais pu cultiver et manifester ses talents dans l'une des professions de son monde. Avec l'importance qu'ont les arts martiaux dans ce monde, vous pouvez sûrement deviner que sa vie n'aurait pas été heureuse. Sans mon intervention, elle serait morte à douze ans à peine, devant votre tablette funéraire, après avoir été injustement punie par Concubine Qin et empoisonnée pendant toute sa vie par Xue, expliqua Circée sur un ton triste mais franc.

_ C'est vrai, mère ! Cette créature, je l'ai vue et elle m'a même parlé. Elle a essayé de me persuader de la libérer pendant plusieurs mois, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette pression alors j'ai demandé à madame Circée de prendre possession de mon corps et de vivre sous mon identité. En échange, elle me préparerait un corps sur mesure pour que je puisse vivre une vie ordinaire ainsi que pratiquer les arts martiaux. On a échangé nos corps juste avant mon test il y a deux ans, confirma Beiyue.

_ Mon dieu… Alors pendant deux ans…, murmura Huiwen.

_ C'était moi qui contrôlais ce corps tandis que Beiyue se trouvait dans cette poupée. Comme je savais qu'il ne vous restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, je lui ai proposé de rester sous forme de poupée pour pouvoir profiter de votre présence. Mais, je lui donnerai son propre corps après que vous ne soyez plus, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserais pas Beiyue souffrir à cause des Xiao ou du tumulte de la famille royale !, affirma Circée.

_ Maman, avant de renoncer à mon corps, je n'avais que toi, oncle, grand-mère et cousine Xihe qui me traitait avec amour et affection. Mais depuis que Circée contrôle mon corps, le reste de mes cousins royaux et même les Xiao se montrent respectueux et n'osent pas me maltraiter ! Grâce à elle, je n'ai pas sali ton nom et ta réputation, ce qui aurait été une conséquence inéluctable si je m'étais montrée incapable de manipuler mon ki ou de pratiquer les arts martiaux !, dit Beiyue en pleurant.

Huiwen prit sa fille dans son bras et murmura son nom gentiment tout en lui caressant le dos.

_ Princesse royale, vous n'avez plus que quelques jours à vivre, ces derniers jours vous les passerez avec votre vraie fille. Mais, si vous souhaitez assurer son bonheur, vous devez préparer son futur pendant ces derniers jours. Demandez à l'impératrice douairière de prendre le contrôle des territoires et finances de vous deux après votre mort, afin que les Xiao ne profitent pas de l'occasion pour mettre main basse sur votre fortune. Dîtes-lui qu'elle devra tester Beiyue à dix ans pour s'assurer qu'elle soit capable de gouverner ses deux territoires avant de les lui remettre. Pas de fiançailles non plus, il est bien trop tôt pour choisir un fiancé qui pourrait dans quelques années se révéler être un imbécile et horrible époux. Ne révélez pas à l'impératrice douairière la vérité sur Beiyue, dîtes-lui simplement que vous craignez que Xiao Yuancheng traite mal votre fille en abusant de sa jeunesse pour agir à sa guise, conseilla Circée.

_ Mère, cet homme est horrible, Circée m'a dit qu'il m'aurait laissé vivre dans le pavillon délabré dans un recoin de la résidence sans argent et nourriture afin que j'y meure ! Sans Dongling et concubine Fang, je serais morte bien avant mes douze ans à cause de ces affreux Xiao et leurs servants, affirma Beiyue en séchant violemment ses larmes.

_ Bei er, tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi de ton père, sermonna gentiment Huiwen.

_ Maman, je sais que Xiao Yuancheng n'est pas mon vrai père. Mon père biologique est l'homme qui a scellé Yan en moi et à qui appartenait ce jade, répliqua Beiyue en prenant le jade des Bêtes Infinies tendu par Circée et en le montrant à sa mère.

_ Comment te l'ais-tu procuré ?, demanda surprise Huiwen.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé dans la Vallée du coucher de la lune, je l'ai gardé sur moi afin que personne ne puisse le pister jusqu'ici, répondit Circée.

_ … Tu sais donc déjà tout…, murmura Huiwen les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait mélancolique lorsqu'elle contemplait le jade.

Elle devait probablement se rappeler du père de Beiyue.

_ Oui, le plus important, Circée m'en a informé. Je sais aussi que grand-mère pense que mon vrai père est mon oncle, l'empereur, après qu'il ait été capturé puis empoisonné durant la guerre, pour le sauver…

Beiyue ne continua pas mais Huiwen pouvait deviner ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit.

_ Je vois… Après ma mort, c'est vous qui prendrez le contrôle du corps de ma fille, c'est cela ?, demanda la Princesse Royale.

_ Oui, je deviendrais Beiyue définitivement, tandis que Bei er prendra l'identité de Yueye, confirma Circée.

_ D'accord, ce que vous m'avez demandé, je le ferais. Je visiterai mère demain et lui demanderai de gérer mes biens et nos territoires pour les deux prochaines années. Beiyue, je prie pour que dans ta nouvelle vie tu trouves le véritable bonheur et ne souffres plus à cause de la famille royale et de la noblesse, conclut Huiwen en soupirant.

Elle n'était pas stupide et savait que son époux ressentait la naissance de Beiyue, il n'était donc pas impossible que par orgueil et fierté il décide de se débarrasser d'elle après l'avoir dépouillé.

Le reste de la journée, Huiwen et la vraie Beiyue la passèrent ensemble à discuter de sa future identité et de son nouveau corps. Beiyue souhaitait devenir rousse comme son père biologique et avec des traits de son visage, ce qui fit sourire sa mère. Pour son occupation, elle comptait devenir Invocatrice et Circée lui avait promis un corps avec une affinité pour tous les éléments. Elle pourrait donc avoir plusieurs invocations, même si elle ne comptait pas conserver le jade noir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Huiwen et sa vraie fille partirent ensemble pour le palais royal, pendant qu'Huiwen discuterait avec sa mère, Beiyue serait en classe. Heureusement pour elle, il s'agissait de cours ordinaires qui ne nécessiteraient pas l'usage de son ki. Lorsque le duo mère-fille repartit pour leur résidence, Huiwen chuchota à l'oreille de sa fille qu'elle avait convaincu sa mère de prendre en main la gestion de leurs biens s'il devait lui arriver malheur. C'était donc déjà un problème de régler.

Trois jours passèrent avant que Beiyue et Dongling soient convoquées ensemble au palais par l'impératrice douairière. Beiyue et Circée comprirent immédiatement que c'était le jour fatidique, leur mère mourrait cette nuit et elles ne pourraient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Elles avaient procédé à l'échange et Circée qui contrôlait leur corps, feint que tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'un messager vienne lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle le matin. Elle s'évanouit à cette annonce, mais fut rattrapée par Zhangye avant qu'elle ne puisse se blesser.

Le prince héritier ne perdit pas un instant pour la conduire auprès du Prince Xiaoyao qui l'installa sur un lit dans l'infirmerie du palais pour ensuite l'examiner.

Elle resta inconsciente plusieurs heures. L'empereur était resté tout le long à son chevet et s'il était encore plus affecté qu'elle à cette nouvelle, savoir que sa chère nièce se trouvait dans un tel état l'avait gardé conscient et rongé par l'inquiétude. Ainsi, quand elle se réveilla, il fut la première personne que Circée/Beiyue vit.

_ Bei er ! Ma pauvre Bei er, ton oncle est là pour toi ! Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ?!, s'exclama-t-il en voyant la couleur de ses yeux à son réveil.

_ Mon oncle, mère… elle est…, murmura Beiyue en tremblant.

_ Ma sœur… ta mère… n'est plus parmi nous, elle… nous a quitté…, répondit l'empereur en sanglotant, le problème des yeux de sa nièce momentanément oublié.

L'oncle et la nièce sanglotèrent enlacés pendant un bon moment, avant que le prince Xiaoyao arrive pour examiner Beiyue et soit lui aussi choqué par le changement de ses yeux. Les yeux de Beiyue étaient à l'origine argentés, mais maintenant ils étaient d'un vert émeraude exotique ! Beiyue avait feint l'incompréhension face à un tel changement, même s'il s'agit d'un changement volontaire de la part de Circée. La sorcière avait un amour profond pour la couleur des yeux qu'elle avait hérité de Lily Potter, alors très souvent elle s'arrangeait pour que ses corps aient la même couleur d'yeux d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ici, elle avait utilisé le choc comme excuse et avait fait exprès de circuler de manière chaotique son ki dans tout son corps, afin que le prince Xiaoyao conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une conséquence accidentelle à cause du choc de la perte de sa mère. Et comme elle l'espérait, son professeur parvint à cette conclusion.

Ainsi, après un rapide examen, Xiaoyao donna le feu vert à Beiyue pour qu'elle puisse retourner à sa résidence et Dongling vint l'aider à se changer avant qu'elles quittent ensemble le palais. Dongling soutenait Beiyue tout le long, montrant à tous l'image d'une princesse affligée par le chagrin de la perte de sa mère. Les membres de la cour et les servants ressentaient tous de la sympathie pour la jeune princesse et gardèrent leurs distances pour ne pas la peiner davantage, même si le changement de couleur de ses yeux n'était pas passé inaperçu.

* * *

Une fois arrivée à sa résidence, Beiyue s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer en paix la mort de sa mère aux yeux des servantes, mais en vérité elle se préparait à transférer l'âme de Yueye dans le corps qu'elle lui avait minutieusement créé pendant ces dernières années. Beiyue jeta des sorts sur les portes de sa chambre afin d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer, dès que quelqu'un s'en approcherait, il serait subitement pris du désir de faire quelque chose d'autre et repartirait sans même frapper. Une fois sûre que personne ne s'apercevrait de son absence, elle se téléporta dans sa tente, là où Dobby l'accueillit.

_ Maîtresse Circée, tout est en place pour le transfert, l'informa l'elfe de maison.

Il s'était chargé d'installer le nouveau corps de Yueye sur une table et l'avait même vêtu après s'être assuré qu'il était en parfaites conditions.

_ Excellent, merci Dobby, c'est du très bon travail, répondit sa maîtresse en s'avançant vers son laboratoire.

Elle descendit les escaliers menant au sous-sol, puis ouvrit la porte du labo dans lequel se trouvait le corps. Elle entra dans la pièce stérilisée et marcha d'un pas ferme en direction de la table sur laquelle reposait sa création. Elle plaça la poupée Yueye sur la table à quelques centimètres du corps, puis en sortit l'âme de la vraie Beiyue qu'elle transféra machinalement dans le corps sans vie. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que le corps ouvre les yeux et prenne son premier souffle.

_ Calme-toi, inspire puis expire lentement sur un rythme régulier, conseilla Beiyue en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Yueye pour qu'elle parvienne à respirer normalement et se tourne vers Beiyue avec curiosité en demandant :

_ Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que mère…, enquerra-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Même si elle savait la mort de sa mère inéluctable depuis des années, le savoir et le vivre réellement étaient deux choses très différentes.

_ Maintenant, on va attendre quelques jours avant de renvoyer au palais les servantes de mère, on ne gardera que Dongling avec nous, car sa loyauté est sans faille. On demandera ensuite à l'empereur de faire construire des remparts autour de notre pavillon, lorsqu'il enquerra de la raison, je lui dirais que je crains d'être attaquée à cause de mes talents de pharmacienne et d'enchanteresse sans mère pour me protéger. Je suis encore plus talentueuse que Zhangye, alors il acceptera sans problème cette excuse. Bien sûr, cela risque de m'attirer les foudres des Xiao, parce que j'insinue qu'ils sont incapables de me protéger en faisant une telle demande à l'empereur. Mais même s'ils énervent, je peux simplement leur rappeler que Yun est la seule Invocatrice de la famille avec le vieux maître et que si des Invocateurs attaquent la résidence, il y a peu de choses qu'ils peuvent faire. Lorsque les remparts seront installés, j'exercerai un stricte contrôle des va-et-vient dans notre résidence et ne recevrai des visites que sur rendez-vous afin qu'on soit libre de s'entraîner sans être espionnées. Dongling et toi aurez l'honneur d'apprendre les arts martiaux que j'ai accumulés au cours des millénaires !, répondit Beiyue avec assurance en caressant la longue chevelure rousse de Yueye.

Comme Yueye l'avait demandé, son nouveau corps avait été créé à partir d'une altération de son ADN d'origine, plutôt que faire ressortir les gènes d'Huiwen, Circée avait mis en premier plan ceux de son père, le Roi de la Nuit. Elle avait donc conservé une légère ressemblance avec son ancien corps, mais arborait maintenant une chevelure rouge vif et des traits du visage de son père qui la distinguait de Beiyue. Si on examinait avec un minimum d'attention son visage, elle n'était donc plus le portrait craché d'Huiwen, mais un mélange harmonieux de la défunte princesse royale et du Roi de la Nuit. En plus de cela, Circée avait conféré à ce corps des circuits magiques, un noyau magique de sorcier et d'autres avantages comme des os de qualité supérieure. Yueye n'aurait donc même pas besoin de prendre la pilule de lavage de la moelle osseuse afin de solidifier ses os !

La pilule de lavage de la moelle osseuse était un médicament miraculeux et extrêmement convoité qui détruisait les vielles cellules osseuses afin de les remplacer par de nouvelles cellules de qualité supérieure. Ses nouvelles cellules permettaient ainsi un meilleur passage du flot d'énergie dans le corps et même sans concentrer son ki une personne ayant pris cette pilule obtiendrait une force extraordinaire. Bien évidemment, les artistes martiaux convoitaient tous cette pilule, mais elle était difficile à confectionner et valait une véritable fortune ! La famille Xiao qui avait un rang équivalent à celui d'un baron dans le système de la noblesse européenne, n'avait pas les moyens de payer plus d'une de ses pilules. Et cela, même après avoir vidé leur entière trésorerie !

Bien entendu, Beiyue n'était pas un génie pour rien, cette pilule elle en avait en stock mais souhaitait les garder comme présent dans les années à venir. Elle en avait fabriqué après avoir collecté les ingrédients nécessaires dans la forêt des brumes et celle flottante. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'y aller au moins une fois par mois afin de collecter des herbes et d'autres ingrédients pour élixirs et pilules, elle était suffisamment forte pour s'y promener seule contrairement à la majorité des habitants de ce monde.

Son dernier projet en date était d'ailleurs la plantation de certaines de ces herbes sur les terres de la planète qu'elle conservait dans sa poche dimensionnelle. Circée était excellente en botanique, elle n'était peut-être pas un prodige comme son « frère » Neville, mais elle était assez douée pour pouvoir cultiver des plantes très dangereuses sans problème. Toutefois, elle n'avait absolument pas le temps de se charger par elle-même de veiller à leur croissance, elle avait donc confié cette tâche à l'une des premières Homonculus qu'elle avait créée durant sa longue vie.

Sylviane était une homonculus de type elfique avec la peau marron, mais les extrémités de ses bras et jambes étaient vertes comme si elles étaient constituées de lianes et de feuilles. Elle avait des yeux et des cheveux indigo qu'elle attachait dans un haut chignon décoré par des vignes vertes et des fleurs jaunes. Elle portait un top vert qui ressemblait davantage à un haut de bikini, un short ultra court vert foncé et des bottes marrons qui s'arrêtaient juste en dessous de ses genoux. Une tenue qu'elle avait en dizaine d'exemplaires, Circée ne l'avait jamais vu porter quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Sylviane possédait le pouvoir de contrôler la terre et les plantes à sa guise, elle avait été créée grâce à l'ADN de Neville et Lavande, qui avaient tous deux consenti à donner leur patrimoine génétique pour les recherches de Circée, ainsi que celui de certaines plantes. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de gérer des plantations, elle était la digne « fille » de Neville et avait une vraie main verte ! Elle pouvait aisément faire pousser des plantes qui requéraient des conditions spécifiques avec succès et en masse !

Beiyue avait donc toute confiance en sa capacité à cultiver les plantes de ce monde afin de l'alimenter constamment en ingrédients.

Pourquoi dépenser une fortune en ingrédients quand elle pouvait se les procurer et les faire pousser gratuitement ? Elle devait déjà dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour son occupation d'enchanteresse, elle n'allait pas non plus se ruiner pour confectionner des médicaments. Même si dans le pire des cas, son professeur le prince Xiaoyao serait prêt à la dépanner en cas de manque car il la choyait presque autant que l'empereur, Beiyue n'avait aucune envie de l'appeler à l'aide. Sa fierté demandait à ce qu'elle assume seule les conséquences de ses décisions si elle se retrouvait un jour ruinée. Il était donc hors de question de dépenser toute sa fortune en ingrédients ou matériaux pour ses enchantements ! Même si elle mourrait d'envie de simplement s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pour passer en mode « scientifique fou » ou « Hermione Granger » et de s'en donner à cœur joie en expérimentation, elle devait se contrôler et faire attention à ses dépenses.

Beiyue ne se considérait pas comme pingre ou une grippe-sou, elle n'était pas sa tante Mammon après tout, mais elle était économe depuis sa plus tendre enfance, alors elle comptait bien surveiller ses finances à la loupe ! Pas de dépenses superflues, à part payer des salaires justes à ses salariés et investir dans ces territoires, son argent devait majoritairement servir à financer ses occupations. Bijoux et vêtements ? Elle en avait de sa mère et tout ce qu'elle avait collecté durant sa longue existence, alors elle n'avait besoin que d'un budget minime pour ce type d'achat. Sans compter une part réservée à Yueye, après tout cet argent aurait dû lui revenir, c'était déjà très généreux qu'elle laisse à la sorcière carte libre avec ses possessions !

Beiyue aida Yueye à marcher jusqu'à la chambre qui avait été préparée pour son séjour de quelques semaines dans la tente, en attendant que Beiyue puisse officiellement la prendre comme « servante ».

Pendant ces quelques semaines, Yueye sera sous la tutelle de Dobby, l'elfe lui enseignera les bases des arts martiaux et de la maîtrise du ki, en plus de poursuivre son éducation académique qu'elle avait partiellement délaissée en prenant le corps d'une poupée. Circée fera ensuite appel à une autre de ses Homonculus, Noctea, son ancienne secrétaire qui détenait des pouvoirs de sorcière et la version PNJ de Wodime, l'un de ses anciens époux et un mage talentueux, afin qu'il prenne en charge l'éducation magique de Yueye. Après tout, elle lui avait donné un noyau de sorcière et des circuits magiques de haute qualité, alors autant qu'elle apprenne à s'en servir correctement !

Yueye confortablement installée, Circée donna quelques instructions de dernière minute à Dobby, puis se téléporta dans sa chambre dans sa demeure, Water Garden Pavillon.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et avec eux les funérailles de la Princesse Royale, comme Beiyue l'avait prédit, Xiao Yuancheng avait tenté d'assumer la position de son régent. Mais sa tentative avait été immédiatement bloquée par sa grand-mère, l'impératrice douairière, qui avait pris en charge la gestion des deux territoires Miyang et Qinghe que détenait maintenant Beiyue à la demande de Princesse royale elle-même au cas où le pire devrait lui arriver. L'impératrice douairière se chargeait donc de gouverner à la place de sa petite-fille, mais les revenus de ce territoire sans les taxes prélevées par l'empereur arrivaient dans la poche de Beiyue, avec un petit bonus de la part de l'impératrice douairière qui l'avait justifié en utilisant comme excuse les coûts élevés liés aux professions que la jeune princesse pratiquait. Beiyue était le meilleur talent du pays, avec Zhangye en second, il était donc normal que la famille impériale donne un léger coup de pouce à ce talent afin qu'elle en fasse profiter le pays par la suite.

Beiyue avait ainsi utilisé une excuse similaire afin d'obtenir de son oncle la création de fortifications et de remparts autour de son pavillon. Après tout, en l'état actuel il ne serait pas difficile pour un expert en arts martiaux de pénétrer dans sa demeure pour lui voler ses créations ou l'assassiner, maintenant que sa mère une formidable guerrière n'était plus là pour assurer sa sécurité. Beiyue était à huit ans une pharmacienne et enchanteresse de rang 4 étoilé de niveau avancé, en pharmacie elle était quasiment de rang 5 niveau basique selon le prince Xiaoyao. Alors ses créations étaient déjà d'un haut niveau et très prisées dans le pays ! Elle avait en plus reçu d'un sage pharmacien qui respectait sa mère, un rouleau avec toutes ses connaissances pharmaceutiques, son avenir en tant que pharmacienne était donc tout tracé ! Autrement dit, elle était une cible de choix pour les familles désirant des pilules ou simplement la ruiner afin qu'elle ne vole pas une opportunité de mariage pour leurs filles.

L'empereur avait pris en compte ses craintes et immédiatement accepté sa requête. Il avait fait ordonner la construction de remparts et Beiyue avait aidé à la préparation des plans d'architecture afin de pouvoir placer des pièges et des enchantements en plus. De simples remparts ne pourraient pas bloquer de vrais experts, il fallait donc un système de sécurité à base d'énergie pour assurer la meilleure protection possible de sa résidence. Elle avait aussi engagé et payé de sa poche les constructeurs pour qu'ils remodèlent une partie de son pavillon afin d'y ajouter certaines pièces : une cuisine qu'elle avait elle-même meublé, une salle de bain de type européenne avec une grosse baignoire et une douche qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même et des toilettes. La salle de bain et les toilettes étaient des nécessités pour une jeune femme des temps modernes comme elle, quant à la cuisine c'était une précaution au cas où Concubine Xue tente de l'empoisonner à nouveau.

Circée s'était depuis longtemps débarrassée du poison dans le corps de Beiyue en utilisant des larmes de phénix dans une pilule, Flumseck lui en avait volontairement donné en entendant la situation de la jeune princesse. Mais la sorcière ne s'était pas arrêtée là, elle avait rendu ce corps complètement insensible au poison grâce à l'injection simultanée de venin de basilic et de larmes de phénix dans son nouveau corps. L'équilibre entre les deux puissantes forces neutraliserait ainsi tous les autres poisons possibles, Beiyue n'avait donc plus peur d'être empoisonnée ! Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait manger de la nourriture empoisonnée, elle était un vrai gourmet après tout et ses papilles étaient délicates.

Les travaux de sa résidence finis, il ne restait donc plus que Beiyue et Dongling dans Water Garden Pavillon, Beiyue avait renvoyé avec une bourse contenant une dizaine de pièces d'or les anciennes servantes de sa mère en qui elle n'avait que très peu confiance, dès le début des travaux tandis que d'autres s'étaient suicidées pour accompagner leur maîtresse.

* * *

Une fois le chantier terminé, elle avait présenté Yueye à Dongling en l'informant de toute la vérité sur l'échange de corps entre la sorcière et la vraie princesse. Pour plus de sécurité, Beiyue avait utilisé le sortilège de Fidelitas afin d'être sûre que personne ne puisse soutirer ce secret à Dongling, elle était bien sûr la gardienne de ce secret.

En plus de Yueye, Beiyue avait fait appel aux jumelles homonculus, Sara et Seira, comme servantes, Noctea comme professeur dans les matières académiques de Dongling et Yueye, ainsi que Gardea comme maître d'armes. Beiyue avait donc quatre Homonculus en plus des deux fillettes dans sa résidence, un nombre plus que suffisant pour maintenir la propreté et l'ordre dans sa demeure, surtout que Dobby avait pris en charge les tâches les plus ardus sans même lui demander la permission.

Par rapport à Dongling et Yueye, Beiyue avait déjà planifié leur style de combat à partir de positions définies, elle souhaitait qu'elles combattent côte à côte et avait donc planifié une formation avec des rôles spécifiques.

Dongling sera la combattante du duo, celle qui ira à la rencontre de l'ennemi et mènera l'attaque. Elle recevra donc une instruction martiale très poussée de Gardea, ainsi qu'une formation d'Invocatrice, car les Invocateurs étaient ceux qui frappaient les plus forts parmi les quatre principales occupations. Bien sûr, elle apprendrait aussi les bases de l'alchimie, la pharmacie et l'enchantement, mais la priorité restera son entraînement au combat. Gardea devrait lui inculquer non seulement les styles de combats à l'épée, la lance mais aussi l'équitation, le tir à l'arc et l'art de l'assassinat. L'enjeu était de faire de Dongling une guerrière de rang dorée ainsi qu'une Invocatrice avant son admission à l'école Lingyang un an avant celle de Beiyue et Yueye car la servante aux cheveux roses était d'un an leur aînée. Beiyue pouvait déjà imaginer les visages ahuris des autres élèves à l'idée qu'une servante devienne une élève de cette prestigieuse école !

Quand à Yueye, elle sera le soutien, elle ne frappera peut-être pas aussi fort, mais s'assurera que sa partenaire combatte dans les meilleures conditions. Pour cela, son éducation sera principalement focalisée sur ses compétences de pharmacienne et d'enchanteresse, avec une maîtrise des illusions et de l'alchimie en plus. Beiyue la fera aussi suivre un entraînement physique intense, mais dans un style qui favorisera l'esquive, l'agilité et le combat à distance. La sorcière comptait faire de Yueye l'équivalent dans ce monde d'un ninja médecin, mais elle ne lui enseignerait pas la technique de force surhumaine de Tsunade, parce qu'elle n'allait pas du tout avec la personnalité de la fillette. Illusion et sorcellerie lui seyaient bien mieux avec des talents d'Invocatrice en plus afin de faire honneur à son géniteur. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle aurait douze ans, elle entrerait en même temps que Beiyue à Lingyang pour suivre les cours de Pharmacie et d'Enchantement. Là encore, la nouvelle qu'une servante avait reçu une éducation de pharmacienne et d'enchanteresse grâce à la générosité de la princesse Beiyue, devrait faire l'effet d'une bombe. Beiyue avait vraiment hâte de voir les visages envieux et furieux des autres élèves !

Dongling n'avait pas failli aux attentes de Beiyue et Yueye, même après avoir appris la véritable identité de sa maîtresse actuelle, elle était restée entièrement loyale aux deux demoiselles. Elle se donnait ainsi corps et âme dans ses entraînements et ses leçons, faisant de remarquables progrès à la grande satisfaction de ses professeurs. Son temps était pratiquement consacré à ses formations, elle ne pouvait donc plus compléter ses tâches de servantes que Dobby, Sara et Seira accomplissaient à sa place.

Néanmoins, Beiyue s'assurait qu'elle n'oublie pas comment maintenir ordonner une maison, dans l'éventualité qu'elle décide de se marier et fonder un foyer. Beiyue lui avait enseigné l'art culinaire et les différents usages des herbes et d'autres épices afin d'altérer les saveurs qu'elle-même avait appris au vingtième et vingt et unième siècle lorsqu'elle cuisinait avec sa tante Pétunia, puis pour sa petite-, non large famille. La cuisine était l'une des seules tâches ménagères que Beiyue aimait faire et Dobby la laissait généreusement cuisiner de temps en temps afin qu'elle se change les idées. Elle éprouvait une sorte d'effet thérapeutique à cuisiner pour les personnes qu'elle aimait, voir leur visage heureux et satisfait par un bon repas était une expérience irremplaçable. Dongling et Yueye semblaient du même avis puisqu'elles avaient relevé leurs manches avec enthousiasme pour apprendre... Mais peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elles avaient adoré le gâteau au chocolat et les cookies que Beiyue avait confectionnés ?

* * *

Deux ans passèrent donc calmement, Beiyue et Yueye avaient maintenant dix ans et la première avait repris le contrôle de ses territoires après avoir passé avec succès un test de la part de l'impératrice douairière.

Beiyue avait rapidement confié à Noctea la supervision de ses territoires en tant que sa représentante sur place, l'homonculus devait s'assurer que personne ne cherche à profiter du jeune âge de sa maîtresse pour lui voler de l'argent ainsi que mettre en place les politiques et les plans de développement de Beiyue. Son premier job était la création de routes additionnelles pour favoriser le commerce, Beiyue avait fait appel à l'aide des soldats de ces domaines en plus de constructeurs spécialisés afin qu'ils mettent à profit leur force physique supérieure pour faciliter les travaux. Les moyens de communications étaient vitaux pour le commerce, plus de routes permettaient un meilleur flot des produits et une meilleure qualité pour ceux alimentaires. Beiyue avait donné une formule pour la fabrication d'un matériau de construction non polluant avec l'apparence et les propriétés du bitume, ce matériau était une invention propre à un seul des mondes qu'elle avait visité et qui n'avait jamais été découvert dans les autres. Elle avait d'ailleurs obtenu un brevet pour cette invention.

Les routes finies, Noctea devra développer l'éducation basique dans ses territoires, de petites écoles seraient construites d'ici cinq ans et des professeurs formés pendant ce délai. Pour ce faire, des fonctionnaires à la retraite étaient sélectionnés et en échange d'un haut salaire, ils avaient comme tâche de former de jeunes adolescents dans les matières purement académiques comme la littérature, l'histoire, les mathématiques, la comptabilité et ce genre de chose, un ancien guerrier se chargerait de l'enseignement des arts martiaux. Ces jeunes une fois formés seraient ensuite envoyés comme professeurs dans les écoles de village, offrant ainsi une éducation basique gratuite pour les jeunes enfants. Le salaire des professeurs seraient payés par Beiyue et en plus de transmettre leur savoir, ils chercheraient pour elle, les élèves montrant le plus de talent. Ceux qui sortaient du lot pourraient ainsi être sponsorisés par Beiyue et recevoir un entraînement ou des leçons plus poussées. L'objectif était de collecter des talents assez jeunes pour que Beiyue gagne leur entière loyauté et forme avec eux au centre sa propre troupe d'experts.

Les différents clans avaient tous des experts sous leurs ordres, il suffisait de penser au duc An qui avait un large entourage d'experts dans sa résidence. Mais Beiyue ne disposait pas d'une telle force et cela était inacceptable ! La Princesse Royale avait été sacrifiée parce que son ennemi avait une armée et que la famille royale et ses soldats étaient affaiblis par la guerre, par conséquent incapable de supprimer sans une grosse perte humaine cette rébellion. Beiyue ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de finir à son tour sacrifiée parce qu'elle n'avait personne pour la protéger, il était donc important qu'elle forme sa propre troupe d'experts qui lui serait loyale et fidèle jusqu'au bout. Les plus talentueux, elle les soutiendrait à l'aide d'élixirs en plus de leur envoyer Gardea comme professeur, une fois que l'homonculus en aurait fini avec Dongling et Yueye.

Noctea avait donc quitté la résidence, l'éducation académique de Yueye et Dongling avait donc été reprise par Rosella, l'elfe homonculus était une spécialiste des magies liées à l'esprit, les sentiments et les illusions. Elle excellait encore plus que Noctea dans ces domaines et elle enseignait donc la maîtrise avancée des illusions à Yueye, en plus des classes ordinaires. Le seul problème avec l'homonculus aux cheveux roses étaient qu'elle avait des oreilles d'elfes et qu'elle devait utiliser une illusion pour les couvrir lorsqu'elle sortait. Sinon, elle était tout aussi belle que les autres homonculus créées par Circée et avait même des admirateurs parmi les commerçants du marché !

* * *

En deux ans, Beiyue était devenue une pharmacienne et une enchanteresse de rang 6 intermédiaire, de même qu'une Invocatrice 4 étoiles. Elle avait pour le moment comme bête spirituelle, un chat des neiges qu'elle avait promu au rang 10 grâce à son énergie infinie, elle aurait pu l'élever davantage mais elle ne souhaitait pas attirer les suspicions sur la manière dont elle avait réussi un tel accomplissement. Ce chat nommée Artémis, parce qu'il lui rappelait son ancien compagnon en tant que Sailor Venus, elle l'avait choisi parce qu'il était adorable et qu'elle savait que les Xiao voulaient le capturer pour Yun !

Yun avait l'élément de la glace, mais avait des difficultés à avancer en rang à cause du budget restreint du clan Xiao pour l'achat de médicaments facilitant le développement du ki. Même si son grand-père l'avait aidée, elle n'était encore qu'une invocatrice 1 étoile après sept ans d'entraînement, elle manquait clairement de talent comparée à Zhangye par exemple. Beiyue l'avait donc complètement évincée en Invocation, alors même que ses occupations principales étaient celles d'enchanteresse et pharmacienne.

Le jour où elle avait obtenu Artémis, elle avait espionné les mouvements des Xiao, après avoir appris leur intention d'obtenir le chat des neiges pour Yun, elle était ensuite partie au devant avec Dongling, laissant à Yueye et ses homonculus la tâche de protéger leur pavillon. Dans la forêt des brumes, elle n'avait eu qu'à suivre son hyper intuition pour trouver les chats des neiges et elle en avait convaincu un de l'accepter comme maîtresse. Les autres, pour éviter que les Xiao ne les attaquent, elle les avait cachés dans une caverne sur laquelle elle avait lancé le sortilège de Fidelitas et leur avait laissé de la nourriture pour plusieurs jours. En attendant l'arrivée des Xiao, Beiyue s'était promenée dans la forêt avec son nouveau compagnon afin de collecter des herbes et des ingrédients pour pilule, tout en lui fournissant de son ki afin de le rendre plus fort.

Lorsqu'elle fut avertie de la présence à proximité des Xiao par son intuition, elle guida Artémis et Dongling vers eux et feint d'être surprise de les croiser durant sa collecte d'herbes. L'expression sur leurs visages lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé avoir miraculeusement trouvé un chat des neiges blessé qu'elle avait soigné pour ensuite nouer un contrat ? Sans prix, absolument sans prix. On aurait dit qu'on les avait forcés à avaler un tonneau entier de citron, tellement ils semblaient amères devant sa réussite. Elle était ensuite partie en les laissant seuls, assise sur le dos d'Artémis qui était devenue bien plus large avec Dongling.

Plus tard, elle apprit que les Xiao étaient revenus bredouille et que Yun avait explosé de rage, allant même jusqu'à insulter Beiyue alors qu'elle se trouvait avec sa mère dans leur pavillon. Beiyue avait affiché un effrayant sourire machiavélique à cette nouvelle, puis elle avait sorti des poupées vaudous à l'effigie du duo mère-fille et s'était amusée à les maudire avec un sort de malchance, ainsi qu'un sort de diarrhée encore plus efficace que des laxatifs, le sort en question était l'une des créations de Fred et George bien entendu. Pauvre Yun, sa réputation à Lingyang était en ruine à cause de sa malchance et de ses problèmes intestinaux, car ses camarades de classe avaient informé toute l'école qu'elle souffrait de diarrhée plusieurs fois par jour !

Les commérages étaient vraiment une arme intemporelle, quelque soit l'époque ils pouvaient ruiner une réputation à toute vitesse. Beiyue comprenait pourquoi Lavande et Pavarti aimaient autant rapporter des ragots, il ne fallait vraiment pas sous-estimer le pouvoir d'une Gossip Queen !

Avec Ling et Yun toutes deux hors course à cause de leurs réputations ruinées, Xiao Rou semblait aux anges et se vantait devant ses deux sœurs aînées d'être la seule à pouvoir épouser un homme de haut statut. Concubine Qin se comportait avec encore plus d'arrogance qu'avant, elle était convaincue qu'avec Yun ruinée, elle deviendrait l'épouse légale de Xiao Yuancheng.

Bien sûr, Beiyue trouvait cette idée absolument risible, Qin avait-elle vraiment oublié qu'elle n'était devenue une concubine que par la grâce d'Huiwen ? Qin avait osé séduire Yuancheng lors d'un banquet en la présence de la famille royale plus de dix ans plus tôt, la Princesse royale s'était montrée généreuse en la laissant devenir une concubine, mais Qin complotait tout de même pour nuire à la fille de sa bienfaitrice. Honnêtement, Xue et elle étaient toutes deux de sales ingrates, Beiyue ne comptait absolument pas la laisser devenir épouse légale de Yuancheng. Pour empêcher une telle chose, il avait simplement fallu qu'elle visite le palais pour voir sa grand-mère, avec la rare présence de son oncle l'empereur par chance, et qu'elle mentionne ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de la réputation de Qin et de la possibilité que son nom à elle soit aussi terni par association si la concubine devenait épouse légale. Son cher oncle avait ainsi fait tout le boulot dans les jours qui suivent en exprimant son profond dégoût pour Qin en cour. Yuancheng avait immédiatement rayé Qin comme femme légale après ce jour !

Personnellement, Beiyue et Yueye étaient d'avis que Fang serait le meilleur choix comme épouse légale parmi les trois Concubines, mais l'ancienne servante avait eu le malheur d'enfanter un désastre comme Ling. Pauvre concubine Fang pour avoir donné naissance à une telle idiote !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Beiyue se trouvait encore une fois dans la forêt flottante, son hyper intuition l'avait prévenue de la présence d'une bête qui pourrait l'intéresser. Yueye et Dongling se trouvaient avec elle afin de tester leurs compétences dans un territoire encore plus dangereux que la forêt des brumes. Elles combattaient ensemble contre les bêtes dans la forêt avec Beiyue derrière elles prête à les secourir à tout moment. Elles marchèrent et se battirent pendant un bon moment, avant d'arriver au centre de la forêt flottante, près de la vallée des sources chaudes.

_ Yueye, Dongling, une fois que j'aurais apprivoisé la bête que nous recherchons, on ira prendre un bon bain dans les sources, d'accord ?, annonça Beiyue à ses deux compagnons d'aventure.

_ C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup princesse !, répondit Dongling avec excitation.

_ Oui, merci beaucoup Princesse, dit Yueye avec enthousiasme.

_ Bien, avançons davantage s'il vous plaît, la bête que je recherche n'est plus très loin, conclut Beiyue avant de prendre la tête de la marche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le trio arriva face à un lac près duquel se trouvait un magnifique pégase aux poils argentés mais avec une crinière lavande. Elle, car c'était une jument, était absolument splendide avec une corne de licorne qui luisait comme si elle était faite d'améthyste. Beiyue sut immédiatement qu'elle avait affaire à une bête divine, pas une simple bête spirituel, et pouvait déterminer qu'elle était de rang quatre d'un seul coup d'œil.

Beiyue la regarda quelques instants les yeux brillants de désir de faire de la magnifique jument l'un de ses compagnons. La sorcière avait toujours eu une forte connexion aux chevaux et aux pégases. Après tout, son patronus et l'une de ses formes d'animagus étaient un pégase, le nom de son premier époux était Cavallone et Dino était même surnommé le Cheval ailé ! Elle était même l'une des rares humaines à être appréciée par les centaures ! Donc, oui, elle et les espèces équines avaient une longue relation amicale. Circée adorait les chevaux et cela n'avait pas changé lorsqu'elle était devenue Beiyue. La princesse s'avança vers le Pégase en faisant un signe à ses deux camarades de rester à l'arrière. Elle s'approcha lentement et les mains levées pour montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal.

_ Mon nom est Huang Beiyue ! Ô noble bête divine, accepteriez-vous de devenir mon nouveau compagnon ?, déclara Beiyue en faisant couler une partie de sa magie dans sa voix.

_ Tu n'es pas une simple humaine… Ce pouvoir… serait-il possible que tu détiennes cet objet ? Le jade noir ?, demanda le pégase à haute voix.

Les bêtes divines étaient des créatures capables de parler le langage des hommes, contrairement aux autres bêtes spirituelles.

_ En effet, je possède le jade noir, mais si vous ne souhaitez pas me rejoindre je ne vous y forcerais pas. Toutefois, si vous devenez mon compagnon, je promets de vous transmettre tellement de mon énergie que vous pourrez vous élever au plus haut rang des bêtes divines ! Voyez par vous-même l'immensité de mon pouvoir, répondit Beiyue en levant sa main en l'air puis en fermant les yeux.

Une quantité colossale de ki se condensa en une boule d'énergie dans sa main, le pégase frissonna en sentant autant d'énergie se matérialiser face à lui. Même une personne ordinaire pourrait percevoir que cette boule d'énergie était extraordinairement puissante, défiant l'ordre naturel du monde !

_ Cette démonstration vous a-t-elle convaincue de ma sincérité ?, demanda Beiyue en faisant disparaître sa boule d'énergie d'un simple claquement de doigts.

_ Oui, il n'y a aucun doute sur ta puissance. Comment souhaites-tu nouer le contrat ?, accepta le Pégase.

_ C'est simple, avec le jade noir je ferais en sorte de nous lier sans les conditions de morts simultanées au cas du décès de l'un de nous. Est-ce que cela te convient ?, répondit Beiyue.

_ J'accepte ces conditions, maîtresse, approuva le Pégase en baissant la tête vers elle.

_ Excellent, il ne me reste qu'à conclure le contrat, déclara Beiyue en sortant le jade noir qu'elle posa sur la tête du cheval.

Elle concentra son ki et avec l'aide du jade, établit une connexion entre elle et la bête divine. Son ki coula à travers ce lien et le pégase l'absorba avidement pour devenir plus fort.

_ Oooohhh, ce ki est si puissant ! Je sens déjà que je me rapproche du rang 5 !, s'exclama la bête divine avec enthousiasme.

_ Formidable, cultive ce ki et entraîne-toi dans la forêt flottante. Je préfère que tu restes dans la forêt plutôt que dans ma poche pour t'entraîner. Si tu es fatiguée je pourrais t'y envoyer même à distance, mais le meilleur moyen pour devenir plus puissant c'est tout de même d'accumuler de l'expérience en combattant, déclara Beiyue en caressant la tête de la jument.

_ Tu as raison, avoir le pouvoir mais être incapable de l'utiliser correctement serait stupide, agréa le pégase.

_ Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à te nommer… Pourquoi pas Améthyste ? Ta corne semble comme faite de cette matière, proposa Beiyue.

_ Améthyste ? J'aime ce nom, tu peux m'appeler ainsi, maîtresse, approuva la bête divine.

_ Très bien, j'ai promis à mes deux compagnes de prendre un bain dans la Vallée des sources chaudes. Souhaites-tu nous accompagner ?, enquerra Beiyue.

_ Oui, prendre un bon bain ne serait pas de refus, accepta la jument en trottinant derrière Beiyue lorsqu'elle partit rejoindre Yueye et Dongling.

Le quatuor se rendit ainsi dans la Vallée des sources chaudes et s'amusèrent à nager et s'éclabousser dans l'une des sources avant que Beiyue annonce qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle se téléporta directement avec ses deux amies dans son pavillon, au lieu de refaire le chemin inverse pour rentrer.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Voici les rangs dans chaque occupation de Beiyue, Yueye et Dongling.**

**Beiyue (Circée) : 10 ans**

**_ Guerrière : Rang doré avancé**

**_ Invocatrice : Rang étoilé 4 intermédiaire passe avec la fin de ce chapitre au rang 9 intermédiaire (ses bêtes sont le Chat des neiges, Artémis, et le Pégase à cornes, Améthyste.)**

**_ Pharmacienne : Rang étoilé 6 intermédiaire**

**_ Enchanteresse : Rang étoilé 6 intermédiaire**

**Yueye (Vraie Beiyue) : 10 ans**

**_ Guerrière : rang argenté bas**

**_ Invocatrice : rang 3 bas (mais n'a pas de bête spirituelle pour le moment)**

**_ Pharmacienne : rang 4 intermédiaire**

**_ Enchanteresse : rang 4 intermédiaire**

**Dongling : 11 ans **

**_ Guerrière : rang argenté avancé**

**_ Invocatrice : rang 5 bas (mais n'a pas de bête spirituelle pour le moment)**

**_ Pharmacienne : rang 2 bas**

**_ Enchanteresse : rang 2 bas**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Le Ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**La chanson **_**Libérée, délivrée **_**appartient à Disney, et est interprétée en français par Anaïs Delva, tous les droits sur cette chanson leur reviennent donc.**

**L'image accompagnant ce chapitre a été créée grâce au jeu Android, Love Nikki Dress up game. Il s'agit de la tenue que Beiyue porte durant la vente aux enchères.**

**PS : Je vous prie de me pardonner pour le long délai entre la publication de ce chapitre et le précédent. Mes mois d'octobre et de novembre ont été terribles, je suis tombée malade à deux reprises, je me suis tordue la cheville et j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma connexion internet et mes ordinateurs pendant plus de deux semaines, tout cela à la suite. On peut dire que j'ai eu deux longs mois de malchance. En tout cas, je suis de retour et pour le moment, je me focaliserais sur cette fiction. Je posterai deux chapitres par semaines jusqu'au dixième chapitre qui marque la conclusion de la première partie de Feng Ni Tian Xia. Le dixième chapitre résumera les cinq ans entre la première et la seconde partie de la série. Je mettrai en hiatus cette fiction pendant deux à trois mois afin que la série originale de FNTX avance davantage.**

* * *

**Chapitr****e 3 : Fuyu, l'oiseau esprit des glaces.**

Beiyue avait maintenant douze ans et était avec ses servantes l'un des sujets de conversation le plus fréquent dans la capitale et parmi la noblesse.

Douze ans, mais déjà une guerrière dorée, une pharmacienne et une enchanteresse de rang 8 bas, ainsi qu'une Invocatrice de rang 9 intermédiaire. Dans tout Nanyi, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec un tel palmarès ! Même le prince Xiaoyao, pharmacien en chef, et Huang Zhangye, le prince héritier, qui étaient deux génies, ne pouvaient rivaliser avec de tels succès !

Et ses servantes n'étaient pas en reste !

Dongling était une guerrière dorée et une Invocatrice de rang 7 bien connue, car elle étudiait à l'école Lingyang, là où elle suivait des classes dans deux cursus « Guerrier » et « Invocation ». Elle y était entrée l'année précédente avec l'appui politique de sa maîtresse, la Princesse Beiyue, et du prince Xiaoyao qu'elle voyait fréquemment lorsqu'elle accompagnait sa maîtresse pour ses leçons avec le pharmacien. Le prince avait été sincèrement impressionné par les capacités de Dongling et en apprenant l'intention de son élève de soutenir sa servante pour intégrer cette école, avait nonchalamment accordé son propre soutien. Cette nouvelle avait ainsi fait le tour de l'école rapidement grâce au bouche à oreille. Tout le monde savait dès la première semaine qu'une servante étudiait à Lingyang avec le soutien de la princesse Beiyue et du prince Xiaoyao !

Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles pour Dongling, car ses camarades de classe s'étaient indignées en apprenant qu'elles partageaient des leçons avec une simple servante. Celles du cursus guerrier avaient d'ailleurs cherché à l'attaquer, mais Dongling les avait aisément battues à plate couture. L'entraînement qu'elle avait suivi n'était pas de la rigolade, mais elle ne pouvait nier le résultat. Elle était la meilleure guerrière parmi les effectifs étudiants et complèterait à la fin de cette année le cursus guerrier, elle se concentrerait donc uniquement sur celui d'Invocation dès l'année prochaine. Son talent et le fait qu'elle détenait un loup d'orage de rang 10 comme Invocation avait fait d'elle une potentielle épouse pour un bon nombre de riches jeunes hommes, que Beiyue avait poliment rejetés pour sa servante.

Quant à Yueye, Beiyue avait utilisé ses connexions pour qu'elle obtienne ses accréditations en tant que pharmacienne et enchanteresse, et avait même organisé un évènement pharmaceutique pour elle avec l'aide de Xiaoyao. Ensuite, elle avait introduit Yueye au clan Bujiel afin que ce clan extrêmement riche grâce à son commerce et ses ventes aux enchères vende leurs pilules et créations, tout en faisant répandre la nouvelle qu'une servante de la princesse était une pharmacienne et enchanteresse de rang 6 bas. La nouvelle sur Yueye avait fait encore plus l'effet d'une bombe que celle sur Dongling étant donné que les pharmaciens étaient extrêmement rares sur ce continent. Yueye était encore plus convoitée comme épouse que Dongling c'était dire ! Mais là encore, Beiyue avait refusé toutes les demandes en déclarant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas marier ses servantes aussitôt.

Les deux servantes étaient donc enviées et hais pour leurs talents par la majorité des femmes du pays, qu'elles soient servantes, nobles ou roturières !

Dans la résidence de la Princesse royale, la jalousie et la haine étaient encore plus grandes. Les serviteurs regrettaient tous de n'avoir pas été choisis pour servir la jeune princesse, pensant qu'elle les aurait favorisés comme Dongling et Yueye. Tandis que les Xiao vomissaient du sang à l'idée que de simples servantes atteignent de tels nivaux alors que Yun était une simple Invocatrice à 2 étoiles de rang bas et que le jeune maître Zhongqi n'avait même pas atteint le niveau de guerrier argenté, contrairement à des servantes !

Xiao Yuancheng avait bien essayé d'obtenir gratuitement de Beiyue des élixirs et des pilules, mais cette dernière avait refusé en déclarant qu'elle avait d'énormes dépenses et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner ce genre de chose. S'il voulait ses élixirs et pilules, il devrait payer comme tout le monde, fin de la discussion ! Son « père » lui avait donc acheté ses élixirs avec amertume, mais il ne pouvait pas nuire à sa réputation en critiquant son travail, car elle ne vendait que de la bonne qualité même à ses ennemis. Elle n'était pas le type à saboter son travail simplement par désir de vengeance après tout.

Mais, Beiyue gardait constamment un œil et des oreilles sur ses voisins et leur budget, car les élixirs et médicaments pour cultiver coûtaient très chères et qu'elle voulait s'assurer que les Xiao ne dépensent pas plus qu'ils ne devraient avoir. Pour le moment, leurs comptes n'affichaient aucun signe de corruption et ils n'avaient pas pu toucher à l'argent de Beiyue, pas par manque d'essayer, mais simplement par incompétence. Après tout, cela ne servait à rien de corrompre le comptable de la résidence, alors que ce dernier n'avait plus aucun accès aux finances de Beiyue, elle s'en chargeait elle-même avec l'aide de Noctea et Rosella.

* * *

Un soir de fin de printemps, Beiyue se trouvait avec Yueye et Dongling dans le hall ancestral de la résidence pour prier pour l'âme de la Princesse royale Huiwen, lorsqu'elles entendirent des bruits à proximité. Lorsqu'elles sortirent inspecter, elles furent médusées de voir deux servants en train d'avoir des rapports sexuels près du hall ancestral. Yueye et Dongling étaient pétrifiées et complètement embarrassées devant un tel spectacle qui était une première pour des jeunes filles pures comme elle. Beiyue dut leur couvrir la bouche pour les empêcher de révéler leur présence et elle les fit reculer distraitement en regardant avec dégoût le couple en pleine action. Franchement, il y avait des chambres pour cela ! Même elle, lorsqu'elle était prise par des élans amoureux avec ses anciens compagnons, ne l'avait jamais fait près d'un lieu associé au deuil comme un hall ancestral ou un cimetière, elle avait des manières !

Tout en reculant, son hyper intuition l'avertit qu'elle et ses amies n'étaient pas les seules à avoir aperçu le couple. Beiyue leva la tête et remarqua un jeune homme vêtu tout en blanc assis sur une branche. L'intrus avait masqué sa présence avec brio, si Beiyue ne détenait pas une hyper intuition surdéveloppée, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué aussi vite malgré ses immenses pouvoirs. Le 9ème prince de Beiyao cachait donc bien son jeu, comme elle le pensait !

L'intrus était aisément reconnaissable à cause de sa beauté inoubliable, Beiyue l'avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises en visitant son professeur de qui le prince du pays du nord était proche. Feng Liang Yi était le 9ème prince de Beiyao et un otage à Nanyi, toutefois il était traité de manière chaleureuse dans ce pays et avait une vie confortable comparé à celle du prince de Nanyi qui avait été envoyé à Beiyao. Ce dernier n'avait probablement pas survécu le trajet jusqu'au pays du nord. Lorsque Feng Liangyi était arrivé dix ans plus tôt, c'était la Princesse royale Huiwen qui l'avait accueilli et pendant quelques temps elle avait aidé à s'occuper de lui. Ce prince avait donc une opinion très positive de la défunte Princesse royale et lorsque Beiyue le rencontrait, ils bavardaient ensemble de leurs souvenirs de celle-ci. Beiyue était donc généralement chaleureuse avec ce prince, le traitant comme une sorte de frère aîné puisqu'ils voyaient tous deux Huiwen comme leur mère.

Toutefois, amitié ou pas, sa présence ici était étrange. Liangyi n'avait aucun lien avec les Xiao à ce qu'elle sache et s'il souhaitait la voir, il pouvait aisément passer par Xiaoyao. Alors pourquoi avait-il pénétré en pleine nuit dans sa résidence ?

Pousser par la curiosité, Beiyue décida qu'il était temps d'assommer les deux amants, afin qu'elle puisse interroger Liangyi. Elle se tourna vers ses deux servantes, leur fit le signe de se taire, puis s'approcha en masquant sa présence des tourtereaux. Le duo ne remarqua même pas sa présence, lorsqu'elle invoqua un maillet géant et les frappa en même temps à la tête ! Ils tombèrent au sol inconscients, de la salive et de la morve coulant de leur bouche et de leur nez. Beiyue rangea son maillet puis se tourna vers l'arbre sur lequel Liangyi s'était perché.

_ Prince, vous ne devriez pas visiter en pleine nuit, cela pourrait prêter à quiproquo sur vos intentions, déclara Beiyue en souriant derrière sa manche comme une demoiselle de bonne famille.

_ Je dois avouer que je suis surpris de voir que les servants de la résidence de la Princesse royale manquent autant de manière, répondit Liangyi en descendant de sa branche pour atterrir devant Beiyue.

Dongling et Yueye avaient toutes deux réagi au quart de tour et s'étaient placées devant leur maîtresse pour la protéger. Mais Beiyue avait levé la main pour leur assurer que tout allait bien.

_ Je ne peux que m'excuser pour l'affreux spectacle auquel vous avez assisté dans ma résidence. Ces servants sont aux ordres des Xiao, mais tant qu'ils travaillent dans ma résidence, ils sont aussi sous ma responsabilité. En tant que maîtresse de cette résidence, j'ai échoué à maintenir les manières de mes serviteurs devant votre altesse, je vous prie de me pardonner ce manque de rigueur. Je m'assurerai que les Xiao rééduquent leurs servants à l'avenir, répondit Beiyue sur un ton sincèrement désolée.

Ces excuses qui sonnaient sincères étaient encore plus perçantes que des épées pour Liangyi, car en s'excusant du manque de manière de ses servants, elle rappelait son propre manque de manière en débarquant en pleine nuit ! Vraiment, cette Princesse ne devait pas être sous-estimée !

_ Princesse n'a nul besoin de s'excuser, j'étais simplement venu prier devant la tablette de la Princesse royale qui s'était montrée si généreuse envers moi. C'est à moi de m'excuser pour débarquer à l'improviste de cette façon, mais je ne souhaitais pas avoir affaire à certaines personnes pour pouvoir entrer, rétorqua Liangyi.

_ Prier pour mère ? Quelle étrange coïncidence, mes servantes et moi venons juste de prier devant sa tablette. Prince Liangyi, veuillez me suivre jusqu'au hall ancestral, je vous prie, dit Beiyue avant de se tourner pour revenir sur ses pas.

Liangyi hocha de la tête et suivit les trois filles jusqu'au hall ancestral, là il s'inclina un moment devant la tablette de la Princesse royale, tandis que Beiyue s'adressa directement à celle-ci.

_ Mère ? Pouvez-vous nous voir, Beiyue et le prince Liangyi sont tous deux venus pour prier pour vous. Mère, même le prince n'a pas oublié votre affection après toutes ses années, je prie pour que vous continuiez à veiller sur nous deux et le reste de la famille royale, dit Beiyue d'une voix douce et élégante.

Le cœur de Liangyi palpita quelques secondes en entendant ce ton quasiment lyrique. Il prit un instant pour calmer les battements de son cœur, puis prit à son tour la parole.

_ Princesse royale, Liangyi n'a pas oublié votre bonté et il prie pour que vous puissiez trouver le bonheur dans votre prochaine vie, ajouta le Prince.

La tablette de la princesse royale se mit à briller devant le quatuor et des larmes coulèrent inconsciemment des yeux des trois filles, même Liangyi fut envahi par l'émotion face à une telle réaction. La lumière dura un bref instant avant de disparaître, mais sa brièveté ne diminua pas l'émotion forte et vive qu'elle avait déclenché chez le quatuor.

_ Mère/Princesse royale, murmurèrent Beiyue et Liangyi en même temps.

_ Princesse veille toujours sur nous, continua Dongling en pleurant.

_ Son amour persiste même après avoir quitté ce monde, conclut Yueye prise de sanglots.

Il fallut un moment pour que les filles se calment et sèchent leurs larmes, Liangyi montra beaucoup de tact et de gentillesse en leur tendant des mouchoirs de son anneau spatial. Une fois sûr qu'elles furent remises de leurs émotions, il s'excusa puis quitta la résidence aussi discrètement que possible grâce à sa maîtrise des arts martiaux et de son affinité avec le vent.

Beiyue prit les mains de Dongling et Yueye puis les traîna jusqu'à leur pavillon, elle les mit au lit avec l'aide de Rosella, puis alla se coucher à son tour. Après tout, le lendemain elle devait aller cueillir les fruits de jade dans la forêt des brumes puis visiter l'oiseau esprit des glaces pour nouer un contrat.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois quasiment sept ans plus tôt, Beiyue avait refusé de nouer un contrat car elle voulait que l'oiseau devienne l'Invocation de la véritable Beiyue. Mais Yueye avait argué qu'elle ne souhaitait pas une Invocation de ce type, car Xiao Yun était une Invocatrice de type glace. Yueye souhaitait nouer un contrat avec une Invocation de type feu ou avec un talent dans les arts mentaux ou des illusions, elle préférait donc attendre avant de décider de sa future invocation. Beiyue était donc libre de nouer un contrat avec l'oiseau esprit des glaces, ce qu'elle comptait faire en même temps que sa cueillette.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se leva de bonne heure et confia à Yueye et ses homonculus la protection de leur pavillon, tandis que Dongling l'accompagnait en tant que garde du corps. Avant de partir, Beiyue espionna un moment les Xiao et explosa de rire en entendant que Yuancheng avait organisé une quête à l'union des mercenaires pour ce fruit à la demande de Zhongqi. Comme si elle allait les laisser s'emparer d'un fruit aussi précieux ! Elle comptait bien fabriquer des pilules pour ses servantes et cousins avec, elle n'avait donc aucune intention d'en laisser aux Xiao.

_ Dongling, on y va tout de suite. Les Xiao se préparent à bouger pour notre cible eux aussi, déclara Beiyue en se tournant vers sa servante aux cheveux roses.

_ Oui, maîtresse, répondit immédiatement la servante en la suivant à l'extérieur du pavillon.

Beiyue appela Améthyste, son Pégase à corne, et dès que la bête divine apparut, Beiyue et Dongling montèrent sur son dos pour ensuite s'envoler haut dans les airs.

_ Rends-toi vers la forêt des brumes, s'il te plaît. Je souhaite cueillir des fruits de jade et nouer un contrat avec l'oiseau esprit des glaces, l'informa Beiyue.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver dans la zone où se trouvaient les arbres du fruit de jade. Cette zone était entourée par une barrière de protection fabriquée par Beiyue des années plus tôt et qui la rendait invisible grâce à une illusion. Améthyste atterrit après avoir suivi les indications de Beiyue et la sorcière dissipa une partie de l'illusion afin que Dongling et Améthyste puissent voir les arbres.

Trois ans plus tôt, Dongling avait déjà aidé sa maîtresse dans la cueillette des fruits, elle ne fut donc pas étonnée de voir l'illusion disparaître.

_ Dongling, charge-toi des arbres à gauche pendant que je m'occupe de ceux à droite, ordonna Beiyue.

Dongling s'exécuta et son panier dans les mains, elle commença à cueillir l'unique fruit qui poussait sur chaque arbre. Beiyue en fit de même de son côté, tout en chantonnant. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de cueillir tous les fruits de la zone, Beiyue rangea les paniers dans son anneau spatial, après avoir compté leur butin. Ils avaient trente trois fruits de jade en tout, une excellente collecte quand on savait qu'avec seulement trois, Beiyue ou Yueye pouvait fabriquer une douzaine de pilules suffisantes pour une seule personne pendant un an. Une pilule par mois et pas plus devait être consommée afin de permettre au ki gagné d'être correctement cultivé. Beiyue n'avait aucun besoin de ses pilules, mais elles pouvaient être utiles à Yueye et Dongling, elle n'avait donc besoin que de six fruits pour cette année, dix huit pour les trois ans d'intervalles entre chaque collecte. Il lui resterait encore quinze fruits, au moins trois seraient mis de côté pour son maître Xiaoyao mais il était probable que celui-ci lui en demande pour Liangyi. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en offrir à Luoluo ?

Son ami se plaignait souvent d'être restreint par sa famille alors qu'il souhaitait devenir un vrai aventurier. Le connaissant, il serait enchanté de recevoir quelques uns de ses fruits, elle pouvait même les transformer directement en pilule et obtenir une faveur du père du jeune garçon en échange. Rien de bien méchant quelques infos auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas avoir accès de sa résidence. Après tout, Beiyue respectait énormément le chef du clan Bujiel, auquel elle avait avoué considérer Luoluo comme un potentiel époux. Toutefois, elle lui avait demandé de garder cela secret, car Beiyue souhaitait attendre qu'ils aient tous deux dix-sept ans pour décider définitivement. En cinq ans, leurs personnalités pouvaient radicalement changer après tout.

_ Bien, nous avons fait une excellente collecte. Allons maintenant retrouver l'oiseau esprit des glaces, annonça Beiyue à Dongling une fois leurs paniers rangés.

Elles remontèrent sur le dos d'Améthyste et volèrent vers la Vallée du coucher de la lune, là où se trouvait le Wuling, l'une des cinq bêtes égales au Kirin aux flammes violettes de Zhangye. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, Beiyue sauta du dos de son pégase après avoir ordonné à Améthyste d'atterrir un peu plus loin. Pendant ce temps, elle franchit la centaine de mètres qui la séparaient de la bête spirituelle en volant. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Dongling la voyait voler ainsi, les cheveux attachés en deux couettes et vêtue tout en violet avec un haut de kimono et un jupon et des leggings en dessous, il croirait qu'il hallucinait tellement cette scène était irréaliste.

_ Bonjour, oiseau esprit des glaces ! Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?, salua Beiyue en lévitant devant la tête de l'oiseau de glace.

_ C'est toi, effectivement cela faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas passée. Quel bon vent t'amène ?, répondit respectueusement l'oiseau.

_ Je suis venue te demander si tu souhaitais toujours qu'on passe un contrat ensemble. La personne avec qui je souhaitais que tu contractes, m'a déclaré vouloir se lier avec une bête avec une orientation de type feu ou maîtrisant les arts liés aux illusions ou à l'esprit. Le type glace lui rappelle son horrible sœur qui avec sa mère souhaitait la faire mourir par poison… Alors toujours partant pour un contrat avec moi ?, expliqua Beiyue.

_ Bien sûr, je suis prêt, accepta immédiatement la bête spirituelle.

_ Excellent, alors allons-y, annonça Beiyue en sortant les « Bêtes Infinies » pour établir un contrat entre eux.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que le contrat soit établit et que Beiyue fasse circuler de son ki dans le corps de son nouveau compagnon à travers leur lien. Elle rangea ensuite les Bêtes Infinies dans son corps sous une dizaine de barrières de protection afin que personne ne puisse remarquer sa présence dans son corps.

_ Quelle puissance ! Une telle quantité de ki est vraiment inimaginable !, s'extasia l'oiseau des glaces.

_ Il ne me reste plus qu'à te donner un nom. Que dirais-tu de Fuyu ? Dans une langue étrangère, cela signifie Hiver, un nom qui correspond bien à ton type et tes pouvoirs sur la glace, n'est-ce pas ?, commenta Beiyue.

_ Fuyu ? Cela sonne bien, va pour Fuyu, accepta le nouvellement nommé Fuyu.

_ Cela te dérange si je rentre sur ton dos, j'ai envie d'afficher publiquement le fait que tu es devenu une autre de mes Invocations, dit Beiyue.

_ Non, il n'y a pas de problème, maîtresse !, répondit Fuyu en se baissant pour qu'elle puisse monter.

Beiyue sourit puis sauta sur le dos du phénix des glaces qui s'éleva dans les airs, pendant qu'elle informait par télépathie Améthyste qu'elle avait formé un troisième contrat. Améthyste relaya cette information à Dongling puis vola aux côtés de sa maîtresse et de son nouveau compagnon. Durant le vol, Beiyue fut prise d'une envie subite de chanter une certaine chanson de Disney qui était ironiquement adaptée à Fuyu, alors elle se mit à chanter :

_ _L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit  
La neige est reine à son tour  
Un royaume de solitude  
Ma place est là, pour toujours_

_Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain  
Il est bien trop fort  
J'ai lutté en vain_

_Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas  
Fais attention, le secret survivra  
Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments  
De sentiments_

_Libérée, délivrée  
Je ne mentirai plus jamais  
Libérée, délivrée  
C'est décidé, je m'en vais_

_J'ai laissé mon enfance en été  
Perdue dans l'hiver  
Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté_

_Quand on prend de la hauteur  
Tout semble insignifiant  
La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur  
M'ont quittée depuis longtemps_

_Je veux voir ce que je peux faire  
De cette magie pleine de mystère  
Le bien, le mal, je dis tant pis  
Tant pis!_

_Libérée, délivrée  
Les étoiles me tendent les bras  
Libérée, délivrée  
Non, je ne pleure pas_

_Me voilà  
Oui, je suis là  
Perdue dans l'hiver_

_Mon pouvoir vient du ciel et envahit l'espace  
Mon âme s'exprime en dessinant et sculptant dans la glace  
Et mes pensées sont des fleurs de cristal gelées_

_Je ne reviendrai pas  
Le passé est passé!_

_Libérée, délivrée  
Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête  
Libérée, délivrée  
Plus de princesse parfaite_

_Je suis là, comme je l'ai rêvé  
Perdue dans l'hiver  
Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté_

Elle avait chanté la version française d'Anaïs Delva, car c'était la version préférée de sa famille lorsqu'elle était encore Circée Cavallone. Tout en chantant, elle avait créé des figures de glaces autour d'elle dans les airs, elle était si concentrée sur sa chanson, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait un public.

_ Bei er ? C'est bien toi ?!, appela d'en bas la voix de son cousin Zhangye qui était assis sur le dos de son kirin.

Beiyue regarda en bas et vit qu'une troupe d'invocateurs et de guerriers dirigée par son cousin se trouvait au sol. Elle ordonna à Fuyu de descendre vers eux et lorsque l'oiseau atterrit, elle sauta au sol et s'approcha du kirin.

_ Grand frère* Zhangye cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, salua respectueusement Beiyue.

_ Bei er, je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'était bien toi sur le dos de l'oiseau esprit des glaces, répondit Zhangye d'une voix calme et froide.

Même si son ton semblait distant, Beiyue savait qu'en vérité Zhangye éprouvait une profonde affection pour sa jeune cousine, il était simplement le type d'homme à ne pas afficher ses sentiments. Son cousin était de quatre ans son aîné et il avait donc seize ans actuellement. Il était un Invocateur à 9 étoiles comme elle, avec l'un des Wuling comme invocation, le kirin aux flammes violettes.

_ Oui, je viens de nouer un contrat avec Fuyu !, annonça Beiyue sur un ton calme sans arrogance.

Elle vit que le coin des lèvres de son cousin s'était légèrement étiré et qu'il la regardait avec affection.

_ Bei er est vraiment talentueuse, non seulement tu as un Pégase à corne, une bête divine, mais maintenant tu as aussi l'oiseau esprit des glaces. Bien joué, félicita Zhangye en lui caressant la tête gentiment.

_ Merci, grand frère ! Mais, pour quelle raison es-tu venu jusqu'à la forêt des brumes aujourd'hui ?, enquerra Beiyue.

_ Je suis venu pour cueillir des fruits de jade, et toi ?, répondit Zhangye.

_ Quelle coïncidence ! Moi aussi, je suis venue pour ces fruits et d'autres herbes avec Dongling, répondit Beiyue en indiquant Dongling et Améthyste qui avaient atterri à côté. J'ai déjà pris ce qui restait, tu en veux ?

Beiyue sortit un panier de son anneau spatial, il y avait onze fruits à l'intérieur et elle avait encore deux paniers comme celui-ci à l'intérieur.

_ J'ai deux autres paniers de fruits de jade. Combien en souhaites-tu, Zhangye ?, demanda Beiyue en lui montrant le contenu de son panier.

_ Es-tu sûre que tu souhaites m'en donner ? Ces fruits sont très précieux…, murmura Zhangye avec inquiétude.

_ Je n'en ai pas besoin de beaucoup, mais j'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé au cas où car je comptais faire des pilules avec. Cousin peut donc en prendre autant que nécessaire, répondit Beiyue en souriant.

Beiyue était d'une beauté incomparable à seulement douze ans et son pauvre cousin n'y était pas insensible, même s'il avait plus de contrôle que les autres hommes qui l'apercevaient. Une chevelure noire de jais soyeuse, une peau impeccablement blanche sans aucun défaut, un corps fin mais avec d'agréables courbes et enfin des yeux vert émeraude exotiques capables de captiver n'importe qui. Elle était magnifique et elle le savait, après tout Circée était assez vaine pour faire des efforts sur le look de ses corps !

Ainsi, ses sourires étaient pratiquement des armes à eux seuls ! Pauvre Zhangye ne pouvait résister à une telle puissance, son cœur commença à palpiter et il rougit légèrement. Il mit quelques instants pour lui répondre.

_ Puisque Bei er est si généreuse, j'accepte quelques uns de ces fruits. Penses-tu pouvoir m'en donner douze ? Je souhaiterais en donner trois à Yingye, six au Prince Xiaoyao, il en voudra sûrement pour le prince Feng Liangyi, et enfin trois pour moi, dit Zhangye.

_ Bien sûr, prend ce panier, il y en a déjà onze à l'intérieur, Répondit Beiyue en lui tendant un panier, dès qu'il le prit, elle sortit un second panier et prit un autre fruit qu'elle lui tendit.

_ Merci Bei er. Je te dois une faveur, déclara Zhangye.

_ Grand frère est mon cousin, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'il me doive une faveur, rétorqua Beiyue. Néanmoins, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, cousin accepterait-il de laisser Beiyue et Dongling retourner en ville avec lui ?

_ Retourner ensemble ? Bien sûr, j'en serais heureux, accepta Zhangye.

_ Je vais envoyer Fuyu dans ma poche dimensionnelle et monter sur Améthyste avec Dongling. Excuse-moi un instant cousin !, dit Beiyue en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle retourna vers Fuyu et l'envoya dans sa poche, puis marcha jusqu'à son pégase et Dongling.

_ Dongling, nous allons rentrer avec cousin Zhangye, l'informa Beiyue en montant sur son pégase avec l'aide de sa servante.

_ Oui, maîtresse !, répondit Dongling.

Le pégase galopa vers le kirin de Zhangye et le groupe mené par le prince héritier tourna sur leurs pas pour rentrer à la capitale.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Xiao Zhongqi et une troupe de mercenaires qu'il avait engagée. Beiyue aurait aimé ne pas avoir à voir son « frère aîné », mais bon elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle le verrait puisqu'il voulait lui aussi le fruit de jade.

Zhongqi s'approcha de leur groupe en prétextant vouloir discuter avec sa troisième sœur ainsi que payer ses respects au prince héritier. Zhangye se montra poli mais distant avec lui, tandis que Beiyue s'adressa à son aîné sur un ton plein de dignité et de raffinement. Mais pour ceux qui étaient présents lorsque le prince et la princesse s'étaient vus, la différence de ton dans la manière dont elle s'adressait à son cousin et son frère était évidente. Elle avait parlé affectueusement au prince héritier, mais froidement avec son propre frère. Un signe évident que la relation entre la généreuse mais excentrique princesse et son frère était mauvaise !

La princesse était connue pour être une généreuse et juste jeune fille. Elle dirigeait avec zèle ses deux territoires qui s'étaient enrichis sous sa direction et avait donné de l'argent à plusieurs orphelinats à travers le pays. Elle était citée comme une princesse modèle tout comme sa mère et était l'une des figures d'honneur de leur pays. Pourtant, sa relation avec son frère né d'une concubine était froide et distante. Pour les compagnons du prince héritier, il était évident que la princesse n'agirait pas ainsi sans raison, c'était donc de la faute de Xiao Zhongqi !

Ils pensèrent ainsi tous à la même chose, leur princesse était la fille légitime de Xiao Yuancheng, mais n'avait plus de mère, se pourrait-il que sa relation avec les Xiao soit tendue ? Après tout, Yuancheng avait trois Concubines, mais plus d'épouse légale, il était donc possible que les concubines et leurs enfants soient en compétition dans la résidence de la Princesse royale !

Lorsqu'ils eurent laissé le groupe de Zhongqi, sans l'avoir prévenu qu'il n'y avait plus de fruits de jade, Zhangye prit la parole :

_ Bei er… Est-ce que tout se passe bien à la résidence ?, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

_ Cousin… Tu dois déjà savoir comment ça se passe dans une résidence avec plusieurs concubines, mais plus d'épouse légale. Les concubines et leurs enfants entrent en compétition afin de devenir légitimes, ils font tous pour obtenir le moindre avantage sur l'autre, prêts à saboter leurs propres demi-frères et sœurs pour cela. Même si je suis la seule fille légitime de mon père, je possède le statut de princesse, alors les positions d'enfants légitimes des Xiao sont vacantes. Dans ma résidence, seule Concubine Fang n'est pas une menace pour ma position et ma vie, les autres n'auraient pas hésité à me supprimer ou me dépouiller par cupidité. Sais-tu qu'à la mort de mère, Xiao Yuancheng a tenté d'obtenir la gestion de nos domaines à mère et moi en citant ma jeunesse comme justification ? Si l'impératrice douairière n'en avait pas pris le contrôle comme dans les dernières volontés de mère, je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas un sou avec les Xiao et les Concubines Qin et Xue qui sont de gros dépensiers. Encore aujourd'hui, ils essayent de me soutirer de l'argent ou des élixirs, alors que je sais qu'ils parlent derrière mon dos, répondit calmement Beiyue.

Zhangye fronça des sourcils en entendant cela. Voler l'argent d'un membre de la famille royale était un crime très grave ! Les Xiao étaient sacrément culottés d'essayer une manœuvre aussi stupidement risquée ! Toutefois, Bei er ne semblait pas accorder davantage d'importance à leurs actions, probablement parce qu'elle ne les voyait que comme des mouches, agaçantes mais sans véritable danger. Zhangye avait confiance en l'intelligence et l'astuce de sa cousine, alors il accepta de ne rien dire à son père lorsqu'il rentrerait au palais. Après tout l'empereur dotait énormément sur sa nièce, s'il apprenait que cette dernière était harcelée par les Xiao, des têtes tomberaient certainement !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la capitale, leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue avec les Invocations que certains montaient, mais les yeux de la population étaient majoritairement centrés sur Zhangye et son Kirin, ainsi que Beiyue et son Pégase. Beiyue sourit gracieusement à la population, des fleurs et un paysage idyllique apparaissant momentanément derrière elle. La populace ne pouvait que pleurer de joie en ayant l'opportunité de contempler une telle beauté extraordinaire !

_ Bei er… Comment fais-tu cela ?!, demanda surpris Zhangye, il avait lui aussi été victime des illusions de Beiyue.

_ Faire quoi ?, répondit Beiyue en feignant un ton confus.

_ Les fleurs ! Le paysage !, dit-il.

_ De quoi parles-tu cousin ? Je ne comprends…, rétorqua Beiyue.

Zhangye resta muet et fronça les sourcils.

'_Se pourrait-il qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué ?'_, se demanda-t-il mentalement.

Il soupira.

_ Rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire Bei er. Nous allons t'escorter jusqu'à ta résidence, annonça le prince héritier.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt jusqu'à la résidence de la princesse royale, là où Beiyue et Dongling descendirent du dos d'Améthyste. Beiyue renvoya Améthyste dans la forêt flottante, puis se tourna vers Zhangye.

_ Merci de m'avoir escorté jusqu'à ma demeure, cousin. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt, remercia Beiyue.

_ Je t'en prie, cela n'est pas grand-chose comparée aux fruits que tu m'as donné. Au revoir, Bei er, répondit Zhangye.

_ Au revoir Zhangye, conclut Beiyue en s'inclinant.

Le groupe du prince héritier tourna le dos et marcha vers le palais. Beiyue entra dans la résidence, puis se dirigea avec Dongling jusqu'à son pavillon. En chemin, elle croisa des serviteurs qui chuchotaient à cause de la visite de Zhangye et de son groupe, ils la regardaient avec admiration pour sa relation avec le prince héritier, mais Beiyue ne leur prêta aucune importance. Elle marcha jusqu'à son pavillon silencieusement mais avec l'élégance d'une vraie royale.

Xiao Ling, Yun, Rou et Concubine Qin et Xue qui avaient accouru en entendant que le prince héritier s'approchait de leur résidence, la regardèrent avec jalousie pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre leur course effrénée.

Beiyue sourit avec dérision devant une telle stupidité, son cousin était déjà parti et avec son kirin, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elles le rattrapent. Elle ne prêta pas davantage d'attention aux Xiao et poursuivit sa route pour entrer dans son pavillon. Elle s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portail qui protégeait sa résidence. Parce qu'elle avait placé de nombreux traquenards sur les remparts et tout autour de sa demeure, il fallait qu'elle désarme quelques instants avant de pouvoir entrer. Heureusement, sa magie lui permettait de rapidement activer et désactiver ses protections, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour cela. Une fois les pièges désactivés, elle ouvrit le portail et entra avec Dongling dans le jardin de sa résidence, de magnifiques fleurs et un pond se trouvait devant le pavillon, tandis qu'à l'arrière se trouvait son jardin d'herbes médicinales et une serre.

_ Bienvenue, Maîtresse !, la saluèrent Yueye, Sara, Seira et Rosella.

_ Merci les filles, vous pouvez retourner à vos tâches, répondit gracieusement Beiyue.

Les servantes hochèrent de la tête puis retournèrent à leur travail. Beiyue indiqua à Yueye de la suivre, les deux filles entrèrent ensemble dans le pavillon et se rendirent dans l'atelier de pharmacie de Beiyue. Une fois sur place, Beiyue sortit les deux paniers de fruits de jade et dit à Yueye.

_ Je souhaite que tu confectionnes tes propres pilules avec le fruit de jade, fais-moi voir tes progrès ma chère !, annonça Beiyue en tendant un panier avec neuf fruits à Yueye.

_ Oui maîtresse !, répondit avec détermination Yueye en prenant le panier.

Elle s'inclina puis quitta l'atelier de Beiyue pour se rendre dans le sien.

Beiyue se mit ensuite au travail, elle sortit les ingrédients nécessaires pour confectionner des pilules puis fit apparaître son pot de pharmacienne. Elle commença ensuite la préparation de chaque ingrédient pour ensuite les combiner en pilules. Elle passa ainsi plusieurs heures à confectionner des pilules puis des élixirs qu'elle comptait mettre en vente dans des enchères. Une fois son travail fini, elle sortit de son atelier et descendit dans le salon pour prendre son déjeuner.

* * *

Le reste de la journée, elle la passa à coudre des vêtements pour elle et ses servantes, l'un de ses nombreux hobbies. Ensuite, après dîner, elle sortit la flute de la Princesse royale Huiwen et se mit à jouer un air avec, mais alors qu'elle jouait, elle fut prise du désir de jouer sur le dos de Fuyu. Elle prévint ses servantes qu'elle sortait un moment, puis quitta la résidence de manière discrète grâce à ses talents de shinobi et une fois suffisamment loin, elle invoqua Fuyu. Elle monta sur le dos de l'oiseau et une fois dans les airs, elle commença à jouer. Mais après quelques minutes, elle entendit en plus du son de sa flute, celui d'un guzheng qui l'accompagnait.

Une mélodie aussi superbe, cela ne pouvait être que Liangyi ! Le prince de Beiyao était un extraordinaire joueur de guzheng, elle avait eu l'honneur de l'entendre jouer à plusieurs reprises, mais n'avait jamais eu l'audace de lui proposer un duo. Ses propres talents musicaux ne pouvaient rivaliser avec les siens et elle n'aurait fait que s'humilier en proposant.

Mais cette fois-ci, l'envie de pouvoir jouer avec lui fut plus forte que sa raison et elle continua son morceau avec détermination. Même si les mélodies de sa flute étaient inférieures à celles de son guzheng, l'ensemble restait tout de même d'une grande beauté sonore, grâce au talent de Liangyi. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur morceau, Beiyue décida qu'il était temps de rentrer se coucher. Satisfaite de cette soirée et de l'opportunité d'avoir pu jouer avec le prince de Beiyao, elle enfila en chantonnant son pyjama, puis se mit au lit l'esprit serein.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle décida de retourner dans la Vallée du coucher de lune pour ramasser des herbes et combattre des bêtes spirituelles. Elle comptait en capturer quelques unes pour ensuite les apporter à son ami Luoluo afin de les mettre aux enchères, elle devait aussi lui remettre les pilules qu'elle avait faites la veille pour lui.

Luoluo était le fils du chef du clan Bujiel, l'un des clans les plus riches de tout le continent avec une excellente réputation de commerçants. Son clan détenait un bâtiment de ventes aux enchères réputé sur tout le continent et gagnait des sommes d'argent colossales chaque année. Un clan qui était d'ailleurs surnommé « le plus noble parmi les nobles » et que même la famille royale traitait respectueusement dans ce pays. Beiyue avait rencontré Luoluo lorsqu'elle avait accompagné son maître, le prince Xiaoyao, pour une vente aux enchères, Liangyi étant d'ailleurs présent. Son professeur souhaitait lui offrir un cadeau et s'était dit qu'elle pourrait trouver quelque chose qui l'intéresse là-bas. Mais plutôt que s'intéresser aux objets en vente, elle avait passé la majorité de son temps à discuter avec Luoluo qui avait le même âge qu'elle et était venu saluer son professeur. Ils s'étaient si bien entendus, qu'elle avait reçu la permission de visiter leur demeure et elle était souvent invitée pour prendre le thé dans leur salle des ventes ou dans leur résidence avec ses parents. Elle donnait de nombreux conseils à son ami, qui désirait devenir un aventurier mais était à l'époque peu talentueux au combat. Il avait fait d'énormes progrès grâce à son aide, ce qui lui avait valu la gratitude du père de ce dernier et un traitement de VIP parmi les VIP dans leurs commerces.

Beiyue enfila un hanfu rose avec des accessoires à fleurs roses assortis puis appela Dongling pour qu'elle l'accompagne encore une fois dans la forêt des brumes. Beiyue invoqua Fuyu et Améthyste, elle monta sur le dos de l'oiseau des glaces tandis que Dongling monta sur le pégase. Une fois qu'elles furent bien installées, les deux bêtes s'envolèrent en direction de la forêt des brumes.

Beiyue dirigea les deux montures en suivant son hyper intuition, et du ciel remarqua un groupe de mercenaire à proximité d'une énorme toile d'araignée, dans laquelle elle pouvait noir le cadavre d'une chauve-souris bleu de rang 10 et une araignée rouge qui comptait en faire son dîner. Pas très loin de l'araignée, elle remarqua une plante intéressante, le fruit de cristal qu'elle décida d'obtenir pour confectionner des pilules.

_ Dongling, reste dans les airs et regarde si tu trouves des bêtes intéressantes pendant que je m'occupe de cette araignée, ordonna Beiyue à sa servante.

_ Oui, maîtresse !, accepta Dongling en observant les environs avec une longue vue enchantée.

Beiyue vola jusqu'au dessus de l'araignée, puis sortit une épée de glace qui était en fait une plume de Fuyu qui pouvait être utilisée pour forger une arme. Elle sauta du dos de Fuyu et avec son épée en main coupa la foudre que l'araignée avait projetée dans sa direction. Ensuite, elle frappa l'araignée avec le plat de sa lame, en un seul coup la bête tomba au sol salement amochée, mais encore en vie. Beiyue activa discrètement le pouvoir des « Bêtes Infinies » pour la dominer et lorsqu'elle fut sûre que la créature était sous son contrôle, elle marcha en direction du fruit de cristal. Elle sortit un mouchoir de son anneau spatial et enroula le fruit avec précaution dedans. Ce fruit fondait au contact de la peau, il fallait donc l'enrouler pour le cueillir correctement. Elle rangea ensuite le fruit dans son anneau et prévenue par son hyper intuition sourit en voyant un jeune garçon de son âge courir vers elle.

_ Luoluo, que fais-tu seul ici ?, demanda-t-elle à son ami après que celui-ci l'ait rejoint.

_ Bei er ! Tu as été fantastique ! Tu as battu cette araignée en UN SEUL COUP !, s'exclama le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses claires et pâles.

_ Merci, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Je suis sûre qu'avec de l'entraînement et de la discipline, tu pourras bientôt faire de même ! Mais, cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es seul ici ?, répondit Beiyue en riant de manière coquette.

_ Je voulais faire l'expérience d'une vraie quête sans mes agaçants gardes, expliqua Luoluo en haussant des épaules.

_ Luoluo, tu ne devrais pas partir sans rien dire, ta famille doit être morte d'inquiétude en ce moment. Si tu souhaitais faire une quête, tu aurais du me contacter et je t'aurais rejoint avec Dongling, sermonna Beiyue.

_ Mais vous êtes toutes les deux super fortes, je n'aurais pu être utile pour rien pour vous, rétorqua Luoluo.

_ Que racontes-tu ? Je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller et ne serais intervenue qu'en cas de vraie nécessité. Je sais que c'est important d'apprendre sur le terrain pour faire des progrès, alors je n'aurais pas empiété sur tes efforts dans cette voie. La prochaine fois, appelle-moi juste, d'accord ?

_ Okay ! Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie, Bei er !, accepta le garçon.

_ Et Luoluo est mon meilleur ami aussi, affirma Bei er. En fait, laisse-moi te présenter ma nouvelle invocation, Fuyu !

Beiyue indiqua à son ami l'oiseau esprit des glaces qui se trouvait à quelques mètres du duo et les yeux de Luoluo étincelèrent.

_ Wahou ! Il est magnifique et si puissant ! Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir des super invocations, Bei er !, s'exclama Luoluo en serrant ses mains comme pour prier. Je peux le toucher ?

_ Bien sûr !, accepta Beiyue et elle dut se retenir de rire en voyant son ami sautiller jusqu'à Fuyu pour le caresser.

La bête en question cherchait d'ailleurs à convaincre sa maîtresse de lui donner le garçon comme déjeuner.

Après un moment, Beiyue décida de les rejoindre après avoir fini de discuter avec les mercenaires qui se trouvaient eux-aussi sur les lieux. Elle apprit ainsi que le fruit de cristal faisait l'objet d'une quête, elle dut donc leur demander de prévenir l'Union des mercenaires que c'était elle qui le détenait.

_ Bei er, que comptes-tu faire de l'araignée rouge ?,demanda soudainement Luoluo.

_ L'araignée ? Son attribut est celui du tonnerre, je pensais la donner à Dongling si elle l'intéresse, après tout le loup d'orage de Dongling se trouve au rang onze maintenant et presqu'au rang douze. Je sais qu'elle souhaitait une seconde Invocation et cette araignée semble une pièce de choix, répondit Beiyue.

_ Donc Dongling aurait deux Invocations ? Sugoi…. Mais, maintenir deux invocations n'est pas aisé et pour les faire évoluer, la quantité de ki pour deux bêtes double, commenta Luoluo en penchant adorablement la tête.

_ C'est vrai, mais Dongling est très puissante et avec une large quantité de ki, je sais qu'elle est capable de faire évoluer ses invocations jusqu'au rang douze avec des efforts. Et puis, plus elle deviendra forte, mieux ma résidence et moi serons protégée, rétorqua Beiyue.

Luoluo hocha de la tête, la réponse de son amie était logique pour lui, car sa situation familiale n'était pas des meilleures. Elle avait besoin de tous les avantages possibles pour échapper à sa « famille ». Luoluo fronça des sourcils, il n'appréciait pas du tout les Xiao et la réputation de Xiao Yun n'avait fait que nuire davantage à son opinion sur eux. Alors même que sa réputation était en ruine à cause de ses problèmes intestinaux, elle cherchait tout de même à séduire Xue Che, le fils du Duc An. Une fille vraiment sans gêne et arrogante, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une Invocatrice deux étoiles comparée à sa petite sœur qui avait déjà atteint les neuf étoiles ! Luoluo éprouvait une forte compassion pour son amie qui était obligée de vivre aussi près de tels gens et de les appeler sa famille, Beiyue méritait bien mieux !

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de guerriers appartenant à son clan et il se mit à bouder en les voyant débarquer.

_ Tche ! Ils m'ont trouvé trop vite…, bouda Luoluo.

_ Jeune maître ! Nous nous faisons un sang d'encre pour vous ! Le vénérable maître a découvert que vous aviez disparu et il a commencé à paniquer ! Revenez vite avec nous, déclara l'un des guerriers du clan Bujiel.

_ Attendez s'il vous plaît. J'aimerai que Luoluo reste un peu avec moi afin qu'on discute d'objets que je souhaite mettre aux enchères. J'ai confectionné des pilules spécialement pour lui à base de fruit de jade, et d'autres pilules pour la vente, interrompit Beiyue en sortant des flacons contenant des pilules et d'autres élixirs. J'avais aussi pensé capturer des bêtes spirituelles puis les confier à votre clan pour la vente, mais j'aurais aimé compter sur des hommes de votre clan pour les ramener et les examiner.

Elle tendit à Luoluo un flacon de pilules qu'il prit avec enthousiasme, puis lui donna quelques explications.

_ Hier, j'ai cueilli quelques fruits de jade tout comme cousin Zhangye. Avec trois de ces fruits, j'ai pu créer douze pilules pour toi. Tu ne dois pas en prendre plus d'une par mois afin d'éviter d'endommager tes méridiens, une seule pilule par mois te permettra de quadrupler ta quantité de ki si tu t'entraînes correctement. Veilles à garder au moins une trentaine de jours entre chaque prise d'une de ces pilules. Ces pilules-ci sont pour mettre aux enchères, expliqua Beiyue.

_ Wahou ! Merci, merci beaucoup Bei er ! Ce cadeau, je te le rendrais au double !, s'exclama Luoluo en regardant les pilules qu'il venait de recevoir.

_ On est amis Luoluo, les amis ne se doivent rien. C'est normal de s'entraider quand on peut, rétorqua Beiyue en secouant la tête.

_ Mais tu m'offres toujours tes pilules et élixirs, et je ne peux jamais faire grand-chose en retour, répliqua Luoluo.

_ Luoluo est mon meilleur ami, c'est déjà le plus beau cadeau que tu peux me faire, dit Beiyue en souriant gentiment.

Sa beauté naturelle, son apparence digne d'une fleur rose et son sourire = une flèche de Cupidon en plein cœur des hommes qui l'entouraient. Parmi eux même Luoluo en avait été victime, mais contrairement aux guerriers sous les ordres de sa famille, il ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle était l'origine de cette étrange sensation dans son cœur.

_ Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un messager prévenir le chef de votre clan que Luoluo est en sécurité avec moi et Dongling et qu'il nous aide à capturer des bêtes spirituelles de choix pour des enchères ? Vous pouvez même rapporter quelques unes de mes pilules comme preuve, proposa Beiyue sur un ton diplomatique.

Les guerriers se regardèrent silencieusement en réfléchissant. La princesse et sa servante étaient toutes deux des guerrières dorées, ainsi que de puissantes Invocatrices, avec elles et eux leur jeune maître seraient en sécurité dans cette forêt. Et puis, la princesse souhaitait leur obtenir des bêtes spirituelles pour la vente, c'était quelque chose de très rare qui se vendrait une véritable fortune ! La décision fut donc rapidement prise.

_ Princesse, quatre de nos hommes vont retourner en ville avertir notre Maître. Nous comptons sur vous et vous confions la vie de notre jeune maître, répondit celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

Luoluo rayonna en entendant cette réponse positive puis il se tourna vers Beiyue.

_ Merci Bei er ! J'ai hâte de voir quelles bêtes spirituelles tu vas dompter !

Beiyue ria devant une telle énergie puis leva la tête quand elle vit Dongling et Améthyste atterrir à côté de leur groupe.

_ Maîtresse, j'ai trouvé un groupe de chauve-souris bleu un peu plus au nord, ainsi que des loups d'orage, des araignées rouge et d'autres bêtes spirituelles qui pourraient vous intéresser, annonça Dongling du dos du pégase.

_ Excellent, mais avant que penses-tu de cette araignée Dongling ? Je me demandais si elle pourrait t'intéresser comme seconde Invocation, répondit Beiyue.

La servante regarda curieusement l'araignée avant de conclure.

_ Elle est bien plus large que celles que j'ai aperçues un peu plus loin, je serais ravie d'en faire mon Invocation, princesse, répondit Dongling en hochant de la tête.

_ Excellent, je vais t'aider à nouer le contrat. Descends s'il te plaît, dit Beiyue.

Dongling descendit du dos d'Améthyste puis rejoignit Beiyue devant l'araignée qui était encore inconsciente.

Elles nouèrent rapidement le contrat, puis une fois cette tâche terminée, Beiyue indiqua à Luoluo de monter sur le dos de Fuyu avec elle. Dongling transporta sa nouvelle araignée dans sa poche dimensionnelle, puis remonta sur le dos d'Améthyste. Ils s'envolèrent, tandis que les guerriers du clan Bujiel les suivirent à pieds. Luoluo était enchanté par sa position et il remerciait encore et encore Beiyue pour l'avoir fait monter avec elle.

Le reste de la matinée, Beiyue et Dongling la passèrent à vaincre des bêtes spirituelles pour ensuite les dompter sous les yeux étincelants de Luoluo et ébahis de ses subordonnés. Au total, deux araignées rouges, deux chauves-souris bleues, un serpent marron de feu, un chat des neiges, deux larges aigles de vent et deux lézards furent capturés par les filles et remis aux membres du clan Bujiel qui regardaient bouches bées leur butin. Ils rentrèrent ensemble en ville et Luoluo décida d'inviter les deux filles à déjeuner au restaurant pour fêter leur réussite.

Dans le restaurant le plus luxueux de la ville, ils commandèrent puis discutèrent en attendant leur repas.

_ On va faire de la publicité toute l'après-midi et demain matin pour cette vente exceptionnelle, je suis sûr qu'on aura tout le gratin de la capitale lors de la vente !, dit Luoluo.

_ Pourrais-tu mettre les pilules en vente à la fin ? Surtout celle de lavage de la moelle osseuse, j'ai envie de voir le visage des acheteurs lorsqu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils ont dépensé tous leurs sous avant que le vrai trésor apparaisse !, chuchota Beiyue les yeux brillants.

_ Une excellente idée et merci pour la pilule en fait, accepta Luoluo.

_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour un ami aussi génial que toi, ton amitié m'est très précieuse, répondit Beiyue.

Lorsque les plats arrivèrent, quelqu'un d'autre fit son apparition dans le restaurant. Il s'agissait du père de Luoluo, le chef du clan Bujiel et un homme que Beiyue respectait sincèrement pour son intelligence, son sens des affaires et son amour pour son fils. Elle ne serait pas contre devenir sa belle-fille dans le futur, si Luoluo et elle tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

_ Bonsoir, Lord Bujiel, salua Beiyue en voyant l'homme les rejoindre.

_ Bonsoir princesse Beiyue, je vous prie d'excuser mon interruption, mais on m'a informé des objets et des bêtes que vous comptez mettre en vente, alors j'ai accouru, répondit respectueusement l'homme.

_ Je comprends parfaitement Sire. Il est vrai que ce genre de produits n'apparaît pas souvent et qu'ils sont convoités, votre enthousiasme est plus que compréhensible. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous avec nous, nous nous préparions à passer à table, vous prendrez bien quelques chose avant que nous discutions de la vente ?, dit Beiyue en indiquant une chaise vide à leur table.

_ Je vous remercie Princesse, il est vrai que je n'ai pas encore déjeuné. L'absence de mon fils m'avait coupé l'appétit et lorsque l'on m'a apprit où il était parti et que vous étiez ensemble prêt à capturer des bêtes spirituelles pour notre commerce, l'idée de manger m'est sortie de l'esprit, avoua le chef du clan Bujiel en s'asseyant à leur table.

_ J'ai déjà sermonné Luoluo sur le fait qu'il ne devait plus s'enfuir en cachette pour accomplir des quêtes. Aujourd'hui, on s'est croisé par chance devant la toile de l'araignée rouge qui protégeait le fruit de cristal, mais si je ne m'y étais pas rendue, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Je nous ai proposées Dongling et moi comme compagnons d'aventure pour la prochaine fois, j'espère que si nous sommes avec lui, vous accepterez de lui donner une chance de faire l'expérience de la réalité de la vie d'un aventurier, déclara Beiyue.

_ Si cela n'inconvient pas Princesse, je serais plus rassuré de savoir Luoluo en votre compagnie, accepta l'homme en tirant sur son bouc.

_ Je suis toujours ravie de passer du temps avec luoluo, donc cela ne me pose aucun problème, même si nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant notre entrée à Lingyang. J'intègrerais le collège impérial comme ma cousine la princesse Yingye, Luoluo comptes-tu toujours tenter ta chance pour le cursus guerrier ?, répondit Beiyue.

_ Non, après y avoir réfléchi, j'ai décidé d'entrer au collège impérial moi aussi, comme cela on sera ensemble ! En plus, je doute que les professeurs là-bas soient aussi bons que toi pour enseigner, j'ai fait davantage de progrès en suivant tes conseils que ceux de mes professeurs particuliers. Et puis, Dongling nous a bien dit que le niveau au début de ce cursus était assez bas comparé à ce que tu nous enseignes, alors autant me concentrer sur les matières académiques à l'école et sur l'entraînement à la maison, annonça Luoluo.

Le jeune garçon avait toujours cru qu'il intègrerait le cursus guerrier de Lingyang, mais son amitié avec Beiyue avait changé sa façon de voir les choses. Elle lui avait appris que ses actions affectaient la vie de tous les membres du clan Bujiel qui compteraient sur lui dans le futur, il fallait donc qu'il travaille dur sur tous les fronts pour faire honneur à ceux qui combattent au nom de son clan. Cela passait par s'appliquer dans ses études académiques, qu'il n'appréciait pas trop mais il ne rechignait pas dessus de peur de décevoir son amie qui était un génie. Le collège impérial était donc l'endroit idéal pour étudier tandis que ses entraînements pouvaient être organisés le soir après ses classes. En bonus, il aurait au moins son amie dans quelques uns de ses cours puisqu'il comptait prendre quelques unes des classes qu'elle avait choisies.

_ Je suis heureuse qu'on étudie ensemble à la rentrée. Avoir déjà un ami est plus rassurant. As-tu déjà choisi tes matières ?, enquerra Beiyue.

_ Les mêmes que les tiennes, sauf guzheng. Je prendrais médecine à la place, répondit Luoluo.

Beiyue avait déjà décidé de suivre les classes de piano (guzheng), littérature, stratégies militaires, équitation et comptabilité. Cinq classes en tout, la moitié des classes proposées au collège impérial. Quatre de ses classes étaient davantage suivies par des garçons, c'est vrai. Mais, elle était le seigneur de deux territoires alors elle avait des responsabilités que d'autres jeunes filles ne détenaient pas, comme diriger des troupes en cas de guerre.

_ Une excellente idée, savoir reconnaître les plantes et leurs usages est important pour un aventurier, commenta Beiyue.

Ils mangèrent en entretenant des discussions sur des sujets légers, puis une fois leur repas terminé, le père de Luoluo les invita à se rendre dans leur salle aux enchères pour discuter affaires.

Sur place, ils se mirent d'accord sur la commission que prendrait le clan, cinquante pour cent de chaque vente à l'insistance de Beiyue qui n'était pas en manque d'argent mais souhaitait assister à un intéressant spectacle durant ces enchères. Une fois que les détails pour cette vente furent conclus, la conversation tourna sur les commerces de Beiyue qu'elle avait ouvert ou allait ouvrir avec l'aide de leur clan.

Parmi eux, elle avait une pharmacie qu'elle avait ouverte deux ans plus tôt et dans laquelle elle vendait les pilules et élixirs les plus courants, mais confectionnait d'autres sur demande tant qu'elle avait les ingrédients. Yueye y travaillait aussi d'ailleurs, elle produisait les pilules les plus simples en masse pendant que Beiyue s'occupait de celle les plus complexes.

Dans quelques jours, Beiyue comptait ouvrir une boutique de vêtements et de bijoux dans la capitale, le clan Bujiel était son partenaire dans cette affaire. Le père de Luoluo s'était occupé de trouver la localisation de la boutique, le personnel (que Beiyue avait entraîné pendant plusieurs semaines pour les vendeuses et auxquelles elle avait enseigné des techniques de couture dans le cas des couturières), tandis que Beiyue avait apporté les patrons pour la marchandise, le mobilier (des mannequins étaient un must !) ainsi que son nom et son image pour faire de la publicité. Elle comptait se servir de son statut de princesse afin de répandre le nom de sa boutique dans la capitale et attirer les filles de bonnes familles. Après tout, quelle jeune lady ne souhaiterait pas porter des vêtements venant de la même boutique que ceux d'une princesse aussi célèbre que Beiyue ? Surtout que ses créations étaient très luxueuses et fortement influencées par ses périples, elles apparaîtront donc comme exotiques et intrigantes pour la population de Nanyi.

Une fois leurs affaires terminées, Beiyue dit au revoir aux Bujiel puis rentra avec Dongling à leur résidence.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Sara remit une invitation à Beiyue. Il s'agissait d'une invitation au banquet organisé par l'impératrice Mu Shi, la mère de Zhangye, et sa « tante ».

_ L'impératrice a du froncer des sourcils en ajoutant mon nom parmi ses invités, elle me déteste depuis des années, commenta Beiyue en lisant l'invitation.

_ Ne me le rappelle pas, elle nous traitait toujours avec froideur mère et moi, elle était jalouse du traitement de faveur que mon oncle nous accordait, agréa Yueye en secouant la tête.

L'impératrice détestait la princesse royale et la fille de celle-ci car l'empereur chérissait sa sœur et sa nièce bien plus que son épouse légitime, ses concubines et même certains de ses enfants. La relation entre l'empereur et sa sœur était une plaie dans le cœur de l'impératrice, même après la mort d'Huiwen. Aujourd'hui, cette haine était entièrement focalisée sur Beiyue puisque l'ancienne cible principale n'était plus de ce monde. Honnêtement, Beiyue et Yueye détestaient toutes deux l'impératrice pour son égoïsme et sa part de responsabilité dans la mort de leur mère. Si Mu Shi s'était montrée moins égoïste, leur mère n'aurait pas été sacrifiée aussi inutilement.

'_Un jour où l'autre, Mu Shi sera puni pour ses actions, j'en fais le serment'_, songea Beiyue en posant l'invitation sur sa table de chevet.

Le reste de l'après-midi, elle s'occupa de ses jardins et de sa serre avec Yueye puis le soir se coucha épuisée après un large dîner.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Beiyue se leva assez tôt et se prépara pour les enchères avec l'aide de Sara. Elle enfila un magnifique hanfu blanc avec des motifs rouges et dorés, Sara coiffa ses longs cheveux puis plaça des accessoires sur sa tête et un splendide collier autour de son cou. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans son miroir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se contempler avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle était resplendissante telle une beauté céleste aujourd'hui !

Elle quitta son pavillon de bonne heure avec Yueye et Dongling, qui la serviraient toutes deux aujourd'hui puis monta dans son carrosse avec Yueye tandis que Dongling prenait les rennes. Quand elles arrivèrent devant le bâtiment de la salle des enchères, elles furent immédiatement saluées par les hommes du clan Bujiel qui les firent entrer sans perdre une seconde. À l'intérieur du pavillon, elle remarqua tout de suite Luoluo qui était en pleine conversation et marcha lentement vers lui avec ses deux servantes derrière elle. Le jeune garçon se tourna lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression charmée sur le visage de son interlocuteur et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant son amie.

_ Bei er ! Tu es là, et avec Dongling et Yueye ! Wahou, tu es vraiment resplendissante aujourd'hui, ta beauté éclipse toutes celles des femmes de la capitale, complimenta sincèrement le garçon.

_ Luoluo, que dis-tu ? Je ne suis pas aussi belle, mais je dois avouer qu'en te voyant prendre en charge une partie des responsabilités de cette vente avec assurance, j'ai été enchantée par ta prestance et ton aura de leader. Le digne héritier du clan Bujiel, ai-je immédiatement pensé, répondit Beiyue.

_ Merci, mais c'est trop d'honneur, dit Luoluo tout en la guidant vers la salle pour les enchères du jour.

_ Avez-vous pu faire suffisamment de publicité pour aujourd'hui, enquerra Beiyue en marchant à côté de son ami.

_ Oui, on a travaillé jusqu'à tard hier soir pour attirer le plus de monde possible. L'élite de la capitale viendra à coup sûr pour la vente, répondit Luoluo les yeux pétillants.

_ J'ai hâte d'assister à cette vente, vous avez bien pensé à mettre mes pilules en dernier ?, demanda Beiyue.

_ Oui, mais pour celle de lavage de la moelle osseuse, nous ne la mettrons pas en vente aujourd'hui comme tu nous l'as conseillé. On attendra que les nobles reçoivent leurs prochains impôts sur leurs terres pour la mettre aux enchères. Avec les dix bêtes spirituelles et les autres pilules, je pense qu'on atteindra déjà le milliard de pièces d'or rien que pour cette vente, répondit Luoluo en chuchotant.

_ Y a-t-il déjà d'importants acheteurs ?, enquerra ensuite Beiyue.

_ Oui, maître Xiaoyao est ici avec le 9ème prince de Beiyao, Feng Liangyi, ils sont arrivés parmi les premiers, répondit avec enthousiasme Luoluo.

_ Maître et grand frère Liangyi sont venus ? Pourrais-tu les prévenir de ma présence, j'aimerai assister à cette vente avec eux ?

_ Pas de problème, je vais te guider jusqu'à la pièce VIP dans laquelle ils se trouvent, accepta Luoluo sans hésitation.

La relation entre les deux princes et son amie était excellente, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils accepteraient sa compagnie !

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle en question et Luoluo frappa légèrement à celle-ci. Di, le serviteur de Liangyi, leur ouvrit et salua respectueusement Beiyue en la voyant.

_ Princesse Beiyue, jeune maître Luoluo bonjour.

_ Bonjour Di, pourriez-vous demander à mon professeur et grand frère Liangyi si Luoluo, mes servantes et moi pouvons assister à cette vente avec eux ?, demanda Beiyue.

_ Bien sûr, princesse ! Je reviens, répondit Di.

Il s'excusa un court instant pour avertir les deux princes de la présence de la princesse, puis revint avec leur réponse.

_ Prince Xiaoyao et prince Liangyi seraient tous deux honorés que princesse et jeune maître restent avec nous ainsi que vos servantes, annonça Di en les faisant entrer.

Beiyue, Luoluo, Dongling et Yueye entrèrent dans la salle et saluèrent respectueusement les deux princes qui jouaient au Go.

_ Ha ! Yue er, je suis heureux de te voir ma chère. Comment vas-tu ?, enquerra Xiaoyao avec son sourire frais et élégant habituel.

_ Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous voir maître, ainsi que grand frère Liangyi. Tout va très bien pour moi, je suis venue assister à la vente des bêtes spirituelles et des pilules que j'ai confiées au clan Bujiel, répondit Beiyue en s'asseyant sur une chaise apportée par Di.

_ Donc c'est bien Yue er qui a domptée les bêtes mises en vente, ma Yue er est vraiment la plus talentueuse, déclara Xiaoyao avec affection en caressant la tête de sa disciple.

_ Le talent ne fait pas tout maître, avoir un excellent professeur comme vous est encore plus important ! Sans les excellentes instructions de maître, je ne serais pas là où je suis aujourd'hui, rétorqua Beiyue en se rapprochant de son maître comme une enfant avec son père pour qu'il continue à lui caresser la tête.

_ Yue er et Xiaoyao sont vraiment aussi proches qu'un père et sa fille, cette relation est sincèrement admirable, commenta Liangyi en buvant une tasse de thé.

_ C'est parce que Yue er est la plus adorable des jeunes filles, mes instincts paternels s'éveillent en sa compagnie, répondit Xiaoyao en souriant.

Beiyue avait entretenu pendant près de six ans la relation entre eux de sorte que le prince et pharmacien en chef la voit comme sa propre fille plutôt que comme une potentielle épouse. Xiaoyao aimait sincèrement Huiwen et contrairement à Yuancheng, s'il avait été à sa place, il n'aurait probablement pas haïs Beiyue juste pour les circonstances de sa naissance sur lesquelles elle ne pouvait rien. Il aurait fait de son mieux pour devenir le vrai père de l'enfant de la femme qu'il aimait. C'était la raison pour laquelle Beiyue avait décidé de se comporter davantage comme une enfant en sa compagnie, le pharmacien aimait la choyer et la voir agir comme une fillette de son âge plutôt qu'une petite adulte.

Luoluo et Beiyue annoncèrent aux deux princes la liste complète de cette vente ainsi que l'ordre de la vente, puis discutèrent paisiblement en attendant le début des enchères. Il était encore très tôt après tout, les deux princes étaient venus de bonne heure afin d'éviter leurs admiratrices donc ils devaient encore patienter un moment avant que le spectacle commence.

Une bonne heure passa, tandis que la salle au rez-de-chaussée et les salles VIP se remplissaient rapidement. L'un des membres du clan Bujiel vint les avertir de l'arrivée de Zhangye et Yingye, Beiyue s'excusa donc un moment pour aller saluer ses cousins. Parce qu'elle était arrivée tôt et était restée tout le long dans une salle VIP, peu de personnes ne l'avaient aperçu ce jour-là. Sa descente au rez-de-chaussée fit donc grand bruit, car tous admiraient sa beauté et sa luxueuse tenue, l'une de ses créations et qui serait en vente dans sa nouvelle boutique.

_ Grand frère Zhangye et Ying er, bonjour !, salua Beiyue en s'avançant avec un large sourire rayonnant vers ses cousins.

_ Bei er ! Tu es là toi aussi ?!, s'exclama Yingye en marchant d'un pas rapide vers son cousin pour lui prendre les mains.

_ Oui, j'ai aidé à la collecte des marchandises mises en vente aujourd'hui, donc c'est normal que j'y assiste, répondit Beiyue en serrant gentiment les mains de sa cousine.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas de Bei er. Avec ta force, capturer des bêtes spirituelles doit être un jeu d'enfant pour toi ! J'ai aussi appris de grand frère que tu as obtenu l'oiseau esprit des glaces comme nouvelle invocation, c'est fantastique !, déclara Yingye avec enthousiasme.

_ Je l'ai rencontré par chance et après une courte discussion, il a jugé que j'étais digne de devenir sa maîtresse. Je n'ai pas eu à faire grand-chose, répondit humblement Beiyue.

_ Bei er est trop humble. Obtenir l'approbation d'une bête spirituelle comme l'oiseau esprit des glaces n'est pas chose aisé, surtout sans avoir à combattre. Mais Bei er a réussi cet exploit, c'est la preuve de ton talent, rétorqua Zhangye.

_ Grand-frère Zhangye est bien trop généreux dans ses mots, cousin est bien plus talentueux et une véritable modèle pour moi, dit Beiyue.

_ Bei er, pourquoi n'assisterais-tu pas à la vente avec nous ?, proposa Yingye.

_ Je suis désolée Ying er. Maître Xiaoyao, grand frère Liangyi, le jeune maître Luoluo, mes servantes et moi nous sommes déjà installés dans une des pièces VIP depuis une bonne heure, répondit Beiyue avec regret.

_ Grand frère Yi et le prince Xiaoyao sont tous deux-là aussi ? Pourquoi ne pas partager la même salle !, déclara Yingye avec espoir.

La princesse Yingye était amoureuse de Liangyi, c'était un point que Beiyue n'ignorait pas et elle éprouvait des sentiments ambivalents sur cela. Elle voulait le bonheur de sa cousine, mais n'était pas sûre que Liangyi soit le meilleur époux possible pour Yingye étant donné sa situation extrêmement compliquée avec Beiyao et la ville d'Ashura. Son passé était aussi complexe que celui de Beiyue, c'est dire !

_ Il faudrait demander la permission à Maître et grand frère Liangyi, je me suis moi-même installée dans leur salle après avoir appris leur présence, répondit Beiyue.

_ Grand-frère, allons les voir !, demanda immédiatement Yingye avec espoir.

Zhangye soupira, mais céda à la demande de sa sœur. Le trio se dirigea vers les salles VIP et arrivèrent rapidement devant celle de Xiaoyao et Liangyi.

_ Maître, grand-frère Zhangye et Ying er m'accompagnent, ils souhaiteraient votre autorisation pour nous rejoindre ici, expliqua Beiyue à son professeur une fois qu'elle fut de retour.

_ Le prince héritier et la princesse ? Bien sûr, fais-les entrer Yue er, répondit gentiment Xiaoyao.

Il avait reçu deux jours plus tôt des fruits de jade pour lui et Liangyi de la part du prince héritier et de Yue er, il n'avait donc pas de problème à assister à la vente en la compagnie des deux membres de la famille royale.

Zhangye et Yingye entrèrent donc avec Yingye s'installant près de Liangyi et Zhangye près de la porte. Beiyue et Yingye parlèrent un moment des vêtements et accessoires de cette dernière, Beiyue l'informant de l'ouverture prochaine de sa boutique.

La vente aux enchères commença ensuite et Beiyue ria à voix basse avec sa manche devant sa bouche en voyant les prix grimper aussi haut pour les bêtes les plus faibles. Même les Xiao étaient de la partie et cherchaient à obtenir une bête pour Yun ! Mais avec leurs revenus limités, ils n'avaient rien obtenu, Yingye avait fait exprès d'enchérir sur les bêtes que Yun convoitait et avait argué qu'elle ne pouvait laisser une fille de concubine l'emporter sur elle, si elle ne voulait pas devenir la risée de l'école ! Yingye savait exactement où frapper pour obtenir un maximum d'effet, Yun haïssait qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était une simple fille de concubine !

Au final, avec les interventions de Yingye et Xiaoyao, le total des ventes arriva à 1 milliard et 120 millions de pièces d'or. Beiyue empocherait la moitié, ce qui faisait 560 millions en une seule vente ! Une somme assez importante qui était supérieure au revenu annuel de la plupart des domaines de ce pays.

_ Merci professeur d'avoir enchéri contre le duc An, remercia Beiyue à son professeur à la fin de la vente.

_ Ce n'est rien, je sais que le duc se montre très pressant envers toi pour te convaincre d'épouser son fils, j'avais envie de lui donner une leçon, répondit Xiaoyao avec un sourire qui masquait sa satisfaction d'avoir remis le duc à sa place.

_ C'est vrai, mais son fils ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Je préfèrerais un fiancé plus proche de mon âge, cinq ans de différence au maximum, déclara Beiyue en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Luoluo que seul les trois princes présents remarquèrent.

_ Et tu as parfaitement raison, le duc n'est pas le genre de personne que Bei er devrait avoir comme belle-famille, cet homme est un vrai renard, approuva Yingye.

_ Je suis d'accord sur ce point et sa famille est super arrogante !, ajouta Luoluo en se levant. Bien, Bei er, il faut que tu aides nos clients à nouer leurs contrats avec leurs nouvelles bêtes spirituelles !

_ D'accord, je descends immédiatement. Souhaitez-vous nous accompagner pour observer ?, proposa Beiyue aux princes et seule princesse.

Zhangye et Yingye acceptèrent, tandis que Xiaoyao et Liangyi refusèrent pour esquiver leurs admiratrices.

Parmi ceux qui avaient obtenu l'une des bêtes spirituelles, il y avait Yingye qui avait acheté le chat des neiges que Yun convoitait vraiment ainsi que la meilleure des deux araignées rouges, après que le duc An ait acheté la première légèrement plus faible. Le reste avait été acheté par d'autres nobles. Beiyue les aida tous à nouer leurs contrats, mais s'adressa sur un ton distant au duc An et son fils Xue Che.

Une fois les contrats conclus, elle discuta un moment avec Zhangye, pendant que Yingye « parlait » (lisez, se vantait) avec les autres de ses deux nouvelles bêtes spirituelles.

Son cousin était devenu encore plus charmant et Beiyue ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en le voyant. Si elle devait se montrer honnête, elle avait des sentiments pour Zhangye et s'il n'était pas prince héritier, elle aurait probablement proposé qu'ils se marient. Mais voilà, Zhangye était le prince héritier et le futur empereur, sa vie serait bien trop compliquée à l'avenir pour que Beiyue s'en mêle de trop près. Même si leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, un détail dont elle était sûre et certaine, Zhangye devrait prendre à coup sûr d'autres femmes comme concubines et la possibilité que Beiyue devienne son impératrice était incertaine à cause de la réaction de la noblesse. Beiyue préférait éviter une telle situation, car si elle pouvait accepter une autre femme dans la vie de son époux (à condition que cette femme soit aussi à son goût et suffisamment ouverte d'esprit pour un plan à trois, comme Lunabelle l'avait été), elle ne souhaitait pas devoir constamment se battre pour sa vie ou celles de ses futurs enfants. Une concubine comme Fang n'était pas un problème, mais elle ne voulait pas d'une Xue ou Qin 2.0 !

Avec de telles conditions, Luoluo était un bien meilleur choix d'époux et la famille du garçon était d'accord à l'idée qu'elle reste la seule épouse de leur héritier pendant quelques années. Si elle échouait à donner naissance à un fils d'ici sa trentaine, elle accepterait que Luoluo prenne une concubine et si cette dernière avait un fils, elle était prête à l'adopter pour le rendre légitime ! Beiyue était prête à un tel compromis pour trouver le bonheur et si elle trouvait une fille qui leur plaisait à tous deux, elle n'avait pas d'inconvénient à en faire une concubine, tant que cette fille savait qui était la première femme.

Ses affaires terminées, Beiyue quitta la salle des ventes après avoir dit ses au revoirs, en compagnie de Dongling et Yueye. Le trio retourna à leur résidence avec 560 millions de pièces d'or de plus dans leurs poches.

Après un délicieux déjeuner, elles se préparèrent pour le banquet du soir au palais.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*** Beiyue appelle Zhangye « grand frère » par respect et pour montrer qu'il y a une grande familiarité entre eux. En chinois et en japonais, il y a des suffixes et des termes qui peuvent être utilisés pour désigner des hommes et femmes plus âgés comme un grand frère ou une grande sœur, les suffixes « niisan » ou « neesan » par exemple. Zhangye est le cousin germain de Beiyue, qui est aussi membre de la famille royale, elle peut donc l'appeler ainsi. Elle utilise aussi cette appellation pour Liangyi, parce que Liangyi est reconnaissant aux deux princesses pour leur générosité envers lui. D'ailleurs, il appelle souvent Beiyue « petite sœur » ou Yue er. Le « er » après un prénom ou un diminutif est un signe d'affection en chinois.**

**Beiyue appelle tous ses cousins (les princes de sang, pas Xiaoyao qui a obtenu le titre pour ses mérites) « grands frères » lorsqu'ils sont plus âgés qu'elle et appelle la princesse Xihe qui n'apparaît pas dans la premier partie du roman/manhua « grande sœur ». Pour la princesse Yingye, elle l'appelle Ying er.**

**1) Parmi les changements chez certains personnages par rapport à canon, il y a le fait que l'impératrice douairière et la princesse Xihe (la tante de Beiyue et la petite sœur de l'empereur et Huiwen) ne sont parties qu'il y a quelques mois pour la frontière avec Dongli. L'impératrice devait gérer pendant deux ans les biens de sa petite fille et à cause des suspicions d'Huiwen, elle craignait de quitter la capitale en laissant Beiyue sans soutien. Elle ne se trouve donc pas à la capitale pour le moment.**

**Un autre changement est le fait que Xiaoyao n'a pas quitté le pays après la mort d'Huiwen. Il est resté pour achever d'éduquer Beiyue en pharmacie, mais s'est occasionnellement absenté pour se rendre dans d'autres pays. Il n'est pas non plus un prétendant pour Beiyue, puisqu'il la voit comme sa fille.**

**Les prétendants dans cette fiction sont Liangyi, Zhangye, Luoluo et Molian. Je n'ai pas encore fini le roman ou le manhua, donc je ne sais pas si d'autres apparaissent par la suite, mais pour le moment il n'y a que ces quatre là.**

**Luoluo est plus fort que dans canon actuellement et a aussi pris la pilule de lavage de la moelle osseuse confectionnée par Beiyue, qui en a aussi offertes à Liangyi, Zhangye, Yingye et Dongling.**

**Voici les rangs actuels dans chaque occupation de Beiyue, Yueye et Dongling.**

**Beiyue (Circée) : 12 ans**

**_ Guerrière : Rang doré avancé**

**_ Invocatrice : Rang étoilé 9 avancé (trois Invocation : Chat des neiges de rang 12, Pégase à corne de rang 10 chez les bêtes divines et l'oiseau esprit des glaces.)**

**_ Pharmacienne : Rang étoilé 8 bas**

**_ Enchanteresse : Rang étoilé 8 bas**

**Yueye (Vraie Beiyue) : 12 ans**

**_ Guerrière : rang doré bas**

**_ Invocatrice : rang 5 bas (mais n'a pas de bête spirituelle pour le moment)**

**_ Pharmacienne : rang 6 bas**

**_ Enchanteresse : rang 6 bas**

**Dongling : 13 ans **

**_ Guerrière : rang doré avancé**

**_ Invocatrice : rang 7 bas (loup d'orage rang 10 et araignée rouge de rang 11)**

**_ Pharmacienne : rang 3 avancé**

**_ Enchanteresse : rang 4 bas**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Le Ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**L'image accompagnant le nouveau chapitre a été créée grâce à Love Nikki Dress up game. Il s'agit d'une illustration de trois des tenues de Beiyue dans ce chapitre, celle du banquet, celle pour son premier jour de classe et celle qu'elle porte lors de la confrontation nocturne avec le Duc An. J'ai réussi à les combiner en une seule image avec difficulté, mais au moins vous avez une aide pour visualiser l'apparence de ma protagoniste.**

**Chapitr****e 4 : Le banquet et l'école Lingyang**

Après les enchères, Beiyue devait se préparer pour le banquet organisé par l'impératrice. En tant que princesse, elle devait donc impressionner le reste des convives par sa beauté et ses impeccables manières, car la moindre erreur pouvait lui coûter son futur dans une société aussi rigide que celle-ci.

Le banquet avait lieu le soir. Alors même si on était fin printemps, les températures restaient froides en soirée, il valait donc mieux qu'elle porte un gilet par-dessus sa robe, un gilet enchanté bien sûr. Sa robe était blanche sans manche dans un style plus proche d'un cheongsam qu'un hanfu, avec de fines broderies dans des teintes bleues violettes très claires. La robe était assez simple, mais son gilet lui était beaucoup plus élaboré avec un motif d'oiseau et de fleurs très délicat, encore une fois dans des teintes très claires. Sa longue chevelure était ondulée aux pointes et elle avait des chignons de chaque côté de sa tête sur lesquels étaient attachés des barrettes avec une large plume blanche, des perles et des rubans. Ses chaussures étaient d'élégantes ballerines violettes claires pales et elle emporterait un éventail fait avec le même type de plume que ses barrettes.

Le tout créait un effet de légèreté et de pureté grâce à des couleurs très claires, surtout sous la lumière de la lune, car la clarté de la peau de Beiyue et de ses vêtements ressortait davantage et contrastait avec le noir profond de ses cheveux ainsi que l'effet joyau de ses yeux émeraudes. Son apparence était hypnotique mais d'une manière pure et sacrée telle un cygne bénie par le ciel.

Sa tenue était bien entendue une de ses propres créations qu'elle vendrait dans sa boutique qui ouvrirait la semaine prochaine.

_ Yueye, Dongling, c'est l'heure d'y aller, annonça-t-elle en sortant de son pavillon.

Ses deux servantes la suivirent immédiatement et marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, là ou Beiyue sortit son carrosse de son anneau spatial aux yeux des servants, alors qu'en vérité il se trouvait dans sa poche dimensionnelle magique. Son carrosse était largement supérieur aux charrettes utilisées par les Xiao, il était fait dans un bois précieux peint en blanc sans aucune imperfection avec des roues en acier, des rideaux bleus ciels étaient accrochés aux fenêtres et sous celles-ci des fresques représentant Améthyste près d'un lac étaient peintes. Ce carrosse, Beiyue l'avait fabriqué elle-même afin d'en mettre plein la vu et pour son confort, les charrettes de ce monde était inconfortable pour son sensible postérieur. Mission réussie d'ailleurs, car ses sœurs regardaient avec jalousie son carrosse et elle mourrait d'envie de leur rire au nez en faisant « ohohohoh » !

(Dans d'autres dimensions, les Luviagelita Edelfelt à travers le multivers et les autres riches mais méchantes jeunes filles éternuèrent simultanément.)

Beiyue monta dans son carrosse après que Yueye ait déplié le marchepied, puis la rousse la rejoignit à l'intérieur, tandis que Dongling était montée à l'avant pour prendre les rennes.

L'intérieur du carrosse était aussi luxueux et raffiné que l'intérieur, la banquette était rembourrée et des coussins avaient été rajoutés en plus, rendant le trajet bien plus supportable pour son dos et son postérieur.

Leur carrosse entra dans le palais après plusieurs rondes d'inspection et Beiyue descendit après Yueye pour suivre les servantes du palais. Ses deux servantes garderaient son carrosse en son absence et elles avaient eu l'intelligence de se prévoir un bento comme dîner.

De nombreuses nobles femmes du pays et même du continent étaient déjà là et se dirigeaient vers le hall Xia Guang pour donner leurs respects à l'impératrice. Les hommes faisant de même mais avec l'empereur.

Ces femmes portaient des couleurs vives comme du rouge et du vert, ainsi que de nombreux accessoires en perles et pierres précieuses afin d'être remarquées. Mais comme elles étaient toutes vêtues dans des couleurs similaires, cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Paradoxalement, Beiyue dans ses couleurs très claires et étincelantes attiraient davantage l'attention, surtout qu'elle brillait sous la lumière de la lune.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut l'impératrice et les concubines impériales, Beiyue alla immédiatement donner ses respects, même si intérieurement elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que gifler l'impératrice. Elle entra ensuite dans le hall et rejoignit sa place.

En tant que Princesse, elle appartenait à la famille royale et sa place était donc parmi les plus proches de celles de son oncle l'empereur et l'impératrice, elle était assise juste à côté de Yingye qui était de deux ans son aînée. Yingye regarda avec approbation sa tenue et enquerra sur sa boutique en attendant que l'impératrice et l'empereur les rejoignent à l'intérieur du hall.

L'impératrice entra la première et regarda Beiyue avec froideur pendant quelques instants, puis l'empereur arriva à son tour et tous les invités s'inclinèrent à son entrée.

L'empereur ria en entrant, il leva la main et dit :

_ Aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas besoin de me saluer, levez-vous tout le monde, annonça l'empereur.

Les femmes remercièrent l'empereur et se relevèrent. Beiyue regarda avec respect l'oncle de son corps actuel. L'empereur n'était plus aussi jeune qu'avant, la mort de sa sœur jumelle et les difficultés avaient laissé leurs marques sur son visage, même s'il restait aussi grand et fort que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Derrière son oncle se trouvait son cousin Zhangye, plusieurs ministres et d'autres nobles. Son professeur, le prince Xiaoyao Song Mi, était d'ailleurs juste à côté de son cousin, à la grande satisfaction des femmes dans l'assemblée qui pouvaient contempler deux ikemens en même temps ! Ling, Yun et Rou faisaient d'ailleurs parties de ses femmes, ce qui amusa grandement Beiyue. Après tout, leurs chances avec ses deux-là étaient pratiquement nulles !

L'empereur s'installa sur son siège du dragon pour présider au banquet et enquerra auprès d'un eunuque si tous les invités étaient arrivés. Mais ce dernier répondit que Feng Liangyi manquait à l'appel pour le moment. Le prince Xiaoyao intervint en prévenant l'empereur que Liangyi était malade et qu'il arriverait un peu en retard, ce que l'empereur accepta sans problème.

Xiao Yuancheng et ses deux fils entrèrent à leur tour et s'assirent à une certaine distance. Normalement, ils auraient dû s'asseoir autour de Beiyue, mais celle-ci avait un statut particulier dans Nanyi, elle était la disciple de Xiaoyao en plus d'être une princesse et son talent était reconnu par le Sage pharmacien lui-même ce qui augmentait encore davantage sa réputation. Elle avait donc aisément convaincu son oncle de la laisser seule près du reste de la famille royale pendant que les Xiao restaient ensemble à l'écart, afin de ne pas accroître la rancœur que la haute noblesse avait contre Xiao Yuancheng.

Au final, elle était assise près de Yingye et son professeur occuperait la place à son autre côté avec Liangyi quand il arriverait. Zhangye lui était de l'autre côté de Yingye. On avait donc du plus près au plus loin de l'empereur, Zhangye, Yingye, Beiyue, Xiaoyao et Liangyi. D'ailleurs, Liangyi arriva rapidement et s'assit à sa place après avoir été salué par de nombreux aristocrates. Son masque du jeune homme fragile mais élégant et social l'avait rendu assez populaire à la cour.

Beiyue remarqua dans un coin que plusieurs des meilleurs experts du pays s'étaient rassemblés, parmi eux se trouvait son « grand-père » Xiao Qiyuan qui venait d'atteindre le rang 8 et Sima Gui Yuan, un ministre et Invocateur qui était presque au rang 9 étoilé. Mais Beiyue n'avait pas une bonne opinion du vieux maître des Xiao, il lui rappelait un certain rat, même si elle ignorait pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle pensait à Pettigrow….

Sima Gui Yuan était un homme arrogant et qui avait une certaine « grande gueule », mais en même temps il était franc et quand on lui répondait avec franchise, il acceptait aisément de discuter. Beiyue s'entendait assez bien avec lui et le respectait beaucoup malgré son manque occasionnel de manières. Il était de bien meilleure compagnie que Xiao Qiyuan, ça c'était sûr !

D'ailleurs, il semblerait que Maître Sima souhaitait l'affronter à nouveau, il s'était levé pour s'adresser à l'empereur.

_ Votre Majesté ! J'aimerai obtenir une faveur de la part de la princesse Beiyue afin de rendre ce banquet encore plus mémorable. Si princesse accepte, je souhaiterai affronter sa nouvelle Invocation, l'Oiseau esprit des glaces ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'un des 5 Wulings accepte un maître et pouvoir assister aux prouesses d'une bête spirituelle aussi rare que puissante serait un véritable honneur, demanda Sima Gui Yuan.

Si l'invocateur de l'Oiseau esprit des glaces avait été un Invocateur sorti de nulle part, Sima Gui Yuan n'aurait pas formulé sa demande aussi gentiment. Il aurait simplement défié l'expert. Mais, ici, l'invocateur n'était autre que la célèbre et grandement respectée princesse Beiyue, que lui-même appréciait, il s'était donc montré poli et respectueux dans sa formulation.

L'empereur semblait hésité à accepter cette idée. Il adorait sa nièce et la voyait davantage comme une de ses propres filles, éprouvant même une forte rancune vis-à-vis des règles du palais qui limitaient les visites de Beiyue qui lui étaient adressées à lui, non à Xiaoyao. Alors la voir se battre contre un aussi puissant adversaire l'inquiétait, mais d'un autre côté il savait sa nièce extrêmement puissante et talentueuse, elle était parfaitement capable de vaincre Sima Gui Yuan, elle l'avait déjà fait avec son pégase auparavant. Il hésitait donc beaucoup sur la marche à suivre !

_ Un combat contre général Sima ? J'accepte volontiers. Mais il vaudrait mieux s'éloigner des tables et attendre la fin du repas, ne croyez-vous pas général ? L'intensité d'un combat entre nos deux invocations réduirait à néant les efforts des servants pour préparer ce banquet si nous l'organisions trop près, répondit calmement Beiyue.

_ Princesse est sage et juste, j'accepte d'attendre la fin du dîner et m'excuse de mon manque de réflexion, approuva Sima en hochant de la tête.

Il était peut-être une tête-brûlée, mais était prêt à accepter ses torts. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences matérielles d'un combat entre son dragon furieux à sept queues et l'oiseau esprit des glaces aussi près d'un banquet.

_ Bien, bien, alors dînons puis nous pourrons assister à un combat d'experts invocateurs !, conclut l'empereur.

Le dîner reprit ainsi que les discussions, la majorité était focalisée sur le combat entre Sima et Beiyue, mais du côté des princes et princesses le sujet était tout autre.

Ils parlaient des ventes aux enchères du matin et Yingye interrogeait sa cousine sur la manière dont elle était parvenue à dompter autant de bêtes spirituelles. La réponse de Beiyue ?

_ Je leur ai simplement montré la différence entre le Ciel et la Terre, répondit-elle en chuchotant, un sourire innocent et pure aux lèvres.

Liangyi avait failli s'étrangler en buvant son vin en l'entendant et voyant ce sourire !

* * *

Le dîner terminé, Beiyue s'était levée de sa chaise et avait suivi Sima et les autres experts à une centaine de mètres pour débuter le combat. Elle invoqua Fuyu devant elle puis d'un bond sauta sur son dos et le duo s'envola sous les regards admiratifs et jaloux de la foule. Sima Gui Yuan invoqua son dragon furieux à sept queues à son tour et prit les ailes.

L'empereur annonça le début du combat et Beiyue ne perdit pas une minute pour entourer Fuyu d'une barrière protectrice avec son ki, tout en ordonnant à Fuyu de frapper les ailes de son adversaire mais en évitant les parties vitales. Contrairement à elle, Sima Gui Yuan avait noué un contrat de vie et de mort avec son dragon, si la bête mourrait, son maître périrait à son tour et vice-versa ! En tant que princesse de Nanyi, il était inacceptable pour elle de causer la mort d'un des rares experts de son pays, d'autant plus qu'une guerre pouvait à nouveau éclater à tout moment ! Malgré sa personnalité farouche et impatiente, le général Sima était une personne très importante pour la sécurité nationale, sa vie ne devait pas s'éteindre pour une simple démonstration lors d'un banquet. En tant que combattant, sa mort devait avoir lieu soit sur le champ de bataille, soit de vieillesse après avoir protégé son pays jusqu'à la toute fin !

Sima contre-attaqua avec sa technique « la toile céleste » comme Beiyue l'avait prévue, mais cette technique se heurta à sa barrière qui la stoppa aisément. Même la foudre d'un Invocateur proche du rang 9 n'était rien face à la barrière constituée du ki infini de Beiyue, car elle pouvait l'alimenter constamment sans faiblir, même lorsqu'elle était sous attaque. Beiyue décida d'attaquer elle-même à son tour et pour cela, elle créa des chaînes de glace faite de son ki qu'elle projeta sur le dragon de Sima. Sans aucune difficulté, elle dirigea mentalement ses chaînes afin qu'elles s'enroulent tout autour du dragon et l'immobilise. Une fois le dragon restreint, elle sauta du dos de Fuyu et lui asséna un faible uppercut sous le menton ! Le dragon tomba inconscient sous l'intensité du coup, puis chuta pour aller s'écraser sur le sol avec son maître.

Mais Beiyue avait déjà envisagé un tel cas de figure, elle ordonna donc à Fuyu d'attraper Sima avec sa queue, tandis que Beiyue prit le contrôle du vent autour d'elle et du dragon, afin d'amortir la chute de la bête. Elle sortit rapidement une ombrelle d'un de ses anneaux spatiaux qu'elle ouvrit ensuite, afin d'imiter Mary Poppins en atterrissant lentement au sol sans un cheveu décoiffé ! Circée était anglaise après tout, elle n'avait pas oublié ses origines même après tout ce temps !

Fuyu déposa Sima par terre et ce dernier se tourna vers la princesse en annonçant :

_ J'ai perdu ! Princesse Beiyue est bien plus talentueuse que moi et son avenir et celui de l'oiseau esprit des glaces sera brillant j'en suis certain, déclara-t-il sans amertume.

Il avait déjà affronté Beiyue et son Pégase à corne quelques années plus tôt, il connaissait donc la force extraordinaire de la princesse, aujourd'hui il souhaitait simplement s'assurer du lien entre l'oiseau esprit des glaces et sa nouvelle maîtresse.

_ Ce match était très impressionnant, nous remercions Sima Gui Yuan et princesse Beiyue pour cette rare opportunité, déclara l'empereur de bonne humeur.

Il était très satisfait de la prestation de sa nièce et souhaitait d'ailleurs l'en récompenser !

_ Princesse Beiyue nous a montré encore une fois son rare talent, nous souhaitons lui remettre une récompense !, annonça l'empereur de Nanyi.

Cette annonce intrigua tous les invités qui étaient curieux de savoir ce que la princesse recevrait comme récompense.

_ Qu'on apporte l'arc de jade de mon prédécesseur !, ordonna l'empereur à l'un des eunuques près de lui.

L'arc de jade d'un des anciens empereurs ? Pourrait-il s'agir de l'arc de l'arrière-grand-père de l'empereur actuel ? Celui qui était surnommé le dieu de la guerre et qui était autrefois un Invocateur de renom ? Si c'était bien son arc dont l'empereur parlait, il s'agissait d'un formidable cadeau !

Même Beiyue cligna des yeux de surprise en entendant la récompense octroyée par son oncle, elle le savait gaga d'elle, mais pas à ce point ! Cet arc était un trésor national qui ne pouvait pas être remis à tout le monde, même la princesse royale Huiwen n'avait jamais pu le contempler, malgré ses exploits militaires !

L'eunuque revint avec une énorme boîte que l'empereur ouvrit pour vérifier son contenu avant de la faire remettre à sa nièce.

_ Cet arc brillera à nouveau entre les mains de Beiyue, nous en sommes convaincu, déclara l'empereur avec affection tandis qu'à côté de lui l'impératrice semblait avoir avalé un sceau entier de citrons.

_ Beiyue accepte cet honneur Votre Majesté et jure d'utiliser cet arc pour protéger notre pays loyalement, répondit Beiyue en s'inclinant la boîte toujours dans ses mains.

Après cela, le banquet reprit et Beiyue et son présent étaient maintenant le sujet de conversation favori. Les jeunes hommes célibataires et même ceux ayant déjà une épouse légale la regardaient avec avarice, tandis que la plupart des jeunes filles et femmes l'observaient avec jalousie. Beauté, intelligence, richesse, talent, noblesse, pouvoir et même vertu, Beiyue disposait déjà de tout cela en grandes quantités. Elle faisait ainsi constamment de l'ombre au reste des jeunes filles de la capitale, mais aujourd'hui encore il fallait qu'elle se distingue des autres et reçoive une récompense aussi prestigieuse ?! Pourquoi le Ciel la favorisait-il autant ?!

Ce n'était pas étonnant avec tout cela, que les célibataires souhaitent tous obtenir sa main, et même les hommes mariés considéraient sincèrement rétrograder leurs épouses au rang de concubines afin de pouvoir prendre Beiyue comme épouse légale !

Bien sûr, la principale intéressée pouvait aisément deviner ce qui leur passait par la tête et intérieurement elle riait comme une rivale de protagoniste de shojo manga ou tout simplement Luviagelita ! Près d'elle, le prince Xiaoyao souriait paisiblement, mais intérieurement il regardait avec mépris les idiots qui se pensaient sincèrement dignes de sa disciple/fille. Tous ceux qui chercheraient à obtenir la main de Beiyue devrait obtenir son approbation avant !

Le banquet se termina ainsi avec de jeunes hommes cherchant à se faire bien voir de Beiyue, mais celle-ci les ignorait et parlait avec ses cousins, son professeur ou Liangyi ! Lorsqu'elle repartit, Xiaoyao l'escorta jusqu'à son carrosse, là où Yueye et Dongling l'attendaient. Elle dit au revoir à son professeur, puis monta à l'intérieur du carrosse avec Yueye sous les regards envieux des autres invités qui repartaient, notamment les Xiao. Ils avaient été les plus en colère lorsque Beiyue avait reçu l'arc de son ancêtre, la jalousie avait déformé leurs visages et Beiyue avait dû se retenir de sourire sadiquement en les apercevant aussi furieux.

Son carrosse quitta le palais et une fois seule avec sa servante, elle enquerra sur ce que Yueye avait pu entendre dans le palais, puis rapporta sa propre soirée.

* * *

Après le banquet, les jours passèrent, la boutique de vêtements de Beiyue ouvrit ses portes et avait déjà un franc succès comme la princesse l'avait espéré. Bien sûr, elle avait légèrement manipulé la chance pour obtenir un tel résultat. Elle avait construit dans le sous-sol de la boutique des cercles magiques pour attirer la fortune et la prospérité à sa boutique et même lancé certains sorts. Ce type de magie était simple comme bonjour pour elle, et de simples mages dans les dimensions dans lesquelles existait l'Association des Mages et la Tour de l'Horloge pouvaient faire de même.

* * *

Avec la fin du printemps, une nouvelle année à Lingyang débutait et Beiyue intégrait cette prestigieuse école dès aujourd'hui avec Yueye. La princesse et ses deux servantes sortirent de leur pavillon et se rendirent devant l'entrée de la résidence de la Princesse royale, là où se trouvaient déjà les charrettes des Xiao. Beiyue fit apparaître son carrosse et y monta sans un regard pour les Xiao avec l'aide de Yueye, qui la suivit ensuite à l'intérieur, tandis que Dongling prenait les rennes. Beiyue lissa sa longue mais légère jupe bleu claire en s'asseyant, puis sortit un livre pour passer le temps pendant le trajet.

Pour son premier jour, elle avait choisi de porter un ensemble haut beige et bleu à motif de fleurs roses, avec une jupe longue bleue assortie. Cet ensemble était très léger grâce à sa matière contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire au premier coup d'œil. Elle était donc confortablement vêtue pour cette chaleur de fin de printemps. C'était juste dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas couper ses cheveux si longs, sa chevelure lui donnait vraiment chaud parfois.

Le trio arriva rapidement et en avance à Lingyang. Beiyue sortit de son carrosse après Yueye, puis lorsqu'elle et ses servantes furent descendues, elle renvoya son carrosse dans son espace de stockage. Les trois jeunes filles entrèrent ensuite dans le campus de l'académie Lingyang sous les regards admiratifs et envieux de la foule. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dongling et Yueye partirent de leur côté car elles ne suivaient pas les mêmes cours. Dongling avait complété le cursus guerrier quelques semaines plus tôt, mais suivait encore celui pour Invocateur, tandis que Yueye intégrait les cursus de Pharmacien et d'Enchanteur. Enfin, leur maîtresse intégrait le collège impérial qui réunissait les élèves de la noblesse qui n'avaient pas le talent nécessaire pour intégrer l'un des quatre cursus ou ceux qui avaient des raisons familiales ou privées les contraignant à y entrer. Beiyue se trouvait dans ce second cas, elle rejoignait le collège impérial pour rejoindre sa cousine Yingye qui y étudiait à cause de l'impératrice.

Même si Yingye était aussi une Invocatrice avec un talent dans les arts martiaux, sa mère ne souhaitait pas qu'elle étudie dans le cursus d'Invocation ou celui guerrier. Alors à quatorze ans, Yingye passait généralement ses heures de cours à apprendre l'étiquette, la poésie et les quatre arts féminins*(1). Même si cette année, elle suivait aussi la classe d'équitation et y rejoindrait donc Beiyue et Luoluo.

Le statut de Beiyue était assez haut et elle entrait au collège impérial de sa propre initiative mais avec l'appui de son professeur et de son oncle, un guide avait donc été dépêché spécialement pour elle afin qu'elle puisse rencontrer quelques uns des professeurs du collège impérial.

_ Chen Yuan Shi, qui enseigne le guzheng, est malade et sera donc absent pendant deux jours. Un professeur remplaçant a toutefois été appelé pour se charger de ses classes en son absence, annonça le guide en la conduisant dans une arrière-cour avec des fleurs et des arbres.

_ Je reconnais bien là l'efficacité du collège impérial. Réussir à préparer un substitut aussi rapidement afin d'éviter d'avoir une matière non enseignée pendant deux jours, cette école fait honneur à sa réputation, répondit Beiyue poliment.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'interroger son guide sur les compétences du remplaçant, l'école Lingyang avait une réputation à tenir et même pour un simple remplaçant il devait s'agir d'un expert en guzheng bien évidemment.

Quelques notes de guzheng pouvaient être entendues de là où ils se trouvaient, il semblerait que le remplaçant soit en train de tester l'instrument avant le début des classes.

_ Bien, vous pouvez le ranger, ordonna la voix élégante de Feng Liangyi.

Beiyue fut légèrement surprise en reconnaissant sa voix, même si elle était la première admiratrice de son talent au guzheng, il semblait vraiment étrange qu'un otage, et prince de fait, remplace un professeur !

Elle s'approcha davantage et vit que Liangyi se retournait pour observer ses visiteurs. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se mit à rire.

_ Princesse Beiyue, vous êtes là aussi, dit le prince sur un ton léger et doux.

_ Beiyue salue et donne ses respects à son professeur. Aujourd'hui, j'intègrerai votre classe de guzheng, alors je m'en remets à vous professeur, répondit Beiyue en s'inclinant respectueusement devant le prince.

C'était une question d'étiquette que de saluer son professeur poliment, même si Liangyi ne serait son professeur que pour deux jours.

Liangyi sourit mais il semblait légèrement déçu par la distance professeur/élève que Beiyue venait d'établir.

_ Bien, vous devriez aller en classe princesse, dit-il en souriant.

Beiyue lui dit au revoir puis tourna les talons avec son guide pour se rendre dans un autre bâtiment afin d'annoncer les classes qu'elle comptait suivre et recevoir un emploi du temps. Elle avait pris cinq classes : équitation, littérature, comptabilité, guzheng et stratégies militaires, ce qui était un peu plus que la normale, mais elle rassura aisément son guide sur le fait qu'elle était plus que compétente pour suivre tous ses cours sans problème.

* * *

Son emploi du temps en main, elle sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers la cour ou aurait lieu sa première classe d'équitation. Elle entra dans des vestiaires et se changea rapidement en enfilant une tenue d'équitation légère violette qui consistait en un haut de kimono, un legging noir avec une minijupe par-dessus. Elle avait ensuite attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute puis les avait tressés. Une fois prête, elle avait rejoint ses camarades de classe dans la cour réservée à l'équitation.

Comme Beiyue s'y attendait, cette classe était bondée. Elle était la plus populaire des dix matières du collège impérial, car même les jeunes garçons et jeunes filles de nobles familles sans véritable talent dans les arts martiaux souhaitaient apprendre quelques techniques dans ce domaine.

Toutefois, la jeune princesse ne semblait pas véritablement s'en soucier, elle était davantage satisfaite à la vue des vêtements de ses camarades de classe, car la plupart venaient de sa boutique ! Elle était toujours contente de voir de ses propres yeux que ses projets étaient des succès, même si elle avait déjà été prévenue par le gérant de sa boutique que les affaires marchaient très bien depuis l'ouverture.

Alors elle s'en fichait de devoir partager sa classe d'équitation avec pratiquement des néophytes. Elle était peut-être une guerrière de rang doré et n'avait donc pas grand-chose à apprendre de cette classe, mais c'était une bonne occasion pour se détendre et simplement profiter d'être loin des pestes avec qui elle partageait sa résidence.

_ Beiyue !, l'appela la voix forte et affirmée de sa cousine Yingye.

Beiyue se retourna et vit sa cousine s'approcher d'un pas rapide d'elle, à côté leurs camarades saluaient respectueusement Yingye et Beiyue fit de même jusqu'à ce que Yingye leur donne l'autorisation de se relever.

Yingye portait une tenue d'équitation rouge qui venait aussi de sa boutique, ce qui amusa grandement Beiyue. La princesse prit la main de Beiyue et elles commencèrent à discuter jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur et le début des classes.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour de classe, il y avait donc un nombre important de nouveaux élèves. Le professeur Guo Yuan qui enseignait l'équitation, décida d'emmener ses élèves du côté de la cour Est là où se trouvaient les élèves du cursus guerrier et les véritables experts. Il espérait qu'observer des experts les motiveraient davantage.

Dans la cour Est pour les arts martiaux, un groupe d'assez bons élèves avaient été assemblés cette année et l'entraîneur leur enseignait des techniques basiques, pendant que les anciens élèves observaient et guidaient les nouveaux.

_ Professeur Guo Yuan, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Regarder mon nouveau groupe d'élèves ah ? Ils sont tous incroyables !, ria le professeur Lei Yuan en s'approchant des élèves du collège impérial et de leur professeur.

Le visage du professeur Guo Yuan devint mal à l'aise, mais il s'approcha tout de même à son tour et sourit :

_ Professeur Lei Yuan, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici aujourd'hui, commenta-t-il en souriant mais intérieurement il regrettait sa décision d'emmener ses élèves jusqu'ici.

S'il avait su que c'était Lei Yuan qui enseignait aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas venu. Tous deux avaient étudiés à l'académie des arts martiaux, mais Lei Yuan enseignait véritablement les arts martiaux, tandis que lui se contentait d'apprendre l'équitation au collège impérial à un groupe de jeunes maîtres et demoiselles de l'aristocratie.

_ Haha, c'est bien que je sois là, que dis-tu d'une compétition ? J'ai de nouveaux élèves aujourd'hui, répondit Lei Yuan.

Une compétition avec l'académie des arts martiaux ?

Les jeunes derrière Guo Yuan changèrent immédiatement d'attitudes à cette idée, devenant timides. Même si en temps normal ils étaient généralement fiers et hautains, ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour affronter ceux qui avaient du talent dans les arts martiaux.

_ Une compétition n'est pas nécessaire, vous pouvez simplement nous donner quelques conseils, rétorqua le professeur Guo Yuan.

Le professeur Lei plaisantait de toute façon, la différence de niveau entre les deux groupes n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ignorait, il ria donc et fit signe à un de ses élèves de s'approcher.

_ Meng er, tu peux venir leur faire une démonstration, dit le professeur Lei.

Entourée par un groupe de jeunes génies, qui la révérait comme leur chef, Xue Meng s'avança vers les élèves du groupe du collège impérial comme une princesse. Le professeur Lei regarda les élèves du collège et fut surpris de voir Yingye et Beiyue parmi eux.

_ Princesses Yingye et Beiyue, vous êtes là vous aussi, dit-il à haute voix sous l'effet de la surprise.

Les deux princesses hochèrent de la tête avec dignité et grandeur, montrant très clairement qu'elles étaient de vraies princesses de sang, contrairement à Xue Meng.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur Lei Yuan, nous sommes des élèves et nous sommes donc ici pour apprendre, déclara Beiyue poliment.

_ C'est vrai, vous n'avez nul besoin de nous écarter de vos activités, ajouta Yingye.

_ D'accord, Meng er, performe juste quelques mouvements pour qu'ils puissent les observer, ordonna le professeur à Xue Meng.

Meng hocha de la tête et s'avança pour offrir ses respects aux deux princesses, puis elle commença sa démonstration. Vêtue en vert, ses manches dansant et sa taille se mouvant avec précision, la beauté de Xue Meng atteignait son maximum, toutefois même ainsi elle ne parvenait pas à dépasser l'image de Beiyue dans l'esprit de la foule. Comparé à la beauté céleste de Beiyue, Xue Meng était jolie mais sans plus, même si sa maîtrise des arts martiaux était respectable.

Après qu'elle ait fini, Xue Meng indiqua d'un geste de sa main l'endroit où elle avait fait sa démonstration, et demanda si quelqu'un souhaitait essayer ces mouvements avec elle.

Les compétences de Xue Meng avaient déjà fait le tour de l'école Lingyang. Elle et son frère aîné étaient similaires, ils aimaient tous deux détruite la confiance et l'estime des nouveaux étudiants. Aujourd'hui même, elle avait passé à tabac avec un groupe de minions une nouvelle élève dont la beauté et le talent avaient commencé à faire parler d'elle. Cette jeune fille avait dû retourner chez elle dès le premier jour parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout.

Un bon nombre de personnes n'appréciaient pas la manière dont se comportait Xue Meng, mais personne n'osait rien dire à cause de ses origines, sa beauté et sa force ! Et même les professeurs étaient de son côté !

Beiyue ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Xue Meng à son non regretté cousin Drago. Tous deux étaient arrogants et aimaient humilier les autres parce qu'ils le pouvaient et par jalousie. La seule grande différence étant que Xue Meng était légèrement plus compétente, mais si Drago lui lançait l'Avada Kedavra et que le sort la touchait, elle était cuite.

Xue Meng sourit et marcha devant la foule en cherchant un adversaire, elle remarqua les deux princesses et fut prise d'un élan de rage contre les deux. Yingye s'était opposée à son père et son frère durant des enchères et au final, c'était la princesse qui avait obtenu la meilleure araignée pour moins chère que sa famille ! Quant à la princesse Beiyue, elle rejetait constamment les propositions de mariage de sa famille ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ?, pensait Meng.

La fille du Duc An avait entendu dire que la princesse Beiyue était une guerrière dorée depuis des années en plus d'être une Invocatrice, pharmacienne et enchanteresse, mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Si elle était aussi talentueuse elle n'étudierait pas au collège impérial, cela devait donc être une fausse rumeur ! Il suffisait de regarder son apparence fine et innocente pour remarquer que quelque chose clochait dans ces rumeurs ! Xue Meng convaincue que le rang de Beiyue était une rumeur infondée, s'approcha de la princesse dans l'intention de la défier.

_ Princesse Beiyue, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une excellente guerrière, ces mouvements vous devez déjà les connaître Que diriez-vous de pratiquer avec moi ?, proposa Xue Meng.

Beiyue sourit tendrement avant de prendre la parole.

_ Si Miss Xue souhaite tester ses capacités contre moi, j'accepte. Faisons de notre mieux, Miss Xue, accepta Beiyue en sortant de la foule. Mais ne serait-il pas mieux de changer de lieu pour notre démonstration ? J'ai peur que certains aient des difficultés à nous voir si on s'affronte ici….

Beiyue leva les yeux vers Xue Meng et utilisa une légère technique hypnotique pour influencer son esprit.

_ Princesse, pourquoi ne pas s'affronter dans l'arène ?, proposa Xue Meng sous l'influence de Beiyue.

_ L'arène ? En êtes-vous sûre ? Je ne serais pas responsable de ce qui pourrait vous arriver si on se bat dans l'arène…. J'espère que Miss Xue en est consciente, déclara Beiyue.

_ Pfff ! Bien sûr, ne me dîtes pas que princesse a peur ?, répliqua Xue Meng.

_ Peur ? Pour moi non, mais pour Miss Xue oui, mais il semblerait que mes craintes soient inutiles. Si Miss Xue souhaite vraiment se battre dans l'arène, j'accepte, conclut Beiyue en marchant jusqu'à l'arène.

Les professeurs tentèrent de les stopper, mais Meng était intraitable sur ce point, sa rancœur contre Beiyue et Yingye l'influençait dans ses décisions et elle ne se rendait même pas compte que sa rancœur était plus forte qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Elles entrèrent toutes deux dans l'arène et Xue Meng prit la parole :

_ Princesse Beiyue, si vous voulez abandonner ce n'est pas un problème. Vous avez juste à me supplier pour qu'on mette fin à cette compétition, déclara sur un ton hautain Xue Meng.

_ Ah, Miss Xue, je crois que vous semblez oublier la différence de rang entre nous. Logiquement, la personne qui devrait vouloir renoncer c'est plutôt vous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que vous vous excusez pour votre arrogance, je serais prête à mettre fin à notre match, rétorqua Beiyue avec un élégant et serein sourire.

_ Hmpf ! On verra qui pleurera et suppliera l'autre à la fin de ce match !, s'emporta Xue Meng en se mettant en position. Commençons !

Beiyue se mit dans sa propre position celle du poing souple des Hyuga, qu'elle était capable d'utiliser même si de manière moins efficace que les vrais Hyuga puisqu'elle n'avait pas le Byakugan. À la place, elle avait une hyper intuition qui était capable de guider son corps avec extrême précision pour frapper les poings vitaux et les méridiens.

Xue Meng attaqua rapidement, mais Beiyue l'esquiva encore plus facilement en passant derrière son dos et en la frappant au niveau des omoplates. Le coup n'était pas très fort, mais Beiyue ne souhaitait pas conclure ce match en un coup, elle souhaitait humilier Xue Meng pour lui montrer qui était le vrai boss entre elles deux.

Xue Meng devenait de plus en plus furieuse à chaque coup porté par Beiyue, surtout qu'elle visait très souvent son visage ! Xue Meng était très fière de son joli visage, alors que celui-ci se retrouve amoché était inacceptable ! Beiyue l'avait frappé un peu partout par curiosité, mais en voyant la fureur de son ennemi lorsque sa face avait été frappée, elle avait décidé de donner à Xue Meng un relooking façon Sanji inversé.

Sanji était un cuisinier et pirate de l'équipage de Monkey. , l'ancien beau-frère de Circée dans l'un de ses nombreux périples. Le cuistot avait une technique de coups de pied que Circée avait ajouté à son arsenal, tout particulièrement une capable de remodeler un visage, son Parage shoot ou chirurgie esthé-kick. Si Sanji l'utilisait pour donner un beau visage à son adversaire, Beiyue l'avait modifié pour faire l'inverse, défigurer complètement le visage d'une personne ! Et elle comptait bien s'en servir sur Xue Meng !

Mais bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle lui donne une chance d'abandonner le match avant de pouvoir utiliser cette technique. Après tout elle ne souhaitait pas obtenir une réputation de fille cruelle comme Xue Meng !

_ Miss Xue, l'issu de ce match est déjà déterminé, alors pourquoi ne renoncez-vous pas ? Excusez-vous simplement de votre arrogance pour avoir défié une guerrière de rang doré d'une manière aussi dédaigneuse et nous pourrons arrêter, déclara calmement Beiyue mais d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue par les spectateurs.

La foule réagit comme elle l'espérait, elle approuvait la clémence de Beiyue envers Xue Meng qui s'était montrée très arrogante et méprisante pourtant. N'importe quel autre expert aurait pu complètement écraser Xue Meng à cause de son attitude dédaigneuse sans lui laisser l'opportunité de jeter l'éponge !

_ Abandonner ? Même pas en rêve ! Ce match je vais l'emporter, répondit Xue Meng en grinçant des dents.

La colère que Beiyue avait exacerbée chez elle la contrôlait encore, elle ne s'était donc toujours pas rendue compte que ses chances de victoire était nulles.

_ Ahhhhh, Miss Xue, je vous prie donc de ne pas m'en vouloir par la suite si vous vous retrouvez blessée. La différence de niveau entre nous est juste trop large pour que je puisse complètement contrôler la force de mes attaques pour qu'elles ne vous blessent que légèrement, dit Beiyue.

_ Hmpf ! Huang Beiyue, savais-tu que dans une arène que le résultat soit la vie ou la mort, cela ne compte pas et personne n'en porte la responsabilité ? Si tu meurs, je ne serais donc pas tenue responsable !, affirma Xue Meng d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Un frisson d'angoisse traversa la foule à ses mots. Cette Xue Meng ne comptait pas sincèrement tuer la Princesse Beiyue ? Les deux professeurs palirent en l'entendant et tentèrent de stopper Xue Meng encore une fois, mais cette dernière les ignora. Quant à Beiyue, elle assura tout le monde qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit tuée par Xue Meng avec une assurance absolue qui rassura les spectateurs. Après tout, elle était immortelle et ne pouvait donc pas mourir, même son corps actuel ne périrait pas tant qu'elle l'occuperait.

Ses mots enragèrent davantage Xue Meng qui commença à lancer des attaques toutes létales que Beiyue bloqua avec aisance. Les coups de Xue Meng n'étaient rien comparés à ceux qu'elle avait reçu en tant que shinobi de Konoha. Elle était juste bien trop faible comparée à des ninjas d'élite comme Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, Gai ou Azuma !

Xue Meng commençait à en avoir assez d'être la seule à prendre des coups, elle sortit discrètement de sa manche une dague et tenta de trancher la gorge de Beiyue. Mais cette dernière avait l'hyper intuition dans son arsenal, elle savait donc déjà que son adversaire détenait une dague cachée. Lorsque Xue Meng frappa, elle attrapa son poignet et le tordit, mais serra d'une manière qui bloquerait la dague dans la main de Meng afin que tout le monde puisse la voir !

Le choc envahit l'audience et celle-ci lança ensuite un regard plein de dédain envers Xue Meng. Cette Xue Meng était absolument méprisable à leurs yeux, car son adversaire ne faisait qu'utiliser de simples techniques d'arts martiaux et se montrait même clémente, tandis que Meng avait essayé d'utiliser une arme pour l'éliminer. Tout le monde connaissait la personnalité de Xue Meng, le fait qu'elle exploitait ses origines prestigieuses pour martyriser les plus faibles était bien connu à l'école. Mais là, son adversaire était une princesse chérie par l'empereur et avec des origines et une influence bien plus considérable que la sienne, pourtant elle tentait encore de commettre des actes aussi cruels ?! Elle était vraiment stupide et arrogante !

_ Xue Meng ! Honte à toi ! Utiliser une arme dans un combat à mains nues est vraiment méprisable !, s'indigna Yingye en pointant Meng du doigt puis en s'avançant davantage vers l'arène.

_ Miss Xue, il semblerait que vous en ayez réellement après ma vie ! Ah, c'est pourtant la première fois que nous nous rencontrons face à face, je ne pensais pas avoir de différent avec Miss Xue. Même si le Duc An m'a à de nombreuses reprises écrit pour proposer des fiançailles entre votre frère et moi, j'ai à chaque fois refusé et je n'entretiens aucune relation avec votre famille. Alors pourquoi souhaitez-vous autant prendre ma vie ?, dit Beiyue.

Beiyue avait fait exprès de dire tout cela devant la foule afin de discréditer le duc An à travers les actions de sa fille. En annonçant que le seul lien que Beiyue avait avec les Xue était les propositions de mariage du Duc qu'elle avait constamment refusé, elle avait guidé son audience à une seule conclusion possible. Xue Meng souhaitait faire payer à la princesse le fait qu'elle ait rejeté son frère !

Les spectateurs commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux à ce sujet et Beiyue était convaincue que ces rumeurs feraient le tour de l'école dès aujourd'hui !

'_C'est l'heure d'en finir, la réputation de Xue Meng est au plus bas, il ne manque plus que le coup de grâce !_', songea Beiyue.

_ Miss Xue ne souhaite pas accepter la main que je lui tends, je n'ai donc plus qu'à conclure ce match, annonça Beiyue à haute voix.

Beiyue donna toute une série de coups de pied à une vitesse et puissance supérieure à ce qu'elle avait montré auparavant. Tous visaient le visage de Xue Meng qui ne parvenait même pas à se défendre. Beiyue frappa chaque petite parcelle du visage de Xue Meng. Le front, les yeux, le nez, les joues, la bouche, les dents et le menton tous furent frappés afin de restructurer le visage de Meng pour la rendre hideuse !

Lorsque Beiyue eut fini d'asséner son esthé-kick, Meng s'effondra par terre inconsciente le visage en sang.

Beiyue feint de paniquer pour la vie de son adversaire en se précipitant auprès du corps de Meng.

_ Miss Xue ! Miss Xue ?! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton plein d'inquiétude puis en s'agenouillant précipitamment par terre pour prendre le pouls de Meng.

Les professeurs la rejoignirent immédiatement et Beiyue les rassura très vite.

_ Elle est juste inconsciente, j'ai vérifié son pouls tout va bien. Je ne pensais pas que des coups aussi faibles suffiraient à la mettre dans un tel état, je vous prie de m'excuser professeur Lei. Mes seuls partenaires d'entraînement sont mes servantes qui sont des guerrières dorées, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'affronter des combattants aussi faibles et j'ai échoué à contrôler la force de mes coups, s'excusa Beiyue sur un ton qui semblait sincèrement regretter ses actions précédentes.

Devant cette réaction, l'audience avait conclu que la princesse Beiyue n'était pas responsable du résultat. Celui-ci était couru d'avance puisque la différence de niveau entre les deux jeunes filles était tout simplement énorme. La princesse était juste bien trop forte et puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion d'affronter des gens faibles, elle n'avait pas pu contrôler complètement sa puissance. Autrement dit, c'était bien fait pour Xue Meng !

Mais pile à ce moment-là, Xue Che, le frère aîné de Xue Meng arriva dans la cour où se trouvait l'arène et vit sa sœur en sang étalée par terre.

On l'avait averti que sa sœur avait défié Huang Beiyue en combat sur l'arène, comme il connaissait la personnalité de sa sœur il avait préféré courir pour intervenir. Huang Beiyue était la meilleure épouse pour lui, elle était à la fois d'une grande beauté et avec un talent inestimable, le seul problème était qu'elle refusait ses demandes à cause de son âge. Elle se trouvait trop jeune pour choisir son futur époux pour le moment, mais dans quelques années elle se rendrait forcément compte qu'il était le meilleur choix pour elle ! Mais si Meng l'offense aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire adieu à ce mariage et une future position de prince consort ! Il fallait donc qu'il se dépêche pour stopper son idiote de sœur ! Mais lorsqu'il arriva, ce n'était pas Beiyue qui se trouvait en danger, mais sa petite sœur en sang au sol sur l'arène !

_ Meng er !, appela-t-il désespérément.

La colère envahit Xue Che à cette vision qu'il en perdit momentanément sa raison. Beiyue avait osé blesser grièvement sa petite sœur ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ?!

_ Sale gamine ! Va en enfer !, hurla-t-il sous la colère.

Xue Che était arrogant et avait une haute estime de lui-même et de sa famille, ainsi au lieu d'analyser longuement la situation avant de réagir, il avait foncé tête baissée en voyant sa petite sœur blessée. Qu'importe si c'était la faute de Meng ou son ambition de devenir un royal en épousant Beiyue, blesser sa sœur était tout simplement une insulte contre le clan Xue et méritait la mort !

Il invoqua son araignée rouge, oubliant au passage le fait que cette araignée avait été initialement capturée par la princesse et quand celle-ci apparut gigantesque et terrifiante avec des flammes dans les yeux, la plupart des élèves prirent la fuite.

Même les professeurs qui étaient des guerriers expérimentés encourageaient les élèves à fuir car ils savaient qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids contre l'araignée rouge de rang 11. Les seuls qui ne fuyaient pas étaient Beiyue et Yingye, Beiyue avait protégé à l'aide d'une barrière les deux professeurs et l'inconsciente Xue Meng, leur donnant ensuite l'opportunité de fuir, tandis que Yingye avait les mains sur les hanches et pointait Xue Che du doigt.

_ Xue Che ! Tu dépasses les bornes et te montres excessivement insolent !, accusa Yingye. Xue Meng a perdu après avoir tenté de tuer Beiyue, mais Bei er l'a épargnée ! Maintenant toi aussi tu cherches à la tuer, pour qui se prend le clan Xue ?!

Beiyue applaudissait mentalement l'audace de sa cousine. Même si Yingye détenait aussi une araignée rouge qui était même meilleure que celle de Xue Che, la foudre n'était pas son élément et elle ne pouvait donc pas tirer de vrais profits de celle-ci. Xue Che était donc plus fort qu'elle malgré son avantage, pourtant elle n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à rester pour le critiquer, c'était vraiment un acte de bravoure ! Yingye aurait été accueilli à bras ouvert chez les Gryffondors pour son courage digne d'un vrai lion, ne put s'empêcher de penser Beiyue amusée.

'_Toutefois, ce gars est vraiment un idiot. Il a vraiment oublié que je suis une Invocatrice de rang 9 avec une bête divine et l'un des Wuling. La différence de talent entre nous deux, il semble que je dois la lui rappeler par la manière forte !_', conclut mentalement Beiyue.

Elle invoqua Améthyste et Fuyu devant les regards admiratifs des élèves et des professeurs les plus proches.

_ Le jeune maître du clan Xue est vraiment insolent ! Beiyue se montre clémente envers la jeune Miss alors que celle-ci cherche à me tuer publiquement sans avoir à en prendre la responsabilité, mais cela ne suffit pas pour le clan Xue ! Si vous voulez vraiment ma vie, venez la prendre ! On verra bien si vous en êtes capable !, déclara avec assurance Beiyue en pointant son doigt comme s'il s'agissait d'un pistolet en direction de la tête de l'araignée rouge.

Celle-ci était logiquement terrifiée par sa présence, mais était incapable de fuir car Beiyue l'avait immobilisée avec un sortilège non formulé et sans baguette. L'araignée ne pouvait qu'attendre terrifiée ce qu'elle pensait être son destin, la mort !

Beiyue concentra son ki au bout de son doigt puis fit un mouvement de la main comme si elle venait de tirer un coup de feu. Un rayon de ki condensé sortit de son doigt et fila à toute vitesse pour transpercer trois des jambes de l'araignée rouge ! L'araignée perdit immédiatement l'équilibre et s'écroula instantanément au sol, après que Beiyue dissipa son sort.

Le silence s'installa dans l'audience face à une telle démonstration ! Leur princesse avait grièvement blessé une bête spirituelle de rang 11 en une seule attaque sans l'aide de ses invocations ! Elle n'avait que douze ans mais était déjà aussi puissante ?! C'était incroyable !

_ Jeune maître Xue Che, souhaitez-vous continuer à vous battre même avec votre invocation dans un tel état ? Si vous vous retirez immédiatement, je ne vous exécuterai pas pour vos actions alors même que vous avez tenté de me tuer en dehors de l'arène. Je vous conseille aussi de rapidement soigner votre araignée si vous ne voulez pas mourir tous les deux, annonça Beiyue sur un ton calme et ferme qui impressionna grandement la foule.

La mort de l'Invocation signifiait la mort de l'Invocateur généralement à cause des conditions du contrat noué, Beiyue était la seule à pouvoir passer outre ces conditions grâce au jade noir des « Bêtes Infinies » et elle pouvait en faire profiter qui elle voulait, comme ses servantes. Si Beiyue avait visé la tête de l'araignée, elle l'aurait tué d'un seul coup et Xue Che avec.

Digne et clémente, c'était l'image que l'audience avait de la Princesse Beiyue maintenant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment par clémence que Beiyue n'avait pas pris les vies du frère et de la sœur, mais par stratégie afin de frapper bien plus violemment leur père le Duc An ! Si la réputation de ses deux enfants légitimes était en ruines à cause de leurs propres actions, il ne pourrait rien faire contre Beiyue s'il voulait garder sa tête.

Mais l'empereur lui serait complètement libre de lui mener la vie dure et la position de consort impériale de la sœur du Duc serait fragilisée ! L'empereur adorait sa nièce mais la famille d'une de ses concubines cherchait à tuer sa pauvre nièce qui était pratiquement orpheline ! Son oncle serait furieux à coup sûr et sa concubine en ferait sûrement les frais. Même son cousin Jing n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de couper les ponts avec les Xue, s'il voulait éviter que son père se fâche contre lui aussi. Jing était le fils aîné de l'empereur, il était talentueux mais moins que Zhangye, c'était pour cela et aussi à cause de la position d'impératrice de Mu Shi, que Zhangye était le prince héritier plutôt que lui. Mais avec Anguo comme oncle et le ministre Lin comme futur beau-père, il pouvait toujours trouver le moyen d'évincer son petit frère comme futur empereur. Il était donc le plus grand rival de Zhangye.

Par toute honnêteté, Beiyue n'avait absolument rien contre l'aîné de ses cousins, mais était contre l'idée qu'il devienne l'empereur. Son oncle et le ministre n'hésiteraient pas à faire de lui une simple marionnette s'il devenait empereur, lui rappelant constamment que c'était grâce à eux qu'il avait pu obtenir le siège du dragon. Zhangye était un bien meilleur successeur pour son oncle, il n'approuvait pas la corruption et était à la fois juste, intelligent et honorable. Avec lui comme empereur, Nanyi ne sombrerait pas dans la décadence et deviendrait une grande puissance, de cela Beiyue n'avait aucun doute !

Alors, pour aider son cousin, elle n'avait aucun problème à comploter la ruine de certains de ses ennemis.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! Zhangye venait d'arriver avec son kirin à flammes violettes et il semblait inquiet.

Son inquiétude se volatilisa en voyant Beiyue et Yingye parfaitement indemne, tandis que l'araignée rouge de Xue Che était inconsciente et son invocateur la contemplait ébahi et choqué !

Beiyue s'inclina devant son cousin et son kirin, puis prit la parole sans relever la tête après quelques instants.

_ Beiyue offre ses respects au prince héritier. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la situation s'est calmée avec la défaite de l'araignée rouge du jeune maître Xue. Beiyue s'excuse d'avoir embarrassé le prince héritier en le faisant venir inutilement jusqu'ici.

Son ton et ses actions semblaient sincèrement gênés, pour les spectateurs elle regrettait clairement cet accident alors même qu'elle n'était pas responsable !

_ Grand-frère royal ! Cet accident n'est pas la faute de Beiyue, mais celle des Xue ! Xue Meng a défié Beiyue dans l'arène et s'est montrée méprisante tout le long du combat alors même que Beiyue lui avait donné plusieurs opportunités pour abandonner ! Bei er l'a simplement frappé un peu fort au visage et elle a perdu connaissance, mais Xue Che arrive et déclare à son tour qu'il va tuer Beiyue devant tout le monde ! Bei er n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se défendre pour préserver son honneur et celui de la famille royale, elle a même donné une chance à Xue Che de repartir sain et sauf après avoir battu son araignée !, intervint Yingye pour défendre Beiyue.

Si l'impératrice Mu Shi haïssait Huiwen et Beiyue, sa fille Yingye toutefois désirait fermement protéger la famille royale. Elle croyait dure comme fer que puisque Beiyue était la fille de la princesse Zhang, elles avaient toutes deux le même sang royal dans les veines. C'est pourquoi Yingye voyait Beiyue comme une sœur plus qu'une simple cousine. Un sentiment que Beiyue appréciait grandement et elle comptait bien tout faire pour protéger Yingye dans le futur !

_ Je comprends, mais ne te bats plus jamais dans l'arène. Même si tu es puissante, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver à l'avenir, déclara Zhangye à Beiyue en l'aidant à se relever.

Même si personne à part Beiyue ne pouvait le voir, son visage n'était pas aussi calme et froid que d'habitude, il semblait en fait peiné de voir sa cousine s'agenouiller devant lui d'une manière aussi pathétique. Son cœur se serra un instant lorsqu'il la souleva et qu'il vit son visage affligé par les remords.

De l'autre côté, Xue Che avait pris les jambes à son cou, oubliant même sa sœur qui était encore dans les bras du professeur Lei.

Comme Beiyue l'avait deviné, l'accident fit le tour de l'école en moins de deux et lors du reste de ses classes, certains de ses camarades tentèrent de l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé. Même Feng Liangyi semblait inquiet alors qu'il connaissait ses capacités !

* * *

Après la fin des cours, Dongling et Yueye rejoignirent leur maîtresse l'air confiantes, elles savaient très bien que leur maîtresse était extraordinaire alors les rumeurs ne les avaient pas inquiété ! Yueye monta encore une fois avec Beiyue dans leur carrosse et cette dernière prit la parole après avoir enchanté l'intérieur du carrosse pour que leur discussion ne puisse pas être espionnée.

_ En battant Xue Meng et Che, la réputation du duc va en prendre un coup, surtout que tous les témoins pourront déclarer honnêtement que le frère et la sœur ont tous deux déclaré vouloir me tuer. En bonus, Meng sera défigurée pendant un bon bout de temps, je doute que quelqu'un puisse restaurer son visage après qu'elle ait subi mon esthé-kick !, ria Beiyue. Bien fait pour elle, l'année dernière elle a essayé de passer Dongling à tabac, elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait pour avoir essayé de toucher à ce qui m'appartient !

Lors de ses derniers mots, les yeux de Beiyue étaient devenus violets à cause de ses flammes des nuages. Même si Circée avait pris le nom et la vie de Beiyue, son âme était toujours celle de Circée, un Ciel nuageux extrêmement possessif avec ses proches et ses chevaliers. Dongling avait réussi à éveiller ses flammes de l'orage grâce à un anneau donné par Circée, prouvant ainsi que dans ce monde aussi le feu de l'âme existait mais semblait très méconnu. Yueye s'était révélée être une détentrice de flammes de la pluie et du ciel en secondaire, les flammes du ciel devait être un héritage génétique, tandis que celle de la pluie reflétait sa personnalité. Après tout, la princesse royale Huiwen semblait être un ciel nuageux inactif de son vivant, l'empereur son petit frère était un ciel tempétueux inactif, Zhangye tout comme sa tante un ciel nuageux inactif et Yingye un ciel ensoleillé. La majeure partie de la famille royale d'après l'hyper intuition de Circée avait des flammes des cieux inactifs, il était donc raisonnable qu'elles soient génétiques comme c'était le cas pour les Potter et les Vongola. Tout cela pour dire que les deux filles faisaient parties de ses chevaliers dans ce monde, elles étaient même les toutes premières chevalières de sa nouvelle cour ! Or, Beiyue ne pardonnait jamais quiconque s'en prenait à ses chevaliers, le destin de Xue Meng était donc inévitable !

* * *

Dans la résidence de la princesse royale, Xiao Yuancheng était furieux des actions de Beiyue. Cet imbécile pensait encore pouvoir faire de Yun la fiancée de Xue Che, ou au moins sa concubine, malgré le fait que la réputation de celle-ci était ruinée depuis longtemps. Mais avec cet accident, il n'y avait aucune chance que le duc An accepte Yun pour son fils et il pensait que le duc chercherait à coup sûr à se venger sur la famille Xiao pour les actions de Beiyue. Il avait ainsi immédiatement convoqué Beiyue dans le hall principal de leur résidence pour lui ordonner de s'excuser.

_ Tu vas te rendre à la résidence d'Anguo Gong et t'excuser ! Si le duc souhaite que tu agisses comme un cheval ou une vache, tu obéiras à ses ordres !, rugit Yuancheng sous les regards ahuris de Concubine Xue et Dongling qui avait accompagné Beiyue.

La princesse elle se demandait si Yuancheng avait été fait tomber sur sa tête lorsqu'il était bébé. Elle était une princesse et la nièce chérie de l'empereur, le duc An ne devait sa position et son influence actuelles que grâce à sa sœur une concubine de l'empereur et le prince Jing. Alors entre elle et le duc, il était évident que de par sa position sociale et dans le cœur de l'empereur, Beiyue était clairement supérieure au Duc ! Elle était même plus riche que lui et avait une bien meilleure réputation dans leur pays. Et cet idiot de Xiao Yuancheng souhaitait qu'elle se soumette au chef du clan Xue ?! Il avait perdu le reste de ses neurones aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! Même Concubine Xue trouvait sa décision ridicule et pourtant, elle rêvait de se débarrasser de Beiyue ! Mais elle avait au moins suffisamment de cervelle pour savoir que l'empereur exterminerait le clan Xiao jusqu'au dernier s'il apprenait ce que Yuancheng voulait faire faire à sa chère nièce !

Le pire était que Beiyue avait lancé le sortilège de fidelitas sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas la fille biologique de cet idiot il y a déjà quelques temps ! Autrement dit, les souvenirs de Xiao Yuancheng avaient été manipulés afin qu'il croit être le père biologique de la jeune princesse. Mais même en croyant cela, il était prêt à la sacrifier au Duc, ce sale EXXXXÉ !

Beiyue le regarda donc avec dédain, intérieurement elle s'imaginait le fouetter jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'arrêter après que son corps soit couvert de profondes lacérations, et répondit :

_ Prince consort semble avoir perdu l'esprit aujourd'hui. Moi, une princesse portant le nom Huang, la nièce chérie de l'empereur et la disciple du prince Xiaoyao, je devrais m'abaisser à m'offrir à un simple duc alors que ce sont ses propres enfants qui ont tenté de m'assassiner publiquement ? Si l'empereur vous entendait, croyez-vous que la famille Xiao survivrait à sa colère ? Il n'y a aucun doute que tout le clan serait exterminé jusqu'au dernier ! Alors contrôlez vos paroles à l'avenir, si vous ne souhaitez pas que je les rapporte à mon oncle ou l'impératrice douairière à son retour !, rétorqua sur un ton froid et acide Beiyue.

Ses paroles avaient fait pâlir tous les Xiao et Yuancheng ne pouvait rien réfuter car c'était l'entière vérité ! Concubine Xue était pâle mais n'était pas surprise par les arguments de Beiyue, puisqu'elle y avait elle-même pensé immédiatement, son opinion de son époux dégringola encore davantage dans son esprit.

_ Quant au Duc, s'il cherche à s'en prendre à moi, je pourrais aisément lui rappeler que son fils a proféré des menaces de mort à mon égard devant témoin, parmi eux la princesse Yingye elle-même, alors que Xue Che ne se trouvait même pas dans l'arène. Il pourra donc entièrement être tenu responsable si je porte cette affaire face à la justice. Au final, le Duc s'il s'en prend à moi à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, verra sa famille immédiatement suspectée et incarcérée, conclut Beiyue. Mais si vous craignez autant que cela le duc, vous pouvez immédiatement quitter ma résidence pour rejoindre la résidence principale du clan Xiao. Après tout, ce conflit semble être en moi et le clan Xue, même si j'ignore pourquoi Miss Meng souhaitait ma mort. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit contre ce clan, à part refuser leurs propositions de mariage.

Ses derniers mots avaient fait davantage pâlir Yuancheng et profondément énerver concubine Xue. Alors qu'ils souhaitaient tous deux que le duc accepte Yun pour son fils, Beiyue venait de leur dire que le Duc la voulait encore elle comme belle-fille, mais qu'elle avait refusé ! Dans leur cœur, c'était comme donner de la nourriture cinq étoiles à un cochon ! Beiyue ne voulait pas de Xue Che, mais le Duc la harcelait avec ses demandes de mariage, alors que les Xiao souhaitaient ardemment recevoir ces demandes pour Yun !

Beiyue se leva ensuite et quitta le hall dignement. Mais en vérité, elle avait décidé d'espionner discrètement le reste de leur conversation en activant sa cape d'invisibilité et en créant une illusion d'elle retournant à son pavillon avec Dongling.

Concubine Xue était vraiment la plus rusée dans cette famille, à peine Beiyue sortit, elle avait proposé à Xiao Yuancheng d'envoyer des présents à Anguo Gong pour l'informer que les Xiao n'avaient aucun lien avec cette affaire. Beiyue ne comptait pas laisser passer cela et elle avait une excellente idée pour forcer les Xiao à s'opposer au duc.

De retour à son pavillon, elle ordonna à Dongling d'espionner son frère aîné et de lui prendre son pendentif en jade le plus discrètement possible. Pour ce faire, elle lui remit sa cape d'invisibilité. Après avoir regardé sa servante devenir invisible, Beiyue se retira dans sa chambre, là où elle relut ses cours de la journée pour en faire une copie pour Luoluo. Son ami n'avait pas pu assister à la rentrée et la première journée de cours, elle avait donc pris l'initiative de lui préparer une copie de ses notes sur les classes qu'ils avaient en commun.

Plus tard, Dongling revint avec le pendentif et les joues rouges. Quand Beiyue l'interrogea sur son étrange comportement, elle apprit que la pauvre jeune fille avait assisté à une scène très intime entre Zhongqi et une servante de concubine Xue, qui l'avait laissée toute chamboulée. Même si grâce à la personnalité libidineuse de Zhongqi, elle avait pu aisément s'emparer du pendentif qu'elle avait trouvé par terre.

* * *

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Beiyue enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se téléporta directement près de la résidence de Feng Liangyi avec le pendentif en jade dans la main. Elle marcha ensuite jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de Liangyi et après avoir désactivé le pouvoir de sa cape, frappa légèrement à sa fenêtre. Liangyi réagit immédiatement et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, là où il aperçut le visage de son amie. Il s'en approcha les sourcils froncés et ouvrit la fenêtre.

_ Princesse, je suis surpris de vous voir à une heure aussi tardive, chuchota-t-il à voix basse, tout en la laissant entrer.

Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que ce ne saurait une bonne chose ni pour lui, ni pour elle, si sa présence dans sa résidence venait à s'ébruiter.

_ Bonsoir, grand frère Liangyi. Je m'excuse de cette visite surprise, mais je souhaitais vous remettre une chose avant que vous ne partiez pour la résidence du duc An. Après tout, avoir un bouc émissaire est une étape importante dans la préparation d'un parfait cambriolage, répondit Beiyue en souriant tout en lui tendant le pendentif de Zhongqi.

Comme elle s'y attendait, une lueur cruelle envahit le regard auparavant doux de Liangyi, mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

_ Princesse ne devrait pas dire de telles choses, on pourrait presque y croire, répliqua Liangyi de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

_ Grand-frère n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Après les évènements de ce matin, le clan Xue ne fera jamais parti de mes relations, surtout pas lorsque Xiao Yuancheng considère que moi une princesse portant le nom Huang, je dois m'excuser auprès du duc et me soumettre au moindre de ses ordres juste pour éviter que le duc décide de chasser les Xiao de la capitale, déclara Beiyue sur un ton plein d'amertume et de dégoût qui surprit Liangyi presque autant que ses paroles.

'_Xiao Yuancheng a osé dire cela ? Il n'a plus envie de vivre ou quoi ?'_, pensa immédiatement le prince.

_ Grand-frère semble partager mon avis sur les exigences de mon père. J'ai été obligée de lui expliquer en long et en large pourquoi son idée était stupide, mais même après cela, il a décidé d'envoyer au duc des cadeaux pour l'amadouer. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, puisque grand-frère se prépare à porter un grand coup au duc, Beiyue s'est dit qu'en tant que pseudo petite sœur, c'était son devoir de donner à son aîné la touche finale pour son plan. Ce pendentif appartient à Xiao Zhongqi, si grand-frère le laisse dans la résidence du duc et fais en sorte que la présence d'un voleur soit découverte, ce dernier conclura immédiatement que Zhongqi est le voleur. Il tentera de venir reprendre ce qui lui a été volé dans ma résidence, mais bien sûr, je m'opposerais à toutes fouilles afin que la tablette funéraire de mère ne soit pas dérangée. Grand-frère devrait donc gagner suffisamment de temps pour cacher les objets volés en dehors de la ville, préférablement dans un anneau spatial pour qu'on ne puisse pas aisément les retrouver. Ah, et grand-frère, Beiyue promet de ne rien dire même à mon oncle et mes cousins. Je dois y aller, au revoir et bonne chance grand-frère !, dit Beiyue en souriant malicieusement.

Ce sourire fit frissonner Liangyi, mais en même temps il le trouvait encore plus attirant que les sourires innocents et tendres de la princesse.

Beiyue repartit ensuite par la fenêtre et laissa Liangyi contempler le jade dans ses mains intrigué.

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, Beiyue qui s'était mise au lit juste après son retour, se leva et s'habilla pour prendre part au show. Dongling et Yueye pénétrèrent dans sa chambre pour l'informer de la situation :

_ Maîtresse, les subordonnés d'Anguo Gong ont encerclé notre résidence, déclara Dongling.

Beiyue sourit, Feng Liangyi avait suivi son plan comme elle l'espérait, il fallait donc qu'elle accomplisse sa part.

_ Allons-y, si le duc pense que ma résidence peut être aisément encerclée ainsi, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !, affirma Beiyue en sortant de sa chambre avec ses deux servantes sur les talons.

Ses homonculus resteraient dans le pavillon pour assurer la sécurité en leur absence.

Le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort, troublant la nuit auparavant calme. Les lumières dans la résidence de la Princesse royale étaient allumées, les maîtres, ladies et concubines étaient tous réveillés, ils s'étaient ainsi levés pour savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Beiyue et ses servantes arrivèrent rapidement à la cour avant, là où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs membres de la famille Xiao et les hommes d'Anguo gong. L'atmosphère était si hostile, qu'il semblait que dès que la dispute éclaterait, d'innombrables personnes mourraient ce soir !

Xiao Yuancheng ne portait même pas ses vêtements correctement par manque de temps, mais en face de lui Anguo Gong n'était pas non plus impeccablement vêtu, il portait simplement un manteau en fourrure de renard par-dessus ses vêtements.

_ Où est Xiao Zhongqi ? Faîtes-le sortir !, ordonna Xue Che.

Il avait fait sortir son araignée rouge même si celle-ci était encore amochée à cause du combat de la matinée, elle suffisait tout de même à effrayer les Xiao. Yun n'avait pas encore d'Invocation et ne pouvait que regarder avec jalousie l'araignée de Xue Che. Quand au reste aucun d'eux n'étaient de taille face à l'araignée. Si le vieux maître Xiao était là, la situation serait à leur avantage mais celui-ci ne se mêlait pas aux affaires de la résidence de la princesse royale, car il craignait Beiyue. Beiyue et ses servantes étaient donc les seules capables de s'opposer au Duc !

_ Anguo gong ! Pourquoi avez-vous entouré ma résidence ?, demanda Beiyue avec dignité.

Elle portait une robe bleue dans un style chinois mais moderne plutôt qu'un hanfu et sa robe avait une fermeture éclair dans le dos pour pouvoir rapidement la fermer. Elle n'avait donc pas mis longtemps à s'habiller avant de sortir. Son apparence était ainsi magnifique mais simple. Elle n'avait pas coiffé ses longs cheveux, préférant les laisser détachés et légèrement ondulés, même si elle avait enfilé une large et jolie barrette sur le côté et le bas de son visage était couvert par un fin voile.

Les personnes présentes qui n'étaient pas des Xiao, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la contempler avec admiration.

_ Princesse Beiyue ! Votre frère, Xiao Zhongqi, est venu voler en pleine nuit mon Pot du Lotus Flamboyant et ma Perle d'Eau dans ma résidence ! Je suis venu les reprendre et réclamer justice ! répondit avec autorité le duc en taisant son fils d'un geste de la main.

Le duc était déjà dans une situation difficile à cause des actions de son fils et sa fille, il n'allait pas laisser Xue Che lui créer davantage de problèmes avec la princesse Beiyue, alors que celle-ci avait les faveurs de l'empereur !

_ Pot du Lotus Flamboyant et Perle d'Eau ? Duc An, avez-vous des preuves de la culpabilité de Zhongqi ?, demanda Beiyue après avoir immobilisé l'araignée rouge d'un regard.

_ Princesse, nous avons bel et bien une preuve ! Un pendentif en jade appartenant à votre frère a été retrouvé dans ma résidence lorsque la présence d'un voleur a été remarquée, répondit le duc.

Les Xiao pâlirent en entendant cela et Beiyue fit mine de froncer les sourcils incertaine.

_ Ce jade, est-ce que le duc accepterait de nous le montrer pour que je puisse essayer de l'identifier ? S'il appartient à Zhongqi et que vous avez pu le reconnaître, je devrais pouvoir en faire de même, demanda-t-elle.

Le duc se tourna vers son fils et lui indiqua de sortir le jade en question. Beiyue fit mine de l'observer un moment avant de conclure…

_ Ce pendentif est bel et bien celui de Zhongqi, je le reconnais car il ne s'en sépare jamais, annonça-t-elle en feignant d'être éberluée.

Ses mots transpercèrent d'effroi les Xiao qui étaient réunis dans la cour avant. Ils avaient espéré que la preuve était fausse, mais même la troisième jeune miss reconnaissait son authenticité !

_ Père, où se trouve Zhongqi ? S'il ne se montre pas pour s'expliquer…, enquerra Beiyue sans continuer sa phrase.

Mais Yuancheng n'eut pas besoin de répondre, car Zhongqi arriva pile à ce moment-là.

Zhongqi était arrivé vêtu d'une armure en argent et une lance en main. Il s'avança vers le milieu de la foule puis rejoignit Beiyue devant.

_ Pourquoi les gens du Duc An m'accusent-ils lorsque vous perdez quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire !, affirma Zhongqi.

_ Xiao Zhongqi, tu as laissé tomber ton pendentif en jade et nies tout de même ton crime ?, se moqua Xue Che en balançant le pendentif devant le fils aîné des Xiao.

_ Pourquoi as-tu mon jade ?, demanda Zhongqi en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Hummpf ! Pourquoi ? Tu devrais te poser cette question à toi-même ! Maintenant, dépêche-toi de nous rendre le Pot du Lotus Flamboyant et la Perle d'Eau !, ordonna Xue Che.

_ Je te l'ai dis, je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce Pot du Lotus Flamboyant !, se défendit Zhongqi.

Ce pendentif en jade était toujours sur lui et il ne le retirait jamais. Pourquoi était-il apparu dans la résidence du duc An ? Quelqu'un l'avait clairement utilisé comme bouc émissaire de son crime et s'était servi de son jade pour tromper le duc et Xue Che, afin qu'ils le croient lui coupable ! Mais le duo père-fils ne semblait pas près à l'écouter, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de s'expliquer !

Xue Che vit que Zhongqi n'était pas près à admettre son crime quoi qu'il arrive, ce qui attisa encore davantage sa fureur. Beiyue invoqua immédiatement dans les airs Fuyu et à ses côtés, Artémis son chat des neiges qui avait atteint le rang 12 grâce à l'énergie illimitée de sa maîtresse. Artémis était d'un rang au-dessus de l'araignée rouge de Xue Che et contrairement à l'araignée, il était en parfaite santé, l'avantage lui revenait donc dans un combat.

_ Si tu ne comptes pas avouer, je vais te tuer et ensuite chercher le pot et la perle lentement !, déclara Xue Che en ordonnant à son araignée d'attaquer Zhongqi.

L'araignée rampa vers Zhongqi incertaine et ce dernier se préparait à l'affronter. Mais Beiyue immobilisa l'araignée de son ki avant que celle-ci puisse frapper son « frère ».

_ Cessez de vous battre devant ma résidence ! Souhaitez-vous perturber la tablette funéraire de ma mère, la défunte Princesse royale ?, accusa Beiyue en s'avançant entre Xue Che sur son araignée et Zhongqi.

_ Troisième sœur, murmura Zhongqi avec reconnaissance.

Immédiatement après, le son de chevaux se fit entendre et la cavalerie noire apparut devant le front de la résidence.

_ Halte ! Il est déjà tard et vous êtes en train de causer du grabuge devant la résidence de la grande princesse et de menacer la sécurité impériale ! Pour ces crimes, vous pouvez être décapités !, déclara la voix du leader du groupe de cavaliers noires.

La cavalerie noire était en charge de la sécurité de la capitale impériale, leur présence ici n'était pas à prendre à la rigolade ! La situation pouvait dégénérer si le duc ne repartait pas avec ses hommes !

_ Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? Avez-vous oublié la loi ?, demanda ensuite le leader en s'approchant du duc.

Même si Anguo Gong était déraisonnable et avare, il n'osait pas aller contre les membres de la famille royale pour le moment. La cavalerie noire était constituée uniquement de guerriers au-dessus du rang argenté, il ne pouvait donc se permettre de les offenser facilement.

_ Général, c'est la famille Xiao qui est irrespectueuse. Ils ont de mauvaises intentions et leur fils a volé le plus grand trésor de ma famille. Je suis seulement venu pour obtenir justice et récupérer mes biens, expliqua poliment le duc au général de la cavalerie noire.

_ Ce commandant n'interfère pas avec les affaires privées. Mais on est maintenant en plein milieu de la nuit et je ne permettrais pas aux gens de causer des problèmes dans les rues. Sinon, ce commandant devra se montrer impoli !, répondit sérieusement le cavalier.

_ Mais !, tenta de répliquer le duc.

L'idée de perdre deux de ses plus grands trésors le transperçait en plein cœur, comment pouvait-il juste laisser tomber ?

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! Voulez-vous vraiment impliquer le prince héritier dans cette affaire ?, coupa le guerrier sur un ton sec.

Le prince héritier était dans Nanyi le seul Invocateur à part la princesse Beiyue qui détenait l'un des Wuling. La princesse était déjà opposée au duc à cause des évènements de ce matin, il ne pouvait donc pas s'attirer en plus la fureur du prince héritier ! Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que repartir avant que le prince débarque !

_ Araignée rouge, revient !, ordonna Xue Che en faisant disparaître sa bête dans son espace dimensionnel.

_ Je ne vous laisserai pas repartir si facilement après avoir volé mon trésor familial !, conclut le duc avant de se retourner et repartir avec son fils.

Zhongqi ne voulait pas paraître faible, alors il ne quitta pas le duo père-fils des yeux, tandis que Beiyue avait remercié le leader de la cavalerie noire pour leur intervention.

Après le départ du duc et de son fils, même si une partie de leurs hommes étaient restés pour encercler la résidence, Yuancheng pointa furieusement Zhongqi du doigt.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !?, demanda-t-il avec colère.

_ Père ! Je suis innocent !, répondit Zhongqi.

Ce soir, il avait pris le blâme pour quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'il sache pourquoi et il était donc naturellement en colère. Mais le pire, c'était que sa propre famille ne le croyait même pas !

_ Innocent ? Alors qu'en est-il de l'histoire du pendentif de jade?, rétorqua Xiao Yuancheng.

_ C'est…, commença Zhongqi avant de réfléchir.

'_Aujourd'hui, je m'amusais avec cette servante de concubine Xue dans le jardin et j'ai dû le faire tomber à ce moment-là. Mais comment pourrais-je le dire à père ? Si mère apprend que je m'amuse avec les servantes de concubines Xue, elle sera furieuse ! Et père aussi !'_, pensa-t-il en suant abondamment d'inquiétude.

_ C'est probablement Xue Che qui a essayé de m'accuser ! Ils ont perdu quelque chose et ils ne le retrouvent pas, alors ils ont décidé de me faire porter le chapeau !, répondit finalement Zhongqi.

Yuancheng écouta son explication et ne pouvait nier que c'était une possibilité, il se retourna furieusement en réfléchissant.

Concubine Qin qui avait vu son fils être traité aussi injustement sentit son cœur être peiné et elle demanda donc à Yuancheng d'essayer de résoudre ce problème.

_ Humph, comment pouvons-nous le résoudre? Tout d'abord, laissez ce fils stupide expliquer pourquoi son pendentif en jade a été retrouvé dans la résidence d'Anguo Gong !, répondit Xiao Yuan Cheng sur un ton déprimé. Comment résoudre ce problème ? Dis-le nous Zhongqi !

Le fils aîné n'avait pas pensé à comment prouver son innocence, il ne put donc que dire :

_ Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser venir dans la résidence et chercher?

_ C'est absurde!, répliqua soudainement Beiyue en s'approchant. Si nous laissons les gens entrer et chercher, alors nous perdrons la face et celle de la résidence de la princesse Zhang ! Cette résidence était l'endroit où ma mère avait vécu de son vivant. Elle contient donc sa tablette commémorative. Laisser des inconnus semer le désordre ici risque d'effrayer l'esprit de la princesse Zhang et si l'empereur l'apprend et se fâche, qui sera tenu pour responsable de ce crime?

Concubine Xue suivit immédiatement le discours de Beiyue en attaquant Zhongqi.

_ C'est vrai. Le premier jeune maître a lui-même causé le problème, il devrait donc réfléchir aux moyens de le résoudre lui-même. La résidence de la princesse Zhang n'est pas un endroit où les gens peuvent simplement entrer et chercher!

Concubine Qin la regarda durement et insulta Concubine Xue dans son cœur pour l'avoir attaquée quand ils étaient en mauvaise posture ! Quand elle trouvera une chance, elle laissera souffrir Concubine Xue, jura intérieurement Qin. Elle tenta d'approcher de Beiyue, mais celle-ci se tourna et prit la parole :

_ Zhongqi, cette affaire c'est à toi de la résoudre et d'expliquer comment ton jade est arrivé dans les mains de Xue Che. Cette nuit, nous avons obtenu un peu de répit, mais demain père devra s'attendre à ce que le duc porte cette affaire jusqu'à l'empereur !, déclara Beiyue avant de repartir vers son pavillon avec ses servantes et les deux bêtes qu'elle avait invoquées.

Qin semblait furieuse de ne pas avoir pu convaincre Beiyue de supplier l'empereur de régler cette histoire et sauver Zhongqi, tandis que Concubine Xue semblait aux anges. Après tout, si Zhongqi mourrait, Yuancheng n'aurait plus que son second fils né de Xue, Zhonglei, comme héritier.

Une fois dans son pavillon, Beiyue remit son pyjama et se coucha paisiblement, satisfaite d'avoir pu réaliser ses plans sans problème. Elle savait que grâce à ses actions le clan Xiao allait souffrir pendant un bon moment, ce qui était toujours une bonne chose pour elle.

* * *

**NOTE :**

*** 1 : Les 4 arts féminins en Chine sont la peinture, la musique (guzheng), la calligraphie et les échecs (le Go).**

**Remarque : Luoluo dans canon a treize ans, mais je l'ai rajeuni d'un an pour qu'il soit du même âge que Beiyue.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Le Ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.**

**Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait. Reviews = Nouveau chapitre ! **

**L'image accompagnant ce chapitre a été créée grâce à Starsue et Love Nikki Dress up game. Elle illustre la tenue de Beiyue lors de la fête d'anniversaire et sa réplique de la tenue de Médée.**

**Chapitr****e 5 : L'esprit divin des sept tours.**

Le lendemain, la nouvelle que la résidence d'Anguo Gong avait perdu ses trésors avait choqué toute la ville de Lin Huai. Le pot du Lotus Flamboyant et la Perle d'Eau avaient été perdus en même temps. Même l'empereur qui avait entendu cela était sous le choc.

Dans la cour royale du matin, Anguo Gong avait pleuré et prié l'Empereur de vérifier ce qui s'était passé et de lui rendre justice. Sa famille détenait des preuves importantes qui impliquaient la famille Xiao! Mais Xiao Yuancheng avait expliqué à la hâte que Xiao Zhongqi n'avait jamais quitté la maison hier, il était donc impossible qu'il se soit rendu dans la préfecture d'Anguo Gong et qu'il ait volé le Pot du Lotus Flamboyant.

Cette déclaration avait amené Anguo Gong à penser que Xiao Yuancheng voulait protéger Xiao Zhongqi. Xiao Yuancheng qui était une personne grincheuse commença donc à se mettre en colère et les deux hommes en vinrent à se battre l'un contre l'autre pendant la cour royale.

La veille au soir, l'empereur avait été prévenu qu'Anguo Gong avait pris des gens et encerclé la préfecture de la princesse Zhang, sa défunte sœur, après que ses deux enfants légitimes aient cherché le matin même à tuer sa chère nièce. L'empereur était donc déjà très irrité et furieux contre le duc, mais aujourd'hui il venait causer encore davantage de problème. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas mis du côté de Xiao Yuancheng immédiatement, était qu'il détestait son ancien beau-frère encore plus que le duc pour la manière dont il traitait Beiyue. L'empereur savait de la bouche même de la jeune fille qu'elle les voyait le prince Xiaoyao et lui davantage comme des figures paternelles que Yuancheng. L'empereur ne comptait donc pas faciliter les choses à Yuancheng et son fils illégitime alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de prendre soin de Beiyue ! Qu'il se débrouille seul pour régler cette histoire avec le Duc, tant que Beiyue n'était pas mêlée à cette affaire, son oncle n'interviendrait pas !

Il ordonna donc que Xiao Yuancheng et Anguo Gong soient expulsés du tribunal ce matin-là.

Cet événement s'était répandu dans toute la ville de Lin Huai et les gens s'en servaient comme d'une plaisanterie pour se parler ce qui amusa grandement Beiyue, ses servantes, Feng Liangyi et son servant Di.

* * *

Beiyue se leva de bonne heure pour se rendre en classe ce matin-là, elle espérait pouvoir discuter un moment avec Luoluo. Elle était sûre que son ami regretterait de ne pas avoir pu être présent la veille pour voir la déculotter qu'elle avait mise au frère et à la sœur Xue, qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Avec ses servantes, elles descendirent donc de son carrosse comme si de rien n'était, après être parties avant ses frères et sœurs. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le collège, les autres élèves la regardaient avec admiration tout en discutant des évènements de la veille. Beiyue gardait une oreille tendue pour les espionner et était satisfaite d'entendre que l'opinion publique était de son côté !

Elle arriva tôt pour son premier cours de la journée, littérature, et s'assit au milieu de la salle de classe vide. Peu après son arrivée, elle fut rejointe par Yingye qui avait aussi choisi cette classe et s'assit naturellement à côté d'elle.

_ Hier, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu du chahut dans la résidence de la princesse Zhang. Père empereur était inquiet toute la nuit, mais Dieu merci, grand-frère royal a envoyé la cavalerie noire. Bei Yue, ça va?, demanda Yingye avec inquiétude.

Le cœur de Huang Beiyue battit rapidement à cette annonce, Zhangye avait fait ça ?

_ La nuit dernière, c'est le prince héritier qui avait envoyé la cavalerie noire?, enquerra Beiyue timidement.

_ Oui, grand-frère a été le premier à avoir appris que les gens d'Anguo Gong étaient arrivés pour attraper un voleur. Il savait que Anguo Gong irait à la résidence de la princesse Zhang et causerait du grabuge. Il avait peur que la tablette commémorative de la tante royale soit perturbée et il a donc envoyé la cavalerie noire, expliqua Yingye.

_ Cousin a vraiment un cœur compatissant. Je suis sûre que de là où mère se trouve, elle est sincèrement reconnaissante de sa prévenance, déclara Beiyue en souriant chaleureusement.

Zhangye était vraiment admirablement prévenant envers elle et sa mère, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse à l'idée qu'il s'occupait d'elle à chaque instant.

La princesse Ying Ye sourit à son tour puis fronça les sourcils.

_ Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, tout est de la faute de Xiao Zhongqi. C'est lui qui a causé des problèmes et laissé des preuves. Un tel cochon stupide!, commenta Yingye.

La façon dont elle avait dit cela révélait une signification plus profonde. Ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'était que si Xiao Zhongqi n'avait pas laissé de preuves et nui à la résidence de la princesse Zhang, elle serait alors extrêmement heureuse que le trésor d'Anguo Gong ait été volé. Le duc était un opposant de Zhangye qu'elle soutenait après tout.

Beiyue sourit sournoisement avant de s'exclamer:

_ Grand frère est imprudent. Hier, Concubine Qin semblait prête à me demander d'aller supplier l'Empereur. Mais avec ce genre de problème, s'il ne rend pas le précieux butin, à quoi bon supplier pour lui ?, dit Beiyue.

_ Supplier ?, se moqua Princesse Yingye. «Bei Yue, n'interfère pas avec ce problème. Si tu interviens, tu offenseras Anguo Gong. Ce vieux gras est une personne sournoise. Si tu l'offenses, ses méthodes pour s'occuper de ses ennemis sont sinistres. »

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de m'en mêler. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire de la situation avec Xue Meng et Xue Che, répondit Beiyue.

_ En parlant de Xue Meng, il semblerait que son visage soit complètement défiguré mais qu'aucun médecin ne puisse réparer les dégâts qu'elle a subis. Le duc a essayé de demander l'aide de Xiaoyao, mais ce dernier a refusé en prétextant qu'il travaillait sur un projet plus important. Xue Meng ne viendra donc pas en classe maintenant que son visage est complètement hideux ! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, le problème avec Xue Meng n'est pas une priorité pour son père. Le Pot du Lotus Flamboyant et la Perle d'Eau ont été volés, alors Anguo Gong n'a pas le temps de s'embêter avec la situation de Xue Meng, affirma Yingye qui ne put s'empêcher de rire froidement.

Le cœur de Beiyue devint plus triste après avoir remarqué l'expression sur le visage de la princesse Yingye. Elle savait que la princesse Yingye était née dans la famille royale et avait donc vu beaucoup de luttes et de bagarres afin d'obtenir plus de pouvoir dans le harem. Yingye savait dans son cœur mieux que quiconque que l'affection entre parents appartenant familles royales ou à des familles nombreuses ne voulait rien dire.

_ Beiyue !, appela une voix masculine de la porte, avant que la personne se précipite près des deux princesses pour s'assoir à la place libre à côté de Beiyue.

_ Bonjour Luoluo, tiens ce sont les notes des classes d'hier que tu as manqué, il s'agit d'une copie de mes propres notes, j'espère que cela te sera utile, répondit Beiyue en sortant les notes qu'elle avait copiées la veille.

_ Merci ! Beiyue est vraiment la plus attentionnée, accepta gracieusement Luoluo. On m'a rapporté ce qui s'est passé hier ! Xue Meng semble être défigurée et l'araignée rouge de Xue Che est très mal en point, il est probable qu'il rompe bientôt son contrat pour ne pas mourir avec son araignée, bien fait pour eux !

Luoluo connaissait la personnalité de Xue Meng et Xue Che, même si lui-même n'avait pas été une de leurs victimes. Ce genre d'horribles personnages méritait complètement leurs châtiments à ses yeux ! Son admiration envers son amie grimpa donc encore davantage en flèche puisque c'était elle qui avait puni les fauteurs de trouble !

* * *

Après la fin des cours de la matinée, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et Beiyue avait convaincu Luoluo de rejoindre Yingye et elle pour manger dans le pavillon Song Ju de l'école. Ils s'y rendirent et furent rapidement rejoints par Dongling et Yueye à qui Beiyue avait donné rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. Les deux servantes étaient là en temps qu'élèves et à la demande de Beiyue, elles n'avaient pas à la servir, mais simplement déjeuner.

Elles avaient toutes les trois leurs propres bentos dans leur anneau spatial, avec un repas différent pour chacune. Dongling avait de la viande et quelques légumes, tandis que Yueye qui était devenue végétarienne avait une omelette et des légumes. Quand à Beiyue, son repas consistait en une salade comme entrée, puis des frites avec du blanc de poulet comme plat principal. Pour le dessert, elle avait amené un pot de glace à la vanille qui restait bien froide dans son anneau.

Luoluo, Yingye et leurs servants semblaient surpris par sa nourriture, qu'ils regardaient avec curiosité. Luoluo semblait même vouloir goûter à ses frites ! Beiyue sourit un instant, puis lui proposa de se servir quelques unes de ses frites, ce dont il ne se fit pas prier ! Il mordit dans une frite et fut initié pour la première fois au plaisir de la nourriture grasse moderne !

_ Délicieux ! C'est de la pomme de terre, mais la cuisson est vraiment spéciale !, dit-il en mâchant avec enthousiasme.

_ Jeune maître ! N'oubliez pas vos manières ! Vous ne devez pas parler la bouche pleine, le corrigea immédiatement son serviteur.

Luoluo bouda mais regarda avec envie le reste des frites de Beiyue, la princesse rit mais lui donna l'occasion de se resservir sous le regard jaloux de Yingye. Au final, Beiyue avait aussi proposé à sa cousine de se servir et ses deux amis avaient pratiquement mangé à eux seuls sa part de frites.

Lorsqu'elle sortit le dessert, elle plaça plusieurs bols sur la table puis la glace, ainsi que du caramel et du chocolat liquide comme nappage et en servit à tout le monde, même aux servants.

_ C'est un dessert glacé qui est particulièrement agréable en été. Je vous en prie, goûtez, dit Beiyue en plongeant sa cuillère dans son propre bol.

Elle mit sa cuillère dans sa bouche, puis avala sa glace avec joie. Les autres l'imitèrent et tombèrent sous le charme de la glace à la vanille comme des millions de personnes modernes.

_ Délicieux et si froid ! C'est vraiment excellent !, complimenta Yingye l'air ravie en mangeant joyeusement sa glace.

Luoluo n'avait rien dit, mais son visage lumineux voulait tout dire, il semblait tout aussi satisfait de ce dessert que Yingye, ce qui rendit Beiyue très heureuse à son tour. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de mieux que de voir les visages contents et brillants de ses proches après qu'ils aient mangé ses petits plats ! Dommage que Zhangye ne soit pas avec eux, ou même ses autres cousins qui étudiaient à Lingyang, elle aurait aimé voir leurs réactions.

Des notes de guzheng commencèrent à être entendues dans le collège impérial, une telle mélodie était clairement l'œuvre de Feng Liangyi ! Une excellente nourriture et une merveilleuse mélodie, une parfaite combinaison !

Les servantes de Yingye commencèrent à complimenter Liangyi et Beiyue devait se retenir d'exploser de rire, le prince qu'elles admiraient était celui qui avait volé le duc ! Ah, mais peut-être que si Yingye l'apprenait, elle tomberait encore davantage sous son charme, après tout elle détestait ce sournois de duc et était plus que contente de sa perte !

_ Prince Liangyi est vraiment un excellent musicien, mais il est aussi un talentueux professeur remplaçant. Hier, sa classe était vraiment intéressante, c'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas enseigner plus longtemps, commenta Beiyue en souriant.

_ C'est vrai que tu suis les cours de guzheng, mais le prince n'enseignera plus dès demain, c'est cela ?, répondit Luoluo sur un ton curieux.

_ Oui, le professeur officiel revient demain normalement, donc le prince n'aura plus à le remplacer. Toutefois, j'espère qu'il acceptera de revenir de temps en temps pour assister le professeur, dit Beiyue.

Elle regarda ensuite Yingye qui semblait vouloir se lever pour aller voir Liangyi, mais n'osait pas y aller seule. Sa cousine avait vraiment des sentiments pour Liangyi, elle qui était d'ordinaire si franche et audacieuse, se comportait si timidement en ce moment !

_ C'est vraiment dommage que le prince préfère jouer en paix sans être dérangé, sinon je serais allée le saluer aujourd'hui, soupira Beiyue.

Normalement, elle aurait réfléchi à une excuse pour permettre à Yingye d'aller parler à Feng Liangyi, mais elle connaissait suffisamment le prince pour savoir qu'il remarquerait rapidement l'arrivée de visiteurs et s'arrêterait de jouer. Il était donc simplement préférable d'attendre tout en l'écoutant jouer jusqu'à la fin. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur déjeuner, ils se levèrent après avoir débarrassé leur table et marchèrent en direction de leurs salles de classe respectives.

Mais, une agitation du côté de l'arène les intrigua, alors Beiyue leur proposa d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait là-bas. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ce fut pour voir Xue Che et Xiao Zhongqi près à se battre dans l'arène, l'araignée rouge de Xue Che était déjà de sortie.

Beiyue pensa immédiatement que son frère adoptif était un vrai imbécile d'avoir accepté de se battre dans l'arène, la différence de niveau entre lui et l'araignée était évidente et le résultat était donc couru d'avance. Xue Che souhaitait juste se servir de l'arène afin d'éliminer Zhongqi s'en avoir à en assumer la responsabilité devant la justice par la suite ! Il avait sûrement manipulé Zhongqi en se servant de son impulsivité contre lui, afin que ce dernier accepte de se battre sur l'arène, alors qu'un combat là-bas pouvait aller jusqu'à la mort. Beiyue ne pouvait pas intervenir à la légère dans ce combat, car cela allait à l'encontre des règles. Mais, peut-être qu'elle pouvait prêter l'une de ses Invocations à cet idiot de Zhongqi, afin qu'il ne meurt pas stupidement.

_ Sale voleur! Maintenant tu sais comme je suis fort! Tu n'es pas si fort pour quelqu'un qui a osé voler ma résidence, ah !, insulta Xue Che en regardant Zhongqi cracher du sang après avoir été blessé par l'araignée.

_ Imbécile ! Qui voudrait des choses de ta résidence ?, répliqua Zhongqi en tentant de garder la face.

_ Humph! Tu es juste réticent à accepter ton crime ! Si tu ne rends pas les objets aujourd'hui, ne pense pas à quitter cette arène en vie !, déclara Xue Che agacé, ses yeux étaient meurtriers.

_ Frère, ne vous battez pas!, supplia une voix féminine.

Devant l'arène, une jeune fille poussa un cri et Huang Beiyue tourna la tête pour regarder. C'était les autres enfants de Yuancheng qui étudiaient à l'académie. La personne qui pleurait à ce moment-là était Xiao Rou. Concubine Qin était la mère de Xiao Rou et de Xiao Zhongqi. Ils étaient donc très proches contrairement aux autres enfants Xiao et maintenant que Rou avait vu Xiao Zhongqi être battu au point de provoquer sa mort, elle avait crié.

Xiao Yun qui était sur le côté, fronçait des sourcils l'air agacé. Voyant que Xiao Zhongqi, qui faisait partie de sa famille, était presque torturé à mort, elle a naturellement pensé qu'elle perdait la face par association !

Rou remarqua l'arrivée de Beiyue et se dirigea vers elle en larmes.

_ Troisième sœur, s'il vous plaît, sauvez mon frère !, cria Xiao Rou en suppliant Beiyue.

Beiyue fronça des sourcils et réfléchit à un plan à toute vitesse, elle prit la main de Rou puis s'approcha de l'arène.

_ Jeune maître Xue ! Souhaitez-vous encore m'atteindre en assassinant un membre de ma famille ? Hier, votre sœur et vous avez cherché à me tuer publiquement, maintenant vous complotez pour tuer mon frère ? La différence entre un guerrier et un invocateur est connue de tous, mais le jeune maître Xue s'en fiche et décide d'utiliser son invocation contre mon frère un simple guerrier. N'est-ce pas la preuve que le jeune maître Xue est une personne qui aime abuser de son pouvoir sur les personnes qui ne peuvent répliquer ? Si maître Xue souhaitait sincèrement obtenir justice pour ses pertes, il devrait laisser la Justice enquêter correctement au lieu d'agir comme un vilain ! Sinon, le nom du clan Xue sera terni à tout jamais par les actions despotiques du jeune maître !, déclara Beiyue d'une voix forte attirant ainsi l'attention des deux combattants et de leur audience.

L'araignée rouge la vit et se souvenant de ses précédentes défaites, elle repartit sans un mot dans l'espace dimensionnel de Xue Che, qui tomba par terre après que sa monture ait disparu.

_ Zhongqi, ce combat n'a aucun sens, ne pense même pas à attaquer le jeune maître Xue maintenant qu'il est sans défense, ordonna Beiyue sur un ton digne. Ceux qui frappent les plus faibles alors qu'ils sont à terre, sont indignes d'être appelés des experts. Sort de cette arène et cesse de ternir le nom de ma résidence !

Beiyue se retourna ensuite après avoir lâché la main de Rou et marcha en direction du collège impérial d'un pas rapide mais digne. Une princesse ne pouvait pas courir pour arriver à l'heure en classe, après tout !

Alors qu'elle avait parcouru une bonne dizaine de mètres et que Zhongqi était descendu de l'arène comme elle le lui avait ordonné, Xue Che s'était relevé et avait à nouveau invoqué son araignée après que Beiyue ait fait disparaître toute trace de son aura. Si l'araignée avait perçu sa présence, elle ne serait pas ressortie, alors elle devait la masquer pour que l'affrontement reprenne.

L'objectif de Beiyue était de ruiner complètement Xue Che, en montrant à tous qu'il était un despote sans honneur. Elle avait convaincu Zhongqi de ne pas le frapper alors qu'il était à terre, elle se montrait ainsi comme clémente et majestueuse aux yeux du public, et Zhongqi ne ruinait pas encore plus sa réputation de guerrier s'il épargnait Che. Alors si Xue Che reprenait le combat malgré leurs clémences, en profitant du fait qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, son nom serait pour toujours associé à celui d'un sale lâche, seulement capable d'attaquer en traître.

Il y eut un cri soudain parmi le public!

_ Je vais te tuer !, rugit Xue Che en ordonnant à l'araignée d'attaquer.

La bouche de l'araignée rouge s'était ouverte et des rayons de tonnerre se formaient à l'intérieur. Ensuite, elle cracha la balle de tonnerre en direction de Xiao Zhongqi, qui s'était retourné juste à temps.

Xiao Zhongqi en voyant cette attaque, savait que ce n'était pas bon et que si le tonnerre le touchait même un peu, il serait voué à la mort! Il ne resterait même pas de cendres! Il s'était immédiatement retourné et s'était mit à courir en direction de la forêt.

À l'intérieur de la forêt, il y avait sept tours, dans celles-ci se trouvaient les collections de tous les documents anciens du continent Carta. Sur les sept tours, seules cinq étaient ouvertes aux étudiants. Les deux tours à l'arrière étaient interdites et les étudiants ne pouvaient donc pas y entrer. Les sept tours étaient l'un des endroits les plus spirituels du collège Ling Yang. C'était donc un lieu ancien et tranquille. La plupart du temps, les étudiants n'étaient pas autorisés à y faire du vacarme afin d'y préserver la paix.

Quelques-uns des professeurs qui avaient assisté à la bataille sur l'arène avaient vu que Xiao Zhongqi s'était dirigé vers les deux dernières tours. Les sourcils froncés, ils s'écrièrent sérieusement:

_ N'allez pas vers les tours et ne causez pas de problèmes !

Mais le bruit dans l'arène était trop fort et les voix des professeurs avaient été noyées.

_ Sale voleur, n'essaye même pas de t'échapper !, ricana malicieusement Xue Che.

Il ordonna à l'araignée rouge de chasser Zhongqi à l'intérieur de la forêt.

L'araignée rouge cracha plusieurs faisceaux de tonnerre en direction de Zhongqi, mais celui-ci parvint à les esquiver. La bataille arriva rapidement devant le mur de briques de la septième tour et Beiyue se retint de sourire face au résultat inespéré de son plan. Allait-elle enfin voir l'être qui se cachait dans la septième tour ?

Ce faisceau de tonnerre avait détruit quelques arbres autour des sept tours. Maintenant que le tonnerre de l'araignée rouge s'était rapproché, le sol qui l'entourait commençait à jaunir. L'araignée rouge ouvrit la bouche et cracha des rayons de tonnerre qui poursuivirent Xiao Zhongqi, qui courait pour sa vie.

Le visage de l'enseignant n'était pas très beau. Quelques invocateurs de niveau avancé étaient sur le point de convoquer leurs propres bêtes spirituelles pour intervenir, comme Beiyue l'avait fait en appelant Fuyu pour survoler la forêt à proximité.

Mais à ce moment-là, le calme des Sept Tours spirituelles fut violemment brisé, lorsque le sol avait été écrasé par quelque chose de lourd. Quelques élèves plus faibles étaient même tombés à terre à cause des secousses. Cette araignée rouge avait continué à cracher des rayons de tonnerre, mais après ce tremblement, elle semblait s'être souvenue de quelque chose. L'énorme corps s'était soudainement arrêté. Le faisceau du tonnerre qui était plus grand qu'avant sonna derrière Xiao Zhongqi, il avait presque été rattrapé quand un cri de colère profonde venant de l'intérieur des Sept Tours se fit entendre dans toute l'école. Ce cri avait terrifié presque tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de l'entendre, mais à la grande fierté de Beiyue, Dongling et Yueye s'étaient immédiatement placées devant Yingye et Luoluo pour les protéger au lieu de paniquer. Elle les avait vraiment bien entraînées !

Beiyue chercha avec ses yeux et son hyper intuition d'où exactement provenait ce cri dans les sept tours de la forêt profonde. Avec sa vision aiguisée, elle remarqua que la forêt dense s'était mise à trembler soudainement et qu'en haut de la septième tour, un dragon noir était apparu ! Le corps de l'énorme dragon couvrait presque tout le collège.

Les cornes du dragon étaient puissantes et dégageait une atmosphère gelée ! Sous son rugissement, la flamme dans la bouche du dragon se précipita, roulant dans la direction de l'araignée rouge!

L'araignée rouge de rang 11 possédait déjà un esprit aiguisé, alors couplé au contrat avec un être humain, après avoir vu un dragon si puissant, la peur s'était déjà formée dans son cœur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y résister! L'araignée rouge voulait faire demi-tour et s'échapper mais il était trop tard. La flamme qui roulait l'avait piégé à l'intérieur en un instant. Même Xue Che, malheureusement, était coincé à l'intérieur.

Des cris déchirants s'élevèrent en ce début d'après-midi.

L'araignée rouge et Xue Che avaient crié ensemble de douleur.

_ Le feu punitif ! Le feu punitif !

Personne ne savait qui avait crié ça, mais après cela, tout le monde ferma la bouche et regarda l'araignée rouge et Xue Che qui étaient piégés dans les flammes! C'était plus horrible que de voir Xue Che tué d'un coup!

La flamme punitive était une légende mystérieuse du collège Lingyang. Les rumeurs disaient que les étudiants qui avaient commis un crime seraient punis en utilisant le feu punitif. Ce type de flamme ne blesserait pas réellement le corps physique, mais comme les flammes en furie « brûlaient » le corps, elles causaient une douleur spirituelle inimaginable. Cette douleur était encore plus douloureuse que le feu de l'enfer.

Mais cette punition n'existait que dans les légendes de l'école Lingyang. Personne ne l'avait réellement vu.

_ Honorable Esprit, veuillez apaiser votre colère.

Au loin, un homme âgé, la tête pleine de cheveux blancs, chevauchait une bête spirituelle, la Grue à couronne rouge. Sa robe grise flottait dans le vent.

Ses manières étaient humbles et il semblait être une figure immortelle.

_ C'est le principal qui est arrivé!

Au moment où ils virent le vieil homme arriver, les personnes qui étaient tombées à terre à cause des tremblements levèrent les yeux vers le vieil homme comme si elles avaient vu leur sauveur.

La pression du dragon était déjà terrifiante. Lorsque la flamme punitive était apparue, l'esprit des gens ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir. Celui qui était puni était quelqu'un d'autre, mais en entendant ce cri sanglant, chacun avait senti son cuir chevelu s'engourdir et ses dents trembler.

Le vieux directeur aux cheveux gris conduisit la grue et arriva au-dessus de l'araignée rouge et de la tête de Xue Che. Vers le grand dragon noir lointain qui planait autour de la septième tour, le vieil homme s'inclina profondément.

_ Honorable Esprit, veuillez apaiser votre colère. C'est juste un jeune gamin ignorant qui ne sait rien. Il a offensé l'Honorable Esprit, je vais certainement le punir sévèrement!, déclara le directeur.

_ Cang He, tes disciples sont tombés dans un état aussi pitoyable ?, dit une voix en colère. Cette voix venait du grand dragon au loin.

Tout le monde fut choqué! Ce dragon avait effectivement ouvert la bouche et pris la parole !

Seule une bête d'esprit ayant passé un contrat avec un invocateur était capable de communiquer librement dans le cœur de l'invocateur. Les étrangers n'en étaient pas capables !

Mais ce grand dragon avait effectivement parlé!

À quel rang appartenait cette bête spirituelle ?

En entendant parler la bête, directeur Cang ne fut pas surpris. Il se contenta de s'incliner plus profondément et dit:

_ C'est ce vieil homme qui ne lui a pas appris correctement. Honorable Esprit, veuillez apaiser votre colère.

Principal Cang He était le directeur du collège Lingyang. C'était un invocateur neuf étoiles qui possédait l'élément du vent. Dans le pays Nanyi, il était une personne pleine de vertu et de prestige. Il détenait une autorité unique dans ce pays. Même sur tout le continent Carta, le principal Cang He avait toujours un statut extraordinaire et personne ne savait quel âge il avait. Chaque année, il apparaissait avec ses cheveux tout blancs, sa robe grise flottant comme si il n'avait pas vieilli du tout.

La famille royale de Nanyi était d'ailleurs extrêmement respectueuse envers lui. Ils lui avaient décerné le titre de «professeur d'État». Il était également le professeur du prince héritier. Quand les chefs de familles nobles le voyaient, ils devaient céder devant lui.

Ce vieil homme étonnant, pourtant, devait encore s'incliner devant une bête spirituelle et plaider pour sa clémence.

Pour les étudiants du collège Lingyang, qui avaient vénéré le directeur Cang He comme un immortel, cette scène était absolument incrédule.

Quelles étaient les origines du grand dragon ? Personne ne l'avait vu apparaître dans le passé, mais il pouvait cracher la «Flamme punitive ». Même le principal devait l'appeler «Esprit honorable».

_ Humph, renifla paresseusement l'honorable esprit.

À cause de l'apparition de Cang He, l'Honorable Esprit avait retiré la flamme punitive.

Les cris cessèrent, le corps de l'araignée rouge s'effondra soudainement sur le sol. Ses huit jambes luttèrent faiblement pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, pour ensuite retourner dans le monde des invocations de Xue Che.

Et Xue Che était toujours allongé sur le sol, il était dans un sale état, sa bouche crachait de la mousse blanche et ses yeux roulèrent. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir le coup.

_ Merci, honorable esprit !, remercia le Principal Cang respectueusement.

Il sauta rapidement de la grue à couronne rouge et se dépêcha de vérifier les blessures de Xue Che. Le corps immense de l'honorable esprit de la septième tour planait lentement en haut de la plus haute tour et semblait prêt à retourner d'où il venait.

À ce moment-là, le jade noir que Beiyue avait fusionné à son corps, ressentit une sorte d'attraction. Il avait pulsé comme le battement du cœur ou du pouls.

Les "Bêtes Infinies" semblaient vraiment excitées par le dragon ? Comme Beiyue l'avait pensé, le jade et l'esprit résidant dans la septième tour étaient liés. Elle leva la tête et vit l'Honorable Esprit en haut de la tour. Il avait soudainement cessé de descendre et son énorme tête de dragon s'était déplacée en cercle. Il regardait dans la direction de la foule. Ses yeux étaient si énormes, que les personnes présentes n'étaient pas en mesure de dire où il regardait précisément. Mais Beiyue savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était elle que l'honorable esprit regardait. Il devait avoir perçu la présence du jade grâce à son ancienne connexion.

Elle leva les yeux amusée et fixa ceux de l'honorable esprit sans aucune crainte. Elle était immortelle et surpuissante, il n'y avait donc pas grand-chose qui lui faisait peur. En tout cas, elle ne craignait plus les dragons depuis bien longtemps !

L'honorable esprit inspira lentement puis disparut de la vision de tous aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Beiyue était satisfaite de la tournure des évènements, elle avait fait sortir sa cible de sa cachette et avait même gagné son attention, elle pouvait donc prendre son temps pour percer ses secrets !

Son cœur venait de briller à cette idée lorsque la voix de Yan résonna dans son esprit :

_ **Je ne peux pas croire que cette vieille chose soit encore en vie!**, déclara le monstre enfermé dans le corps de Beiyue.

En temps normal, Yan ne se manifestait pas, car il craignait Circée qui était au contrôle du corps de Beiyue. Alors qu'il lui parle aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment étrange !

_ **Yan, tu le connais ?**, enquerra curieusement Beiyue.

Elle aurait aisément pu se connecter à la Racine de ce monde pour découvrir le passé de l'honorable esprit, mais cela était si simple, il n'y avait aucun amusement à tirer de cette méthode. Il était beaucoup plus fun d'enquêter au fur et à mesure en se rapprochant de sa cible !

En parlant de l'honorable esprit, la voix de Yan semblait hésitante :

_ **Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a appris la flamme punitive de la Septième Tour. Humph, sa force est beaucoup plus forte qu'avant, ah!**

Donc, en réalité, l'Honorable Esprit ne détenait pas à l'origine la Flamme du Châtiment, à la place, il l'avait appris…

**_ Toutefois, avec tes pouvoirs de sorcière, tu devrais pouvoir vaincre ce gars, nous sommes sûrement les seuls dans ce monde capables d'une telle prouesse**, poursuivit Yan fièrement et avec arrogance dans son ton. **Tu pourrais même surement parvenir à l'apprivoiser !**

_ **Nous avons le temps. Pas besoin de précipiter la charrue avant les bœufs juste pour le dompter. Il tombera très certainement dans mes filets dans le futur**, répliqua mentalement Beiyue à Yan sur un ton plein de charme et de séduction digne d'une ancienne femme fatale.

_ **J'ai hâte de voir cela**, ria Yan avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

_ Princesse, le jeune maître a été ramené et il semblait être sérieusement blessé, déclara Dong Ling à Beiyue, une fois que cette dernière sauta du dos de Fuyu pour atterrir sur le sol.

Beiyue tourna la tête et vit que deux étudiants avaient effectivement emporté Xiao Zhongqi. Son armure d'argent avait fondu à plusieurs endroits et ses cheveux avaient été brûlés. Son apparence était complètement désordonnée. Son corps et son visage étaient parsemés de blessures, son charme habituel avait disparu.

Il avait été transporté à une place vide près de l'arène et placé à côté de Xue Che. Xue Che s'était déjà évanoui, mais Xiao Zhongqi était toujours conscient.

_ Bâtard !, rugit Zhongqi après avoir vu Xue Che, il mourrait d'envie de le couper en morceaux.

Principal Cang He avait levé la tête, ses vieux yeux dégageaient la dignité d'une personne âgée et un sentiment de pression. Une fois que Xiao Zhongqi le regarda, il devint immédiatement plus calme et n'osa plus faire aucun mouvement.

_ Je dois donner à l'Honorable Esprit une explication pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Quand vos blessures seront guéries, allez à Chan Hui Tang toutes les 4 heures et agenouillez-vous là. Si vous vous battez encore, vous serez immédiatement expulsé!

Après que le directeur Cang He ait annoncé cette décision, Xiao Zhongqi s'inclina et l'accepta sans même penser à se plaindre.

Xue Che était déjà inconscient, alors le principal, Cang He, avait laissé les gens d'Anguo Gong le ramener avant de se lever.

Xiao Zhongqi souffrait de ses blessures, mais ignora la douleur pour demander poliment :

_ Principal, cet honorable esprit est…

Dans son cœur, il était reconnaissant à l'Honorable Esprit, car sinon, sans l'apparence de l'Honorable Esprit, il aurait probablement été réduit en cendres par le tonnerre de l'araignée rouge.

Ce puissant esprit honorable avait amené Xiao Zhongqi à être respectueux envers lui….

_ Honorable Esprit est la bête divine protectrice de notre collège. Il n'apprécie pas que les gens le dérangent, c'est pourquoi dans les Sept Tours, personne n'est autorisée à causer des problèmes. Vous m'entendez?

Principal Cang He prévint tout le monde sévèrement. Cette fois, il avait pu l'arrêter à temps. Dieu merci, l'honorable esprit n'avait utilisé la flamme du châtiment que comme un petit châtiment.

Si l'Honorable esprit avait été vraiment agacé, ce stupide garçon n'en serait pas ressorti vivant ! La prochaine fois, tout le collège Lingyang pourrait être puni !

_ Oui, cet étudiant sait qu'il a eu tort, répondit Xiao Zhongqi.

Il avait admis humblement son erreur, mais dans son cœur il s'était senti chanceux, chanceux de ne pas être celui qui s'était montré trop arrogant. Sinon, s'il avait été brûlé par la flamme du châtiment, il aurait semblé qu'il y aurait laissé tomber une couche de peau, ah!

Les autres étudiants avaient tous hoché la tête. Quel drôle de blague. Après avoir vu la flamme punitive de l'Honorable Esprit, qui se risquerait leur vie et oserait fâcher l'Honorable Esprit?

Huang Bei Yue se tenait à l'arrière mais avait l'esprit focalisé sur le dragon. Elle savait déjà qu'il s'agissait d'une bête divine, elle n'avait donc rien appris de nouveau sur sa cible, quel dommage !

Les « cinq bêtes spirituelles » ou Wuling étaient déjà au sommet des bêtes spirituelles. Sur ce continent, ils étaient considérés comme des bêtes divines parmi toutes les bêtes spirituelles à cause de leur puissance prodigieuse. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas de véritables bêtes divines, contrairement à Améthyste par exemple. Le pégase à corne était une de ses rares bêtes divines, mais la différence de pouvoir entre la jument et le dragon était tout de même colossal ! L'esprit honorable était bien plus puissant qu'Améthyste, de cela Beiyue en était sûre !

Certains élèves s'étaient d'ailleurs rappelés que le Pégase de Beiyue était une de ses légendaires bêtes divines qui ne pouvaient être trouvés que dans la forêt flottante. Ils la regardaient donc avec encore plus d'admiration par association !

Beiyue marcha vers Rou pour lui donner des directives, après avoir ordonné à Dongling et Yueye de ramener Yun et Zhonglei.

_ Rou, avant de retourner en classe. Dis à Zhongqi qu'il doit impérativement rentrer immédiatement à la résidence pour éviter que les hommes du duc aient le temps d'organiser une embuscade. Il ne devra pas sortir de la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Avec Xue Che victime de la flamme punitive, il sera sûrement inconscient pendant quelques temps et on ne sait pas comment le duc réagira à cette nouvelle. Ensuite, à la fin des classes attends Zhonglei, Yun et moi, nous rentrerons ensemble pour plus de sécurité. Tant que je suis là, le duc ne pourra pas nous attaquer, c'est compris ?, ordonna Beiyue à sa plus jeune sœur.

_ Oui, troisième sœur, hocha Rou de la tête en essuyant ses yeux rouges à cause de ses précédentes larmes.

_ Ah, Zhonglei et Yun, à la fin des cours nous rentrerons tous ensemble, alors surtout ne sortez pas de l'enceinte de l'école sans moi ! Les hommes du duc n'hésiteront pas à vous attaquer pour se venger si je ne suis pas avec vous, expliqua Beiyue à Zhonglei et Yun qui venaient d'arriver avec les deux servantes.

Le duo n'était pas stupide, ils hochèrent donc de la tête puis retournèrent à leurs classes, tandis que Rou marcha vers Zhongqi pour transmettre les ordres de Beiyue.

La princesse repartit en direction du collège impérial avec Luoluo et Yingye pour commencer ses classes de l'après-midi. Lorsque les cours se terminèrent, Beiyue rentra en même temps que son frère et ses sœurs, son carrosse tiré par Yueye, tandis que Dongling assurait la sécurité de leur groupe contre les hommes du duc dissimulés sur le chemin.

De retour à la résidence, elle remit un baume pour les blessures de Zhongqi mais le sermonna en même temps pour avoir stupidement accepté un duel sur l'arène. Yuancheng et Qin n'avaient rien pu lui redire, car elle leur avait rappelé qu'elle avait stoppé Xue Che initialement en forçant l'araignée à disparaître. Si elle n'était pas intervenue à ce moment-là, Zhongqi aurait très bien pu mourir dans l'arène, avait-elle sous-entendue.

Elle était ensuite retournée dans son pavillon après avoir interdit toutes sorties autres que pour se rendre à Lingyang ou à la cour aux Xiao, après tout elle était la seule protection qu'ils avaient contre le duc. Tant qu'ils partaient ensemble, le duc ne pouvait pas agir, mais elle n'avait aucune intention de sortir à tout va alors qu'elle avait deux domaines à gouverner et des occupations en parallèle.

* * *

Après que l'honorable Spirit eut puni Xue Che avec la flamme du châtiment, le jeune homme avait eu de la fièvre et était resté inconscient pendant deux jours. Anguo Gong avait déjà perdu le trésor de sa résidence et la réputation ainsi que le visage de sa fille préférée étaient en ruines. Même son fils le plus habile avait été puni par l'honorable esprit au collège de Lingyang. Il était déprimé et par inquiétude n'osait pas bouger contre les Xiao.

En revanche la famille Xiao, grâce à cette chaîne d'événements, avait été soulagée pendant un certain temps. Sinon, avec la pression exercée par Anguo Gong sur la remise du Pot du Lotus Flamboyant et de la Perle d'Eau, ils auraient pu être conduits à des actions désespérées.

Durant cette période, Concubine Qin était souvent passée à la résidence du Premier ministre. Sa sœur avait épousé Ping Bei Hou et avait donné naissance à un fils et à une fille. La fille avait récemment reçu le titre de Princesse Hong Ling. Il avait déjà été décidé qu'elle serait la femme du troisième prince.

La princesse Hong Ling était plus âgée que Xiao Rou de quelques années, alors elles n'avaient pas pu jouer ensemble en grandissant. Dernièrement, la femme de Ping Bei Hou avait ramené la princesse Hong Ling à la capitale. Concubine Qin voulait faire plaisir à sa sœur, elle avait donc décidé de vivre dans la résidence du Premier ministre et avait demandé à Xiao Rou d'interagir plus souvent avec la princesse Hong Ling pour que celle-ci ait une opinion positive d'elle.

Concubine Qin était une concubine, mais parmi les concubines de Xiao Yuancheng elle était la seule à avoir des origines influentes. Elle avait donc une position importante auprès de Yuancheng, même si elle ne disposait d'aucun vrai pouvoir dans leur résidence à cause de Beiyue qui tenait les rennes. Mais au moins, elle avait donné naissance au premier fils de Yuancheng, ce qui lui valait une opinion semi-respectable pour sa famille. Même si ce n'était rien comparé au statut de sa sœur, l'épouse de Ping Bei Hou, une vraie duchesse. Son père après toutes ces années était revenu sur son exile et avait laissé Qin et Rou habiter quelques temps dans sa résidence, mais à la moindre incartade, il n'hésiterait pas à les expulser, car l'empereur n'avait pas oublié les actes vulgaires de Qin, le premier ministre restait donc méfiant vis-à-vis de sa fille et sa petite-fille.

Ce jour-là était donc l'anniversaire de la princesse Hong Ling. Le Premier ministre aimait beaucoup sa petite-fille qui allait bientôt devenir la femme du troisième prince. Par conséquent, il avait organisé un grand banquet dans sa résidence et avait invité des familles proches de sa résidence. Bien sûr, les Xiao et Beiyue en faisaient partis à cause de Qin.

Beiyue avait premièrement songé à ne pas s'y rendre, mais en espionnant Concubine Xue et Xiao Yun, elle avait décidé que l'occasion était trop belle et que le spectacle en vaudrait sûrement le coup !

* * *

À la cour royale, la résidence de Bei Ping Hou avait également un certain pouvoir. En outre, la mère du troisième prince était aimée et la résidence du Premier ministre comptait également comme une immense famille dans le pays de Nanyi. Par conséquent, pour l'anniversaire de la princesse Hong Ling, ces fonctionnaires influents de la capitale impériale étaient donc venus par respect.

Dans la cour de la résidence, les jeunes demoiselles et les maîtres de différentes familles s'étaient réunis pour profiter de la vue, visiter le lac et réciter de la poésie. Les épouses étaient également venues profiter de la vue et discuter de leur vie.

Beiyue salua plusieurs personnes qu'elle reconnaissait après avoir remis son présent, une variété de pilules, à Meng Hong Ling, puis avec Dongling et Yueye s'étaient assises dans le pavillon pour boire du thé en paix. Elle portait un hanfu blanc et aigue-marine qui rappelait fortement son Invocation Fuyu, car le thème de sa tenue était le phénix bleu. Alors même qu'elle avait mis peu d'accessoires et de bijoux, la qualité de son hanfu, sa beauté naturelle et sa grâce innée la faisaient sortir du lot et de nombreux jeunes hommes la contemplaient la bouche grande ouverte.

Pas très loin, un groupe de jeunes demoiselles et de maîtres entourait le troisième prince et Meng Hong Ling (Princesse Hong Ling) pour discuter. Le troisième prince était beau comme la plupart des princes et princesses de la famille impériale. Beiyue avait aussi une opinion positive de ce cousin qu'elle savait peu ambitieux, il ne convoitait pas le trône d'après ce qu'elle savait. Meng Hong Ling était aussi jolie et se comportait généreusement. Même si elle était encore jeune, elle avait révélé son charme et sa grâce au reste des invités. Les deux fiancés se tenaient ensemble et formaient un couple plutôt harmonieux aux yeux des spectateurs.

Xiao Yun ne se trouvait pas avec ce groupe de personnes. Au lieu de cela, elle était en compagnie des filles de concubines qui n'étaient pas favorisées et s'exclama :

_ Celles qui sont nées de la première épouse sont nées avec de la chance.

_ Si la mère de sœur Yun devient la première femme, celle-ci deviendra la première fille légitime. Malheureusement, si la princesse Hong Ling devient la femme du troisième prince, la concubine Qin pourrait devenir la première dame à la place grâce à cette relation, déclara une des filles du groupe de Yun.

Les yeux de Xiao Yun brillèrent et elle se mit soudain à rire froidement:

_ Ce ne sera pas si facile!

Elle venait d'avoir une idée géniale: un plan pour faire d'une pierre deux coups!

Mais avant que Xiao Yun puisse s'approcher de l'endroit où se trouvait la princesse Hong Ling, Beiyue s'était relevée de son siège et s'était avancée avec ses deux servantes vers eux. Xiao Yun s'arrêta et fronça des sourcils.

Beiyue avait longtemps hésité à interférer avec le plan de Yun. Elle n'appréciait guère Rou, mais avouait sans gêne que son mépris résultait des visions du passé et du futur de Yueye si elle n'avait pas pris sa place. Rou n'avait rien fait de vraiment cruel contre elle ces dernières années, elle se montrait respectueuse la plupart du temps, même si lèche-bottes. Beiyue se trouvait donc face à un dilemme moral. Sauver Rou de la ruine ou la laisser être ruinée par Yun ? Au final, après en avoir parlé avec Yueye, elle avait décidé d'intervenir, en plus si Yun commençait à parler, elle pourrait salir la réputation du troisième prince !

Beiyue s'était donc approchée du groupe de son cousin et l'avait respectueusement salué à nouveau, puis avait pris la main de Rou en déclarant qu'il y avait certains de ses amuse-gueules préférés sur les tables. Elle s'excusa puis repartit avec Rou, en regardant froidement Yun comme pour la défier d'agir. Yun frissonna et recula vers ses amies en se mordant les lèvres.

Beiyue avait ramené Rou vers le pavillon et lui avait demandé de s'asseoir et de manger quelques uns des plats sur la table. Elle créa ensuite une barrière pour isoler leur conversation avant de prendre la parole.

_ Rou, je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai séparé de nos cousins. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, Yun se préparait à ruiner ta réputation et celle de la princesse Hong Ling en rappelant à tout le monde les anciennes actions de ta mère. Savais-tu que dans le passé, lorsque ta mère qui était la fille d'une concubine du premier ministre, était encore méconnue, lors d'un banquet du palais, elle avait ouvertement séduit notre père, le beau-frère de l'empereur ? Ils avaient même été surpris en public, ce qui a rendu furieux l'empereur et l'impératrice Douairière. Ta mère ne pouvait même plus rester à la résidence du Premier Ministre après lui avoir fait subir une telle humiliation. Heureusement, ma mère, la princesse Zhang était vertueuse et douce, elle a accepté que Qin s'installe dans sa résidence et a élevé son statut à celui de concubine de son époux. Si ta mère, Zhongqi et toi pouvez vivre aussi bien, c'est donc uniquement par la générosité de ma défunte mère, il en va de même pour Concubine Xue, Zhonglei et Yun. Xue était une simple servante de ma mère, Princesse royale l'avait pris sous son aile car sa famille était pauvre, mais Xue a tout de même séduit notre père dans son dos. Mère l'a aussi laissée devenir une concubine malgré sa trahison. La seule concubine qui n'a jamais causé d'humiliation ou de problème à ma mère est Fang, elle était déjà une concubine avant que ma mère épouse notre père, et elle n'a jamais cherché à s'élever au-dessus de sa position, contrairement à ta mère et Concubine Xue, expliqua Beiyue sur un ton froid qui fit frissonner Rou.

Rou déglutit, elle savait très bien ce que Beiyue sous-entendait. La princesse royale s'était montrée clémente et généreuse avec Qin en la laissant vivre sous son toit, mais cette dernière ne souhaitait qu'une chose depuis sa mort, prendre son ancienne position ! Ce genre de femme ne pouvait être considérée que comme une sale ingrate par la fille de sa bienfaitrice !

_ Cette affaire s'est répandue dans la ville impériale cette année-là et encore aujourd'hui, dans l'intimité elle est discutée. À l'époque, le Premier ministre avait même précisé qu'il n'avait plus aucun lien avec Qin et que la duchesse était sa seule fille. Il ne lui avait même pas permis de revenir chez lui pendant plus d'une décennie ! Encore aujourd'hui, mon oncle l'empereur méprise ta mère pour avoir terni la réputation de sa sœur avec son comportement vulgaire, notre père en souffre aussi car Concubine Qin est sa favorite et il a une mauvaise réputation à la cour pour préférer une femme de petite vertu comme ta mère, à Concubine Fang par exemple. Concubine Fang est réservée et se comporte comme une digne concubine, alors que ta mère agit comme si elle était l'épouse légitime. Ces rumeurs sont bien connues dans les nobles et riches familles de la capitale. Parce que tu es sa fille, toi aussi tu es gardé à l'œil par les demoiselles des grandes familles qui craignent que tu suives dans les traces de ta mère et cherches à séduire leurs fiancés ou époux. Yun n'aurait eu qu'à sous-entendre que tu agissais de manière incorrecte près du prince et de son entourage tout en mentionnant ta mère, pour que tout le monde conclut que tu étais aussi mal éduquée qu'elle ! Et avec sa personnalité, Yun n'aurait pas hésité. Sa propre réputation est ruinée, alors elle aurait ruiné la tienne sans remord. Avec Zhongqi accusé de vol et toi ruinée, Concubine Qin aurait vu s'effondrer toutes ses chances de devenir l'épouse légitime, Concubine Xue aurait donc gagné un avantage puisqu'elle peut toujours compter sur Zhonglei, continua Beiyue.

Rou se mordit les lèvres et serra les points. Elle ne pouvait nier les paroles de Beiyue. Sa mère avait mal agis alors son propre futur en souffrirait, alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien fait d'autre que sourire à sa cousine ! Le pire était que Yun était vraiment capable de la ruiner de cette manière.

_ En prime, la propre réputation de la Princesse Hong Ling aurait été ternie par association avec toi. Après tout, qui se ressemble, s'assemble. Le troisième prince aurait probablement conclu que Hong Ling était elle aussi mal éduquée et aurait procédé à l'annulation de leurs fiançailles. Le premier ministre aurait ainsi coupé définitivement tout lien avec ta mère, Zhongqi et toi, conclut Beiyue avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

Rou pâlit davantage mais hocha la tête, elle pouvait aisément deviner comment la journée aurait pu se terminer ainsi, sans l'intervention de Beiyue.

_ Mais troisième sœur, que pourrais-je faire pour que cette histoire ne me ruine pas ? Quoi que je fasse, les gens n'oublieront pas les actions de ma mère, mais c'est moi qui en paie le prix !, rétorqua Rou.

_ Agis vertueusement et respectueusement en toutes circonstances. N'imite pas Yun en colportant des médisances sur les autres. Ce genre de femmes est mal vu par les hommes car elles sont le type à causer des problèmes par la suite. Si tes amies ont ce type de personnalité, il est préférable que tu t'éloignes d'elle et cherches à intégrer un groupe plus respectable. Ne reste jamais en compagnie d'hommes sans des servantes ou d'autres demoiselles pour éviter de faire jaser. Si tu te trouves presque seule en compagnie d'hommes fiancés ou non, excuses-toi gracieusement avant de te retirer. Donner des opportunités à tes ennemis pour te ruiner est juste stupide, même moi qui suis amie avec le jeune maître du clan Bujiel, je ne reste pas seule à seule avec lui. Généralement, mes servantes, Princesse Yingye ou le chef du clan Bujiel et sa femme sont présents lors de nos rencontres. Pour le moment, tu devrais te concentrer sur les arts martiaux et aussi sur les 4 arts. Je sais que contrairement à Zhongqi et Yun, ta maîtrise du ki a été négligée par père. Tu as réussi à entrer à Lingyang, mais simplement de justesse, il faut que tu t'entraînes davantage même sans l'aide d'élixirs et de pilules et que tu étudies plus sérieusement. Une femme avec une bonne éducation attire davantage les hommes à la recherche d'une épouse légale qu'un simple beau visage. Si tu ne comptes que sur ton apparence, tu ne pourras pas devenir davantage qu'une concubine. Surtout, ne prend pas concubine Qin comme modèle, elle est le pire modèle si tu souhaites devenir une épouse légale, énuméra Beiyue d'une manière extrêmement concise et précise.

Rou hocha de la tête pour marquer son accord, sa troisième sœur avait encore une fois marqué un point. Yun et Zhongqi étaient privilégiés dans leur famille lorsqu'il s'agissait de cultivation du ki à l'aide de suppléments, herbes et élixirs. Rou et Zhonglei n'avaient pas pu cultiver avec cette aide, par manque d'argent et Beiyue n'était pas prête à donner son or à une famille qui la traitait simplement comme un portefeuille. Elle avait aidé Ling simplement par respect pour Concubine Fang, mais Ling s'était ruinée par elle-même malgré cette aide. C'était ainsi presque un miracle que Rou et Zhonglei aient réussi à entrer à Lingyang avec leurs niveaux actuels.

Aujourd'hui, Rou avait écouté sa mère en accompagnant tout le long Hong Ling, mais si sa troisième sœur n'était pas intervenue, la journée aurait fini en désastre. Rou n'était pas complètement stupide, elle savait que si elle continuait à être associée au passé scandaleux de sa mère, elle n'aurait aucun futur. Sa troisième sœur était sa meilleure chance d'obtenir un mariage acceptable !

_ Tu es la fille d'une Concubine avec un passé disgracieux, donc tes chances de devenir la concubine d'un Prince ou bien l'épouse légitime d'un grand noble sont nulles. Toutefois, si ton comportement à l'extérieur de la résidence reste humble et vertueux, il est possible qu'un noble te considère comme une possible épouse. Mais ne vise pas trop haut si tu souhaites une vie confortable, la vie dans une résidence de la grande noblesse n'est pas aussi paisible que celle dans ma résidence. Ma mère était particulièrement généreuse et fermait souvent les yeux, mais les épouses légitimes d'autres résidences ne laisseront pas passer les choses que ta mère ou Concubine Xue font !, rappela Beiyue.

Encore une fois, il s'agissait d'évidences que Rou ne pouvait réfuter, certaines de ses amies étaient des filles de concubines et elle savait donc par leurs récits qu'elle avait été très chanceuse ! Mais entendre dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas épouser un excellent parti n'était pas une chose agréable, elle ne pouvait que restreindre sa colère contre sa mère ! Si sa mère s'était mieux conduite, elle aurait pu obtenir davantage de prestige avec un meilleur mariage et même dans leur résidence, si elle s'était montrée plus humble envers la princesse royale et la troisième sœur, comme Fang l'avait fait, Rou aurait pu recevoir l'aide de Beiyue pour cultiver ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle ait les yeux plus gros que le ventre et s'attire le mépris de Beiyue. Au final Ling était la seule à avoir reçu des élixirs et des pilules de la part de leur troisième sœur ! Tout était donc de la faute de sa mère !

Satisfaite de son sermon, Beiyue indiqua à Rou de se servir à manger avant de pouvoir repartir et appliquer ses conseils. Dongling et Yueye s'excusèrent pour aller chercher d'autres plats, mais en vérité, elles étaient allées au buffet pour faire circuler la rumeur selon laquelle Xiao Yun avait essayé de ruiner Rou et Hong Ling en accusant sa propre petite sœur d'être comme sa mère, mais que la princesse Beiyue qui ne supportait pas ce type d'injustice était intervenue pour aider Rou. Il avait suffi de parler près d'un groupe de servantes d'autres résidences pour que cette rumeur fasse le tour de la fête et que les regards posés sur Yun deviennent vicieux.

Un peu plus tard, Beiyue se leva et alla se promener dans la résidence du premier ministre en suivant son hyper intuition. Ses pas ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat et ne faisaient aucun bruit. Après avoir marché pendant un moment, elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, mais savait qu'elle devait continuer comme le lui ordonnait son hyper intuition. Un peu plus tard, elle entendit une voix basse.

_ Premier ministre Qi, le Troisième Prince n'est pas à la hauteur de nos attentes. Cela pourrait ne pas profiter à notre grand objectif, ah.

_ Le Troisième Prince a une personnalité faible. Il ne pourra pas nous aider à atteindre notre grand objectif, ajouta une seconde voix.

Huang Bei Yue se cacha discrètement derrière un faux rocher pour espionner le reste de la conversation, tout en activant avec une simple pensée sa cape d'invisibilité qui avait pris la forme d'un collier aujourd'hui.

_ Eh bien, quelles autres solutions avons-nous aujourd'hui? Le Troisième Prince est de noble naissance. À part lui, qui d'autre a une famille qui peut comparer à celle de l'impératrice ?

Une voix digne sonna. Huang Beiyue reconnut immédiatement cette voix, c'était celle du premier ministre Qi de la cour royale. Un peu plus tôt, il s'était approché et avait parlé à la princesse Hong Ling alors Beiyue se souvenait de sa voix.

_ Premier ministre Qi, il reste le premier prince de la concubine impériale.

_ Prince Jing ?, ricana une personne. Hu Lao, plus tu vieillis, plus tu deviens confus. La Concubine Impériale est la jeune soeur d'Anguo Gong. Le prince Jing est également du côté d'Anguo Gong. Coopérer avec ce vieux renard, Anguo Gong, c'est comme chercher la peau d'un tigre ! Même avec deux de ses enfants ruinés, il ne faut pas le sous-estimer !

Le Premier ministre Qi soupira et conclut :

_ De tous les princes, seul le Troisième Prince peut nous donner un sentiment d'espoir.

Hu Lao ajouta :

_ Le prince héritier est aimé par son peuple. Pour le ruiner, la première étape consiste à laisser son peuple être déçu par lui, ah.

_ Mais ça, comment serait-ce aussi facile?

_ Humph ! Si vous voulez condamner quelqu'un, ne vous inquiétez pas du prétexte. Tant que vous voulez faire quelque chose, il y a toujours un moyen.

_ Assez, ce plan doit encore être examiné en détail. Il y a encore beaucoup de nobles invités à l'avant. Allons-y maintenant, s'exclama le Premier ministre Qi avec sérieux.

Des pas retentirent et BeiYue regarda le Premier ministre Qi et les autres s'éloigner, avant de repartir à son tour grâce à son invisibilité.

Le prince héritier Zhangye aimait son peuple et tout le pays Nanyi le respectait. Pourtant, il y avait encore des gens qui voulaient le faire tomber alors que leur pays était toujours dans une position périlleuse.

Le prince Jing qui avait des relations avec Anguo Gong et ce troisième prince qui, à première vue, ne correspondait aux attentes de personne. Ces deux personnes ne parvenaient même pas à la cheville de Zhangye ! Les désirs d'Anguo Gong et du Premier ministre Qi, elle n'allait pas les laisser se réaliser ! Pour la prospérité de Nanyi, elle protègerait la vie et la réputation de Zhangye.

Après encore une heure, Beiyue était lasse et avait décidé de rentrer à sa résidence plus tôt que le reste des invités avec ses servantes. Elle avertit Rou qu'elle avait des pilules à confectionner ce soir et lui ordonna de rester avec la duchesse pour le reste de la soirée, avant de finalement quitter la fête.

Une fois dans sa résidence, elle organisa les préparatifs qui n'avaient pas été terminés pour le lendemain. Demain, son Professeur Xiaoyao Wang organisait pour un Évènement pour pilule sur le Lac Bleu et puisqu'elle était son élève, elle avait été évidemment conviée. Son professeur souhaitait présenter une nouvelle pilule de sa création à ses collègues, mais c'était aussi une manière pour lui de montrer à ses amis les progrès de Beiyue. La dernière fois, le Sage Pharmacien était venu et avait remis un rouleau contenant toutes ses découvertes pharmaceutiques à Beiyue. La princesse aurait donc l'occasion de montrer au Sage les résultats de son entraînement avec son cadeau ! Mais aussi obtenir l'attention d'autres experts avec qui elle pourrait nouer des contacts par la suite !

Elle devrait donc se lever tôt le lendemain pour se rendre au lac avec Luoluo qu'elle avait invité avec la permission du prince. Ils avaient tous deux l'autorisation du collège Lingyang pour s'absenter de classe pour cet évènement bien sûr.

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle se préparait à se coucher, Beiyue fut prise d'un sentiment d'angoisse et son hyper intuition était en panique. Elle ferma les yeux puis laissa son intuition l'envahir pendant quelques secondes, avant de brutalement les rouvrir et se lever de sa chaise en panique.

'_Zhangye !'_, cria-t-elle intérieurement en plaçant sa main gauche sur son coeur.

Son hyper intuition venait de l'informer que Zhangye était en péril et qu'il comptait se rendre à la septième tour de Lingyang. Beiyue changea sa tenue par magie, elle enfila une tenue de sorcière violet foncé qui était une réplique de celle de son ancien Servante Médée, mais avec un adorable chapeau de sorcière en plus. Elle plaça une partie de sa longue chevelure sur son épaule et le reste dans son dos entre sa robe et sa cape pour que ses cheveux ne la gênent pas. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle sortit de sa chambre pour informer ses servantes de son départ.

_ Les filles, il faut que j'aille à la septième tour de l'académie. Yueye et Dongling, allez vous coucher, demain il faudra que vous vous leviez tôt. Sara et Seira, assurez la sécurité cette nuit, ne laissez personne d'autre que moi entrer cette nuit, ordonna Beiyue avant de quitter sa résidence en se téléportant.

Grâce à son transplanage, elle arriva au pied de la septième tour immédiatement. Elle sortit d'un geste son précieux Éclair de Feu qu'elle monta avec aisance, même après son manque d'entraînement ces dernières années. Elle s'envola et suivit son hyper intuition jusqu'à une fenêtre de la tour qui avait été laissée ouverte. Sur cette fenêtre, elle pouvait percevoir un flot de ki qui avait été détruit, il devait y avoir une restriction avant l'arrivée de Zhangye, mais il l'avait sûrement détruit.

Elle se leva doucement de son balai et attrapa le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle tendit la main et venait de poser sa tête quand il y eut un coup de vent. Heureusement, Beiyue réagit rapidement et elle fit reculer son balai avec une simple pensée, puis elle créa une barrière de ki tout autour d'elle avant d'appeler :

_ Grand-frère Zhangye ! Souhaites-tu toi aussi me tuer ? Beiyue en serait vraiment affligée !, déclara Beiyue en prenant une pose adorable digne d'une héroïne de shojo manga.

Un jeune homme froid apparut soudainement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa robe noire flottant. Il tenait une épée avec une flamme violette et ses yeux inquiets se focalisèrent sur sa cousine. Quand il la vit, il fut surpris et honteux de sa première réaction.

_ Bei er, excuse-moi. J'ai attaqué sans réfléchir, s'excusa Zhangye.

_ Cousin est pardonné, répondit immédiatement Beiyue en se rapprochant à nouveau de la fenêtre.

Elle entra dans la tour avec l'aide de Zhangye, puis rangea son balai sous le regard surpris de ce dernier.

_ Un balai ?, marmonna-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Un balai enchanté pour voler, répondit Beiyue en haussant les épaules.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, car elle souhaitait que Zhangye parvienne à ses propres conclusions. Elle était une enchanteresse de haut niveau qui avait inventé pas mal d'objets enchantés insolites, alors un balai capable de voler n'était pas si étrange. Zhangye avait ainsi conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses inventions.

_ Cousin ne compte pas m'ordonner de rentrer, j'espère. Après tout, cet endroit est plein de dangers, mon aide pourrait t'être précieuse, dit Beiyue en tirant sur la manche de la robe de Zhangye avec une expression douce et timide sur son visage, comme si elle craignait que Zhangye cherche à la chasser.

Le prince fronça des sourcils un moment avant de répondre :

_ Bei er peut rester, mais il faudra que tu restes toujours derrière moi, n'erre pas sur le chemin, annonça-t-il avant de prendre la main de sa cousine.

Beiyue sourit et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, ses conditions ne la dérangeaient absolument pas.

Le duo se mit en route et Beiyue fit apparaître de petites lumières autour d'eux pour éclairer la route. Pendant qu'ils marchaient main dans la main, Beiyue contemplait l'intérieur de la tour qui était interdite d'accès, mais outre des petites grilles qui devaient garder des archives, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à l'intérieur.

Après un moment, ses boules lumineuses éclairèrent les murs et la princesse put remarquer que de nombreuses images étranges avaient été sculptées sur les murs et le plafond. Elle mémorisa ces images pour le moment, lorsqu'ils auraient fini leur exploration, elle pourrait chercher à les comprendre avec sa connexion à la Racine de ce monde.

Une lourde atmosphère régnait dans tous les coins de la tour, ce qui avait conduit l'humeur du duo à devenir inconsciemment plus grave. Ils arrivèrent devant des escaliers qu'ils descendirent lentement sur leurs gardes. Il y avait beaucoup d'espace dans la tour et les escaliers avaient été conçus pour former une spirale.

Les deux invocateurs neuf étoiles faisaient extrêmement attention, car ils n'avaient aucune idée de la force de l'Honorable Esprit. Même Beiyue était sur le qui-vive car elle craignait pour la vie de son cousin. D'ailleurs, sa caution avait payé car une créature avait tenté de les attaquer !

Elle créa un pic de glace à toute vitesse qu'elle lança contre la bête en question et lorsque Zhangye se retourna alarmer, il vit qu'un petit serpent rouge était accroché au mur par un pic de glace. Ce serpent rouge vif continuait à se tortiller et à siffler, parce que Beiyue avait fait exprès de l'épargner.

_ Le Serpent Rouge Avalant le Ciel ?, dit Zhangye en regardant le petit serpent, son visage avait légèrement changé.

Beiyue s'approcha du petit serpent qui avait à peu près la taille de son doigt et siffla à son tour en Fourchelang, une capacité qu'elle détenait encore même dans un nouveau corps. Le serpent cessa immédiatement de se tortiller et se soumit à Beiyue sans faire d'histoire. Même dans ce monde le pouvoir des Fourchelang était suprême sur les bêtes reptiliennes. Maintenant que le serpent était docile, Beiyue le prit sous le regard ébahi de Zhangye, mais voyant que le serpent ne cherchait pas à attaquer Beiyue, il n'intervint pas.

_ C'est le bébé serpent du Serpent Rouge Avalant le Ciel. Il vient très probablement de naître de son œuf. Toutes les centaines d'années, deux œufs éclosent. Un fort, un faible. Celui-ci est probablement le faible. Fais attention, le plus fort doit être à proximité, l'informa Zhangye.

Beiyue hocha de la tête tout en utilisant son ki pour soigner le bébé serpent, elle pourrait l'offrir à Yueye en rentrant, après tout ce serpent avait le potentiel pour devenir une Bête divine ! Le serpent rouge avalant le ciel était vraiment rouge vif et étrange. Un coup d'œil et on pouvait dire qu'il détenait un très fort poison. Certains pharmaciens rêveraient d'avoir accès à son poison ou son corps comme ingrédients pour pilule ! Alors que Yueye en fasse son invocation ou qu'elle l'utilise pour créer des pilules, elle sera toujours gagnante !

Néanmoins, la présence de ce type de serpent était étrange, puisqu'une montagne ne pouvait pas avoir deux tigres. Les bêtes divines étaient des Seigneurs de la nature, partager un même territoire était donc impensable ! L'honorable esprit était un dragon, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir pondu des œufs de Serpent Rouge, mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il réside dans cette tour avec un Serpent Rouge adulte, alors pourquoi des œufs de ce serpent avaient-ils éclos ici ? Ces œufs ne pouvaient éclore qu'après au moins dix ans, l'honorable esprit avait-il pris les œufs à leur mère pour ensuite les amener ici ? C'était vraiment bizarre !

Les deux personnes descendirent les escaliers pendant un long moment, Zhangye se déplaçait en tête afin d'assurer la protection de sa cousine. Sa robe noire semblait s'être fondue dans l'obscurité sans fin. Après un moment, le prince s'arrêta brusquement parce qu'il y avait un mur devant eux.

_ C'est très probablement une porte de pierre, commenta Beiyue.

Forte de ses nombreuses années d'expérience dans des périples plus étranges les uns que les autres ainsi que des années dans des écoles de sorcellerie qui raffolaient des passages secrets, Huang Beiyue connaissait toutes sortes de tours et de portes. Elle avait vu cela d'un seul coup d'œil.

Beiyue s'avança vers le mur, elle déplaça sa main autour de la porte en pierre et rapidement elle sentit un endroit où le mur était creusé. Une fois qu'elle plaça sa main à l'intérieur, elle sentit une lourde chaîne d'anneaux de fer. Elle prit une inspiration et utilisa sa force pour tirer sur les anneaux de fer. Bruyamment, la lourde porte en pierre lentement tourna.

Zhangye la regarda, un peu choquée. Il connaissait une chose ou deux au sujet de ce type de tours et traquenards, mais il n'était pas aussi habile qu'elle. Sa cousine avait réussi à repérer le truc en un seul coup d'œil et à l'ouvrir du premier coup. Il était profondément soulagé que sa cousine soit de son côté et le soutienne lui plutôt qu'un autre prince.

Lorsque le mur s'ouvrit, une lueur enflammée venant de l'intérieur éclaira lentement l'extérieur et des vagues enflammées s'écrasèrent sur leur visage. Huang Beiyue regarda l'intérieur avec curiosité, mais sans être véritablement surprise qu'il s'agisse d'une mer de flammes. Elle avait vu tellement de choses au cours des millénaires, qu'elle n'était plus aussi facilement impressionnable que dans sa jeunesse. Bei Yue se tourna vers Zhangye pour lui demander s'il comptait rebrousser chemin, mais se rendit compte qu'il était fortement affecté par la chaleur. S'il était déjà aussi tourmenté en se tenant juste devant la porte, alors, comment pourrait-il endurer la chaleur infernale s'il entrait à l'intérieur?

_ Cousin, souhaites-tu faire demi-tour ?, enquerra-t-elle en tirant sur sa manche.

Elle pouvait continuer car ses vêtements enchantés de sorcière protégeaient son corps et qu'avec sa magie, elle pouvait réguler la température autour d'elle, mais Zhangye n'avait pas ce genre d'avantage.

_ Bei er, tu ne sembles pas affecté, remarqua Zhangye.

_ Parce que mes vêtements sont enchantés et que je contrôle la température autour de mon corps, cousin souhaite-t-il que je fasse de même pour lui ?, répondit Beiyue.

Zhangye réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher positivement la tête, Beiyue manipula son ki et sa magie puis enchanta avec dextérité la tenue de Zhangye tout en l'entourant d'une barrière.

_ C'est fait, cousin devrait pouvoir sentir la différence maintenant, dit-elle après quelques secondes.

Effectivement, le prince se sentait bien mieux, la chaleur infernale avait complètement disparu.

_ Fuyu, appela la princesse.

L'énorme corps de l'Oiseau Esprit des glaces apparut à côté du duo et il était presque aussi énorme que la grande porte en pierre. L'air extrêmement froid qu'il dégageait, s'était répandu et l'air chaud en fut légèrement supprimé.

Beiyue sauta sur le dos de Fuyu, puis elle se retourna vers Zhangye et lui tendit la main en souriant. Fuyu était le meilleur choix de monture dans un tel environnement, son Kirin n'était pas adapté à cette mer de flammes !

Zhang Ye était abasourdi mais il n'avait pas hésité. Il sauta doucement pour rejoindre sa cousine et avec ses enchantements, l'air extrêmement froid du Wuling ne l'affectait pas.

Fuyu battit des ailes et pénétra par la grande porte en pierre. La mer de feu sans bornes allait aussi loin que les yeux pouvaient voir. Tout n'était que flamme brûlante. L'espace derrière la porte de pierre était incroyable. La mer de feu sans fin, à perte de vue, contenait une flamme féroce. Mais….

_ Ce n'est pas le feu punitif…, conclut Huang Beiyue en s'adressant à son cousin.

_ Non, en effet le feu punitif est plus profondément à l'intérieur. Ce ne sont que les barrières périphériques, confirma Zhangye.

Huang Beiyue hocha de la tête, elle était arrivée à la même conclusion.

Houla ! Une énorme flamme dans la mer de feu avait gonflé, juste en dessous d'eux. Les ailes de Fuyu avaient battu plus fort et il avait volé plus haut pour éviter les flammes. Beiyue avait créé une barrière mobile tout autour de son invocation afin de stopper les flammes, mais les éviter était tout de même prudent.

_ Fuyu, vole plus haut, ordonna Beiyue.

Les yeux noirs de Zhangye avaient balayé la mer de feu sans fin plusieurs fois et il n'avait détecté aucune pression forte ce qui le soulageait à moitié.

_ **Sorcière, l'Honorable Esprit est à l'avant**, marmonna Yan. **«Il fait une sieste en ce moment, alors il ne vous a pas encore remarqué. Cependant, l'Honorable Esprit n'a jamais aimé que les gens perturbent sa sieste. Il risque d'exploser de colère. "**

_ **Une** **sieste? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?**, enquerra Beiyue.

Yan eut un petit rire et répondit :

**_ Ce que cela signifie, c'est qu'il est sur le point de faire une percée dans sa cultivation. Si vous interrompez sa percée, pensez-vous qu'il vous laissera partir? Il irait probablement très loin pour vous tuer tous les deux, même vous risquerez d'avoir du mal si vous devez protéger un simple invocateur à neuf étoiles.**

Beiyue ne pouvait répliquer sur ce point, n'importe quel cultivateur serait furieux d'échouer à s'élever. La colère de l'honorable Esprit serait explosive s'ils l'interrompaient vraiment. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle son hyper intuition avait paniqué plus tôt ? Si Zhangye était venu seul, aurait-il pu s'attirer la fureur de l'honorable esprit par accident ? C'était une possibilité qu'elle ne pouvait écarter.

Par conséquent, après avoir entendu la déclaration de Yan, Beiyue s'était retournée et avait expliqué à Zhangye :

_ L'Honorable Spirit pourrait bien faire la sieste dans un endroit situé non loin d'ici. Si nous le dérangeons, les conséquences seront imaginables.

Après qu'elle lui ait parlé des dangers qui se présentaient devant lui, le problème était de savoir s'il choisissait de partir ou non. Elle ne souhaitait pas risquer la vie de son cousin, mais ne pouvait décider à sa place sur la marche à suivre.

Les sourcils de Zhangye se froncèrent, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, la mer de feu en dessous d'eux se mit à secouer et juste après, un cri furieux se produisit non loin d'ici ! La mer de feu jaillit instantanément, les vagues de chaleur brûlantes montèrent vers le ciel et vers la partie la plus haute des ténèbres. Soudain, toutes les choses cachées dans les ténèbres furent illuminées!

Des chauves-souris bleues étaient pendues à l'envers. Dans l'obscurité, elles avaient toutes fermé les yeux. Cependant, lorsque les flammes roulèrent, les températures chaudes et la lumière éblouissante leur avaient immédiatement fait ouvrir les yeux! La taille de chaque chauve-souris bleue était aussi grande qu'une autruche et quand leurs ailes s'ouvraient, elles étaient encore plus grandes !

La chauve-souris bleue était une bête spirituelle de rang 10. Elle aimait se nourrir de sang frais et était cruelle. Peu importe les humains ou les bêtes d'esprit qu'elles attrapaient, leur fin serait horrible!

Dans la Forêt Brumeuse, elles étaient considérées comme une race sauvage et endémique, parce qu'elles apparaissaient généralement en groupes. Même si les bêtes spirituelles avaient un pouvoir d'attaque puissant si elles n'étaient pas assez prudentes, elles se retrouveraient entre les mains de la chauve-souris bleue!

Mais cette bête d'esprit de rang 10, aux yeux de Huang Beiyue et Huang Zhangye, ressemblait à un enfant. Ils n'en avaient même pas un peu peur. Beiyue aurait très bien pu les éliminer toutes rapidement, mais Zhangye était présent, elle préféra donc lancer une large illusion autour d'eux pour masquer leur présence. Zhangye soupira de soulagement à cette initiative et fut impressionné par l'efficacité de cette stratégie.

Beiyue ordonna à Fuyu de revenir sur leurs pas pour échapper à la mer déchaînée. L'illusion qui les rendait invisible les protégeait des chauves-souris et les flammes ne pouvaient pas toucher Fuyu grâce à la barrière. Mais le danger était toujours présent !

Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux pas de la sortie, la grand dragon fit son apparition juste devant la porte de pierre, leur coupant ainsi le passage. Maintenant que la porte en pierre était bloquée par l'honorable esprit, il était presque impossible de sortir de cet enfer enflammé. Ils devaient trouver une autre porte de sortie !

Beiyue était furieuse, mais garda son calme, elle avait toujours des jokers dans sa manche dans une telle situation : son hyper intuition et son transplanage !

Elle laissa son hyper intuition prendre le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps le temps de trouver une porte de sortie. Immédiatement, son intuition leur fit tourner vers la gauche. La mer de feu à gauche, les vagues de flammes y avaient augmenté. Plusieurs fois, les vagues avaient heurté la barrière de Beiyue.

Beiyue avait ensuite stoppé Fuyu et compté jusqu'à trois. Lorsque le décompte se termina, Beiyue n'y avait même pas pensé et elle avait immédiatement ordonné à l'Oiseau Esprit des Glaces de plonger dans les flammes !

Zhangye s'était figé une seconde lorsque Beiyue s'était serrée contre lui puis avait ordonné à son invocation de plonger. Sur son visage froid, c'était la première fois qu'il révélait une expression aussi surprise.

Presque au même moment qu'ils s'étaient précipités, une haute flamme avait gonflé et révélé un trou noir !

Le cœur de Beiyue était rempli de joie et elle créa instinctivement un sceau pour bloquer la flamme le temps qu'ils puissent entrer dans le trou noir. Par chance, le trou était juste assez grand pour que Fuyu puisse voler latéralement.

Contrairement à la brûlante mer de feu, dès leur entrée dans la grotte, des gouttes d'eau leur tombèrent sur la tête. L'eau froide leur tomba sur les joues, ce qui était complètement différent de la chaleur caniculaire à l'extérieur. L'environnement était sombre et rien ne pouvait être vu. Beiyue fit à nouveau apparaître des lumières pour éclairer leur abri, puis elle relâcha Zhangye.

L'endroit où ils étaient arrivés était une falaise relativement étroite avec des murs de pierre noirs et lisses érigés des deux côtés. De l'eau froide coulait constamment des murs. Qu'ils regardent en haut ou en bas, il n'y avait pas de fin à voir. Cet environnement froid et la mer de flammes qui roulait au-dessus, il était difficile d'imaginer que deux paysages si opposés étaient si proches l'un de l'autre.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, les deux côtés de la falaise s'ouvrirent lentement et devant leurs yeux, se trouvait un grand espace noir ouvert. Cependant, il n'y avait rien ici sauf de l'eau noire en dessous.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la provenance de cette eau. Beiyue écouta le son de l'eau gargouillant pendant un moment avant de déclarer:

_ Nous pouvons sortir à travers l'eau.

Tant qu'il y a une direction dans le débit d'eau, il devrait y avoir une sortie où l'eau s'écoule. Ces eaux ne pouvaient pas être des eaux stagnantes. Quand ils étaient au bord de la falaise, un rocher était tombé. Beiyue avaient regardé l'eau noire pour vérifier s'il y avait ou non des bêtes spirituelles féroces dans l'eau. Mais, elle ne pouvait rien voir dans cette obscurité. Son seul guide était son hyper intuition, qui la prévenait de la présence d'ennemis dans l'eau, mais rien d'autre.

Zhangye avait également marché à ses côtés et avait jeté un coup d'œil sur l'eau. Il fronça les sourcils et s'exclama:

_ Nous n'avons aucune idée de la largeur ou de la profondeur de cette zone d'eau. Si nous allons sous l'eau, nous ne savons pas quand nous serons dehors.

Si cette étendue d'eau était aussi large et sans limites que la mer de feu, ils se noieraient probablement ici avant de sortir à l'extérieur.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème. Je possède ceci, répondit Beiyue en sortant une couronne de son anneau spatial.

Il s'agissait d'une couronne en or de type européenne avec une large perle au centre et des saphirs tout autour. Le style était clairement masculin de même que sa taille, il était évident qu'elle était destinée à être portée par un homme.

_ Il s'agit de la Couronne d'Eau de l'ancien Roi des Océans, la perle au centre est une Perle d'Eau encore plus puissante que celle qui a été volée au Duc An. Elle a été trouvée lors d'une exploration sous-marine par un de mes subordonnés il y a quelques années. J'ai gardé cette découverte secrète pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de possibles voleurs. Je ne suis pas comme le Duc, qui compte trop sur ses défenses alors il n'hésite pas à se vanter de ses trésors, expliqua Beiyue en plaçant la couronne sur la tête de son cousin.

La couronne était pile à sa taille et rehaussait tellement sa beauté que Beiyue ne put s'empêcher de rougir timidement.

_ Suivons la direction du flux d'eau. Il devrait y avoir une sortie, expliqua calmement Beiyue en prenant la main de son cousin.

Le cœur de Zhangye était chaud et plein d'affection pour la débrouillardise de sa cousine. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Beiyue puis la guida jusqu'au bord de l'eau. En une fraction de seconde, une lumière pourpre éclata de la perle d'eau de la couronne pour briller et éclairer l'eau. Partout où la lumière se répandait, la surface de l'eau était retournée et déplacée sur les côtés. Sous la lumière violette, un petit espace sans eau s'était formé face à Zhangye. C'était comme une pièce de verre où quatre ou cinq personnes pouvaient entrer.

_ Allons-y, annonça Zhangye satisfait du pouvoir de la couronne. Il entra le premier dans l'eau en tirant gentiment la main de Beiyue.

Mais immédiatement, Beiyue prévenue par son hyper intuition le tira vers l'arrière en criant :

_ Serpent Rouge !

Zhangye la prit par la taille et sauta vers la berge pile lorsque le serpent rouge jaillit de l'eau.

_ _Soumets-toi à moi !_, ordonna Beiyue en Fourchelang à haute voix.

Zhangye fronça des sourcils en entendant sa cousine siffler comme un serpent, mais ne dit rien. Beiyue avait toujours été mystérieuse, mais ses secrets n'avaient jamais mis en danger la vie d'une des personnes chères au cœur du prince, alors il la laissait les conserver.

Le second bébé Serpent Rouge Avalant le Ciel s'immobilisa à l'ordre de Beiyue et répondit :

_ _Oui maîtresse_, en sifflant.

Beiyue se sépara de Zhangye et retourna dans l'espace vidé d'eau. Elle saisit le second serpent et le plaça avec son jumeau autour de son cou, en lui disant de ne pas causer problème. Elle indiqua ensuite à Zhangye qu'il pouvait la rejoindre. Celui-ci obéit et la rejoint immédiatement, il lui demanda toutefois :

_ Bei er, tu sais parler le langage des serpents ?

_ Oui, je peux communiquer avec tous les reptiles et ils m'obéissent instinctivement grâce à cela, répondit Beiyue de manière concise.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour expliquer en détail le don de Fourchelang.

Plus ils restaient ici longtemps, moins Beiyue se sentait en sécurité. Ils avaient fui ici mais l'Honorable Esprit ne les aurait pas laissés repartir gentiment. Il allait certainement tenter de les rattraper. C'est juste une question de temps maintenant. Par conséquent, plus vite ils partiront d'ici, mieux ce sera!

_ Partons rapidement d'ici, déclara Zhangye en vocalisant le souhait de Beiyue.

Zhangye reprit la main de sa cousine et ils se remirent en route. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'espace dégagé, la lumière violette se ferma lentement pour former une barrière qui bloquait l'eau. Ils y étaient entrés comme s'ils marchaient sur une surface plane. La lumière violette brillait et leur permettait de voir une large plage dans les eaux noires. Ils pouvaient voir au fond de l'eau des murs brisés et des morceaux qui étaient tombés au sol. Cela devait être une petite ville qui avait sombré au fond de l'eau, celle-ci était probablement enterrée depuis des milliers d'années.

Outre des bâtiments, il y avait des os humains partout et leurs postures étaient toutes différentes. Il semblerait que cette ville avait soudainement sombré au fond. Tout comme la mystérieuse Atlantis après le passage des Contre-gardiens sous les ordres d'Alaya.

_ C'est la ville des inflexibles, déclara Zhangye soudainement.

Les yeux de Beiyue se mirent à briller d'effroi en entendant la mention de « La ville des inflexibles ». Cela faisait des années qu'elle se trouvait dans ce pays et avait reçu de longues et détaillées leçons d'histoire sur le continent Carta et le pays Nanyi. Alors elle savait très bien de quelle ville Zhangye parlait.

Lors de la création du pays Nanyi, leur ancêtre avait rencontré de puissants groupes ethniques qui refusaient de se soumettre à son gouvernement. Ces tribus avaient farouchement défendu leur ville et refusé de céder. Pourtant, cette ville qui avait été encerclée pendant un an et n'avait jamais été capturée, avait mystérieusement disparu sans laisser une seule trace en une seule nuit. Leur Grand Ancêtre admirait l'esprit de ces peuples inflexibles et il avait donc construit la ville de Linhuai comme capitale sur l'emplacement de l'ancienne ville.

Lorsque Beiyue avait appris cette histoire lors d'une de ses leçons, elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Il semblerait qu'elle ait fait une grave erreur. Une ville n'aurait pas miraculeusement disparu en quelques heures sans laisser de traces. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu la ville brisée au fond de l'eau, elle était presque certaine que la raison pour laquelle la ville s'était évanouie, était due à un tremblement de terre.

Autrement dit, cela signifiait que la ville de Linhuai avait été construite sur un site sismique. La mer de feu sous la septième tour était probablement un énorme volcan. Le cadre ici était particulier et l'activité de la lave était fréquente. La ville de Lin Huai vivait en paix depuis longtemps, mais que se passerait-il si un jour le volcan entrait en éruption? Est-ce que la ville de Lin Huai deviendra la prochaine "ville des inflexibles?"

Cette ville contenait d'importants souvenirs pour Beiyue et ses proches, elle ne pouvait pas la regarder disparaître et ne rien faire!

_ Cousin…, commença Beiyue avant de s'interrompre car le sol sous elle tremblait.

Les deux personnes furent déséquilibrées pendant un moment. Après une douzaine de secondes, le fond de l'eau commença à trembler créant d'énormes vagues. Beiyue se serra contre Zhangye tout en créant une barrière autour d'eux, elle activa en plus sa Bénédiction de la Dame du Lac afin de stopper l'eau.

_ L'Honorable Esprit nous rattrape. Partons vite !, déclara Beiyue en invoquant Améthyste.

Son Pégase était sa plus puissante invocation pour le moment et disposait d'une grande vitesse, il était leur meilleure chance pour fuir. Beiyue indiqua à Zhangye de monter sur le dos d'Améthyste et après qu'il se soit installé, elle monta derrière lui et serra sa taille. Améthyste ne perdit pas une seconde et se mit à galoper, l'eau se retirant à une vitesse impressionnante à son approche.

Une énorme fissure se propageait à très grande vitesse comme pour les rattraper, mais heureusement pour eux, Améthyste était plus rapide. De cette profonde fosse, une lumière rouge se répandait. L'eau glacée devenait lentement chaude.

Le magma commençait à sortir !

Beiyue fut prise d'une terrible envie de rôtir un certain dragon. Si l'eau bouillait, Zhangye mourrait à coup sûr ! Pour le sauver, elle devrait transférer son âme dans un autre corps, mais elle n'avait pas de corps identiques à celui du prince, elle serait obligée d'utiliser l'un des corps qu'elle avait en stock comme remplacement avant de pouvoir lui en fabriquer un de rechange. Autrement dit, elle serait obligée de révéler une partie de ses secrets au prince !

Les vagues continuaient à trembler. Avec la perle et les pouvoirs de Beiyue, les tremblements n'étaient pas un problème. Cependant, l'eau était chaotique maintenant, ce qui signifiait que la direction du flux d'eau était devenue indétectable à l'œil nu.

Encore une fois, leur destin était entre les mains de son hyper intuition. Elle transmettait instantanément par télépathie les directives de son hyper intuition à la jument jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un endroit dans lequel l'eau à proximité coulait rapidement, se dirigeant tous vers un endroit. Il devait s'agir de la porte de sortie !

Elle venait juste de terminer cette déclaration mentalement lorsque l'eau derrière eux s'était transformée en complet chaos. Une formidable pression apparut derrière eux.

L'énorme queue noire du dragon avait balayé l'eau et fait s'effondrer les bâtiments en ruine. La lumière froide et brillante de ses écailles ressemblait à des pointes acérées. Tout ce qu'elles touchaient était coupé en morceaux et brisé!

_ Vous avez interrompu ma sieste. Comment puis-je vous laisser partir si facilement?!, déclara la voix de l'honorable esprit.

La queue balayait sauvagement dans l'eau et l'espace formé par la couronne d'eau progressivement s'affaiblissait à cause de cette forte pression. La couronne ne pourrait pas tenir plus d'une heure à ce train-là, mais ce temps devrait suffire pour qu'ils puissent prendre la fuite.

Le débit d'eau était perturbé, ce qui formait un grand tourbillon. L'énorme queue se pencha et chercha à heurter directement la barrière créée par la couronne d'eau. Mais la barrière de Beiyue l'avait bloqué et celle-ci réagit en moins d'une fraction de seconde en rajoutant à sa barrière l'élément foudre qui créa une vague d'électrocution dans l'eau. Le dragon fut électrocuté et légèrement assommé momentanément, Beiyue profita de ce court instant pour ordonner à Améthyste de fuir le plus vite possible.

La jument fonça à toute allure, elle suivit la direction du courant et partit en profitant de l'immobilisation momentanée de leur ennemi pour ensuite ressortir dans le lac Bleu. Une fois hors de l'eau, le pégase s'envola dans les airs et flotta au-dessus du lac en attendant les prochaines instructions de sa maîtresse.

_ On a réussi à sortir, Améthyste atterrit sur la berge du lac, ordonna Beiyue sur un ton épuisé mais soulagé en se blottissant contre le dos de son cousin.

Heureusement pour sa réputation, il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux sur le lac, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'éterniser s'ils souhaitaient ne pas être surpris par le Prince Xiaoyao et ses hommes.

Améthyste atterrit et Zhangye descendit de son dos puis tenta de rendre à Beiyue sa couronne, mais celle-ci refusa.

_ Cousin devrait la garder en souvenir de cette aventure, Beiyue va maintenant rentrer se coucher. Professeur aura besoin de moi en forme pour son évènement pour pilule. Au revoir et bonne nuit, cousin, dit la princesse avant de s'envoler sur son Pégase.

Zhangye la regarda partir avec une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. Ce soir, si Beiyue ne l'avait pas accompagné, il serait probablement mort et personne n'aurait retrouvé son corps. Ses ennemis auraient probablement trinqué à sa mort ! Mais Beiyue était venue et elle était restée tout le long avec lui, sans jamais penser à fuir seule. Non, à chaque fois, elle avait cherché à le protéger lui, alors qu'il était de quatre ans son aîné. C'est lui qui aurait dû la protéger ! Ce soir, il avait ouvert les yeux, même s'il était un Invocateur à neuf étoiles, il n'aurait rien pu faire sans sa cousine, il devait donc devenir encore plus fort pour la protéger elle et son pays !

Armé de cette nouvelle résolution et de tendres sentiments pour sa cousine qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais avouer, il invoqua son kirin et partit en direction de sa résidence.

Beiyue se rendit elle et Améthyste invisibles pour retourner sans attirer l'attention à sa résidence. Elle entra dans son pavillon en passant devant Sara et Seira qui assuraient la garde, puis après leur avoir raconté une version résumée de son aventure, elle alla se coucher.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**La Couronne d'Eau est un objet original que j'ai inventé pour remplacer la Perle d'Eau. Dans cette fiction, elle a été découverte dans une cité sous-marine par Verglass, l'une des Homonculus que Circée avait créée lorsqu'elle étudiait l'alchimie à Beauxbâtons sous Nicholas Flamel. Verglass est capable de respirer sous l'eau et explore les fonds sous-marin à la recherche de trésors pour sa maîtresse.**

**Yep, Circée a une tenue identique à celle de Médée, mais elle a aussi dans son placard la robe de Semiramis et celle d'Arturia par nostalgie.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Le Ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**L'image accompagnant ce chapitre a été créée grâce à cloudnovel, **_**Asian Princess Creator**_**, par Sonya et Love nikki dress up game. Elle illustre la tenue de Beiyue lors de l'évènement pour pilules et celle pour le tournoi.**

**! AVERTISSEMENT !**

**Ce chapitre se conclut sur des spoilers sur Feng Ni Tian Xia, je m'excuse à l'avance pour ça, mais avec Circée comme protagoniste il m'est impossible de ne pas révéler des éléments importants qui ne sont expliqués que bien plus tard dans canon. **

**Chapitr****e 6 : Evènement pour pilule et compétition scolaire.**

Le matin, Beiyue se leva de bonne heure et enfila un hanfu blanc et vert, puis se coiffa légèrement. La réunion d'aujourd'hui serait majoritairement pour les pharmaciens, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de s'apprêter énormément pour l'occasion. Yueye et Dongling étaient elles aussi prêtes pour partir, donc Beiyue ne s'attarda pas davantage, elles partirent ensemble dans son carrosse très tôt ce matin-là mais sous couvert d'un sort d'invisibilité afin que personne ne remarque leur départ.

Elles arrivèrent tranquillement sur la rive du lac bleu et lorsque Beiyue descendit de son carrosse, la voix d'un jeune garçon résonna de derrière :

_ Princesse Beiyue!

Après cela, un jeune garçon qui portait un magnifique furet et une pierre précieuse de sept couleurs à la ceinture se précipita vers les trois jeunes filles. Une fois qu'il avait vu Huang Beiyue, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés.

_ Bonjour princesse ! Prête pour l'évènement pour pilule ?, demanda avec enthousiasme le jeune garçon.

Huang Beiyue sourit et acquiesça aux paroles de son ami.

Beiyue l'avait invité avec l'autorisation de son professeur, qui souhaitait profiter de l'opportunité pour tester le premier prétendant de son disciple. Elle lui avait donc donné rendez-vous très tôt ce matin-là et en attendant de pouvoir monter sur le bateau du prince Xiaoyao, ils discutèrent gaiment. Beiyue mentionna le fait que Xue Che était sorti de son coma et Luoluo répondit que c'était vraiment dommage car il aurait pu y rester indéfiniment sans lui manquer. Beiyue rit en entendant cette réponse ferme de son ami et était donc de bien meilleure humeur ce matin-là qu'en se réveillant.

Leur groupe obtint l'autorisation de monter dans le navire de Xiaoyao Wang après que les préparatifs des serviteurs furent terminés. C'était un bateau de plaisance décoré de trois étages, sculpté et brodé, avec une aura imposante autour de lui.

Xiaoyao Wang et la famille Bujer avaient des relations étroites et Beiyue était la disciple bien aimée du prince. Alors, une fois que Xiaoyao Wang apprit par un serviteur que les deux jeunes gens étaient arrivés, il avait personnellement amené ses serviteurs sur le pont pour les accueillir.

Luo Luo aida Beiyue à monter dans le navire comme un gentleman, même s'il savait qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber. Xiaoyao Wang les salua joyeusement, même s'il avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux en apercevant Luoluo tenir la main de Beiyue pour monter. Derrière Xiaoyao Wang se tenait Feng Lianyi et comme toujours, il souriait. Il y avait d'autres personnes de haut rang que Beiyue reconnaissait, certains étaient des professeurs à Lingyang, d'autres des pharmaciens qu'elle avait rencontrés lors du précédent évènement pour pilule.

Luo Luo sourit au prince et car il ne pouvait plus attendre, il demanda :

_ Wangye, où est la pilule spirituelle nouvellement raffinée ? Laissez-moi la voir !

_ Il n'y a pas de pilule spirituelle. C'est juste une pilule pour renforcer le corps, expliqua faiblement Xiaoyao Wang.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Huang Beiyue avec un regard empreint d'amour paternel. Beiyue comprit tout de suite que cette pilule avait été inventée spécialement pour elle, car son professeur craignait encore pour sa santé. Il était vraiment une mère poule quand il s'agissait de sa disciple.

_ La pilule pour renforcer le corps raffiné par Xiaoyao Wang est naturellement meilleure que celle des gens ordinaires, répondit naturellement Luoluo.

Les compliments de Luoluo étaient toujours sincères. Même Xiaoyao Wang ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ensuite, il conduisit tout le monde dans la cabine où se trouvait sa création que même Beiyue n'avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant.

Une pilule brillante avec une lueur orange avait été placée sur la table au milieu de la cabine. Elle était contenue dans une boîte violette de haute qualité. La pilule brillait d'un doux éclat et en un coup d'œil, ils savaient tous qu'elle était extraordinaire. Il y avait une forte odeur de médicament dans la cabine. Rien que par l'odeur, les gens se sentaient rafraîchis. Il était évident que la pilule était effectivement d'excellente qualité.

_ Yue Er, quand tu sens cette pilule, que ressens-tu ?, Xiaoyao Wang mit sa main sur l'épaule de Beiyue et sourit chaleureusement en posant cette question.

_ Très confortable. Tout mon corps se sent à l'aise et rafraichi, répondit honnêtement la princesse.

L'effet de cette pilule était vraiment très puissant.

Xiaoyao Wang la regarda avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

_ Cette pilule je l'ai faite pour toi, dit le prince.

_ Professeur est trop généreux avec moi, m'offrir une telle pilule est bien trop d'honneur, répondit Beiyue.

_ C'est simplement une pilule de jade, tant que cela peut aider à renforcer ton corps, alors c'est le plus important. La santé de Yue er est ma priorité, dit-il sur un ton léger, son regard sincère était dirigé directement sur elle. Quand tu étais plus jeune, ta santé n'était pas bonne alors je m'inquiète toujours pour toi.

C'était un cadeau sincère prouvant sa grande inquiétude pour elle. Si elle continuait à refuser, c'est elle qui paraitrait déraisonnable.

_ Merci, professeur. Cette grâce, Beiyue s'en souviendra, accepta-t-elle finalement.

_ Quelle grâce? Il s'agit simplement d'un présent d'un maître pour son disciple, répliqua Xiaoyao Wang en souriant.

_ D'accord! D'accord ! Beiyue sait qu'elle ne peut gagner contre professeur, c'est vraiment Maître qui m'aime le plus, céda Beiyue sur un ton légèrement enfantin et gâtée qui mit le Prince d'excellente humeur.

Luoluo qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant pour regarder la pilule de jade, leur demanda après un moment :

_ Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un pharmacien et de raffiner des pilules ?

Luoluo avait pu devenir un guerrier grâce aux conseils et soins de Beiyue, mais il n'avait pas d'autre profession, contrairement à beiyue qui était touche à tout. Confectionner des élixirs et des pilules en tant que pharmacien était donc un rêve qu'il pensait hors de sa portée.

_ Vous voulez apprendre à raffiner les pilules?, enquerra Xiaoyao en tapotant doucement son éventail.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais apprendre et que je serais forcément capable d'apprendre. Ce genre de savoir ne s'obtient pas seulement par simple volonté, le talent compte beaucoup. C'est déjà un miracle que je puisse devenir un guerrier, alors devenir pharmacien n'est qu'un rêve irréalisable pour quelqu'un avec si peu de talent, murmura Luoluo en prenant puis serrant la main de Beiyue inconsciemment.

_ Vous avez beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Vous n'avez pas besoin de devenir un expert pour exceller, ah!, répliqua Xiaoyao Wang en utilisant son éventail pour caresser la tête de Luoluo.

Xiaoyao pouvait voir la grande affection du jeune garçon pour sa disciple et dans son cœur, il ressentait un certain soulagement devant cette affection. S'il pensait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que sa fille de cœur souffrirait à cause du jeune Luoluo, il s'opposerait à une union entre les deux dans le futur sans aucune hésitation. Il ne souhaitait pas que Yue er souffre comme sa mère d'un mariage sans amour. Dans le pire des cas, si elle décidait de rester vieille fille, il serait toujours là pour prendre soin d'elle, de toute façon l'argent n'était absolument pas un problème pour eux deux.

Après cela, les autres personnes que le Prince avait invitées apparurent les unes après les autres, Beiyue, ses servantes et Luoluo les saluèrent respectueusement. Yueye était aussi une pharmacienne, elle n'était donc pas là ce jour-là uniquement pour servir Beiyue, mais aussi pour apprendre des experts qui seraient réunis, Beiyue l'avait donc spécifiquement introduite aux invités. Les experts en question n'avaient pas jugé Yueye sur son statut de servante, mais uniquement sur son talent, elle était déjà une pharmacienne de rang 6 bas à douze ans. C'était extrêmement impressionnant à cet âge ! Bien sûr, le rang 8 étoilé de Beiyue l'était encore plus, mais tout le monde savait déjà qu'elle était un génie extraordinaire comme il n'en apparaissait que tous les mille ans. Beiyue était simplement hors compétition.

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure, l'évènement commença enfin. La majorité des invités étaient des hommes, car il y avait peu de pharmaciennes de haut rang sur le continent Carta. La plupart des jeunes pharmaciennes se limitaient à s'élever de quelques étoiles avant d'arrêter leurs recherches pharmaceutiques pour se marier. C'était triste mais compréhensible car être pharmacien était une occupation nécessitant de lourdes dépenses. Même si les pilules et élixirs valaient très chers et un pharmacien compétent pouvait aisément s'enrichir en vendant ses créations, il fallait produire des pilules vendables pour couvrir les frais d'ingrédients et les génies capables de produire à chaque coup de bonnes pilules comme Beiyue ne poussaient pas sur les arbres. La plupart des apprentis pharmaciens échouaient encore et encore avant de produire une nouvelle pilule. Il y avait aussi la manière de progresser en tant que pharmacien qui était compliquée, car la plupart des gens augmentaient leur ki grâce à des pilules et des élixirs. Autrement dit il était plus difficile pour une femme de progresser dans ce milieu, car les familles devaient absolument faire passer les fils en priorité quand il s'agissait de cultiver.

Les Xiao étaient actuellement bizarre dans ce sens, Yun était plus privilégiée que Zhonglei alors que ce dernier était un garçon et donc capable de transmettre le nom Xiao comme Zhongqi mais contrairement à Yun. Yun avait juste eu de la chance que le vieux maître soit lui aussi un Invocateur et qu'il la prenne sous son aile. Si elle avait montré un talent comme pharmacienne ou enchanteresse, les Xiao n'auraient pas pu l'aider autant qu'ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Beiyue et Yueye étaient chanceuses d'avoir accès à une large fortune, un expert plus qu'heureux de leur transmettre ses connaissances et la puissance nécessaire pour obtenir des ingrédients rares gratuitement directement à leur source. Sinon, elles n'auraient pas pu arriver à un si haut niveau en pharmacie.

Le matin, Xiaoyao avait décidé de parler de sa pilule de jade pendant une conférence tout en laissant ses collègues présenter leurs propres résultats. Les discussions étaient extrêmement intéressantes et Beiyue était heureuse de voir que Luoluo, Yueye et Feng Liangyi prenaient tous trois des notes tout le long. Beiyue profita de l'occasion pour présenter à ses collègues son élixir et sa pilule de vérité qui étaient des adaptations du veritaserum de son monde natale avec les ingrédients de ce monde.

Bizarrement, personne n'avait créé d'élixir ou de pilule de ce type auparavant. Mais c'était probablement parce que la plupart des gens pensaient qu'une personne puissante pouvait agir à sa guise, même si elle commettait des crimes !

L'apparition de cet élixir qui pouvait être solidifié en pilule fit grand bruit, Beiyue expliqua en long et en large de quelle manière chaque ingrédient agissait pour arriver à un tel résultat. C'était une explication détaillée avec une démonstration pratique pour achever de convaincre ses collègues. Elle dut s'absenter un moment pour pouvoir sortir son Pot de Jade pur du Lotus en privé, car le pot était stocké dans son tatouage qui se trouvait lui-même sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait donc pas le sortir devant tout le monde si elle ne voulait pas ruiner sa réputation.

En sortant pour récupérer son pot, Beiyue ferma les yeux et se concentra pour observer le lac et la rive avec son « Troisième Œil » comme dirait Trelawney. Son professeur était très admiré par la population de Nanyi et tout particulièrement la gente féminine qui souhaitait le séduire à tout prix. Il ne serait donc pas surprenant que certains nobles aient fait le déplacement pour le rencontrer aujourd'hui et voir sa nouvelle pilule.

Beiyue était curieuse de savoir qui était venu jusqu'au lac, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise en remarquant la présence de Rou et Yun sur la berge. Elle aurait cru que ses deux-là auraient eu le bon sens de rester à la résidence maintenant que Xue Che s'était réveillé et que le Duc était déterminé à les éliminer. Beiyue interrogea son hyper intuition sur ce point et celle-ci lui montra des images très intéressantes. Yun et Rou s'étaient mises d'accord pour faire croire aux hommes du duc que Beiyue les accompagnait dans leur charrette pour se rendre au Lac Bleu. Les assassins ne souhaitaient pas s'attirer la fureur de la famille royale et les avait donc laissées passer. Quels imbéciles, Beiyue avait son propre carrosse, pourquoi serait-elle partie dans la charrette de ses demi-sœurs ? Ces gars n'utilisaient vraiment pas leurs cerveaux !

En tout cas, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Rou se trouvait avec la cinquième fille du ministre Lin, tandis que Yun se trouvait dans un tout petit bateau avec une seule de ses servantes. Beiyue eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'une idée lui vint pour donner une leçon à Yun. Après tout, elle avait osé utiliser son nom pour ses propres fins. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Beiyue concentra sa magie sur l'eau du lac et agita l'eau près de Yun pour créer de larges vagues qu'elle poussa contre Yun et son embarcation. Yun tenta de reprendre le contrôle de l'eau grâce à son affinité avec la glace, mais Beiyue était bien plus forte qu'elle, ses tentatives échouèrent lamentablement et Yun tomba à l'eau avec sa servante. Satisfaite du châtiment de Yun, Beiyue sortit son pot de sa poitrine puis retourna dans la cabine dans laquelle se trouvait ses collègues.

Elle reprit sa présentation là où elle s'était précédemment arrêtée, mais fut interrompue par des cris à l'extérieur.

Quelqu'un avait crié "quelqu'un se noie"! Et puis il y avait eu un son de «pu tong» qui signalait que quelqu'un avait sauté dans l'eau.

Les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la cabine étaient très curieuses et avaient donc décidé de se rendre sur le pont pour voir la situation.

Beiyue et Luoluo avaient également suivi les autres personnes, même si la jeune fille se doutait déjà de ce qui était arrivée lorsqu'elle avait entendu le cri.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont, la personne qui se noyait avait déjà été sauvée. Soudain, un cri de pleurs retentit, la voix était familière à Bei Yue. Dong Ling qui était sortie de la partie cuisine, là où elle aidait à préparer le déjeuner en suivant les recettes de sa maîtresse, dit soudainement: "N'est-ce pas la voix de la servante de la deuxième Miss ?"

Effectivement, alors que Dong Ling avait fini de parler, ils entendirent une voix tremblante dire :

_ Je m'appelle Xiao Yun, je suis la deuxième Miss de la résidence de la princesse Zhang.

Lorsque Beiyue entendit la présentation de Xiao Yun, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et d'éprouver du dégoût pour Yun. Elle savait que sa mère avait tué la Princesse royale, mais elle osait tout de même se présenter comme une Lady de sa résidence, une fille vraiment méprisable.

Xiaoyao Wang fronça des sourcils en entendant ces mots. Il savait très bien que sa disciple méprisait ses demi-frères et sœurs tout particulièrement Miss Yun, qu'elle décrivait comme une vipère. Donc il n'était pas d'humeur à aider une ennemie de son élève, s'il avait su de qui il s'agissait, il aurait demandé à ses servants de la laisser se noyer !

_ Qu'on prépare un bateau pour ramener Miss Xiao à la rive, déclara froidement Xiaoyao à ses servants.

Xiao Yun trembla en entendant ce ton, mais elle était toujours douce quand elle dit: «Merci beaucoup à Wangye. »

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester à bord pour se rapprocher du prince, mais la situation n'était pas sous son contrôle. Fichues vagues !

Beiyue sortit gracieusement de la foule, voyant au passage que les vêtements superflus et volumineux que Xiao Yun avait portés auparavant avaient été jetés par celle-ci. Probablement, parce que ses vêtements une fois trempés dans l'eau seraient devenus lourds. La lourde robe la ferait sombrer dans l'eau.

Donc, à présent, elle ne portait qu'une fine couche de vêtement. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés et son visage était violet. Heureusement, aucune noble dame n'aimait bavarder sur le bateau. Ou alors, apparaissant ainsi devant tant d'hommes, les gens auraient parlé de la façon dont son innocence avait été ruinée.

La plupart des gens sur le bateau étaient des gens qui ne se souciaient pas des affaires sans importance, ils savaient donc naturellement s'acquitter de leurs propres tâches avec diligence. Ils avaient compris que Xiao Yun était embarrassée et qu'ils ne devraient pas se serrer autour d'elle pour l'admirer. Alors, progressivement, ils avaient prétendu avoir autre chose à faire et avaient commencé à partir.

_ Deuxième sœur!, appela Beiyue en s'approchant de Yun.

Une fois que les personnes sur le point de partir avaient entendu cette voix mélodieuse, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire demi-tour et de regarder à nouveau la scène.

Beiyue marcha vers Xiao Yun et lui tira la main pour lui demander faussement anxieuse :

_ Deuxième sœur, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Quand Xiao Yun vit Huang Beiyue apparaître devant elle, elle avait été profondément choquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici alors que les servantes de la princesse l'avaient empêché de la rencontrer le matin même. Yun était folle de rage à l'idée que cette xxxxx de Beiyue ait pu monter sur le bateau du Prince sans problème, alors qu'elle avait failli se noyer ! Quand elle était tombée à l'eau, personne ne l'avait sauvée, alors que des bateaux se trouvaient tout près. Elle n'avait pu compter que sur elle-même en tant qu'invocatrice dotée d'un attribut de glace pour s'approcher du grand navire de Xiao Yao Wang pour ensuite être sauvée.

Elle était secrètement heureuse de pouvoir retourner progressivement la grâce de lui avoir sauvé la vie à Xiao Yao Wang à l'avenir.

Mais en ce moment, elle se trouvait dans un état déplorable et humiliée, alors que Huang Beiyue était parfaitement habillée. Xiao Yun était vraiment en colère, dans son cœur, le feu de la jalousie brûlait. Ce feu brûlait tellement qu'elle en avait presque perdu la tête!

_ Ne venez pas ici pour me ridiculiser!, le ton de Xiao Yun n'était pas très lourd.

Elle n'avait pas encore perdu toute sa rationalité. Elle était encore suffisamment lucide pour savoir que ce n'était pas le moment d'exprimer sa rage.

Beiyue sortit une cape de son anneau spatial puis s'adressa à Yun.

_ Deuxième sœur ne devrait pas parler ainsi, Beiyue souhaitait juste donner une cape à seconde sœur afin de la réchauffer et de couvrir son apparence négligée. Deuxième sœur devrait savoir qu'en restant aussi peu couverte, elle attirerait les commérages sur la berge. Les gens vont parler du fait que les jeunes filles de la résidence de la princesse Zhang ne connaissent aucune étiquette, rétorqua Beiyue d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que les personnes à l'avant l'entendent clairement.

Xiao Yun était gelée au point que son visage en était devenu bleu. Mais soudainement, son visage devint rouge. Elle venait de se rappeler que les vêtements qu'elle portait maintenant étaient ceux qu'elle porterait dans sa chambre. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un seul vêtement sans doublure et parce qu'elle était tombée dans l'eau, le vêtement lui collait à la peau. La fine couche du vêtement était légère et transparente. Elle collait à sa peau, laissant entrevoir le sous-vêtement rouge qu'elle portait en dessous et soulignant son manque de courbes féminines. Son absence de courbes était un sujet d'embarras pour Yun, elle était plate comme une planche à pain avec des épaules carrés d'homme et même sa voix muait comme celle d'un homme, la forçant à parler doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa voix masculine. Son visage était lui aussi de plus en plus masculin et à cause de cela, on la prenait pour un travesti !

Bien sûr, l'apparence androgyne de Yun était le résultat d'un empoisonnement quotidien par Beiyue, qui croyait fermement au dicton : « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». Puisque Xue et Yun utilisaient des drogues et du poison contre l'originale Beiyue, la nouvelle princesse n'hésiterait pas à les utiliser contre elles ! Dans le cas de Yun, Beiyue avait mis en pratique un traitement hormonal qu'elle avait étudié dans le monde de Percy Jackson, il s'agissait d'injecter de la testostérone chez une femme afin de masculiniser son apparence, sans lui retirer pour autant ses parties génitales. Même si ce traitement rendait temporellement stérile. Beiyue trouvait que c'était une excellente revanche contre la mère et la fille, qui s'amusaient à jouer avec la vie des autres en se servants de drogues pour parvenir à leurs fins !

Yun n'était pas stupide, les gens qui se tenaient là sur ce bateau étaient tous des hommes. Elle était une femme célibataire, pourtant elle perdait la face devant de nombreuses personnes sans le savoir. Ils pensaient probablement qu'elle était négligente et ne comprenait pas l'étiquette, autrement dit pas différente d'une femme du bordel.

Immédiatement, le regard des personnes environnantes qui avaient compris que Yun devait s'être montrée insolente envers Beiyue, fut rempli d'un profond mépris envers Xiao Yun.

Yun prit rapidement le manteau que Beiyue lui tendait, puis elle le mit sur elle, enveloppant ainsi tout son corps. Les gardes du corps qui ne faisaient pas preuve de retenue avaient déjà baissé la tête et s'étaient mis à rire. Mais Yun avait seulement pensé qu'aujourd'hui était le jour le plus humiliant de sa vie, encore pire que lorsqu'elle était victime de diarrhée à l'académie, parce qu'elle avait perdu sa dignité devant Xiaoyao Wang, la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait trouver une fissure dans le sol et ramper à l'intérieur pour se cacher, tellement elle était mortifiée !

Deux lignes de larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle était trop gênée pour continuer à rester sur le bateau. La tête baissée et tout en sanglotant, elle suivit le serviteur de Xiaoyao Wang sur un petit bateau qu'il avait préparé puis partit.

Beiyue ricana froidement dans son cœur, les Xiao étaient une vraie plaie pour elle, surtout cette vipère de Yun. Au moins une fois par semaine, ils cherchaient à la voler ou à pénétrer dans sa demeure lorsqu'elle était absente. Sara et Seira avaient tué un bon nombre d'aventuriers il y a quelques semaines qui avaient été engagés pour tester et trouver une faille dans les défenses de son pavillon par les Xiao. Beiyue avait été obligée de se rendre personnellement à l'Union des Mercenaires pour se plaindre et leur expliquer qu'elle porterait l'affaire à l'empereur si cette quête persistait. Cela va sans dire, mais l'Union était aussi furieuse qu'elle, car il pensait que cette quête avait été mise afin qu'elle vérifie ses défenses puis les améliore grâce à ses résultats. L'union ne pensait pas aider des voleurs à trouver les failles dans son système ! Pour ne pas ruiner la réputation de l'union, Beiyue avait renoncé à sa plainte en échange de la promesse que les Xiao seraient bannis de l'Union. Sa « famille » ne pouvait donc ni proposer ni accepter de quête depuis, bien fait pour eux !

Après une rapide enquête, Beiyue avait découvert que ce plan avait été concocté par Concubine Xue et Yun, afin de lui voler ses pilules et élixirs pour cultiver. Mais les deux vipères ne s'étaient pas arrêtées là, elles avaient tenté de forcer la trésorerie de la résidence, de vendre des objets et d'autres plans stupides, que Beiyue avait complètement ruiné.

La princesse était donc extrêmement contente qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, une autre femme frivole, dépravée et ruinée apparaîtrait dans la ville de Linhuai. Surtout que Xiao Yun n'avait pas la chance que Concubine Qin avait eu cette année-là en rencontrant la princesse Zhang, indulgente et généreuse. La princesse Zhang avait autorisé Concubine Qin à entrer dans la résidence en tant que concubine, une chose que Beiyue n'aurait jamais faite, même si elle ne ressentait rien pour son mari. Les vautours comme Qin devaient être évités comme la peste pour elle !

Xiao Yun n'avait que 16 ans et n'était pas mariée. Dans cette vie, elle n'avait probablement aucune place dans le futur avec les autres épouses principales de familles éminentes.

Après l'affaire concernant Xiao Yun, les personnes invitées par Xiaoyao Wang n'étaient plus forcément d'humeur à prendre part à la conférence pour pilule, mais l'air triste et déçu de Beiyue les convint de rester pour assister à la fin de sa présentation. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement avant, puis Beiyue confectionna sa pilule de vérité l'après-midi sous les regards impressionnés des experts réunis.

La conférence terminée, ils repartirent tous en fin d'après-midi et Beiyue dit au revoir à son professeur, Luoluo et Liangyi avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Avec l'apparition d'un élixir et d'une pilule de vérité, elle était sûre d'être rapidement contactée pour en confectionner et donc s'en mettre plein les poches ! Il n'y avait aucun doute que sa tante Mammon devait être fière de cette stratégie de là où elle se trouvait !

Beiyue repartit dans son carrosse avec ses servantes, puis retourna dans sa résidence et son pavillon. À son retour, Sara et Seira l'informèrent du fait que Xiao Yun et sa mère étaient toutes deux folles de rage et qu'elles avaient encore une fois essayé de pénétrer dans son pavillon. Tandis que Rou qui était rentrée déçue plus tôt, était d'excellente humeur maintenant après avoir entendu un résumé de l'accident de Yun. On pouvait la comprendre, la veille Yun avait tenté de ruiner sa réputation en la comparant à sa mère Concubine Qin, mais aujourd'hui c'était la réputation de Yun qui était détruite. Pour Rou, c'était clairement le résultat de son karma !

Après le retour de Beiyue, Yun et Xue étaient revenues devant le portail des remparts du pavillon Water Garden, mais la princesse ne s'en occupa pas et laissa Sara et Seira régler la situation. Les deux homonculus avaient été créés afin de penser de la même manière que leurs maîtresses, ainsi elles savaient parfaitement quoi faire lors d'une telle situation. Elles passèrent à tabac les servants des deux femmes, puis giflèrent violemment la mère et la fille pour ensuite les traîner dans le hall ancestral afin qu'elles restent jusqu'au lendemain agenouillées devant la tablette funéraire de la Grande Princesse. Sara était ensuite restée pour s'assurer qu'elles accomplissent leur punition, tandis que Seira était allée informer Xiao Yuancheng de leur punition et des raisons de celle-ci.

Yuancheng s'était tout d'abord énervé et avait voulu lever la punition, mais Seira s'était montrée implacable là-dessus. Elle avait rappelé à Yuancheng que Beiyue était la maîtresse des lieux, tandis que Xue n'avait pas de vrai statut et Yun était illégitime dans cette résidence. Pourtant, elles avaient toutes deux cherché à se quereller avec la maîtresse des lieux pour une raison incompréhensible. Seira avait bien entendu informé Yuancheng de l'accident de Yun et de ses conséquences, tout en prenant soin de décrire Yun comme une jeune fille sans manière qui n'hésitait pas à mordre la main de sa bienfaitrice. Beiyue lui avait remis une cape pour préserver une partie de sa dignité, mais à peine la Princesse rentrée Yun venait l'importuner !

Yuancheng était influencé par le sortilège de Fidelitas, il pensait donc que Beiyue était sa fille biologique. Même si sa rancœur envers cette dernière n'avait pas disparu. Il lui en voulait toujours, mais pour d'autres raisons. L'origine de sa rancœur avait été reportée sur la différence de statut entre sa fille et lui. Beiyue était une princesse portant le nom de Huang, ainsi que la propriétaire de la résidence, tandis que Yuancheng n'était qu'un gendre et beau-frère qui devait dépendre de sa belle-famille et sa propre fille. Il y avait de quoi être furieux pour un homme aussi orgueilleux que lui.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas complètement idiot et savait que Beiyue était le meilleur espoir pour lui de gagner en influence et de marier convenablement ses autres enfants. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'offenser davantage alors que leur relation était déjà mauvaise. Il renonça donc à se mêler de l'affaire de Yun et Xue, qui étaient de toute façon en tort dans cet accident.

Seira retourna un peu plus tard au pavillon Water Garden pour rapporter sa discussion à Beiyue qui était satisfaite de son travail avec Yuancheng. Creuser un fossé entre le père et le duo mère-fille était un de ses objectifs, il ne manquait plus que faire de même entre le vieux maître et Yun.

Beiyue se mit ensuite au lit de bonne heure, car le lendemain elle avait des cours et devrait aussi rattraper les leçons qu'elle avait manquées aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se prépara avec l'aide de ses servantes, puis se dirigea vers le portail de la résidence pour monter dans son carrosse avec Yueye et Dongling. Dans la cour avant, toute la famille Xiao, y compris Xiao Yuancheng, les attendait. C'était incroyablement drôle. Ces personnes n'osaient vraiment pas quitter la résidence sans elle maintenant que Xue Che était réveillé, ils dépendaient tous d'elle pour pouvoir se rendre à leur lieu de travail ou leurs classes. Pathétique !

Elle fit mine d'hausser un sourcil pour signaler son incompréhension, mais ne prit pas la parole. Elle se dirigea droit vers un espace vide pour sortir son carrosse de son espace de stockage. Une fois cela fait, elle monta dans son carrosse avec Yueye, tandis que Dongling avait pris les rennes comme d'habitude.

_ Père, regarde son expression arrogante!, s'exclama furieusement Xiao Yun qui était encore en rage d'avoir été punie jusqu'au matin à s'agenouiller devant la tablette funéraire de la Grande Princesse.

_ Tais-toi!, ordonna sèchement mais à voix basse Xiao Yuancheng.

Il agita sa main pour que Xiao Yun et Xiao Rou monte dans leur propre calèche, puis il se dirigea vers la porte pour monter son cheval.

Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de se protéger des habitants de la préfecture d'Anguo Gong, chaque fois qu'un membre de la famille Xiao devait partir, il y avait toujours un groupe énorme de gardes du corps, au moins une dizaine, les suivant majestueusement.

Xiao Yun avait tenté de monter dans la calèche de Huang Beiyue, mais la princesse lui avait refusé l'entrer en citant son comportement inacceptable de la veille comme justification. Yun et sa servante avaient donc dû monter dans la charrette occupée par Rou et sa propre servante pour faire le trajet.

Le convoi se mit en route et Beiyue qui espionnait la conversation entre Yun et Rou dans leur calèche eut soudainement une idée afin de ruiner davantage Yun et châtier une servante indisciplinée. Elle prévint Yueye de son plan, puis ferma les yeux et abandonna son corps pendant un moment. Sous sa forme d'esprit, elle vola puis entra dans la charrette de ses deux sœurs pour prendre contrôle de la servante de Rou. La discussion était déjà pratiquement sur le point de se conclure par un combat entre les deux sœurs, mais Beiyue décida d'intervenir en s'adressant à la servante de Yun, Xia He, qui venait d'insulter Rou en rappelant la différence entre Invocateur et Guerrier :

_ Ce que cette servante dit ne vous complimente pas deuxième jeune demoiselle ! Seconde Miss vous êtes généralement intelligente, alors pourquoi vous ne parvenez pas à le comprendre maintenant?

Le visage de Xiao Yun devint rouge et elle n'avait vraiment pas compris ce que Beiyue qui occupait la servante de Rou, voulait dire.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire? Vous osez insulter la deuxième demoiselle ?, rétorqua Xia He.

_ Je vous insulte vous, cette malicieuse servante !, répondit froidement Beiyue. «Vous dépendez de la deuxième Miss qui est facile avec vous et sortez pour vous vanter de cela en dehors de la résidence. En faisant cela, vous ruinez la réputation de la jeune demoiselle de votre famille! Ceux qui ignorent les détails penseront que la deuxième demoiselle est aussi comme vous, ce vicieux serviteur - une personne qui aime opprimer les autres et qui n'est pas éduquée! "

Tout en parlant, les yeux de Beiyue se posèrent sur le visage abasourdi de Xiao Yun. La colère de Yun ne brûlait pas assez fort pour elle, alors elle décida de l'attiser sous le regard confus de Rou.

_ D'ordinaire, ce ne serait pas grave. Cependant, maintenant, les gens parlent derrière le dos de la deuxième Miss. Ils disent qu'elle ne comprend pas l'étiquette. En laissant une diabolique servante comme vous sortir pour attiser les ennuis, n'est-ce pas confirmer que la deuxième dame est le genre de personne qui ne connaît pas ses manières ?, conclut Beiyue en s'adressant tout le long à Xia He plutôt qu'à Yun.

Xia He fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre alors avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa transe, elle reçut une violente gifle sur le visage.

_ Stupide servante !, cria Xiao Yun.

Ce qu'elle détestait le plus en ce moment, c'était la perte de sa réputation. Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert que sa servante personnelle était allée lui donner un coup de poignard dans le dos et avait permis de confirmer les rumeurs contre elle, comment pouvait-elle ne pas la détester?

Xiao Yun frappa encore et encore Xia He d'une dizaine de gifles supplémentaires, au point que le visage de Xia He était devenu très enflé. La bouche encore saignante, Xia He supplia :

_ Jeune Miss, veuillez faire preuve de pitié envers cette servante. Cette servante n'osera plus jamais le faire!

_ Me montrer clémente envers toi ? Je vais te tuer aujourd'hui!, hurla Xiao Yun.

Furieuse, elle sortit une épée de son anneau spatial et la pointa vers sa servante tandis que Rou qui avait failli crier fut stoppée par Beiyue.

Xia He avait vu cela et était terrorisée. Immédiatement, elle s'échappa de la calèche, ne sachant que faire. Aveuglée par son tempérament déchaîné, comment Yun aurait-elle pu la laisser partir? Xiao Yun l'avait immédiatement poursuivie avec l'épée en main.

L'invocatrice deux étoiles avait sauté de la charrette puis avait transpercé Xia He de la gorge avec son épée. Comme si sa haine envers elle ne suffisait pas, Xiao Yun sortit l'épée du corps de sa servante pour percer quelques trous supplémentaires vers le cœur de Xia He. Mais son poignet fut immédiatement saisi par Yueye qui était aux aguets pour aider le plan de Beiyue.

Xia He était tombée par terre, une large quantité de sang coulant de sa gorge, lorsque Xiao Yuancheng avait finalement réagi. Il cria à haute voix:

_ Yun Er, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Beiyue qui était retournée dans son corps était sortie de son carrosse et s'était comme téléportée au chevet de la servante pour la sauver. Avec expérience, elle passa sa main sur la gorge de la servante et guérit la plaie, puis avec l'aide de Yueye, elle fit avaler à la servante un élixir. Dongling surveillait Yun au cas où elle cherchait à transpercer à nouveau sa servante de son épée.

Xiao Zhonglei sauta rapidement de son cheval et tira Yun sur le côté, s'écriant à voix basse :

_ Deuxième sœur, es-tu folle? Il y a tellement de monde dans les rues en ce moment. Comment peux-tu essayer de la tuer si cruellement en public?

La réputation de Xiao Yun auparavant était déjà assez mauvaise. Elle était considérée comme une personne imprudente qui ne connaissait pas les règles de bonne conduite. Pour une demoiselle de bonne famille, il s'agissait de la pire des insultes possibles. Maintenant que le crime d'avoir un tempérament sauvage et d'essayer de tuer les faibles avait été ajouté aux critiques contre elle, la réputation de Xiao Yun était complètement et irréparablement ruinée.

Sur le continent Carta, les puissants étaient respectés. Les arts martiaux avaient prospéré et les gens respectaient les forts. Cependant, envers les forts qui intimidaient les faibles, ils les méprisaient avec dédain. C'était comme Xue Meng et Xue Che, les deux frères et sœurs. Malgré leur force, personne ne les appréciait non plus, car ils l'utilisaient pour harceler les faibles. Yun avait essayé de tuer violemment une servante incapable de se défendre, alors qu'elle-même était une invocatrice deux étoiles. La différence de force entre elles deux était évidente, à cause de cela Yun serait méprisée à vie. Quelle que soit sa force future, elle n'obtiendrait pas l'approbation des syndicats des invocateurs et des arts martiaux. Aucun des départements de chaque pays ne serait prêt à l'engager.

Xiao Yun était abasourdie mais elle n'était pas stupide. Son esprit avait tourné et elle comprenait tout maintenant. Immédiatement, son visage était devenu blanc comme celui d'un fantôme. Tout en jetant l'épée dans sa main, elle agita la main en disant :

_ C-C-C-c'est cette servante qui a ruiné ma réputation alors j'ai décidé de la punir. Mais, je ne pensais pas…

_ Deuxième sœur, si vous vouliez punir votre servante, vous auriez pu attendre d'être de retour à la résidence ! Mais là, il s'agit d'une tentative de meurtre pure et simple, la vie de cette servante ne tient qu'à un fil. La blessure dans sa gorge aurait été mortelle si ma servante et moi n'étions pas immédiatement intervenues, rétorqua Beiyue d'une voix douce mais affligée, comme si c'était elle qui avait été blessée et non une servante.

En ce moment, c'était le matin. Les familles étaient sorties de leurs lits et les rues étaient occupées. C'était l'heure du marché du matin, il y avait donc beaucoup de monde. Les vastes et puissantes troupes de la famille Xiao attiraient déjà l'attention et maintenant que Xiao Yun avait présenté le spectacle "d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un dans la rue", les gens du peuple les avaient tous entourés. Ils avaient vu les actions agressives de Xiao Yun et ils la regardaient tous avec dédain, mais au contraire contemplaient avec admiration Beiyue qui s'était portée au secours de la servante.

_ C'est Xiao Yun, la fille d'une concubine de la résidence de la princesse Zhang, dit une personne.

_ N'importe quoi, elle n'a rien à voir avec la princesse Zhang. Son nom de famille est Xiao et elle fait partie de la famille Xiao. Elle n'a aucun lien avec la princesse Zhang!, rétorqua une autre personne.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr. Xiao Yun a vraiment ruiné les principes de sa famille. J'ai entendu dire que pour qu'elle puisse séduire Xiaoyao Wang hier, elle était venue à bord du bateau de Xiaoyao Wang en portant peu ou pas de vêtements. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le bateau, alors ils l'avaient tous vue!, déclara la première personne.

_ Tsk tsk, elle n'a vraiment pas honte ah! Penser qu'elle était au moins une invocatrice deux étoiles née dans une famille de statut. Comment avait-elle pu faire quelque chose comme ça? Elle est en train de perdre la face, ah!, dit la seconde personne.

_ Elle a vraiment déshonoré la réputation des Princesses Zhang et Beiyue !, conclut une troisième voix.

Yun écouta les commères qui ne cherchaient même pas à se cacher et son corps entier trembla de fureur. Elle ne savait pas que les rumeurs à l'extérieur la décrivaient comme quelqu'un comme ça!

Elle était clairement tombée dans l'eau hier et avait été sauvée par les gens de Xiaoyao Wang. De plus, pendant cette période, elle portait des vêtements. Comment aurait-elle pu faire ce que les rumeurs répandaient !

_ Vous les gars, fermez vos bouches ! Vous ne connaissez pas la vérité. Comment pouvez-vous dire cela?, cria Xiao Yun avec colère, voulant se précipiter pour faire taire les bouches de tout le monde !

_ Seconde sœur, reste calme!, intervint Xiao Zhonglei qui tira Yun en arrière et Xiao Yuancheng avait également crié de son cheval:

_ Yun Er, reviens vite!

Xiao Yuancheng était en ce moment tellement en colère qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Sa fille et son fils les plus choyés l'avaient conduit à avoir des migraines.

Premièrement, c'était Xiao Zhongqi qui était devenu par malchance le voleur qui avait dérobé les trésors de la résidence d'Anguo Gong, ce qui avait menacé toute la famille.

Maintenant c'était Xiao Yun. Elle était à l'origine l'invocatrice à deux étoiles qui avait l'avenir le plus brillant. Ses résultats à l'avenir auraient probablement surpassé ceux du vieux grand-père de la famille Xiao, Xiao Qiyuan. Elle pourrait même être en mesure de se marier dans la famille royale !

Cependant, hier, parce qu'elle était négligente et que ses actions étaient légèrement inappropriées, cela avait fait le tour de la ville. Il n'y avait pas grand chose cependant puisque ces accusations sans fondement pouvaient lentement disparaître. Mais maintenant, Xiao Yun avait tenté d'assassiner publiquement quelqu'un dans les rues. Ses méthodes étaient féroces et sauvages. Tous les gens du peuple avaient été témoins de cela!

Xiao Yuancheng était furieux!

Comment se fait-il que ce soit devenu quelque chose comme ça? Xiao Zhongqi et Xiao Yun étaient ce dont il dépendait pour son avenir ah. Maintenant, chacun d'eux semblait être pire que l'autre. Son cœur souffrait terriblement de cette perte!

Xiao Yuan Cheng avait failli tomber de son cheval à cause de sa colère. Il s'était dépêché de réclamer le retour de Xiao Yun dans la charrette, mais Xiao Yun n'était pas prête à lui obéir. Elle voulait toujours expliquer la vérité à ce peuple ignorant.

_ Seconde sœur, retournez dans votre charrette. Même après que j'ai dû vous punir tout la soirée d'hier à prier devant la tablette funéraire de ma mère, vous continuez à agir ainsi et faire perdre la face à la résidence de ma pauvre défunte mère. Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, soit vous retournez dans la charrette pour qu'on reprenne la route, soit l'un de nos gardes vous ramène à la résidence pour que vous réfléchissiez à vos actions inacceptables, ordonna Beiyue avec autorité et charisme après avoir suffisamment soigné la servante pour qu'elle survive.

_ Quelle noblesse ! La princesse Beiyue a vraiment le comportement de la princesse Zhang du passé, ah! Généreuse mais résolue face aux crimes ! Vive la princesse, complimenta une personne dans la foule.

Puisque la servante n'était plus entre la vie et la mort, et que Dongling l'avait prise en charge pour la ramener à la résidence, la foule était libre d'entourer Beiyue et Yueye.

_ Princesse ah, s'il vous plaît, prenez ces fruits. La princesse Zhang avait rendu service à toute ma famille et ce n'est là que mes maigres regards. Princesse, s'il vous plaît, acceptez.

_ Et les miens, princesse les miens !

_ Moi aussi! Princesse, vous avez vaincu Xue Meng et rendu service à ma fille! Nous vous remercions! S'il vous plaît accepter ces tissus !

Beiyue avait déjà connu dans plusieurs de ses vies ce type de célébrité, elle n'avait donc pas rejeté les cadeaux de personnes qui les lui avaient offert par gentillesse. Chacun des cadeaux, elle les avait personnellement pris de leurs mains et elle les avait gracieusement remerciés.

Elle avait une posture royale et ses gestes étaient gracieux, mais elle était pourtant aisément accessible au peuple. Elle était juste comme la princesse Zhang du passé aux yeux de la foule.

Les gens du peuple, l'un après l'autre, s'approchèrent pour la saluer et même ceux qui étaient plus loin, après avoir entendu parler de la nouvelle, ils s'étaient tous précipités.

En regardant cette scène, les membres de la famille Xiao avaient le visage vert.

Xiao Yuancheng écarquilla les yeux, disant à Xiao Zhongqi et Xiao Zhonglei :

_ Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas rapidement chassé ces gens? A ce rythme, comment pourrons-nous les traverser ?

Ces derniers jours, Xiao Zhongqi était extrêmement contrarié. La sensation d'être accusé à tort n'était pas agréable. Auparavant, il était aussi une personne impressionnante et admirée comme Beiyue, mais à présent, son image s'était inversée et était une cible de mépris. Il observa Huang Beiyue, une personne qu'il jalousait depuis longtemps et qui était encore aimée de tous, et il sentit sa colère monter dans son cœur. Il galopa avec son cheval et sortit sa longue arme pour frapper durement le sol avec. L'arme fit un bruit sourd et fort contre le sol. Deux personnes avaient tourné la tête, fronçant des sourcils et jetant un regard noir à Xiao Zhongqi :

_ Quel problème essayez-vous de susciter ici?

Xiao Zhongqi voulait juste dire qu'ils bloquaient le chemin de ce jeune maître, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, de plus en plus de gens le regardaient. Il n'aurait pas placé les gens ordinaires dans ses yeux s'il n'y en avait eu qu'un ou deux, mais c'était un groupe. Xiao Zhongqi savait que rien de bon ne sortirait d'un conflit, alors il retourna abattu auprès de son père. Xiao Yuancheng lui jeta un regard noir : "Quelle personne inutile!"

Xiao Zhongqi était furieux dans son cœur, alors il jeta un regard noir à Huang Beiyue, les yeux fumant de colère.

Humph! Stupide gamine. Un jour, certainement il lui donnerait une leçon!, pensa-t-il.

Beiyue qui avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sourit chaleureusement avant de s'excuser :

_ Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît, je vous remercie pour votre générosité ! J'aimerai rester plus longtemps, mais je dois me rendre à l'académie Lingyang. Le temps passe si vite, je ne puis m'attarder davantage, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente et fructueuse journée, annonça Beiyue en s'inclinant légèrement avant de marcher en direction de son carrosse avec Yueye qui dut prendre les rennes.

La foule s'écarta pour laisser la voie libre au convoi, mais resta près des bâtiments pour observer le départ de la princesse.

Xiao Yun était remontée dans la calèche de Xiao Rou complètement furieuse et jalouse de la différence de traitement entre elle et Beiyue, elle s'en était mordue les lèvres jusqu'à les faire saigner. Xiao Rou qui était restée à l'intérieur avec sa servante qui avait reprit le contrôle de son corps avec de faux souvenirs implantés par Beiyue, prit plaisir à son malheur:

_ Deuxième sœur, que fais-tu? Avant lorsque vous tentiez de tuer quelqu'un, vous étiez très impressionnante. Comment se fait-il que vous deviez vous maltraiter maintenant?

_ Ose dire un autre mot, crois-tu que je ne pourrais pas te tuer?!, déclara Xiao Yun avec colère.

Xiao Rou était confiante car elle savait qu'elle avait du soutien. C'était dans la rue en ce moment alors elle ne croyait pas que Xiao Yun oserait faire quoi que ce soit contre elle !

_ Deuxième sœur, tu n'es plus aussi bien comparée au passé. Il vaut mieux faire attention à ce que vous essayez de dire, sinon vous allez souffrir à l'avenir.

_ Arrête d'essayer de me narguer ici. Tu penses vraiment être mieux lotie que moi ?, s'exclama Xiao Yun, énervée.

_ Au moins, je garde les mains propres et je n'ai pas enlevé mes vêtements pour séduire ou assassiner quelqu'un dans la rue. Arrête de me comparer à toi!, rétorqua Rou en la regardant méchamment.

Le visage de Xiao Yun devint rouge en criant :

_ De quel non-sens parles-tu ? Je n'ai jamais essayé de séduire qui que ce soit. Ce genre de chose, seule ta mère qui ne connait aucune honte pourrait le faire!

_ Ce que ma mère a fait, c'est ce que ma mère a fait. Moi, je ne l'ai pas fait! Et ta mère n'est pas mieux, une servante qui séduit l'époux de sa maîtresse est encore plus méprisable !, rétorqua Xiao Rou sans crainte.

Les deux jeunes femmes se battirent dans la calèche et leurs voix commençaient à se répandre à l'extérieur. De nombreuses personnes étaient dans la rue et elles se regardaient tout en tendant l'oreille.

Xiao Yuancheng avait seulement pensé qu'il avait perdu complètement la face. Sa cravache frappa un côté de la calèche et il cria fort :

_ Fermez la bouche!

Xiao Yun et Xiao Rou n'osèrent pas s'opposer à leur père, elles s'étaient donc regardées avant de fermer la bouche.

Xiao Yuancheng avait déjà amené ses propres gardes dans le palais impérial à mi-chemin sur la route.

* * *

Lorsque le convoi arriva devant l'académie, Huang Beiyue et les autres descendirent de leurs voitures respectives.

Xiao Yun descendit de la charrette et les regards étaient tous posés sur elle. Le motif n'était pas clair mais ces regards étaient empreints de différents types de moquerie et de dédain. Le visage de Xiao Yun devint rouge et elle tira Xiao Zhonglei pour entrer rapidement.

Beiyue ignora ses frères et sœurs et marcha gracieusement pour entrer dans l'académie avant de se diriger vers le collège impérial sans un mot. Rou avait tenté de s'approcher d'elle, mais Beiyue s'était entourée d'une aura qui criait « ne vous approchez pas de moi ».

Durant le trajet, elle entendit la nouvelle du retour de patrouille de son cousin le prince Jing et de sa fiancée, Lin Wanyi. Si elle était impatiente de revoir son cousin, elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour Lin Wanyi qu'elle trouvait extrêmement fausse et hypocrite. Wanyi avait pratiquement été élevée afin de devenir impératrice par le ministre Lin, franchement cette famille semblait oublier que Zhangye était le prince héritier, non Jing. Au niveau personnalité, elle était à la fois arrogante et mesquine, le type de personne que Beiyue ne gardait pas dans son entourage car leur loyauté n'était pas sûre. Elle cachait assez bien cette personnalité derrière le masque d'une conduite irréprochable, mais Beiyue avait une hyper intuition surdéveloppée et pouvait aisément voir à travers ce type de masque.

En entrant dans le collège impérial, Beiyue haussa un sourcil en voyant ses camarades de classe agités, alors que d'ordinaires ils étaient toujours très calmes et dignes. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'une jeune demoiselle avec qui elle partageait sa classe de gusheng pour connaître la raison derrière cette agitation, elle apprit que le Principal avait approuvé la participation du collège impérial à la compétition des talents de cette année. Leur collège participerait au tournoi de tir à l'arc équestre et Beiyue avait justement été sélectionnée pour représenter le collège par leur professeur Guo.

La princesse n'avait absolument rien contre cette idée, bien au contraire elle appréciait ce type d'exercice qu'elle avait pratiqué en tant que Erina et Reina dans les univers de _Fire Emblem,_ après avoir pris la classe de Cavalier archer. Virion et Takumi lui avaient tous deux donné d'excellents conseils pour améliorer ses techniques de tir à l'arc et elle pouvait aisément vaincre des experts en archerie depuis lors. Alors elle savait que ses chances de remporter la compétition qui approchait étaient plus que bonnes, en bonus gagner devrait donner à ses camarades du collège impérial un symbole derrière lequel ils pourraient se ranger. Franchement, elle n'avait rien à perdre à participer !

Ce matin-là, même les professeurs semblaient excités à l'idée de la compétition, alors les cours du matin avaient été suspendus pour un bon moment. Beiyue avait décidé d'en profiter pour se promener dans les jardins du collège impérial. Après un moment, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les sept tours et son esprit ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la ville submergée sous la tour. Inconsciemment, elle marcha vers la forêt, l'esprit perdu dans des réflexions sur l'éventualité d'une nouvelle secousse sismique dans la zone de la capitale. Si une secousse du même ordre que celle qui avait submergée l'ancienne ville arrivait, la capitale subirait le même sort. Même une immortelle comme Beiyue ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il fallait construire une nouvelle capitale dans une autre zone non susceptible aux tremblements de terre. Zhangye devait être parvenu à la même conclusion, même s'il ne disposait pas des connaissances modernes de la sorcière.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par une voix masculine déclarant son nom.

_ Beiyue ? C'est bien toi ?, demanda un élégant jeune homme portant des vêtements brodés multicolores, une couronne sur la tête et une épée à la ceinture.

Beiyue ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, mais le reconnut immédiatement.

_ Grand frère Jing, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Je suis heureuse de ton retour de patrouille, salua chaleureusement Beiyue en s'approchant de son cousin.

Le prince Jing était le fils aîné de l'empereur et de la Concubine Impériale, la sœur du Duc An, Jing était donc le cousin de Xue Che et Meng, mais sa personnalité était bien meilleure que celle de ses cousins et son oncle. Le plus âgé des princes avait vingt-deux ans, soit dix ans de plus que Beiyue mais était toujours affectueux avec sa jeune cousine. Il n'avait jamais été cruel avec l'original Beiyue alors qu'elle était d'une grande timidité plus jeune, généralement il était aisément abordable pour sa cousine. Alors malgré le fait qu'il était allié au Duc An, Beiyue tenait beaucoup à ce cousin et n'avait aucune intention de le ruiner, même si sa fiancée était un cas à part. Si Wanyi cherchait à lui nuire, Beiyue répondrait sans mettre de gants.

Bah, la princesse doutait que son cousin en soit peiné si la réputation de Wanyi était détruite, Jing n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle et ce mariage était purement arrangé. Il la remercierait peut-être même de l'avoir débarrassé de la jeune femme !

_ Bei er est encore plus ravissante que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, commenta le prince Jing en souriant.

Même si le clan Xue avait des relations tendues avec la résidence de la grande princesse, Jing lui-même n'y était pas mêlé et ne comptait pas mettre son nez dans cette affaire par affection pour la jeune princesse. Après tout, si ce n'était pas pour leur connexion avec Beiyue, les Xiao auraient été massacrés le soir du vol par le clan Xue sans aucune hésitation !

Beiyue était intouchable, cela Jing l'avait rappelé à Xue Che dès son retour. Il lui avait froidement ordonné de ne plus s'approcher d'elle à l'avenir en dehors de leurs obligations par rapport à l'académie, s'il voulait rester en vie. Jing ne plaisantait pas sur ce point, Xue Che aurait pu être exécuté pour avoir essayé de tuer Beiyue plusieurs jours plus tôt et son cousin n'aurait pas plaidé pour sa vie !

Le prince et la princesse discutèrent un moment avant d'être rudement interrompus par une voix féminine.

_ Alors, Prince Jing était en fait ici, dit Lin Wanyi la fiancée de Jing.

La fille ainée du ministre Lin était accompagnée par un groupe de demoiselles parmi lesquelles se trouvaient sa cinquième sœur Lin Wanjun et Xiao Rou qui fut surprise de voir Beiyue avec le prince.

Lin Wanyi avait une physionomie digne d'une riche et digne jeune demoiselle, mais comparée à Beiyue, elle était toujours inférieure en terme de beauté. Même en termes de talent, Wanyi perdait car elle était un simple ver comparé au suprême dragon qu'était la sorcière.

_ Cela faisait longtemps, Miss Lin. Je suis heureuse de vous voir de retour de patrouille après toutes ces semaines, salua poliment Beiyue en respectant parfaitement l'étiquette.

Même si Lin Wanyi était la future Jing Wanfei, pour le moment elle n'était pas l'épouse du prince alors que Beiyue restait un membre de sang de la famille impériale, son statut était donc supérieur à celui de Wanyi. Beiyue avait pris l'initiative de saluer la jeune lady en respectant les règles de l'étiquette, Wanyi devait donc répondre de même, ce qu'elle fit mais avec arrogance. Un détail que le prince remarqua et qui lui fit froncer des sourcils insatisfait.

_ Je vous prie de m'excuser, je dois retourner au collège. J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de tester mes talents en archerie contre Miss Lin Wanyi lors de la compétition qui approche. Je représenterai le collège impérial lors du tournoi d'archerie équestre. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente journée, au revoir à tous, conclut Beiyue en décidant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'attarder davantage maintenant que des pestes étaient arrivées pour déranger sa conversation avec son cousin.

Après avoir dit ses aux revoirs, la jeune princesse tourna les talons et repartit vers le collège en laissant le prince en compagnie du groupe de jeunes demoiselles.

Le reste des classes reprirent peu après et Beiyue confirma au professeur Guo sa participation au tournoi, Yingye et Luoluo se proposant à leurs tours pour y participer. Trois personnes semblaient peu, mais Beiyue n'était pas surprise que le reste de ses camarades qui avaient été dorlotés toutes leurs vies ne se portent pas volontaires. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas comme Beiyue, talentueux mais s'inscrivant volontairement au collège impérial pour rester avec leurs proches, ils avaient intégré le collège impérial par manque de talent !

Après la fin des cours, Beiyue prévint ses frères et sœurs par l'intermédiaire de Yueye qu'elle rentrerait plus tard, car elle comptait s'entrainer une bonne heure pour la compétition. Ses frères et sœurs avaient bien sûr réagi comme elle l'avait prédit. Par peur des hommes du duc, ils étaient restés l'attendre au collège près de l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle avait fini son entrainement, elle avait dû se retenir de leur rire au nez en les voyant attendre stupidement !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la compétition de talents du collège Lingyang débuta. Ce jour-là, tout le collège était réuni pour regarder la compétition, le collège était aussi ouvert au public pour l'occasion. Alors beaucoup de personnes nobles viendraient naturellement aussi assister à ce spectacle.

Pour la Cour Est des quatre cursus, les étudiants en arts martiaux devaient rivaliser avec les invocateurs et cette année avec les trois participants du Collège impérial aussi. Outre Huang Beiyue qui était une guerrière dorée reconnue, les deux autres participants du Collège Impérial étaient la princesse Yingye et Bujer Luoluo. Ces deux personnes s'étaient inscrites après avoir entendu que la princesse Huang Beiyue y participerait pour faire honneur au collège impérial.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de parler de la force de la princesse Yingye. Même si elle était placée dans l'académie d'arts martiaux, elle serait toujours un talent de premier ordre. Quant à Luo Luo, il était lui aussi talentueux et aurait suivi des soldats et des aventuriers dans la forêt brumeuse pour s'acquitter de certaines tâches selon les rumeurs. Ces trois-là étaient donc attendus au tournant par bon nombre d'experts.

Au petit matin, le professeur Guo avait harcelé Beiyue en lui expliquant encore et encore les différents types de techniques d'équitation et de tir à l'arc avec une grande patience. C'était au point où des callosités étaient apparues dans les oreilles de cette dernière et qu'elle avait décidé de détourner l'attention de son professeur sur Luoluo plutôt qu'elle. Ensuite, elle s'était dépêchée pour aller se cacher dans les toilettes des filles.

Les toilettes du collège Lingyang n'avaient aucune différence avec celles du 20ème et 21ème siècle. Leur qualité d'insonorisation était simplement pire, les murs et portes étaient suffisamment fins pour qu'on entende tous ce que quelqu'un disait. Beiyue venait de laisser échapper un soupir quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer, parlant d'une voix douce.

_ Grande sœur, elle pense que ce n'est pas sûr. Cette Huang Beiyue est trop sournoise. Et si elle venait à jouer un tour lors du tournoi, grande sœur perdra la face en cas de défaite. Même si cette Huang Beiyue est une guerrière dorée selon les rumeurs, il n'y a aucune chance que ce soit la vérité. Il est probable qu'elle ait utilisé un tour ou une astuce pour faire croire cela à tout le monde, après tout elle est aussi une pharmacienne et une illusionniste !

La voix de la personne qui venait de l'accuser de duplicité, Beiyue avait immédiatement reconnu à qui elle appartenait : Lin Wanjun.

Même si la princesse comprenait l'origine de ces doutes, le fait qu'à même pas huit ans elle fut déjà une guerrière de rang dorée était difficile à croire même pour les experts, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle appréciait d'être accuser de mentir sur son statut. Cette morveuse allait payer ses paroles, foi de sorcière !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune mademoiselle. Jing Wangfei a soudoyé le palefrenier qui s'occupe des chevaux pour le tournoi et l'a laissé placer des matériaux sous le cheval de la princesse. Qu'importe l'intelligence d'Huang Beiyue, elle perdra quand même!, répondit l'interlocuteur de Wanjun.

_ C'est grande sœur qui a une excellente vision, ah. Cette astuce est extrêmement incroyable! Cette Huang Bei Yue ne gagnera certainement pas. Si elle devait gagner, est-ce que quelqu'un nous admirerait encore, nous, la Cour Est?, complimenta Lin Wanjun.

Après avoir fini, les deux personnes étaient entrées dans leurs propres toilettes pour faire leurs affaires. Beiyue avait attendu un moment avant de saisir la chance de sortir et immédiatement, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle était différente d'ordinaire. Ses yeux, normalement calmes et doux, étaient maintenant froids et sanguinaires, comme si elle se voyait massacrer l'école entière en ce moment-même ! Heureusement, personne n'avait vu le retour de la « Bloody Ice Queen » qui avait des millénaires plus tôt terrifiée Poudlard et d'autres mondes !

_ _Lin Wanyi, petite morveuse. Je te laisse tranquille, mais toi tu cherches à me jouer un sale tour ? Dans tes rêves ! Puisque c'est toi qui as commencé à chercher les ennuis, alors ne m'en veux pas si je te le fais payer au centuple !,_ pensa Beiyue avec une aura glacée et meurtrière tout autour d'elle.

Le coin de ses lèvres se releva et une dizaine de plans défilaient dans son esprit. Une fois sûre de sa stratégie, elle marcha en direction des écuries et salua les élèves qu'elle croisait avec un sourire pour masquer ses pulsions meurtrières.

À l'intérieur des boxes, unes dizaines de bons chevaux avaient été installés après un examen médical dans l'attente du début de la compétition. À l'extérieur de chaque mangeoire, il y avait un numéro de série. Beiyue, sans se cacher, se dirigea vers le box de son cheval pour le tournoi et profita de l'occasion pour discuter avec les palefreniers. Grâce à ses techniques de légilimencie, elle trouva aisément quel palefrenier avait été soudoyé et décida de l'éloigner un moment des écuries pour ensuite s'approcher de l'autre palefrenier. Elle lança l'Imperium de manière informulée sur le palefrenier en question et ce dernier s'excusa un moment en prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes.

Beiyue profita de l'occasion pour s'approcher de son cheval avec le second palefrenier. La princesse regarda le cheval en question, qui avait des yeux rouges contenant une trace de désintérêt. Ce cheval garda la tête baissé, mais elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il y avait beaucoup de gomme dans ses yeux. On pouvait aisément voir que quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose.

_ Je pensais que ces chevaux avaient déjà passé un examen médical ? Mais le mien semble mal en point, regardez la gomme dans ses yeux !, commenta Beiyue en s'adressant à l'honnête palefrenier.

_ Pardon, princesse ! Votre cheval a belle et bien été examiné un peu plus tôt ! Je ne comprends pas moi-même comment il peut se trouver ainsi, répondit le palefrenier en s'inclinant très bas.

_ Relevez-vous, je vous prie ! Pourriez-vous l'examiner à nouveau ? Il est possible que quelqu'un ait empoisonné mon cheval après son examen afin de me causer un accident… Il serait peut-être plus prudent de vérifier tous les chevaux dans l'éventualité ou je ne serais pas la seule cible d'un sabotage, ordonna Beiyue gracieusement.

_ Oui, princesse !, répondit le palefrenier en se relevant précipitamment et en commençant un second check up de son cheval.

Après un moment, le palefrenier se tourna vers Beiyue l'air sombre et donna son verdict :

_ Princesse ne s'est pas trompée ! Ce cheval a été empoisonné, je ne peux cependant pas dire quel poison a été utilisé, l'informa l'homme.

Beiyue soupira puis sortit de son collier, qui fonctionnait de la même manière qu'un anneau spatial, un flacon de pilules. Elle ouvrit le flacon et en sortit une pilule.

_ Je vois, heureusement j'ai toujours sur moi des pilules antidotes contre une large variété de poison. Pensez-vous que cette pilule suffira à le soigner à temps pour le tournoi ?, enquerra-t-elle en tendant la paume de sa main sur laquelle reposait une pilule de couleur verte et lisse comme une perle.

Le palefrenier examina la pilule quelques secondes avant de répondre :

_ Le poison ne semble pas létal, cette pilule devrait complètement le soigner, princesse !, déclara le palefrenier avec soulagement.

BeiYue prit la pilule entre ses doigts et la plaça dans la bouche du cheval. L'effet fut pratiquement immédiat, son cheval semblait plus détendu et en bien meilleur forme.

_ Je vous prie d'informer votre supérieur de ce sabotage après avoir vérifié que les autres chevaux vont bien. Il serait aussi préférable de garder cette découverte entre nous trois pour le moment, il est possible que l'un de vos collègues soit responsable de l'empoisonnement de mon cheval. Alors il vaudrait mieux garder le silence jusqu'à la fin du tournoi pour pouvoir enquêter sur l'identité du ou des coupables, ordonna Beiyue au palefrenier qui hocha de la tête avant qu'elle sorte de l'écurie.

* * *

Beiyue marcha calmement vers l'hippodrome, ignorant les murmures admiratifs des personnes se trouvant à proximité. Le circuit pour le tournoi d'archerie équestre était un champ vide assez vaste. De chaque côté, il y avait des inspecteurs sur la plateforme d'observation, tandis que les tribunes étaient remplies d'une vaste foule.

À l'avant du circuit, il y avait une cible pour le tir à l'arc et toutes sortes d'obstacles afin de tester les compétences de cavalier des participants.

Le premier tour de la compétition était sur le point de commencer. Lin Wanyi avait marché depuis le milieu d'un groupe d'escorte de maître d'arts martiaux féminins. Elle portait une armure d'argent et ses cheveux étaient relevés. Elle tenait un fouet à cheval rouge dans sa main, se faisant passer pour une personne au regard redoutable.

Elle n'était pas la plus belle des jeunes demoiselles royales, mais son style composé et imposant était certainement l'un des meilleurs.

Une fois qu'elle fit son apparition, il y avait beaucoup de gens dans l'auditoire qui commencèrent à applaudir et à crier son nom. Lin Wanyi leva la tête pour sourire quand son regard l'avait conduite à voir Huang Beiyue qui marchait gracieusement du côté opposé.

Beiyue portait une tunique et un pantalon blanc dans un style proche de la tenue du Servant Archer Arjuna qu'elle avait rencontré des millénaires plus tôt, à ses pieds elle avait des bottes légères marron qui étaient cachés par son long pantalon blanc. Ses longs cheveux avaient été attachés en une haute queue de cheval tandis que les pointes avaient été légèrement bouclées. Elle venait de sortir un fouet à cheval blanc de son collier spatial en or lorsqu'elle remarqua à son tour son opposant.

Lin Wanyi riait sous cape lorsqu'elle demanda avec arrogance :

_ Comment se fait-il que la princesse Beiyue soit venue ici toute seule? Pourquoi n'ordonnes-tu même pas à une bonne de te suivre?

Le tutoiement fit froncer les sourcils de Beiyue une microseconde, mais elle répondit tout de même sur un ton clair et courtois.

_ Miss Lin l'ignore peut-être, mais mes servantes sont toutes deux parmi les meilleures élèves dans leur cursus de notre école. Elles participent aussi à la compétition des talents, alors je leur ai laissé la journée de libre pour se préparer à leurs propres matchs. Pour un tournoi aussi simple, je n'ai pas besoin d'être entourée de mes servantes pour remporter la victoire, déclara Beiyue calmement.

C'était l'entière vérité après tout, Dongling et Yueye avaient toutes deux leurs propres matchs aujourd'hui, donc Beiyue avait jugé préférable de les laisser se concentrer sur leurs propres affrontements, plutôt que les traîner derrière elle pour rien.

Lin Wanyi grinça des dents. Elle avait oublié ce détail sur les deux servantes de la princesse, alors que cela avait fait le tour de l'école et que l'année précédente elle avait été humiliée par Dongling lors de cette compétition !

_ Les personnes qui sont venues aujourd'hui appartiennent pour la plupart à des familles royales et nobles. Ils sont tous puissants et riches. Tout le monde regardera donc notre match, Princesse devra faire de son mieux, dit Lin Wanyi avec arrogance.

_ Miss Lin aussi. Même si avoir une guerrière dorée comme adversaire n'est pas très équitable, Miss Lin a l'expérience du front et de l'armée, alors je suis sûre que malgré cette différence de force, votre prestation impressionnera le public, répondit calmement Beiyue avant de se diriger vers le circuit.

Lin Wanyi la fixa et sourit froidement: vous allez souffrir plus tard!

Les palefreniers avaient déjà amené les chevaux. Les chevaux de Lin Wanyi et Huang Beiyue étaient alignés devant, car ils participaient au premier tour de la compétition.

Beiyue s'avança vers son cheval de couleur rouge foncé tandis que Lin Wanyi avait jeté un coup d'œil au palefrenier qui tenait le cheval. Le palefrenier hocha secrètement la tête et Lin Wanyi sourit subtilement.

La princesse Yingye participait au deuxième tour, alors elle était venue aussi près des chevaux. Sa tenue d'équitation n'était pas aussi élaborée que celle de Lin Wanyi, mais sa noblesse naturelle ne la rendait pas moins inférieure à Lin Wanyi.

La princesse Yingye s'était dirigée vers Huang Beiyue et le coin de ses yeux avait balayé Lin Wanyi. Pour la jeune fille, ce match était comme d'habitude une stratégie de Jing Wang pour s'opposer au prince héritier. (Dans les tribunes, le Prince Jing éternua soudainement, il avait l'étrange impression que quelqu'un l'accusait à tort !) La princesse Yingye, vis-à-vis de la future Jing Wangfei, n'avait donc naturellement pas une bonne opinion. Elle savait que Lin Wanyi était très puissante et expérimentée dans les techniques de tir à l'arc équestre. D'ailleurs, c'était Wanyi qui avait poussé pour faire du premier match un affrontement entre elle et Beiyue, au lieu de faire un véritable tournoi avec des quarts et des demi-finales avant le match final qui déciderait du vainqueur. Bei Yue était peut-être une guerrière dorée, mais Yingye était incertaine sur l'expérience de sa cousine dans le style de technique au cœur de cet affrontement. Après tout Beiyue était une spécialiste du maniement de la lance et du fouet, pas du tir à l'arc selon ses souvenirs.

Les deux princesses discutèrent un moment ensemble, Beiyue rassurant Yingye sur ses chances de victoire tandis que Yingye s'était intérieurement promis que si cette Lin Wanyi osait faire quelque chose contre Beiyue devant le stade entier, elle ne la laisserait pas partir!

Après avoir fini de discuter, Beiyue monta sur le dos de son cheval. Elle tira sur les rênes et jeta un coup d'œil vers le public. En effet, beaucoup de membres de la famille royale et de nobles étaient venus pour la compétition. Au sein de la famille royale, l'empereur, le prince héritier, Jing Wang, le troisième prince, et plusieurs autres jeunes princes et princesses étaient arrivés. Son oncle semblait d'excellente humeur et le connaissant cela devait être parce qu'il attendait avec impatience son match contre Wanyi.

Xiaoyao Wang était venu aussi et la regardait avec affection des gradins. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il ouvrit son éventail et lui sourit comme une brise printanière. Aux côtés de Xiaoyao Wang se trouvait Feng Lianyi, il était simplement assis et lui souriait aussi mais avec désinvolture. La résidence d'Anguo Gong était également présente, le duc et Xue Che la fixaient les sourcils froncés. Ils craignaient probablement que Lin Wanyi se ridiculise face à Beiyue et les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur le prince Jing, après tout le duc soutenait son neveu pour accéder au trône.

La famille Xiao était de l'autre côté, Xiao Yuancheng et le vieux maître étaient tous deux présents, mais si Yuancheng ne semblait pas la soutenir, Xiao Quyuan paraissait de son côté. L'un des bénéfices d'avoir utilisé le sortilège de fidelitas sur la naissance de Beiyue. Le vieux maître croyait vraiment qu'elle était sa petite fille biologique et était donc naturellement de son côté.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le public, Beiyue détourna le regard, elle prit son arc et un carquois de flèches et les inspecta rapidement avant le coup de départ.

Lin Wanyi était également montée sur son cheval, tirant sur les rênes pour guider son cheval sur la ligne de départ.

Les professeurs Guo et Lei étaient tous deux arbitres et applaudissaient leurs propres étudiants. Principal Cang He était au milieu de la plateforme pour les arbitres, il toucha sa barbe en souriant puis annonça :

_ Même si la compétition est importante, n'oubliez pas de ne pas utiliser de méthodes déloyales pour gagner et de ne blesser personne sur la piste de course!

C'étaient les règles du Collège Lingyang depuis de nombreuses années. La compétition était une simple compétition, complètement différente de l'arène où la mort ou la vie importait peu.

_ Oui!, répondirent Huang Beiyue et Lin Wanyi, toutes deux placèrent un poing dans l'autre, en signe de respect. Elles saluèrent le principal, Cang He, et les arbitres, puis le directeur s'assis satisfait.

Dong—

Après que le coup avait sonné, la voix de l'arbitre donna le signal de départ : «Commencez! »

Les deux chevaux galopèrent immédiatement, comme volant sur la piste. Beiyue semblait avoir l'avantage, car elle devançait Wanyi de plusieurs mètres. Comme elle était plus légère que Wanyi, son cheval pouvait galoper plus vite et Beiyue comptait bien tirer parti de cet avantage !

Principal Cang He sourit nostalgiquement plutôt satisfait:

_ La position de la princesse Bei Yue me rappelle celle de la princesse Zhang!

Le professeur Guo sourit immédiatement comme si une fleur venait de fleurir. Il donnait l'impression qu'il était celui qui était complimenté.

Sur le circuit, le cheval de Beiyue sauta le premier par-dessus la clôture en bois devançant nettement son adversaire. Sous la lumière du soleil, le cheval et la maîtresse semblaient ne faire plus qu'un, galopant majestueusement qu'importe les obstacles. Aux yeux du public, cette image était extrêmement émouvante !

Alors que Lin Wanyi regardait la princesse et son cheval furieusement avec confusion. Elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible que son adversaire soit plus rapide qu'elle. Même sans mentionner le fait que Huang Beiyue était juste une fillette de douze ans, qu'importe qu'elle fut un génie, elle ne devrait logiquement pas être plus rapide qu'elle. Son cheval, elle lui avait donné des médicaments, alors en toute logique, l'endurance de ce cheval devrait lentement diminuer. Comment pouvait-il malgré tout se déplacer plus vite que le sien!?

Après que le cheval rouge profond avait atterri sur le sol après avoir franchi le premier obstacle, Lin Wanyi prépara le sien à sauter à son tour folle de rage.

Beiyue pouvait aisément deviner ce à quoi son adversaire pensait mais elle s'en fichait, c'était Lin Wanyi qui avait décidé de forcer une confrontation entre elle de cette manière. Lorsqu'elle avait mentionné la compétition plusieurs jours plus tôt, Beiyue pensait simplement qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle s'affronte lors d'un des matchs avant la finale. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de défier Wanyi spécifiquement. Mais cette morveuse était tellement arrogante qu'elle s'était arrangée pour faire organiser des matchs uniques plutôt qu'un véritable tournoi avec des manches ! Alors elle ne pouvait que s'en prendre à elle-même si elle s'humiliait aujourd'hui sans pouvoir montrer ses talents dans des matches préalables !

Après tout, Beiyue avait été Circée Cavallone des millénaires plus tôt, sa connexion avec les espèces équines remontait de longue date, elle avait même été surnommée la « Reine des Chevaux/Horse Queen » par la Varia dans sa jeunesse ! Contrôler les chevaux afin qu'ils obéissent à ses moindres intentions était donc simple comme bonjour pour elle. Son cheval était complètement soumis à sa volonté, la reconnaissant comme son supérieur, alors il agissait exactement comme elle le souhaitait. Nul besoin de mots, ses intentions étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche pour les chevaux ! Même celui de Wanyi pouvait percevoir clairement ses intentions et savait ce qu'il devrait faire plus tard, il s'y était résolu !

Après avoir franchi l'obstacle, Beiyue avait saisi son arc et une flèche, elle tendit son arc puis après s'être assurée que le cheval bougeait régulièrement, elle tira sa flèche.

_ Humph! Ne penses pas me doubler!, maugréa Lin Wanyi. Son fouet claqua contre le dos de son cheval et ce cheval déplaça ses sabots contre le sol, courant désespérément. Rapidement, il avait dépassé Huang Beiyue mais celle-ci avait déjà tiré et reposait son arc pour se remettre en route.

Lin Wan Yi avait pris son arc et une flèche. Elle était digne de sa réputation, ayant été formée dès son plus jeune âge au tir, elle avait tiré son arc afin qu'il forme une pleine lune. Elle visa la cible et lâcha sa flèche.

Ses compétences en tir à l'arc étaient ce dont elle était le plus fière depuis sa tendre enfance. Comment cette Huang Beiyue pouvait-elle être comparée à elle dans ce domaine ?

Cette flèche va certainement frapper la cible!

Lin Wan Yi avait incliné avec confiance le coin de ses lèvres! Mais ce sourire au coin de ses lèvres n'avait pas pris toute son ampleur quand elle remarqua un détail, la flèche de la princesse avait déjà frappé en plein dans le mille et Beiyue était déjà en route pour frapper la seconde cible.

Lin Wanyi pâlit mais se ressaisit rapidement pour se remettre en route. Il y avait quatre cibles à toucher dans ce match, la première à toucher les quatre cibles remporterait la victoire !

La plate-forme d'observation était également restée silencieuse pendant un moment. Mais après que Wanyi ait tiré à sont tour, tout le monde commença à s'exclamer. La princesse avait touché la cible en premier et sa flèche était même au centre, alors que celle de Wanyi était sur le côté. Le public était impressionné par la précision de Beiyue dans son tir, alors qu'elle avait tiré de plus loin que Wanyi.

Du côté des Xiao, le seul satisfait de la prestation de Beiyue était Xiao Qiyuan, qui maintenant qu'il avait oublié que la princesse n'était pas sa petite-fille biologique, se montrait bien plus respectueux envers elle. Il avait même complimenté à voix haute sa technique qui était parfaite, d'un simple coup d'œil il pouvait affirmer que Beiyue était une cavalière et archère expérimentée ! Des compliments qui laissèrent insatisfaits le reste des Xiao qui étaient silencieusement du côté de Lin Wanyi.

Au sein de l'hippodrome, Beiyue avait déjà poussé son cheval sur une grande distance et elle se préparait à tirer sa seconde flèche.

_ Stupide gamine ! Je t'ai sous-estimé!, hurla Wanyi profondément en colère. Vous avez eu de la chance la première fois, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous réussirez la deuxième fois!

Lin Wanyi n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait vaincre bien gentiment. Ses compétences de cavalière et de tir à l'arc étaient excellentes, même Beiyue ne pouvait nier son talent. Pour son second tir, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se prépara à tirer de plus loin pour devancer Beiyue. Elle ajusta rapidement sa position et ramena son arc en pleine lune. Quand elle eut presque fini de préparer sa deuxième flèche, Lin Wanyi regarda la princesse du coin de ses yeux seulement pour voir la flèche de Beiyue déjà en train de foncer vers la cible ! Cette flèche était très précise et très rapide, forte de ses nombreuses années d'expérience, Wanyi savait qu'elle atteindrait sans aucun doute la cible!

Lin Wanyi pensa à quelque chose dans son cœur. Soudainement, elle dirigea sa flèche vers le dos de Huang Beiyue!

Sur le dos du cheval, il y avait beaucoup de tremblement, si sa flèche bougeait légèrement, personne ne saurait exactement qui elle avait essayé de viser! Le moment venu, même si elle touchait Huang Beiyue, elle pourrait imputer la responsabilité de cet accident au tremblement du cheval qui lui avait fait perdre son objectif!

Après tout, personne d'autre ne pourrait prouver que ce n'était pas qu'une simple erreur!

En une fraction de seconde, Lin Wanyi avait déjà desserré ses doigts et sa flèche pointue vola dans la direction du dos de Beiyue.

Au même moment, Huang Beiyue qui avait déjà tiré sa flèche et s'apprêtait à se remettre en route, fut avertie de la menace par son hyper intuition. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux et leva la main quand elle entendit un bruit qui traversait la distance pour fondre droit sur son dos.

Après avoir survécu à de nombreuses aventures périlleuses et mortelles pendant des millénaire avec parfois sa seule hyper intuition, sa réaction face au danger et la vitesse de celle-ci était bien supérieure à celle des gens normaux!

Dans la situation où ses pieds ne devaient pas toucher sol, elle ne pouvait que placer sa main dans son dos pour attraper directement cette flèche! Il y avait une règle à Lingyang où, lors de la compétition d'archerie équestre, le participant qui tombait du dos du cheval perdait même si sa flèche touchait !

La seconde cible était trop loin pour que Lin Wanyi soit sûre de rattraper son retard, naturellement, il serait plus rapide pour elle de tirer sur Beiyue pour qu'elle tombe du cheval et soit immédiatement disqualifiée !

Quand Beiyue sera tombée du cheval, sa flèche touchera la cible, mais la personne qui finira par perdre sera Huang Beiyue !

Lin Wanyi avait déjà tout calculé et était juste fière d'elle quand elle vit Huang Beiyue attraper sa flèche, qu'elle avait tirée avec toute sa force, d'une seule main. À ce moment, elle était sous le choc! Comment était-ce possible!? La force de cette flèche était bien trop puissante et Huang Beiyue était à cheval. Son corps aurait dû être poussé par le contrecoup même en l'attrapant, surtout qu'elle l'avait fait d'une seule main et pratiquement à l'aveugle ! Même en bloquant la flèche, elle aurait dû tomber du cheval !

Pourtant, devant les yeux ébahis de Wanyi, Beiyue avait bloqué la flèche avec aisance sans même un tremblement de son corps à l'impact ! La seule preuve du péril que représentait cette flèche était marquée dans la paume de la main droite de Beiyue. Car la pointe de la flèche avait légèrement blessé sa paume lorsque Beiyue l'avait saisie à moins de dix centimètres de son dos !

Beiyue était furieuse et prête à éviscérer Lin Wanyi pour cette attaque, mais son esprit de compétition la ressaisit immédiatement. Elle plaça la flèche ensanglantée dans son carquois à l'envers afin de ne pas la mélanger avec ses propres flèches puis se remit en route sans perdre un instant. Cette fois-ci, elle ne perdit plus de temps à masquer ses techniques de tir et d'équitation, elle avait ordonné à son cheval de galoper le plus vite possible et se préparait à tirer tout en galopant à toute vitesse. Profitant du choc de son adversaire, Beiyue fonça vers la troisième cible et la frappa de très loin mais en plein dans le mille sans même ralentir sous les regards ébahis mais admiratifs de la foule.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lin Wanyi se ressaisit et chercha à revenir dans la course tout en ignorant la seconde cible qu'elle n'avait même pas touché. Mais le temps qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à la troisième cible et se prépare à tirer, le match était déjà fini. Beiyue avait touché la dernière cible encore une fois dans le mille et les arbitres avaient sonné la fin du match. La princesse Huang Beiyue avait remporté la victoire !

Mais Beiyue restait insatisfaite d'une victoire aussi douce. Son adversaire avait cherché par deux fois à lui nuire, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle la laisse repartit avec une simple défaite ! Beiyue était extrêmement vindicative envers ceux qui s'opposaient à elle, elle ne les laissait pas fuir sans les avoir écrasé comme des insectes sous ses talons !

Par chance, Lin Wanyi avait été si furieuse de sa défaite qu'elle avait fouetté un peu trop violemment son cheval, Beiyue avait donc ordonné au cheval de manifester son déplaisir contre le traitement de sa cavalière. Soudainement, il commença donc à se comporter de manière folle, cherchant à désarçonner Wanyi de son dos !

Lin Wan Yi, après avoir été secouée par son cheval, laissa échapper un cri strident avant de tomber du dos de sa monture. Les personnes à proximité lâchèrent tous un soupir d'horreur à sa chute. Lin Wanyi était au sol mais avait du mal à se relever, car l'armure qui protégeait son corps était en désordre.

Ce cheval était devenu fou!

Elle venait de penser à cela dans son cœur quand ce cheval aliéné laissa soudainement échapper un violent hennissement et fit pivoter son corps. Il souleva ses sabots alors que Lin Wanyi était sur le point de se lever et prise au dépourvu. Les lourds sabots frappèrent violemment son visage! À ce moment-là, du sang frais jaillit brutalement et Lin Wanyi cria misérablement avant de retomber sur le sol. Le cheval leva une fois de plus ses sabots avant et percuta la poitrine de Lin Wanyi avec une force énorme, à quelques mètres de là Beiyue galopait avec un air inquiet sur le visage vers le cheval fou et sa cavalière à terre.

Toutes les personnes environnantes ne pouvaient voir que le corps de Lin Wanyi qui ressemblait à une crevette, se pelotonnant au sol. Une gorgée de sang frais jaillit de sa bouche et sous la lumière du soleil, ce jet formait une belle courbe. Puis elle cessa brusquement de bouger.

D'autre part, le cheval fou voulait continuer à marcher sur Lin Wanyi pour l'aplatir comme de la viande hachée ! Mais, Beiyue arriva juste à temps, saisissant ses rennes d'une main et le calmant en déclarant d'une voix forte et pleine d'autorité :

_ Tout doux ! Tout doux, mon beau ! Calme-toi !

Principal Cang He arriva juste après Beiyue, prêt à abattre le cheval qui était devenu fou, mais voyant la princesse réussir à calmer la bête, il privilégia l'état de Lin Wanyi. Elle était étendue sur le sol tout son corps recouvert de sang frais avec son visage presque ruiné par les sabots du cheval. Cette scène épouvantable avait profondément choqué le public, même si au vu de la défaite de Lin Wanyi presque personne n'éprouvait de sympathie pour elle.

Le directeur s'accroupit près de Wanyi et activa son ki à l'attribut de vent afin de soigner la jeune femme, tandis que Beiyue avait éloigné le cheval de Wanyi pour ensuite descendre du dos de sa propre monture. Du sang coulait de sa paume qu'elle avait fait exprès de ne pas immédiatement guérir pour prouver qu'elle avait été attaquée. Elle s'était ensuite approchée du directeur en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Humph! Est-ce toi qui es derrière tout ça?, cria une voix forte à l'encontre de Beiyue.

C'était le fils ainé du ministre, Lin Zicheng. Il avait vu sa sœur endurer une telle blessure et s'était précipité sur la piste puis vers Huang Beiyue, qui avait un regard sombre. À ce moment-là, il pensa immédiatement que sa sœur avait dû être victime d'un complot fomenté par Beiyue !

Avant la compétition, il avait entendu Lin Wanyi mentionner que cette Huang Beiyue était une fille sournoise qui s'était approchée avec des arrières pensées du Prince Jing et qu'il était probable que son statut de guerrière dorée ne soit qu'un mensonge monté de toutes pièces. Après tout, devenir une guerrière dorée a à peine huit ans était absolument impensable ! Même lui, le fils aîné d'un ministre n'avait pas encore atteint ce rang à son âge !

Pendant ces quelques jours, il savait que Lin Wanyi craignait que dans cette compétition, Huang Beiyue joue également un tour pour remporter la victoire à coup de moyens malhonnêtes. Lui-même pensait qu'avec un aussi large public, Huang Beiyue ne pourrait duper les arbitres. Pourtant sa sœur qui était une grande guerrière d'argent avec une expérience de combat réel, venait en fait de perdre face à cette fille qui était davantage une pharmacienne qu'un soldat!

Ce type de résultat, hormis le fait que Huang Beiyue avait triché pour remporter la victoire, quelle autre explication pourrait-il y avoir?, pensait le jeune maître de la famille Lin avec fureur.

Lin Zicheng sortit son épée et la pointa vers Huang Beiyue en hurlant :

_ Vous avez utilisé des méthodes ignobles pour gagner contre ma sœur, je ne vous laisserai pas vous échapper!

_ Zicheng, arrête!, cria le ministre du gouvernement.

Mais Lin Zicheng se fichait de l'opposition de son père, il était prêt à en découdre. Le ministre Lin tourna la tête pour voir l'empereur et le prince héritier arriver, le premier semblait furieux tandis que le second avait le visage sombre. Le cœur du ministre était lourd à ce moment-là. Cette Huang Beiyue faisait partie de la famille impériale, quelle que soit la raison, l'empereur et le prince héritier seraient de son côté !

_ Zicheng, range ton épée. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je pense que l'empereur, le prince héritier et le principal Cang feront la distinction entre le bien et le mal et donneront justice à votre sœur!

La voix du ministre Lin était pleine d'autorité. Malgré sa désapprobation, Lin Zicheng n'était pas stupide non plus, naturellement, il comprit le sens des paroles de son père et se prépara à ranger son épée, mais avec haine.

À ce moment-là, Beiyue sortit la flèche que Lin Wanyi avait tirée contre elle de son carquois et mit en évidence la pointe et sa paume ensanglantée

_ Vous osez m'accuser d'employer des moyens malhonnêtes alors que votre sœur m'a tiré dessus devant tout le monde ? Si ce n'est pas pour ma force et mes instincts supérieurs, cette flèche m'aurait transpercé le dos droit dans la moelle osseuse ! Difficile de croire qu'une experte reconnue comme Miss Wanyi ait pu viser mon dos par erreur plutôt que la cible alors même que je la devançais durant tout notre match ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de demander aux arbitres de juger impartialement son action à mon encontre !, rétorqua sur un ton ferme et encore plus autoritaire que celui du ministre, Beiyue tout en s'adressant non seulement à Lin Zicheng mais aussi au directeur, empereur et prince héritier.

Les yeux de la princesse étaient ardents comme la braise et contenaient une forte colère. Les personnes à proximité commencèrent à suer sans savoir pourquoi et le cœur de Lin Zicheng ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir faible. Cependant, pour couvrir ce type de faiblesse, il cria à nouveau :

_ Foutaises ! Ma sœur est une fière guerrière de rang argent, elle n'aurait jamais employé ce type de méthode en traître pour gagner !

Il refusait de croire que sa sœur aille aussi loin juste pour un simple match contre une sale gamine ! En plus, il y avait toujours la question de l'étrange comportement du cheval !

Lin Zicheng leva la tête et avec confiance, pointa le cheval que Beiyue avait éloigné :

_ Ce cheval est soudainement devenu fou, ce qui est la meilleure preuve qu'il y a eu tricherie ! Dans la compétition des talents, tous les chevaux sont soumis à un examen minutieux et juste avant qu'elle commence, les chevaux sont pris en charge par des palefreniers. Si ce n'est pas parce que vous avez soudoyé le palefrenier et mis du poison, comment ce cheval serait-il devenu soudainement fou?

Beiyue voulait tout d'abord donner une leçon à ce type arrogant et lui faire savoir ce que c'était que d'utiliser des méthodes sournoises, mais quand elle avait soudainement entendu cette accusation, l'expression sur son visage devint encore plus terrifiante et sombre. Soudoyé le palefrenier et empoisonner un cheval ?

_ Frère aîné, tu ne peux pas dire des bêtises, ah. Comment corrompre un palefrenier ?, interrompit une voix féminine.

Une fois que Lin Wanjun eut entendu cela, elle se précipita et tira sur les manches de Lin Zicheng tout en chuchotant.

Lin Wanyi et Lin Zicheng étaient frère et sœur nés de la même mère, il n'était donc pas aussi proche de Lin Wanjun. Lorsqu'il entendit les mots de Lin Wanjun, il les avait seulement pris comme étant le signe de la jalousie que la fille d'une concubine éprouvait envers Lin Wanyi, qui était favorisée alors elle voulait l'empêcher d'enquêter en détail !

Par conséquent, il leva la main et poussa Lin Wanjun sur le côté, déclarant froidement:

_ La grande princesse Beiyue serait naturellement capable d'acheter quelqu'un !

_ Jeune maître Lin est culotté de m'accuser de soudoyer les employés du collège Lingyang, alors que par deux fois aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ai été victime de sabotage ! L'attaque par derrière de Miss Lin n'est que le second incident de la journée, et contrairement à vous Monsieur Lin, j'ai des preuves pour corroborer mes accusations. Juste avant d'entrer dans l'hippodrome, je me suis rendue dans les écuries pour vérifier l'état de santé de mon cheval. Plusieurs palefreniers pourront confirmer l'heure à laquelle j'y suis allée ainsi que le fait que je ne me suis approchée que de mon cheval ! Bizarrement, lorsque j'ai examiné mon cheval avec un palefrenier, celui-ci montrait des signes d'empoisonnement, ses yeux étaient plein de gommes et le palefrenier lui-même a confirmé que mon cheval avait été empoisonné ! Devant ce témoin, j'ai donné une pilule antidote à mon cheval et lui ai demandé de vérifier que les autres chevaux n'avaient pas aussi été empoisonnés, mais au final il n'y avait que le mien ! Le palefrenier et son supérieur pourront le confirmer, je sais qu'ils ont profité de ce match pour enquêter sur l'identité de l'empoisonneur. Quant à l'antidote, vous pouvez vérifier directeur qu'il s'agit d'un simple antidote normal, déclara Beiyue en sortant le même flacon de pilule qu'elle avait ouvert plus tôt pour ensuite le tendre au directeur.

L'empereur était fou de rage en entendant le récit de cette tentative de sabotage contre sa nièce, il se tourna en furie vers Lin Zicheng et rugit :

_ Lin Zicheng ! Vous savez quelle punition vous sera infligée pour avoir accusé la famille impériale?!

Lin Zicheng était abasourdi. Accuser la famille impériale revint au même qu'une personne de statut inférieur qui en offense une de statut supérieur. Si la punition est lourde, ils seraient battus à mort!

Le ministre Lin était extrêmement inquiet face à la réaction de l'empereur, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils légitime être battu sans rien faire. Il s'approcha immédiatement de l'empereur et s'agenouilla tout en essuyant ses larmes :

_ Votre Majesté ! Ma fille a été blessée par un cheval fou. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de caché dans cet événement ah. Bien que ce vieux homme croie en la personnalité généreuse et juste de la princesse Beiyue et le fait qu'elle ne commettrait jamais un acte aussi odieux, si l'empereur n'enquête pas en profondeur, il sera probablement difficile de convaincre les masses, ah!

Lin Wanjun à ses côtés était secrètement anxieuse. Comment se faisait-il que même son père s'en mêle ? Si cet événement devait faire l'objet d'une enquête et impliquer sa sœur, à ce moment-là, la résidence du ministre Lin sera accusée du crime d'avoir intenté de nuire à la famille impériale. Si cela devait arriver, toute la famille Lin serait finie!

Mais il y avait trop de gens ici et elle ne pouvait pas courir dire la vérité à son père et à son grand frère. Elle ne pouvait que sortir discrètement pour trouver le palefrenier.

Quoi qu'il arrive, elle avait besoin de le tuer pour l'empêcher de parler en premier! Sinon, sous de lourdes punitions, s'il disait que c'était sa sœur qui l'avait payé pour faire avaler des médicaments au cheval de la princesse Beiyue, alors tout serait fini!

Elle venait de sortir de la foule quand elle vit un groupe de palefreniers accompagné d'un grand et beau guerrier portant un homme maigre et petit sur son épaule, qui s'approchaient. Elle reconnut immédiatement en l'homme captif, le palefrenier que sa sœur avait soudoyé et elle pâlit brusquement. Son cœur battait très fort sous la panique. Elle leva la tête pour regarder l'homme de grande taille. N'était-il pas le garde du corps du Prince Yi de Beiyao? Il s'appelait Yu Wen Di.

Ce Yu Wen Di était très puissant. Il avait beaucoup de talent dans les arts martiaux et elle avait entendu dire qu'il était aussi un invocateur. Bien qu'il avait rarement révélé ses compétences au public, toutes ces années, il avait réussi à protéger un jeune homme qui résidait dans le pays ennemi en tant qu'otage ce qui démontrait qu'il n'était pas un homme à provoquer stupidement.

Lin Wanjun savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le provoquer non plus. Si cela se transformait en une grande agitation, cela la ferait paraître encore plus coupable.

D'une main, Yu Wen Di portait le palefrenier et gardait l'oeil sur Lin Wanjun alors qu'il passait. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et jetant le palefrenier par terre avec désinvolture, les autres palefreniers le rejoignirent un instant plus tard.

_ Di, quel est le problème?, enquerra la voix élégante de Feng Lianyi.

Yu Wen Di s'inclina et répondit respectueusement:

_ Prince, cette personne essayait d'échapper à ses collègues, alors je l'ai attrapé!

Les palefreniers confirmèrent les paroles de Di et accusèrent même leur camarade à terre d'être responsable de l'empoisonnement du cheval de la princesse. Le palefrenier qui avait examiné avec Beiyue son cheval, avait confirmé le récit de la princesse et expliqué qu'avec son supérieur ils avaient déduit l'identité de l'empoisonneur.

_ Soyez clément, soyez clément ! Je ne sais rien!, nia farouchement l'accusé. Mais ce palefrenier, au moment où il avait vu tant d'autorités réunis, notamment le principal Cang, l'empereur et le prince héritier qui le regardaient, était à ce moment-là complètement terrifié. Il tremblait de peur et ne pouvait pas arrêter de se prosterner au sol, implorant leur clémence.

Lin Zicheng marcha à grands pas en criant :

_ Avoue ! Le cheval empoisonné était celui de ma sœur, pas de la princesse ! Qui est celui qui t'a ordonné de faire ça? Parle!

_ Misérable ! Si tu ose mentir même un mot, nous te ferons immédiatement exécuter !, annonça l'empereur dans sa fureur.

Cette manière imposante était clairement supérieure à celle de Lin Zicheng et ce dernier n'osa rien dire de plus de peur de s'attirer davantage le courroux de l'empereur.

Principal Cang s'approcha lentement d'eux après avoir soigné Lin Wanyi. Les manches de sa robe flottant autour de lui, il caressa sa barbe :

_ Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui préoccupera beaucoup de gens. Si vous ne dites pas la vérité, je vous enverrai dans la Septième Tour pour endurer la Flamme du châtiment le moment venu…

_ Je vais tout dire! Je vais tout vous dire!

Au moment où il entendit la mention de la flamme punitive, le palefrenier se prosterna aussitôt. Ses dents tremblèrent et il parla en bégayant:

_ C'est Jing, Jing Wangfei -

Jing WangFei?

_ Qu'est-ce que Jing Wangfei? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme bêtises?, rugit Lin Zicheng, à qui il manquait pas mal de neurones dans son cerveau, car il n'avait toujours pas compris.

Cependant, dans le cœur du ministre Lin, la peur grimpait rapidement. Secrètement, il savait que ça allait aller de mal en pire. Il se dépêcha de s'exclamer:

_ Ce palefrenier n'est pas clair dans ses mots et semble être insensé. Il est probablement effrayé au point de la stupidité pour le moment. Il vaut mieux l'éloigner et le laisser se calmer avant de demander quoi que ce soit.

Mais ce palefrenier avait déjà ouvert la bouche et prononcé les mots clé alors comment les gens autour pouvaient-ils simplement laisser tomber le sujet?

_ Vieux Lin, il vaut mieux demander clairement maintenant. Sinon, ce sera un problème si vous finissez par blâmer la mauvaise personne!, répliqua le Premier ministre Qi.

Le Premier ministre Qi et le ministre Lin ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Les deux personnes, l'une supportant le troisième prince et l'autre soutenant Jing Wang, trouveraient naturellement des occasions pour se saboter.

Le visage du ministre Lin était sombre, mais il força un sourire :

_ C'est parce que j'ai peur de ne pas blâmer la bonne personne, que je ne souhaite pas laisser quelqu'un qui est fou dire des bêtises!

_ ASSEZ ! Cet homme est tout à fait normal! Maintenant continue de parler palefrenier !, trancha l'empereur d'une voix sec qui exprimait sa fureur.

Les deux ministres déglutirent avant de s'incliner à la hâte.

Quand le palefrenier avait vu la fin misérable de Lin Wanyi, il sut instantanément qu'elle avait perdu tout pouvoir. S'il ne disait pas la vérité maintenant, il en subirait lui aussi les conséquences. Par conséquent, il leur raconta comment Lin Wanyi lui avait ordonné de donner des médicaments au cheval de Huang Beiyue.

_ Tu mens ! Comment ma sœur aurait-elle pu faire une chose pareille!, s'insurgea Lin Zicheng sans même finir d'écouter. Il voulait se précipiter et transpercer ce palefrenier de son épée!

Le palefrenier était tellement effrayé qu'il rampa pour se cacher derrière le principal Cang He.

_ Cette petite personne, cette petite personne n'a pas menti. La jeune mademoiselle Lin m'a donné 50 pièces d'or et m'a dit qu'après cela, elle m'en donnerait 50 autres, ajouta le palefrenier.

Une fois que ces derniers mots furent prononcés, tout le monde eut le souffle coupé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le ministre Lin comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Qui aurait cru que la résidence du ministre Lin, connu pour sa rigueur et son étiquette, avait élevé une fille aussi cruelle et méprisable. Ce Jing Wang était également aveugle, ce qui l'avait amené à se fiancer avec une fille comme ça.

Pendant un moment, le visage du ministre Lin était rouge puis, plus tard, il était devenu blanc. Mais là, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour laisser passer sa colère, alors que l'empereur et d'autres membres de la famille royale étaient présents, il ne pouvait que s'incliner très bas devant l'empereur :

_ Votre Majesté, il y a probablement un malentendu…

Il n'avait pas fini ses mots lorsque la servante qui s'occupait de Lin Wanyi laissa échapper dans un halètement: «Jeune demoiselle s'est réveillée! »

Lin Wanyi gémit douloureusement en se réveillant. Son visage entier était couvert de taches de sang et ses lèvres étaient violettes. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et au moment où elle vit le palefrenier qui se prosternait sur le sol, tout devant elle semblait s'assombrir. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était sorti au grand jour.

"Tu ..." Elle voulut lever la main, essayant plusieurs fois, mais c'était impossible.

Ce palefrenier s'exclama :

_ Jeune mademoiselle Lin, je ne veux pas de votre argent. Je vous supplie juste de me laisser partir.

Lin Wanyi recracha une gorgée de sang et ses larmes coulèrent sans ménagement alors qu'elle regarda fixement Huang Beiyue avant de s'évanouir.

Le comportement de Lin Wanyi était la meilleure des preuves et confirmait qu'elle avait commandé au palefrenier d'empoisonner le cheval de son adversaire !

Le ministre Lin faillit s'effondrer au sol, tandis que Lin Zicheng regrettait que son impulsivité et son imprudence aient en réalité révélé les crimes de sa sœur.

L'empereur balaya furieusement des yeux les gens de la résidence du ministre Lin avant d'ordonner :

_ Pour avoir accusé et tenté de nuire à un membre de la famille royale, qu'on batte tous les membres de la famille Lin et qu'on les envoie à Geng Zhong pour obtenir l'ensemble de leurs crimes !

Le visage du ministre Lin était devenu blanc pâle, il fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit pendant un moment, alors que des servants le saisirent lui et sa famille pour les traîner au palais, plus précisément au temple Ting Wei en charge de la justice.

En réponse à ce châtiment décidé par leur empereur, la foule applaudit avec enthousiasme tout en commentant :

_ Oui ah! Les membres de la famille Lin voulaient non seulement nuire à la princesse Beiyue, mais ils l'ont également accusée injustement ! Un tel comportement ignoble revient à ruiner la réputation de notre pays !

_ Justice a été rendue à la princesse Beiyue! Les membres de la famille Lin méritent d'être punis pour avoir attaqué la princesse!

_ La princesse Beiyue a honnêtement remporté la victoire malgré les méthodes déloyales des Lin. Princesse fait vraiment la fierté de Nanyi ! Elle n'est pas comme cette Lin Wanyi, une femme cruelle et sans gêne !

Les paroles approbatrices du peuple avaient légèrement apaisé la colère de l'empereur qui était heureux de voir sa nièce aussi respectée et admirée que sa défunte sœur ainée. Il s'était ainsi approché de Beiyue et l'avait complimenté sur sa prestation avec fierté. Beiyue souriait à nouveau calmement et chaleureusement, la punition des Lin l'avait aussi satisfaite.

Un peu plus loin, la résidence d'Anguo Gong cogitait sur la marche à suivre, à l'origine le duc voulait aider la résidence du ministre Lin car ils étaient alliés et tous deux dans le camp du prince Jing. Mais c'était impossible après que l'empereur ait parlé. En ce moment, il était beaucoup plus important de se sauver soi-même, surtout que l'empereur était froid avec le Duc et la Concubine Impériale après les actions de Xue Meng et Xue Che contre Beiyue. La seule raison pour laquelle le clan Xue avait été épargné après les actions du frère et de la sœur était que Beiyue avait décidé d'enterrer cette histoire pour le moment et qu'elle en avait informé son oncle. L'empereur n'avait donc pas pu intervenir et avait simplement laissé sa nièce en charge.

Dans la lointaine septième, une figure noble et froide se tenait à côté de la fenêtre à demi ouverte. Le vent léger souffla légèrement ses cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient anormalement froids et insensibles, mais avec une fine lueur.

_ Huang Beiyue ... Beiyue ..., marmonna-t-il de sa voix froide et calme qui se dissipait avec le vent.

__ Plus tu deviens forte, plus je te veux!,_ pensa l'honorable esprit divin.

L'honorable esprit ferma la fenêtre et s'éloigna dans les profondeurs de la tour, sa silhouette comme du brouillard se dissipa dans les ténèbres.

Après que Beiyue eut fini d'étaler un baume sur sa blessure, elle avait assisté au second match entre la princesse Yingye et un expert du collège d'arts martiaux. En un coup d'œil, la sorcière sut que l'expert de l'académie d'arts martiaux n'était pas au même niveau que la princesse Yingye. Si la princesse Yingye était entrée au collège d'arts martiaux au lieu du collège impérial, elle aurait toujours été une talentueuse experte. La victoire de sa cousine était donc déjà décidé pour Beiyue, mais elle regarda tout de même le match jusqu'au bout.

Sans surprise, Yingye avait gagné, ce qui faisait maintenant deux victoires pour le Collège impérial contre le Collège des arts martiaux. Cela avait fait perdre la face aux talentueux experts du collège d'arts martiaux. Le professeur Lei qui était assis avec les autres juges était furieux tandis que le professeur Guo se caressait le menton et riait de tout son cœur. Cette année, ses étudiants du collège impérial avaient sauvé sa face !

La princesse Yingye avait rejoint Beiyue dès la fin de son match et l'avait pris par la main.

_ Il y avait trop de monde avant, alors je n'ai pas pu te féliciter. Père, royal frère et moi-même sommes très heureux de ta victoire, dit Yingye sur un ton sincère.

_ Merci princesse, je souhaite aussi te féliciter pour cette remarquable victoire, répondit Beiyue en souriant.

La sorcière appréciait sincèrement Yingye, ce qui rendait la situation de cette dernière encore plus difficile à résoudre sans causer un fossé irréparable entre elles.

La princesse Yingye sourit avant de répondre :

_ Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? Nous sommes une famille. De surcroit, tu as détruit l'ancienne arrogance de la résidence d'Anguo Gong et celle du ministre Lin. Ces deux vieux gars soutiennent le prince Jing et nourrissent de mauvaises intentions envers mon frère royal! Ils ont besoin d'être passés à tabac!

Le ministre Lin et Anguo Gong sont depuis longtemps des chacals de la même tribu. Outre le ministre Lin et Anguo Gong, il y avait aussi le Premier ministre Qi. Dans le pays Nanyi, ces deux groupes avaient de funestes intentions contre le prince héritier.

Cependant, il y a quelques jours, Huang Beiyue avait humilié et défiguré Xue Meng, tout en ruinant la réputation de Xue Che. Le soir même, le trésor d'Anguo Gong avait été volé. En une seule journée, les habitants de la résidence d'Anguo Gong ne pouvaient plus être aussi arrogants qu'auparavant. Et aujourd'hui, la famille du ministre Lin avait été emprisonnée pour avoir conspiré contre Huang Beiyue. Cette famille était finie et ne pourrait plus relever la tête même après avoir complété leur peine !

Ces deux familles avaient donc perdu leur arrogance et grande influence par leur propre stupidité, ainsi même si cela avait été involontairement causé par Huang Beiyue, la princesse Yingye était très heureuse.

La princesse Yingye emmena Huang Beiyue rejoindre les places réservées pour la famille royale. D'ailleurs, la famille Xiao était assise à proximité de la famille royale, parce qu'ils se servaient du nom de la princesse Zhang pour s'asseoir près de l'endroit où se trouvait la famille royale. De véritables sans gêne et parasites aux yeux de Beiyue.

Lorsque la jeune princesse les dépassa, le groupe des Xiao sauf Qiyuan commença à devenir nerveux, car leur relation était extrêmement mauvaise. Mais Beiyue ne leur jeta même pas un regard, elle se dirigea droit vers l'empereur et le prince héritier prête à s'incliner mais l'empereur l'en empêcha et l'invita à s'assoir à la place libre à sa gauche.

Ils discutèrent un moment de sa prestation et celle de Yingye, l'empereur était d'excellente humeur et avait décidé de les récompenser toutes deux pour leurs victoires. Beiyue parlait avec enthousiasme avec la famille royale, tout en gardant un œil sur le reste des matchs afin d'encourager Luoluo, ce qui n'échappa pas au dragon surprotecteur qu'était son oncle.

Elle avait dû lui avouer que le jeune garçon était le candidat au top de sa liste de fiancés possibles, un détail que l'intéressé lui-même ignorait en accord avec sa famille et la princesse. Luoluo ne savait pas qu'il était quotidiennement testé par son amie et que pour le moment, il réussissait ces tests avec d'excellents résultats ! La princesse Yingye ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue vis-à-vis de son choix de fiancé, mais Beiyue lui avait simplement dit que la famille Bujel avait accepté sans hésitation les conditions qu'elle leur avait données et qu'elle croyait en la personnalité de Luoluo pour qu'il les respecte à son tour. Elle avait ainsi énuméré ses conditions à la famille royale, qui était impressionnée par la profonde réflexion derrières chacune. Yingye avait ainsi cédé sur ce point en concluant que si c'était Luoluo, il respecterait sûrement ces conditions.

Le match de Luoluo fut davantage serré que ceux de Beiyue et Yingye, mais le jeune garçon avait tout de même remporté à son tour la victoire. Ainsi les trois participants du Collège Impérial avaient tous gagné leurs matchs, concluant ainsi un score sans faute pour leur Collège. Le professeur Guo semblait sur le point de pleurer de joie à la fin de ce match, tandis que le professeur Lei affichait un air sombre et lugubre après ces trois défaites pour le collège d'arts martiaux !

* * *

La compétition terminée, Beiyue s'excusa auprès de la famille royale et marcha calmement vers la forêt des sept tours. Elle pénétra dans la forêt en suivant son hyper intuition et arriva à proximité de la septième tour devant laquelle se trouvait un homme d'une grande beauté aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux froids. Malgré son apparence humaine, Beiyue sut tout de suite qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à un humain, mais à l'Honorable Esprit de la septième tour sous sa forme humaine !

La capacité de revêtir une apparence humaine était réservée aux plus puissantes Bêtes Divines, celles qui étaient arrivées au top de la hiérarchie pour devenir des Divinités Spirituelles. Pratiquement des Dieux dans ce monde ! Le fait que l'honorable esprit soit capable de se transformer ainsi prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il était une Divinité spirituelle, l'un des êtres les plus puissants de ce monde !

Mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et ses propres pouvoirs, Beiyue n'avait absolument pas peur de lui et savait qu'elle pouvait au minimum rivaliser avec lui. L'avantage d'avoir acquis les pouvoirs de Ruphas Maphal et de Sailor Venus entre autres choses. Elle avait depuis longtemps la puissance nécessaire pour détruire une planète en une seule attaque.

_ Honorable Esprit, princesse Beiyue s'excuse pour le dérangement d'il y a quelques jours, déclara Beiyue poliment en s'inclinant légèrement.

La dernière fois, ses actions et celles de Zhangye avaient perturbé l'Honorable Esprit alors qu'il se préparait à percer à un plus haut rang de cultivation. Elle ne pouvait nier sa part de responsabilité dans cet accident et était donc suffisamment consciente de sa faute pour s'en excuser correctement.

_ Si tu souhaites que je t'excuse, accepte-moi comme Maître et deviens ma disciple, répondit calmement l'honorable esprit.

Même s'il était intérieurement surpris de l'attitude de la princesse, qui l'avait immédiatement reconnu malgré sa forme différente, son visage ne laissa pas transparaître son étonnement. Il avait des choses plus importantes à discuter avec elle.

_ Maître et disciple ? Honorable esprit, la personne que vous souhaitez prendre comme disciple est-elle la fille du Roi de la Nuit et de la Princesse Huiwen, ou bien la détentrice du Jade noir des Bêtes Infinies ?, rétorqua Beiyue.

L'honorable esprit fronça des sourcils, encore une fois il était surpris que son interlocutrice connaisse l'identité de son père biologique, même si le sens de sa question lui échappait.

_ Les deux, répondit-il simplement, après tout la fille d'Huiwen et du Roi de la Nuit ainsi que la détentrice du jade noir n'était qu'une seule et même personne pour lui.

_ Honorable esprit, même si ce corps appartient à la princesse Huang Beiyue et que je possède le Jade noir, mon esprit n'est pas celui de la princesse. J'occupe son corps à sa propre demande, tandis qu'elle-même a endossé une nouvelle identité pour vivre en paix. Son nom est désormais Yueye et elle étudie dans le cursus de Pharmacie tout en occupant la position de ma servante aux yeux de tous. Si vous souhaitez nous différencier, appelez-moi Circée, mon véritable nom avant que je prenne sa place, expliqua Beiyue en sortant le Jade noir. Quant à ce jade, Yueye me l'a donné car elle pense qu'il me sera davantage utile qu'à elle et que je le protègerai bien mieux. D'autant plus que le Palais Glorieux et la ville d'Ashura le recherchent actuellement. En tant que sorcière immortelle, mes capacités sont clairement supérieures aux siennes, laissez-moi vous en faire une démonstration…

Beiyue les téléporta tous deux sur la planète qui se trouvait dans son gigantesque espace de stockage et la sorcière libéra une partie de sa magie sous l'œil vigilant et suspicieux du dragon. Mais dès que ce dernier sentit sa puissance magique colossale et largement supérieure à son propre ki, il écarquilla les yeux, trahissant pour la première fois son ébahissement.

_ Vous voyez, je ne manque pas de puissance et d'expérience. Après tout, j'ai vécu plusieurs millénaires et j'ai voyagé à travers les dimensions avec succès pendant tout ce temps. Je reprendrais sûrement mon périple d'ici une centaine d'années, mais pour le moment ma priorité est d'exaucer les vœux de l'original Beiyue, en m'assurant qu'elle trouve le bonheur en tant que Yueye mais que le nom de Huang Beiyue fasse tout de même honneur à celui de la princesse Zhang ! Vous pouvez me considérer comme l'alliée de Yueye quoi qu'il arrive, expliqua Beiyue avant de les ramener dans la forêt des sept tours.

La Divinité spirituelle était restée silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées lorsque Beiyue les avait ramenées dans la forêt, elle décida donc de continuer elle-même la discussion.

_ Si vous souhaitez être sûr que le jade noir ne se trouve pas en de mauvaises mains, j'accepte de devenir votre disciple et en prime je convaincrais Yueye de vous accepter comme Maître si vous le désirez, proposa la princesse.

_ Vous prendre toutes les deux comme disciples ?, répondit le dragon.

_ Oui, je détiens le jade et j'ai déjà commencé à le maîtriser. Les connaissances qui y sont enregistrées, je les ai partagées avec Yueye et elle est capable d'utiliser certains sorts et sceaux même sans le jade. Yan est scellé dans mon corps, alors elle peut maintenant utiliser son propre ki librement, tandis qu'avec mes réserves infinies d'énergie, je peux garder Yan emprisonné tout en cultivant. On est toutes les deux gagnantes avec cet arrangement et la princesse Zhang elle-même a accepté ces circonstances lorsqu'on les lui a révélées quelques jours avant qu'elle ne soit empoisonnée, dit Beiyue.

_ Elle a accepté cet échange de corps ?, demanda incrédule le dragon.

_ Oui, Yueye lui a expliqué les raisons de ce choix et la princesse Zhang les a acceptées. Alors que dîtes-vous de ma proposition ?, répondit Beiyue.

_ Soit, j'accepte de vous prendre toutes les deux comme disciples. Pour le moment, nous nous retrouverons ici après la fin de vos cours, informez-la de ma décision, annonça l'honorable esprit.

_ D'accord, merci Maître. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour aujourd'hui, il se fait tard je dois retourner assister à la fin de la compétition, conclut Beiyue en s'inclinant.

Le dragon hocha de la tête et Beiyue repartit en direction de la zone du tournoi. Elle assista aux matchs et épreuves de ses servantes, puis lorsqu'elles eurent à leur tour fini, elle leur annonça qu'il était temps de rentrer à la résidence. Comme d'habitude, elle sortit son carrosse, Dongling prit les rennes, tandis que Yueye et la princesse s'installèrent à l'intérieur pour parler de l'offre de la Divinité Spirituelle. Yueye était légèrement inquiète à cette idée, mais elle avait entière confiance en le jugement de la sorcière, si celle-ci pensait que c'était une bonne idée, alors s'en était forcément une !

Quand elles arrivèrent devant leur pavillon, elles haussèrent toutes les trois un sourcil en voyant Concubine Qin attachée et le visage en sang juste devant le portail qui permettait d'entrer dans la cour de sa demeure. Un groupe de servants étaient inconscients autour de Qin, tandis que Sara et Seira bloquaient l'entrée du portail avec toutes deux une paire de tonfas dans les mains. Elles avaient vraiment été influencées par Kyouya-chan !

_ Sara et Seira, que s'est-il passé ici ?, demanda Beiyue même si elle se doutait déjà de ce qui avait pu arriver en son absence.

_ Maîtresse, il y a plus d'une heure, Concubine Qin accompagnée d'un groupe de servants a essayé de pénétrer de force dans la résidence après avoir échoué à franchir discrètement les pièges des remparts. Bien sûr, nous lui avons refusé l'accès, mais elle a commencé à faire une scène et a ordonné à ses servants de nous tuer pour entrer. Nous avons donc répondu à cette attaque en neutralisant les assaillants et en punissant la Concubine, expliqua Sara qui portait une tenue rouge identique à celle de sa jumelle, si ce n'était pour la couleur, car Seira portait du jaune.

_ Quelle insolence, concubine Qin vous n'êtes qu'une concubine de mon père sans statut, mais vous osez essayer de voler un membre de la famille royale ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ! Sara, ramenez cette concubine dans son pavillon en annonçant aux servants qu'elle a l'interdiction de sortir de son pavillon pour un mois entier ! Si elle met ne serait-ce qu'un pied en dehors de son pavillon, même si c'est pour se rendre dans son jardin, elle recevra 100 coups de bâton comme punition ! Seira, renvoyez les servants inconscients, les personnes incapables de reconnaître l'identité de leur maître n'ont pas leurs places dans ma résidence. Dongling, assure la sécurité en l'absence de Sara et Seira puis lorsque père rentrera, explique-lui ce qui s'est passé, ordonna Beiyue froidement avant de franchir le portail et de marcher jusqu'à la porte de son pavillon.

Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements de rechange puis se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche, tandis que Yueye préparait un en-cas dans la cuisine.

Une bonne heure plus tard, elle mangeait dans son salon tout en lisant des rapports quand les jumelles revinrent pour lui annoncer qu'elles avaient accompli leur mission. Tous les servants qui avaient suivi Concubine Qin avaient été renvoyés de la résidence tandis que la Concubine elle-même avait été ramenée dans son pavillon, il ne lui restait après cet incident que deux servantes que Sara avait informées de la punition décidée par Beiyue.

_ Je vais engager davantage de servants pour remplacer ceux que l'on a renvoyés. Il faudra s'assurer que les servantes qui s'occuperont de Concubine Qin et Rou sachent qui est leur véritable maître, annonça Beiyue satisfaite de leur travail.

Elle avait obtenu une bonne raison de se débarrasser de plusieurs parasites grâce à la stupidité de Qin et pouvait maintenant engager des serviteurs qui lui seraient loyaux à elle et non aux Xiao. Une bonne chose de faite et si Xiao Yuancheng s'en plaignait, elle pourrait toujours lui répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à déménager dans la résidence des Xiao s'il n'était pas satisfait de sa manière de diriger sa résidence ! Après tout, la résidence de la Princesse Zhang appartenait à Beiyue, non aux Xiao ! Ils n'étaient que des squatteurs à ses yeux et à part Concubine Fang, elle n'hésiterait pas à les jeter à la rue s'ils devenaient trop insupportables !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dongling rentra à son tour dans le pavillon pour faire son propre rapport sur sa discussion avec Xiao Yuancheng :

_ Princesse, j'ai relaté les évènements de cet après-midi à Xiao Yuancheng. Il était furieux mais il n'a pas cherché à défendre Concubine Qin après que je lui ai expliqué que vous avez renoncé à l'envoyer au temple Ting Wei malgré sa tentative d'entrer de force dans votre demeure. Concubine Xue nous a même aidé en rappelant le fait que c'est l'empereur lui-même qui a ordonné la construction des remparts autour de notre pavillon. Mais cela n'est pas étonnant, Qin est sa rivale depuis des années, alors elle a sauté sur cette occasion pour lui nuire. En revanche, le jeune maître et la quatrième Miss n'étaient pas très contents, je crains même que Xiao Zhongqi va venir vous causer des ennuis bientôt !, raconta Dongling.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, Yuancheng sait que Qin est une imbécile. Il la préfère au lit et c'est tout, lorsqu'il s'agissait de plans et stratégies, c'est à Concubine Xue qu'il fait appel. Dans ce cas-ci, la faute revient complètement à Qin et avec la réaction de l'empereur vis-à-vis des actions de la famille Lin, Xiao Yuancheng fera tout pour ne pas ébruiter les actions de Qin contre moi afin d'éviter d'attirer la rage de l'empereur sur sa propre famille. Il ne permettra pas à Qin ou Zhongqi de causer davantage de grabuge, je peux te l'assurer. Dans cette affaire, même si intérieurement il soutient Qin, publiquement il proclamera être de mon côté et n'osera pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me provoquer. On sera donc tranquille pour un moment. Toutefois, il reste le problème de l'expédition dans la forêt flottante, elle dure environ la moitié d'un mois et en mon absence, il est probable que les Xiao tentent quelque chose. Pour éviter qu'ils profitent de mon absence, je vais rappeler Gardea et Noctea à la résidence, Noctea sera en charge des affaires de la résidence, répondit Beiyue.

La princesse, Yueye et Dongling seraient toutes trois absentes car elles participaient à cette expédition, alors pour que la résidence puisse continuer à fonctionner correctement, l'aide de Noctea serait précieuse. Elle se chargerait de la comptabilité et de l'organisation générale de la résidence à la place de Beiyue, ainsi que de la gouvernance des deux territoires de la princesse. Les jumelles seraient toujours en charge de l'entretien de son pavillon ainsi que de sa protection, tandis que Gardea assurait une sécurité globale de la surveillance et espionnerait les résidents. Enfin, Rosella se chargerait des finances des business de Beiyue et serait l'intermédiaire entre la princesse et le clan Bujel pour la durée de son absence. Les Xiao ne pourraient donc pas agir à leur guise dans sa demeure, tant que ses homonculus étaient au pouvoir et Beiyue comptait bien les informer de sa décision le lendemain !

* * *

Le lendemain, Beiyue donna des instructions aux servants et résidents de sa demeure, en plus de se charger d'employer de nouveaux servants. Cinq jeunes femmes furent envoyées servir Concubine Qin et trois autres Rou pour le moment. Concubine Qin n'était pour le moment pas sortie de son pavillon, mais Beiyue avait demandé à l'une des nouvelles servantes de lui transmettre le message suivant : même en son absence, sa punition continuerait et ses servantes pourraient la punir en son nom à la moindre infraction. Cela va sans dire, mais Concubine Qin était terrifiée par cette menace !

Ce soir-là, Beiyue était restée sur le qui-vive car son hyper intuition l'avait alerté qu'elle ferait une rencontre importante cette nuit. Ainsi, une fois sûre que les préparatifs pour son départ avaient été complétés et que tout était en ordre, elle avait quitté sa résidence pour se rendre en ville en suivant son hyper intuition.

Pour rester discrète, elle avait simplement sorti son Eclair de Feu et volait sur son balai en traversant le ciel nocturne en direction de la périphérie de Linhuai. Soudain, un cri déchirant résonna dans la nuit et l'hyper intuition de Beiyue commença à s'alarmer. Le temps pressait, elle devait arriver au plus vite !

Cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité et ses mouvements silencieux grâce à quelques sorts, elle s'approcha du lieu d'où provenait une pression d'énergie suffocante.

_ Humph, un imbécile qui n'admet pas son erreur. C'est mieux de te tuer!, déclara une voix féminine froide et impitoyable d'un peu plus loin.

Juste après, une explosion de lumière jaillit soudainement dans la nuit, éclairant la moitié du ciel. L'énorme corps du dragon furieux à sept queues enfla dans le ciel, il rugit et projeta des rouleaux de tonnerre. À ce moment-là, le temps suivi de l'atmosphère changèrent du tout au tout, la nuit auparavant calme laissa la place à un ciel orageux !

_ Arrêtez de regarder les gens de haut ! Qui êtes-vous ? Vous osez vous comporter d'une manière aussi arrogante sur les terres du pays Nanyi, répliqua une voix masculine sur un ton furieux depuis les airs.

L'homme sur le dos du Dragon Furieux à Sept Queues leva une lourde épée autour de laquelle de nombreux rayons de tonnerre s'entremêlèrent. Il affichait un visage féroce, atteignant déjà l'état dans lequel il était sur le point d'exploser complètement. Les cheveux sur sa tête s'étaient tous levés !

Cette personne était Sima Guiyan, l'un des meilleurs invocateurs neuf étoiles de Nanyi ! Sa force était définitivement impossible à remettre en question et dans ce pays, il avait reçu le surnom de «Légende invincible». On pourrait même dire qu'il était un parangon en tant que général et invocateur.

Mais ce violent Sima Guiyan et son Dragon, comparés à la puissante pression émise par son adversaire, semblaient insignifiants.

_ Va, Dragon Furieux à Sept Queues. Laissons cette imbécile goûter à notre force!, hurla Sima Guiyan en faisant descendre subitement son invocation en direction de son ennemi.

Beiyue ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et secouer la tête face à la décision de Sima Guiyan. Elle savait qu'il était mou du cerveau et une forte tête, mais après avoir rencontré un adversaire aussi puissant, il devrait tout de même penser à comment se sauver lui-même ! Au lieu de cela, il voulait se jeter droit dans la gueule de l'ennemi ? Cet imbécile Monsieur Muscle !

_ Puisque tu cherches à mourir, j'exaucerai ton vœu, répondit l'ennemi d'une voix claire et glacée sur un ton hautain et arrogant.

_ Hong Lian, puisqu'il n'y a pas de nouvelles, allons-y. Il n'est pas nécessaire de semer le trouble dans le pays Nanyi, intervint une autre voix masculine cette fois-ci, qui était encore plus glacée que celle de la dénommée Hong Lian.

Beiyue se mordit la lèvre en entendant le nom Hong Lian, parmi tous les membres du Palais Glorieux, il avait fallu que ce soit elle qui vienne à Nanyi ? La princesse était vraiment malchanceuse, elle ne savait toujours pas exactement comment réparer la situation d'Hong Lian afin qu'elle puisse assumer sa véritable position… Encore plus problématique, son apparence était pratiquement identique à la sienne, la plus grande différence entre les deux invocatrices était leurs yeux. Beiyue avait des yeux verts depuis quelques années, tandis que ceux d'Hong Lian étaient identiques à ceux de la défunte Princesse Huiwen… Avec son apparence due à une « chirurgie », Hong Lian ressemblait physiquement davantage à la grande princesse que la propre fille de celle-ci. Avec un tel visage, elle n'avait aucune chance d'être acceptée par l'impératrice, même si celle-ci était sa mère biologique !

_ Une fois que je me serais débarrassée de ce petit personnage, nous pourrons partir. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps. C'est juste une question de lever la main, rétorqua Hong Lian.

Après que la jeune femme arrogante eut terminé cette phrase, elle leva vraiment la main et attaqua d'un mouvement extrêmement rapide. Mais avant que ce coup ne tranche en deux le dragon furieux de Sima Guiyan, une barrière apparut devant la bête et son invocateur bloquant l'attaque.

_ Qui ose se mettre entre moi et mon adversaire ?, cria Hong Lian en voyant la barrière qui était mystérieusement apparue.

Beiyue avait atterri sur le dos du dragon en profitant de la distraction de Sima Guiyan et du dragon, en plus de son invisibilité pour se placer à la droite de l'invocateur. Elle désactiva immédiatement sa cape d'invisibilité et prit la parole :

_ Mon nom est Huang Beiyue, l'une des princesses de Nanyi. En tant que membre de la famille royale, je ne puis rester passive lorsque des étrangers attaquent l'un des généraux de mon pays dans l'intention de l'éliminer. Alors même si je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour mon intervention soudaine, je ne compte pas repartir pour le moment, déclara Beiyue en s'avançant de quelques pas.

Sima Guiyan et les deux membres du Palais Glorieux semblaient tous trois extrêmement surpris par son apparition ainsi que par son visage pratiquement identique à celui de Hong Lian.

_ Princesse ! Vous devez repartir !, avertit Sima Guiyan sur un ton inquiet.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Sima Guiyan, ces personnes sont bien plus faibles que moi. Améthyste, Fuyu, venez me rejoindre mes amis !, répondit Beiyue en invoquant son Pégase et son Oiseau Esprit des Glaces.

Haut dans les airs, ses deux invocations apparurent en une seconde tandis que derrière Hong Lian se trouvait un Serpent Rouge Avalant le Ciel adulte et derrière son compagnon un pégase apparut.

_ Les rumeurs disaient donc vraies. La Princesse Beiyue de Nanyi a deux Invocations, l'une des Cinq Bêtes Spirituelles, l'Oiseau Esprit des Glaces et une bête divine, le Pégase à Corne. Hong Lian, nous ferions mieux de nous retirer, conseilla le jeune homme qui accompagnait Hong Lian.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, elle ne semblait pas prête à battre en retraite sans avoir testé sa force contre Beiyue.

_ Miss Hong Lian devrait écouter son compagnon, si vous repartez je ne vous poursuivrais pas ce soir, ajouta Beiyue en relâchant une partie de son ki pour appuyer sa menace.

_ Tche ! On se reverra, soyez en sûr !, déclara Hong Lian avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître avec son compagnon.

Une fois sûre qu'ils furent partis, Beiyue s'adressa à Sima Guiyan.

_ Vous devez absolument informer l'empereur de ce qui vient de se passer dans les moindres détails. La présence d'Hong Lian et son compagnon du Palais Glorieux dans notre pays doit être signalée au plus vite, n'oubliez pas de mentionner sa ressemblance avec moi. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait l'utiliser dans le futur pour se faire passer pour moi !, ordonna Beiyue avant de sauter sur le dos de Fuyu et de repartir en direction de sa résidence.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai passé la partie consacrée à la vengeance de Beiyue contre les Xiao, et cela pour la simple et bonne raison que Beiyue a tellement bien protégé sa fortune dans cette fiction que les Xiao n'ont jamais pu détourné ses biens et son argent pour s'en mettre plein les poches. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les Xiao seront châtiés comme il se doit dans le chapitre 8 ou 9 de cette fiction.**

**Par rapport à l'identité d'Hong Lian, pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas et voudraient être spoilés, précisez-le dans une review ou par PM et je vous répondrais par message privé.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Le Ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**L'image accompagnant ce chapitre a été créée grâce à cloudnovel, **_**Asian Princess Creator**_**, par Sonya ainsi que le jeu Android **_**Love Nikki Dress up Game**_** que je recommande. Cette image est une illustration de deux tenues, celle de kunoichi que Beiyue porte dans la forêt flottante et la seconde, celle qu'elle porte lorsqu'elle rencontre Che.**

**Chapitr****e 7 : Expédition dans la forêt flottante.**

Après la compétition annuelle, le Collège Lingyang choisissait toujours les gagnants du concours pour former un petit groupe et apprendre par expérience dans la périphérie de la forêt flottante. Le groupe était dirigé par l'un des professeurs les plus puissants du collège Lingyang et on pouvait dire que les étudiants qui faisaient partis de ce groupe étaient tous des experts dans leur domaine. Dans la forêt, ce serait la survie du plus apte, ainsi seuls les experts de rang 4 ou plus pouvaient rejoindre le groupe.

Cette année, Huang Beiyue avait battu Lin Wanyi, qui occupait le rang de guerrier argenté et était par ailleurs connue pour être une guerrière de rang or ainsi qu'une Invocatrice neuf étoiles, une pharmacienne et alchimiste huit étoiles. Avec ces rangs, elle pouvait rejoindre l'équipe et entrer dans la forêt flottante alors même qu'elle avait intégré seulement cette année Lingyang.

Le groupe comptait cette année environ 100 personnes. Mais il n'y avait que trois personnes qui venaient du collège impérial; Huang Beiyue, la princesse Yingye et Bujel Luoluo. C'était le plus grand nombre de personnes du Collège Impérial qui avaient rejoint le groupe depuis la création de cette expédition scolaire, ce qui avait rendu professeur Guo très heureux. Il avait également invité le prince du pays du Nord, Feng Liangyi, qui avait enseigné comme remplaçant la cithare au collège impérial, à diriger leur groupe avec lui.

Beiyue pouvait aisément comprendre la raison de la présence de Feng Liangyi dans cette expédition. Elle savait que la vitalité du prince Yi était de l'attribut du vent. Or l'attribut du vent était le plus doux de tous les attributs en plus de détenir des effets curatifs, mais il était aussi un attribut rare. Pour cette raison, le principal Cang He qui lui aussi détenait cet attribut, avait pris l'habitude depuis deux/trois ans d'inviter le prince Yi à se joindre à l'équipe pour entrer dans la forêt flottante. Les professeurs appréciaient suffisamment ce prince d'un autre pays pour l'aider à ramasser des herbes médicinales dans la forêt, car il le savait d'une constitution maladive. Personne ne pouvait nier que le prince Yi était traité avec respect et générosité à Nanyi et qu'il jouissait d'une vie bien meilleure que celle des otages ordinaires !

Xiao Zhongqi avait également été sélectionné pour rejoindre l'équipe contrairement à Yun et Rou. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il participait à cette expédition dans la forêt flottante, mais la présence de Beiyue le mettait à cran. Il craignait que sa mère s'attire davantage d'ennuis en leur absence et qu'à leur retour, Beiyue décide de mettre sa menace de bannir de sa résidence les fauteurs de trouble à exécution. Elle avait mis les choses carte sur table la veille, si les Xiao se comportaient de manière incorrecte en son absence, elle les mettrait à la porte et ferait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus utiliser leur affiliation à la résidence de la Princesse Zhang dans le futur ! Ils ne seraient que des membres de la famille Xiao et perdraient leur connexion à la famille royale !

Pour Zhongqi et sa sœur, un tel avenir était inacceptable, car leur appartenance à la résidence de la Grande Princesse était leur ticket pour la réussite et la gloire. Ils ne pouvaient absolument pas se permettre de perdre ce prestige et il savait que la Concubine Xue et Xiao Yun pensaient la même chose. Zhongqi souhaitait donc profiter de la durée de l'expédition pour améliorer sa relation avec Beiyue afin d'éviter un tel futur, mais sa sœur était constamment en compagnie de la princesse, ses deux servantes et le jeune maître du clan Bujel, il n'était donc pas parvenu à l'approcher.

Plusieurs centaines d'experts du collège Lingyang s'étaient rassemblés autour de la place publique du collège avant le départ de l'expédition. La zone était donc très animée et le bruit des conversations résonnaient dans la place avant de s'interrompre lorsque la voix claire du Principal Cang He sonna :

_ Préparez-vous à partir maintenant!

En entendant le signal du départ, une centaine de personnes leva les bras et se mit à applaudir en pensant à leur destination. La forêt flottante, leur route pour l'expérience, un endroit où seuls les gens courageux pouvaient entrer à cause de son grand danger. Le paradis de l'aventurier et des mercenaires !

Pour cette expédition, tous les invocateurs avaient sorti leurs bêtes spirituelles et s'étaient placés en tête de file pour ouvrir le chemin, Beiyue se trouvait là avec Dongling chevauchant leurs invocations. Yingye, Luoluo, Yueye et les pharmaciens étaient au centre de la formation, à cheval. En fin de file se trouvaient les maîtres des arts martiaux.

Cette ligne majestueuse se dirigeait vers la ville de Linhuai et comme il fallait s'y attendre, sur le chemin de nombreux citoyens s'étaient précipités pour les voir. Spécifiquement pour apercevoir la Bête Divine de Beiyue, Améthyste le Pégase à Corne. Vêtue d'une tenue de kunoichi verte et marron mais avec un obi violet autour de la taille et sa longue chevelure attachée en une haute queue-de-cheval, Beiyue avait une apparence pleine de charme et de danger qui en plus de sa position sur le dos d'Améthyste, attirait tous les regards. Elle pouvait entendre la foule acclamer son nom encore et encore et elle souriait avec élégance à la foule en réponse.

La forêt flottante était une vaste forêt profonde qui traversait tout le continent Carta et était enraciné dans son centre. Parce que des bêtes magiques et des bêtes divines y apparaissaient souvent ainsi que d'autres types de dangers inconnus, la communication et la circulation entre les pays étaient difficiles. Personne, à part Beiyue, n'oserait traverser seul la forêt flottante à cheval et avec un simple pistolet. Même pour un groupe d'experts, ce périple restait extrêmement dangereux. Par conséquent, beaucoup de gens préféreraient contourner cette forêt et emprunter des routes déjà biens établies même si cela revenait à passer dix fois plus de temps, plutôt que traverser la forêt flottante.

Dans le pays Nanyi, l'extérieur de la forêt flottante comportait le même danger. La forêt des brumes était entourée de brouillards depuis de nombreuses années, mais leur troupe devra la traverser avant de pouvoir atteindre l'extérieur de la forêt flottante. Pour les jeunes et inexpérimentés élèves rassemblés, la Forêt des Brumes était déjà suffisamment dangereuse puisqu'elle était vaste aussi. Toutefois, il y avait souvent des mercenaires et des aventuriers qui s'y aventuraient à la recherche de matériaux et d'ingrédients précieux. Par conséquent, il y avait quelques routes qui étaient comparativement sûres. De plus, quelques semaines plus tôt l'Oiseau esprit des Glaces se trouvait encore ici et avait créé un puissant sentiment de pression dans cette zone. Cela avait conduit une partie de la forêt brumeuse à être gelée et de nombreuses bêtes spirituelles avaient fui pour la forêt flottante. Résultat, la route menant à la Forêt Brumeuse était beaucoup plus sûre et facile à emprunter actuellement.

* * *

Dans la Forêt Brumeuse, leur groupe rencontra des bêtes spirituelles qui n'étaient pas de rangs très élevées, principalement les chauves-souris rouges et bleues avec des attributs d'attaque élevés qui apparaissaient par groupes. À ce moment-là, les professeurs divisèrent les étudiants en petits groupes pour attaquer les bêtes spirituelles, tandis qu'ils restaient sur le côté pour observer leurs efforts. Ils n'allaient sauver quelqu'un que lorsque sa vie était en danger.

Huang Beiyue et la princesse Yingye, ainsi que Yueye et Luoluo, formaient une équipe. Au sein de ce groupe de quatre personnes, leurs forces étaient assez fortes, même si Beiyue était la seule à avoir des bêtes spirituelles. Yingye et Luoluo combattaient à l'épée les chauves-souris, tandis que Yueye sur le dos d'Artémis, le chat des neiges de Beiyue, tirait des flèches à toute vitesse pour protéger leurs arrières. Sa technique était excellente, digne d'être la disciple de Beiyue, elle avait réussi à tuer d'une flèche toutes les chauves-souris sur lesquelles elle avait tiré.

Quant à Beiyue, elle avait échangé Améthyste pour Fuyu, car le Pégase terrifiait trop les bêtes spirituelles pour que les élèves aient l'opportunité de se battre. La princesse avait sorti de son anneau spatial un kunai attaché à un cable à l'autre bout duquel se trouvait une balle en acier aux pointes aiguisées et portait un katana à la ceinture. Elle se débarrassait des bêtes qui s'approchaient en lançant la balle pointue avec force en pleine face ou les transperçait en lançant le kunai. Elle récupérait ses armes de jet grâce à la corde à laquelle elles étaient attachées, qu'elle pouvait allonger et réduire à volonté grâce à ses flammes des nuages. Ce style de combat avait surpris les professeurs qui observaient avec curiosité les flammes violettes autour de son arme. Bizarrement, ces flammes leur rappelaient celles du prince Zhangye, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant car Zhangye détenait lui aussi des flammes des nuages actives même si celles-ci se mêlaient généralement à son ki.

Plus loin, se trouvait le groupe de Dongling et Xiao Zhongqi, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose se débrouillait elle aussi sans problème. Son araignée anéantissait avec aisance les chauves-souris dans les airs à coup d'éclairs, tandis qu'elle tranchait de son épée de foudre celles à sa portée. Beiyue se promit de lui offrir une nouvelle arme de qualité supérieure en récompense à leur retour. La princesse avait fini de se débarrasser des ennemis de son côté, elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au groupe de Xue Che, qui participait aussi à l'expédition. Pas étonnant, quand on se rappelait que sa famille était dans une situation précaire, il devait impérativement gagné en puissance en tant qu'invocateur et cette expédition était sa meilleure opportunité. Xue Che se trouvait sur le dos de sa propre araignée rouge et se précipitait vers l'avant de son groupe avec arrogance. Les chauves-souris bleues tombaient une à une touchées par le puissant rayon de foudre de l'araignée rouge. Mais Beiyue ne s'attarda pas davantage sur lui. Elle aurait pu forcer son araignée à retourner dans l'espace de Xue Che, mais elle ne désirait pas le mettre hors jeu aussi vite. Après tout ils n'étaient même pas encore entrés dans la forêt flottante, là-bas elle pourrait vraiment le faire souffrir s'il l'agaçait !

Après avoir éliminé les chauves-souris, leur troupe se remit en route en direction de la forêt flottante. Lorsqu'ils eurent finalement atteint l'extérieur de la forêt flottante, les professeurs leur annoncèrent qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour camper et se reposer.

Des règles spécifiques pour cette expédition avaient été transmises dans le Collège Lingyang pendant de nombreuses années, elles stipulaient que tout le travail à faire, comme allumer un feu, cuisiner et installer les camps, devait être accompli par les élèves pour leur donner de l'expérience, ces tâches étaient distribuées de manières justes et régulières pendant toute la durée de leur périple.

Les deux princesses avaient pour mission d'aider à installer les camps, tandis que Luoluo aidait à préparer le feu et Yueye et Dongling étaient de corvée de cuisine.

* * *

Alors que leur groupe était occupé à dresser leur camp, personne ne savait ce qui se passait dans la forêt flottante, quand soudain une cacophonie de pas aussi bruyants que des tremblements de terre accompagnée des hurlements effrayés de nombreuses bêtes spirituelles résonna dans leur partie de la forêt. Tout le monde s'arrêta immédiatement en entendant ce chaos, tous relevèrent la tête pour regarder l'obscurité sans fin qu'était l'intérieur de la forêt. De temps en temps, des lumières flottantes scintillaient dans la forêt profonde et éclairaient quelques mètres, mais personne ne parvenait à déceler quoi que ce soit. Sauf Beiyue qui avec sa vision aiguisée par ses flammes des nuages et sa magie avait pu apercevoir qu'ils allaient avoir de la compagnie, et pas la bonne !

Qu'était-il arrivé ? C'était comme si beaucoup de bêtes spirituelles se précipitaient ici! De plus, ils étaient tous au moins au-dessus du dixième ordre!

L'ancien Nan Gong en charge de l'expédition sortit précipitamment de sa tente et plissa les yeux en regardant les alentours avant d'enquérir :

_ Les gens qui sont allés se renseigner à l'avant sont-ils revenus?

_ Ancien, aucun d'entre eux n'est revenu !, répondit un jeune professeur avec anxiété. Ancien, la situation ne semble pas être bonne. Nous devrions laisser les étudiants partir en premier!

L'ancien Nan Gong avait également l'intention de faire partir les élèves en premier avec les professeurs à l'arrière pour les couvrir. Ce groupe d'étudiants formait l'élite des ces récentes années du Collège Lingyang. Leur école ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse donner l'ordre de ranger le camp, soudain un groupe de personnes sur des chevaux se précipita hors de la forêt flottante. Dans ce groupe, il y avait des invocateurs et des guerriers, il semblait s'agir d'une puissante équipe d'une armée!

_ Zut! Boss, il y a beaucoup de bâtards ici!, sonna une voix forte et rugueuse de loin.

Ces paroles agacèrent le groupe d'élites du collège de Lingyang qui regardaient les nouveaux venus avec méfiance. L'hyper intuition de Beiyue l'avait averti que ces hommes devaient être éliminés au plus tôt, avant qu'ils attaquent leur propre camp !

Cette armée semblait s'être calmée après avoir quitté la forêt flottante. Un énorme singe s'approcha de leur camp tout en secouant la terre à chacun de ses pas. Sur les épaules du singe, il y avait un homme arrogant avec une longue barbe assis, il balaya des yeux les étudiants puis à la fin, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'Ancien Nan Gong.

_ Vous êtes des gens du pays Nanyi ?

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, il s'exprima sur un ton dédaigneux. Il avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait principalement d'un groupe de jeunes enfants accompagnés que de quelques maîtres. Il avait ainsi conclu qu'ils venaient du collège de Nanyi pour s'entraîner.

Pour lui, ce groupe d'étudiants semblait être une source de profit facile!

L'ancien Nan Gong s'était lui aussi approché. Nanyi était un grand pays, alors naturellement, il ne pouvait pas perdre la face. Par conséquent, il plaça son poing dans la paume de sa main en signe de respect tout en déclarant:

_ Nous sommes le peuple du collège Lingyang du pays Nanyi. Puis-je enquérir de l'affiliation de votre équipe ?

_ Humph! Collège Lingyang? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette école auparavant!, répondit le leader avec arrogance avant d'ajouter : Nous sommes la première armée du pays Dong Li - l'Armée des Quatre Mers! Nous avons traversé l'est de la forêt flottante!

En effet, l'armée des quatre mers jouissait d'une certaine réputation sur le continent et pouvait également être considérée comme une armée de premier rang. Leur chef n'était pas un invocateur mais plutôt un maître d'arts martiaux qui selon les rumeurs légende, serait entré dans le rang des dieux de la guerre! Cet homme à la barbe longue avec son singe n'était donc pas ce légendaire chef.

Mais ce qui avait vraiment choqué Nan Gong, ce n'était pas la réputation de l'Armée des Quatre Mers, mais plutôt le fait que cet homme affirmait qu'ils avaient traversé par l'est la Forêt flottante! Les dangers dans la forêt flottante n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, il n'y avait que les personnes comme Beiyue avec une immortalité et un arsenal de techniques de combat qui pouvait s'y promener comme s'il s'agissait d'une aire de jeu. Alors ces hommes, s'ils venaient vraiment de l'est, ils devaient être très puissants !

Pourtant, le groupe auquel ils faisaient face n'était constitué que de seulement une trentaine de personnes dirigée par l'homme à la longue barbe. Bien que chacun d'entre eux fut grand, musclé et un vétéran de nombreuses batailles, pouvaient-ils vraiment traverser la Forêt flottante?

_ Ancien, ces personnes ne semblent pas être amicales, chuchota un jeune professeur à voix basse à l'oreille de Nan Gong.

Mais Nan Gong ne prêta pas d'attention à ses mots, il souhaitait savoir ce qui se passait dans la forêt en priorité et espérait que ce groupe pourrait le lui révéler.

_ Puisque votre groupe a traversé la forêt flottante, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe dans la forêt?

Le son des bêtes spirituelles se rapprochant continua et tous détectèrent le danger.

_ Humph! C'est la rébellion des bêtes spirituelles! Vous osez faire irruption dans la forêt flottante sans le savoir? Les habitants du pays de Nanyi sont tellement drôles!

La princesse Yingye fronça les sourcils. Elle posa sa main sur l'épée, incroyablement en colère dans son cœur. Au moment où ces personnes avaient ouvert la bouche, elles avaient parlé du pays de Nanyi avec dédain. Comment pouvait-elle ne rien faire étant la princesse?

_ Princesse. Ne vous précipitez pas. Plus tard, nous leur donnerons une bonne leçon!, murmura Beiyue à l'oreille de Yingye tout en prenant la main qui tenait l'épée.

Le visage de l'Ancien Nan Gong était sombre à cause de l'arrogance de l'armée des quatre mers. Il n'était pas un ignorant, il savait qu'en temps normal lors de la rébellion des bêtes spirituelles, celles-ci s'attaquait follement les unes les autres dans un certain secteur. Alors comment serait-ce le cas ici, quand ces bêtes semblaient se précipiter dans une direction pour s'échapper?

Cependant, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir à ces choses. Leur priorité devait être de laisser les étudiants s'échapper en premier. Par conséquent, Nan Gong ne se préoccupa pas davantage de l'attitude des Mercenaires des Quatre Mers. Il ordonna aux enseignants de retirer rapidement leurs élèves de la zone.

Cependant, le grand homme barbu avait estimé que ce groupe d'étudiants était composé de gros moutons. Alors au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur eux, il avait déjà décidé qu'il ne les laisserait absolument pas partir. Il agita sa main pour inviter ses hommes à les suivre.

Les étudiants du collège Lingyang marchaient du côté gauche d'un petit ruisseau alors qu'ils retournaient au camp de la Vallée du couché de lune. De l'autre côté du ruisseau, les Mercenaires des Quatre Mers étaient dirigés par le grand homme barbu alors qu'ils suivaient les étudiants.

* * *

Quand ils atteignirent leur campement, il faisait déjà nuit. Après avoir fini de dîner, les étudiants se rassemblèrent au centre du camp, s'assirent tranquillement en cercle pour attendre que la clameur des bêtes se calme. Beiyue s'était excusée un moment dans sa tente pour sortir une boule de cristal afin d'espionner les mercenaires. Comme elle s'y attendait les mercenaires semblaient discuter d'eux et de leurs intentions de les voler et violer. Elle nota la mention d'une bête divine qui les aurait fait fuir eux et probablement le reste des bêtes spirituelles puis désactiva rapidement sa boule avant de sortir de la tente pour s'approcher de l'ancien Nan Gong. La cristallomancie avait du bon parfois, dommage que Trelawney ait mis tellement de temps pour se décider à l'enseigner correctement.

Après avoir réussi à prendre le chef de l'expédition à part, Beiyue réactiva sa boule de cristal et lui montra le camp ennemi. Non seulement elle pouvait montrer des images avec ce style de divination, mais elle pouvait aussi offrir le son. L'ancien put donc écouter les horribles intentions des mercenaires contre ses élèves.

Il réunit les autres professeurs discrètement et les informa de ce que Beiyue avait découvert, bien évidemment les professeurs ne prirent pas bien ces nouvelles.

_ La situation n'est vraiment pas en notre faveur. On ne pourra pas tous les combattre tout en protégeant les élèves. Même avec les filles à part, les beaux garçons deviendront eux aussi des esclaves sexuels, Dong Li est célèbre pour cette pratique !, jurèrent plusieurs professeurs.

La discussion tourna sur comment fuir leurs ennemis sans que les mercenaires puissent les poursuivre, les professeurs ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur les actions à suivre.

_ Ancien, pourrais-je vous proposer une solution ?, enquerra poliment Beiyue qui était présente, car elle avait montré aux professeurs ce qui se passait dans le camp ennemi.

_ Vous avez une idée, princesse ?, répondit l'ancien en se tournant vers elle.

_ Cela vous semblera cruel, mais je pense que la meilleure chose à faire reste de tous les éliminer cette nuit. Seule, je pourrais aisément les éliminer avec mes invocations et dans le pire des cas, j'ai toujours des drogues et poisons de ma création sur moi. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de les laisser en vie pour ensuite qu'ils traversent la forêt des brumes jusqu'à Nanyi. Ces hommes sont des brutes de la pire espèce, mais possèdent suffisamment de pouvoir pour commettre des crimes même dans la capitale. Il est préférable de s'en débarrasser ici, là où leurs corps pourront nourrir les bêtes, déclara Beiyue sur un ton grave.

Sa déclaration fit frissonner les professeurs qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la princesse connue pour sa générosité et son amabilité propose une stratégie aussi cruelle et impitoyable.

_ En tant que princesse de Nanyi, il est de mon devoir de protéger mon peuple, ce qui inclut les personnes de notre groupe. Je préfère couvrir mes mains du sang des ennemis de mon pays, plutôt que les garder propres alors que le sang de mon peuple coule sur le sol. Même si on me voit comme un monstre cruel et insensible, ce n'est pas grave si tout le monde survit à cette épreuve, affirma Beiyue en relâchant son charisme naturel.

Ses mots frappèrent les professeurs en plein cœur et leur respect envers elle grimpa en flèche face à une telle détermination.

_ D'accord princesse, nous suivrons votre plan. Mais je préfèrerais que vous n'y allez pas seule, accepta l'ancien.

_ Ancien, permettez-moi d'accompagner la princesse, se porta immédiatement volontaire Liangyi.

Beiyue accepta sa compagnie pour cette mission, tout en lui demandant de prendre en charge le jeune garçon qui avait essayé de dissuader les mercenaires de les attaquer. Elle avait la certitude que ce garçon avait un destin important à réaliser et qu'il ne devait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Feng Liangyi devrait donc le mettre à l'abri pendant qu'elle tuerait tous les mercenaires.

Sa mission, elle la compléta avec aisance. Sous des illusions, le duo s'était approché du camp, Liangyi était allé trouver le jeune maître Luo avec un sac de nourriture pour plusieurs jours, tandis que Beiyue avait commencé son massacre. C'était lorsqu'elle tuait qu'elle ressemblait le plus à son ancêtre Cù Chulainn, le sourire sanguinaire qu'elle affichait alors qu'elle transperçait ses ennemis avec Gae Bolg, un cadeau de Scathach, était extrêmement similaire à celui de l'Enfant de la Lumière d'Irlande. La lance maudite ôtait avec aisance la vie de ses ennemis et la sorcière ne put s'empêcher d'employer le même style de combat à la lance de Cù pour se battre. Beiyue prit bien soin avant d'entamer son massacre de préparer une barrière pour insonoriser la zone du camp ennemi, son groupe avait nullement besoin d'entendre les cris de douleurs et de désespoirs des mercenaires lorsqu'elle leur perçait le cœur.

Après avoir fini d'éliminer tous les mercenaires, elle fouilla les dépouilles à la recherche d'objets de valeurs. Elle découvrit plusieurs anneaux spatiaux qu'elle rangea sans regarder leur contenu et d'autres objets de valeur que le groupe avait dû dérober. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Liangyi, qui la regarda avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux après avoir contemplé pendant un moment les cadavres des mercenaires. Son regard s'était attardé un moment sur Gae Bolg qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main, mais il ne l'interrogea pas sur son arme, il l'aida simplement à fouiller les mercenaires.

* * *

Une fois leur tâche accomplie, Beiyue et Liangyi retournèrent au camp pour faire leur rapport. Cette menace éliminé, l'ancien Nan Gong les remercia et les encouragea à aller se coucher. Pour plus de sécurité, il y avait au moins un professeur dans chaque tente pour assurer la sécurité des élèves au cas où des bêtes attaqueraient durant la nuit.

Beiyue partageait sa tente avec Yingye, Yueye et Dongling à l'origine, car les professeurs ne comptaient pas obliger Yingye à dormir avec huit autres personnes. La plus âgée des princesses avait immédiatement proposé de partager une tente avec sa cousine et ses deux servantes, elles étaient donc sensées être quatre. Mais avec l'agitation des bêtes, deux autres personnes les rejoignirent dans leur tente et le hasard voulut que ce fussent Feng Liangyi et son garde du corps Yu Wen Di. Beiyue avait immédiatement établi un ordre de garde, Dongling et elle assureraient le premier tour, puis seraient remplacés par Yu Wen Di et Liangyi. Yingye et Yueye assureraient le dernier tour pendant les deux dernières heures, afin que les deux hommes puissent faire une petite sieste.

Si Beiyue s'était proposée pour assurer le premier tour de garde, c'était parce qu'elle souhaitait profiter de l'occasion pour explorer la forêt flottante à la recherche de la bête divine mentionnée par les mercenaires. Avec Dongling comme partenaire, elle savait que même en son absence, rien n'arriverait à Yingye et Yueye. Elle pouvait s'absenter en toute tranquillité pour enquêter sur la bête qui avait causé une telle agitation. Bien qu'elle ne sache ni comment ni pourquoi cette bête mythologique était arrivée à la périphérie de la Forêt Flottante. Elle ne comptait pas laisser passer cette opportunité qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours!

Si cette bête mythologique lui plaisait, elle l'apprivoiserait ou sinon elle la capturerait pour Yueye ou Dongling. Yueye n'avait toujours pas de bêtes spirituelles pour le moment, malgré son haut niveau de ki, c'était donc une occasion à ne pas rater pour rectifier à cela.

Au passage, elle collecterait des ingrédients médicinaux, elle avait une pharmacie à faire tourner après tout et cette forêt regorgeait de précieuses herbes.

Elle plaça une illusion d'elle devant la tente à côté de Dongling après avoir informé sa servante de ses intentions, puis se rendit invisible et quitta le camp.

Elle avança jusqu'à la frontière entre la forêt des brumes et la forêt flottante en lévitant à un mètre au dessus du sol tout en s'entourant d'une barrière magique qui masquait complètement sa présence. En s'approchant de la forêt flottante, elle remarqua que même après plusieurs heures, on pouvait toujours entendre le son des bêtes spirituelles fuyant et hennissant dans la forêt. Ces bêtes spirituelles s'étaient réfugiées pour la plupart dans la Forêt des Brumes et elle était tentée de les attraper à coup de large filet pour ensuite les mettre aux enchères avec le clan Bujel. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, elle le ferait la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait du temps libre.

Elle entra sans hésitation dans la forêt flottante, qu'elle avait déjà visitée à plusieurs reprises et ne remarqua que par habitude que la température avait immédiatement chuté. Ce n'est pas comme si le froid l'affectait vraiment même dans ce corps.

Grâces aux lumières flottantes, même s'il faisait sombre, elle pouvait voler sans se prendre des arbres en pleines têtes, elle avait suffisamment de luminosité pour voir ce qu'il y avait devant elle. L'endroit était très calme avec le départ de la majorité des bêtes spirituelles de la zone et les rares encore présentes ne pensaient qu'à fuir pour sauver leur propre vie.

Même sans les indications de son hyper intuition, Beiyue pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait chez la bête divine qu'elle pistait. La pression qu'elle émettait n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle était supposée être. Au lieu de cela, elle oscillait, parfois son aura était forte et parfois elle était faible. Elle devait être blessée ou dans un état spécial qui affectait sa force…

Après dix minutes de marche, il y avait de plus en plus de lumières flottantes devant Beiyue, illuminant davantage son chemin même si la lumière n'était pas vraiment éblouissante. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il devait y avoir une source d'eau avec un certain ingrédient nécessaire à la confection de la pilule de lavage de la moelle osseuse un peu plus loin. Elle se souvenait s'être rendue à cet endroit pour collecter des lotus lorsqu'elle avait confectionné ces pilules. Elle marcha encore un moment pour confirmer que derrière un large amas de lumières flottantes, il y avait belle et bien une petite piscine. L'eau déchirée semblait onirique à la lueur de ces lumières flottantes et dans la piscine, il y avait plusieurs fleurs de lotus à sept couleurs de pétales.

Le lotus à sept couleurs de pétales était un ingrédient extrêmement rare qu'on ne trouvait pas sur le marché et qui coûtait extrêmement cher à obtenir par quête, car il ne se trouvait que dans la forêt flottante. Normalement, cette source et ces lotus étaient protégés par une bête spirituelle gardienne mais il semblerait qu'elle aussi avait été effrayée par la bête divine.

L'occasion étant trop belle, elle décida de ramasser les lotus et elle pénétra dans l'eau peu profonde qui n'atteignait que ses genoux. Elle ramassa tous les lotus à sept couleurs de pétales et les plaça dans son anneau spatial.

Après que les lotus furent cueillis, les lumières flottantes au-dessus de la piscine semblaient avoir senti quelque chose et ils se mirent à bouger lentement.

Mais Beiyue ne s'en inquiéta pas, elle lança simplement une illusion affectant tous leurs sens et les envoya dans une fausse direction. Tandis qu'elle reprit son chemin en direction de la bête divine.

* * *

Cependant, après quelques minutes, un rugissement aussi puissant qu'un tremblement de terre suivi des cris déchirants des bêtes spirituelles secoua la forêt devant elle. Immédiatement, Beiyue se précipita vers la direction de la secousse aussi rapidement que possible, elle savait que la situation approchait d'un tournant important grâce aux indications de son hyper intuition, même si celle-ci restait assez évasive. Plus elle avançait, plus il y avait de lumières flottantes et plus celles-ci étaient rayonnantes. Elle pouvait percevoir un pouvoir brûlant un peu plus loin!

AWWWW—-

Le rugissement violent semblait un peu faible. Après un faible cri, il n'y avait plus que des halètements. Un jet de flammes jaillit de l'avant et brûla immédiatement les bois environnants, laissant les lumières flottantes se disperser et s'enfuir.

Beiyue était protégé des flammes par sa barrière, mais et elle resta un instant caché derrière un arbre pour analyser la situation avant d'agir. Elle regarda en avant et fut choquée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Un énorme tigre doré gisait sur un tas de vignes bleu-vert. Sur son dos, il y avait quatre paires d'ailes dorées, tandis que son pelage était beau et éclatant mais aussi impressionnant !

Rouge et or, ces couleurs comment Circée ne pouvait-elle pas les aimer ? Pendant six ans, elle avait porté avec fierté le rouge et l'or des Gryffondor et même si elle savait détenir aussi la mentalité d'une Serpentard, elle ne pouvait nier que le cœur d'une Gryffondor battait tout de même en elle. Cette bête n'était pas un lion ou un griffon, mais elle était sûre que ses anciens camarades n'y verraient pas de grande différence tant que la bête divine arborait leurs couleurs ! Cette bête devait devenir son compagnon quoi qu'il en coûte !

La pression de la bête mythologique formait une barrière dorée légère autour d'elle. Avec un pouvoir spirituel aussi puissant alimentant cette barrière, aucune bête spirituelle n'osait s'approcher. Même si le Tigre Doré avait l'air très affaibli, ses yeux dorés particulièrement brillaient de tristesse et de douleur. Elle regardait son estomac de temps en temps puis faisait un gémissement pitoyable. Les vignes bleu-vert enveloppaient la moitié de son corps. Sur la pile de feuilles vertes brillantes, une forte vitalité d'attribut de la terre était émise et celle-ci était constamment absorbée par le corps par du Tigre Doré.

La sorcière comprit immédiatement la situation pour avoir elle-même vécu cette expérience à plusieurs reprises, le tigre était une femelle et en train d'accoucher.

Huang Beiyue marmonna à voix basse sur un ton rempli d'empathie :

_ Elle a une dystocie et semble épuisée. Si elle ne peut pas accoucher au plus vite, elle et son bébé périront ensemble.

Une dystocie était une complication lors d'une grossesse ou de l'accouchement qui empêchait le déroulement normal de l'accouchement. Beiyue avait vécu pendant des millénaires et avait aussi fait l'expérience d'un bon nombre de grossesses. Par quatre fois, elle avait souffert d'une dystocie. La première fois lorsqu'elle avait donné naissance à son sixième et dernier enfant en tant que Circée Cavallone. La dernière lorsqu'elle était Sailor Venus et cet accouchement avait failli lui faire perdre la vie, son enfant était mort né et même avec l'Heaven Feel elle n'avait pu le ressusciter. Une tragédie qu'elle ne souhaitait à aucune mère, même ses ennemies.

La sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un élan d'empathie pour la tigresse et prit la décision de lui venir en aide. Elle était suffisamment talentueuse dans les magies de guérison pour sauver la vie du tigre et de sa progéniture. Résolue, Beiyue décida qu'il fallait tout d'abord calmer la tigresse avant de s'approcher. Pour ce faire, elle avait un certain pouvoir et une certaine chanson qu'elle avait maîtrisés en tant que fille d'un certain dragon…

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

_In the white light, a hand reaches through_

_A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

_Waking dreams fade away,_

_Embrace the brand-new day_

_Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

_The light scatters to the sky above_

_Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

_Embrace the dark you call a home,_

_Gaze upon an empty, white throne_

_A legacy of lies,_

_A familiar disguise_

_Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_

_The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_

_Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

_The path you walk on belongs to destiny_

_Just let it flow_

_All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide_

_Let it flow_

_Life is not just filled with happiness_

_Nor sorrow_

_Even the thorn in your heart_

_In time it may become a rose_

_A burdened heart sinks into the ground_

_A veil falls away without a sound_

_Not day nor night, wrong nor right_

_For truth and peace you fight_

_Sing with me a song of silence and blood_

_The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud_

_Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_

_Can no one hear my cry_

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

_You are the ocean's gray waves_

En entendant cette chanson insufflée du pouvoir apaisant et curative de la sorcière descendante de dragons, le Tigre doré se calma et remarqua que son état s'améliorait rapidement au contact des fins jets d'eau qui étaient apparus autour d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda avec suspicion Beiyue, alors que celle-ci s'approchait lentement.

Lorsque les dernières notes de _Lost in Thoughts All Alone_ résonnèrent, Beiyue plaça un genou à terre et resta à quelques mètres de la femelle en couches avant de prendre la parole.

_ Mon nom dans ce monde est Huang Beiyue, mais ma véritable identité est celle d'une sorcière immortelle voyageant de monde en monde. J'aimerai vous proposer mon aide pour accoucher, dans votre état vous et votre bébé périrez tous deux si je ne fais rien, déclara Beiyue sur un ton sincère.

Beiyue relâcha une partie de son énergie mais sans aucune intention violente et destructrice, il s'agissait simplement d'un aperçu de sa nature mêlant des traces de divinités et de dragons. Une conséquence logique après avoir occupé des corps avec des origines variés et des liens avec des êtres et créatures mythologiques.

Le tigre déglutit devant un tel pouvoir mais décida que dans son état, elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative que d'accepter l'aide de l'étrange être en face d'elle.

_ C'est d'accord, mais quoi qu'il arrive, même si je meurs, sauvez mon enfant !, répondit la tigresse.

_ Je comprends, et j'accepte votre décision. J'ai moi aussi été mère et je comprends vos sentiments envers votre enfant, affirma Beiyue en sortant des élixirs, des pilules et du matériel médical de son espace de stockage.

Elle commença à traiter les blessures les plus graves de la tigresse, puis une fois sûre qu'elle puisse pousser son enfant hors de son corps, elle démarra l'accouchement en s'assurant de garder un œil sur l'état de santé de la tigresse. À plusieurs reprises, Beiyue dut partager son énergie avec la mère ainsi que lui lancer des sorts de guérison, jusqu'à ce que finalement la tête du bébé tigre sorte puis le reste de son corps. Les complications de cet accouchement étaient dues non seulement aux blessures de la tigresse, mais aussi à la taille de son petit, qui était trop gros pour sortir normalement. Si la tigresse avait été en pleine forme, elle aurait fini par réussir à mettre seule sa progéniture au monde, mais blessée comme elle l'était, mère et fils auraient péri sans l'intervention de la princesse.

Une fois le bébé tigre sorti du ventre de sa mère, Beiyue s'empressa d'apporter le bébé à sa mère pour qu'il la voit en premier, allant même jusqu'à activer la cape pendant quelques secondes pour s'en assurer. Le bébé tigre était en excellente santé, contrairement à sa mère alors Beiyue reprit les soins qu'elle avait commencés à prodiguer avec caution.

L'accouchement et les soins prirent une bonne heure, Beiyue savait qu'elle ne pouvait rester davantage auprès de la mère et de son enfant, alors que Liangyi et Yu Wen Di allaient bientôt prendre la relève de la garde.

_ Toutes vos blessures ont été guéries et j'ai rempli la moitié de votre réserve d'énergie, mais vous devriez vous préparer à partir. Le crapaud qui vous a attaqué risque de se mettre à votre poursuite pour absorber votre noyau et celui de votre enfant. Sans compter les autres bêtes dans la forêt flottante… Vous devriez vous installer dans la forêt des brumes pendant quelques temps pour élever votre enfant à l'abri, ou si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous relocaliser à l'abri dans une des forêts sur la planète que je stocke dans une poche dimensionnelle…, conseilla Beiyue.

Elle avait montré sa planète en question à la tigresse grâce à sa boule de cristal afin de prouver ses dires, mais la tigresse la croyait déjà depuis un bon moment à cause de ses pouvoirs.

_ … Vous avez sauvé ma vie et celle de mon enfant, cette dette je compte bien la rembourser. J'aimerai devenir votre invocation, répondit la tigresse.

Beiyue fut bien entendue extatique à cette réponse et elle sortit le Jade noir des Bêtes Infinies pour établir un contrat entre elles, bien sûr il s'agissait d'un contrat sans la condition de vie et de mort liée. La tigresse en voyant le jade noir fut davantage assurée de l'intelligence de sa décision et le pacte fut noué sans difficulté.

La sorcière après avoir nommé la mère, Taiga et le fils, Xanxus par nostalgie, envoya le duo à l'abri dans une des forêts de sa planète, puis ramassa la plante d'esprit de la terre qui se trouvait juste à l'endroit où était précédemment allongée la tigresse. Sa cueillette terminée, elle fixa un moment le nord de la forêt puis secoua la tête. Il était déjà tard, elle n'avait pas davantage de temps à perdre ici. Les hommes du Palais Glorieux un peu plus loin avaient de la chance, elle les épargnait pour le moment. Mais s'ils s'approchent de trop près de son camp, elle les éliminerait tous jusqu'au dernier la prochaine fois.

* * *

Pour sortir de la forêt flottante, Beiyue décida de transplaner à proximité de leur campement plutôt que de devoir retourner sur ses pas. Elle mit donc à peine cinq minutes à rentrer et retourner auprès de Dongling. Sa servante semblait soulagée de la voir de retour et Beiyue lui chuchota la nouvelle qu'elle avait une Tigresse dorée et son bébé de son côté. Dongling paraissait peu surprise à cette annonce, mais elle savait déjà que sa maîtresse était extraordinaire, donc ce n'était pas surprenant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Beiyue alla réveiller les garçons pour qu'ils prennent la relève, tandis que les deux filles allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, le groupe démantela le camp puis repartit en direction de la périphérie de la forêt flottante. Un groupe de scouts était parti un peu plus tôt pour vérifier la situation dans le camp des mercenaires puis s'assurer que la route que l'expédition suivrait était sûre. Lorsque les éclaireurs revinrent, ils regardèrent avec crainte et admiration Beiyue. Le massacre des mercenaires les avait profondément affecté et ils s'interrogeaient tous sur la force véritable de cette princesse. Avec le rapport des éclaireurs, l'expédition reprit la route vers la forêt flottante ne croisant presque aucune bête spirituelle, à part les lumières flottantes.

Pour le déjeuner, leur groupe dressa un camp en périphérie et les élèves montaient les tentes et l'équipement quand ils commencèrent à bailler tour à tour. Même Yingye et Dongling avaient été affectées par cette somnolence, contrairement à Beiyue et Yueye qui étaient naturellement résistantes à ce type de pouvoir. Beiyue plaça une barrière autour de sa cousine et sa servante lorsqu'elles s'endormirent, puis s'assura de les immobiliser avant d'indiquer à Yueye de la rejoindre. Sa décision fut justifiée quelques instants plus tard lorsque les personnes affectées par cet étrange sommeil commencèrent à se comporter comme de violents somnambules.

_ Princesse, que se passe-t-il ?, enquerra Yueye en tirant sur la seule manche de la tenue de kunoichi de Beiyue.

_ Un piège. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose a endormi tout le monde et les fait cauchemarder. Même endormis, sous l'influence de leurs cauchemars nos camarades deviennent violents et continueront à se battre les uns contre les autres tant qu'ils ne seront pas réveillés ou immobilisés, répondit Beiyue.

La sorcière concentra son énergie pour créer des rubans qu'elle envoya en direction de ses camarades. Les rubans les entourèrent puis les enserrèrent, les ligotant en quelques secondes comme des saucissons. Même s'ils essayaient de se débattre, les rubans étaient si fortement serrés qu'ils pouvaient à peine bouger.

_ Bien, une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il est temps de s'occuper de notre ennemi, dit Beiyue. Yueye assure-toi que nos camarades restent bien sages et que personne ne profite de la situation pour attaquer, moi je m'occupe de notre mystérieux assaillant !

Yueye hocha de la tête, tandis que Beiyue s'éloigna en suivant son hyper intuition. Grâce à celle-ci, elle connaissait déjà l'identité de leur assaillant mais hésitait sur comment répondre à ses actions.

_ Grand frère Yi, Sir Yu Wen Di. J'aimerai que vous stoppiez immédiatement votre plan, déclara Beiyue en s'adressant au prince et son garde-du-corps eux aussi inaffectés et qui se trouvaient près de l'ancien Nan Gong.

_ Princesse, répondit avec hésitation le prince.

_ Si vous stoppez immédiatement, je ne révèlerais pas votre responsabilité dans cet accident. J'expliquerais aux professeurs qu'une bête spirituelle de type psychique nous a attaqués et que je l'ai arrêtée. Mais si vous refusez, je deviendrais votre ennemie et vous en subirez les conséquences. Que choisissez-vous ?, poursuivit Beiyue sur un ton froid qui glaça Liangyi mais l'excita aussi.

Vraiment, pour lui cette princesse resplendissait le plus quand elle se montrait violente et impitoyable !

_ D'accord, d'accord, princesse a gagné. Je vais ordonner au tisseur de rêve de réveiller tout le monde, déclara Liangyi.

Le tisseur de rêve était une bête spirituelle rare qui était associée à la ville d'Ashura, elle était capable d'endormir ses victimes et de leur faire revivre des évènements traumatiques sous forme de cauchemar ou de créer des illusions. Puisqu'elle était de type psychique (vraiment ces bêtes spirituelles lui faisaient penser à des pokémons !), cette bête était physiquement faible, son apparence reflétait cela. Le tisseur de rêve avait l'apparence d'une sorte de petit pokémon plante.

_ Grand frère Yi, ce tisseur de rêve a-t-il un contrat avec vous ? J'aimerai bien que vous me le laissiez pour ma servante, Yueye recherche une bête spirituelle de ce type comme Invocation. Bien sûr, je compte bien vous dédommager en échange, enquerra Beiyue en apercevant le tisseur de rêve.

_ Vous le voulez ? … Et bien, princesse m'a aidé à de nombreuses reprises, alors ce tisseur je vous l'offre en remerciement, répondit Liangyi en plaçant le tisseur dans les mains de Beiyue.

_ Merci beaucoup et ne vous inquiétez pas je garderais vos secrets tant que Nanyi n'en souffrira pas, dit Beiyue en contemplant le tisseur de rêve qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Liangyi hocha de la tête rassuré et Beiyue demanda au tisseur de réveiller leurs camarades. La bête spirituelle obéit sans discuter et annula sa technique, peu à peu les professeurs puis les élèves se réveillèrent. Beiyue fit disparaître les rubans qui les retenaient immobiles, puis expliqua un récit altéré de l'accident à l'ancien Nan Gong.

_ Tout le monde a commencé à s'assoupir sauf Yueye, le prince Yi, son garde-du-corps et moi. Dès que nous avons compris que ce sommeil était non naturel, nous avons fait circuler notre ki dans notre corps et lorsque les personnes endormies ont commencé à se montrer violentes, je les ai attachées pour qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés. Nous avons ensuite recherché dans les environs la cause. Le responsable est ce tisseur de rêve, il était caché sur la branche d'un arbre à proximité. Il devait craindre qu'on découvre sa présence et l'attaque, alors il nous a attaqués en premier à coup de cauchemars et d'illusions, expliqua Beiyue en montrant à l'ancien le tisseur de rêve.

_ Je vois. Mais c'est étrange, le tisseur de rêve est une bête spirituelle de la ville d'Ashura, pourquoi se trouvait-il en périphérie de la forêt flottante ?, répondit l'ancien.

_ Il est possible qu'il ait fuit une plus grande menace comme les bêtes spirituelles que nous avons entendu hier ? En tout cas, avec votre autorisation j'aimerai que ma servante Yueye noue un contrat avec ce tisseur. Je préfèrerais savoir une telle créature de mon côté, là où je pourrais garder un œil sur ses actions, déclara Beiyue.

Yueye était à sa gauche et observait avec curiosité la petite créature sanglotant dans les mains de Beiyue. Elle semblait approuver cette idée et espérait que l'ancien donne son autorisation. Celui-ci hésita un moment avant de répondre :

_ C'est d'accord, je peux comprendre l'utilité d'une bête aussi rare et puis la jeune demoiselle Yueye est une spécialiste en alchimie et enchantement. Cette bête est une invocation idéale pour elle, accepta l'ancien. Toutefois, je préviendrais le directeur de ce contrat, car ce sujet est lié à la ville d'Ashura.

Les deux jeunes filles s'inclinèrent pour le remercier puis allèrent rejoindre le prince Yi tandis que Dongling distrayait Yingye et Luoluo. Le trio s'éloigna du camp pour rencontrer la famille du tisseur de rêve que Beiyue tenait dans ses mains et la sorcière décida de laisser le Tisseur faire ses adieux à sa famille avant de retourner au camp. Yueye promit aux bêtes spirituelles de bien s'occuper de la jeune bête et de s'assurer que personne ne lui ferait de mal, avant de prendre le Tisseur qu'elle avait décidé de nommer Morphée et de le placer sur son épaule.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au camp, là où les professeurs discutaient avec les élèves de la marche à suivre. Il semblerait qu'une partie des professeurs préférait quitter la forêt pour le moment à cause de la possible présence d'autres Tisseurs de rêve. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient eu de la chance que autre personnes échappent aux pouvoirs de cette bête, mais certains professeurs craignaient que la situation tourne vraiment à la catastrophe si ce type d'attaque se reproduisait. Beiyue comprenait cette logique, même si elle était sûre que le prince Yi ne ferait pas appel de nouveau aux Tisseurs de rêve.

Au final, la décision de quitter la forêt flottante pour s'entraîner dans celle des Brumes fut prise. Quelques professeurs en profiteraient pour retourner à Lingyang informer le directeur de l'accident afin de mettre en garde l'union des mercenaires et l'armée de la réapparition d'un Tisseur de rêve dans la forêt flottante.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, alors que leur groupe se trouvait à proximité d'un chemin établi, un convoi arriva à proximité de leur campement. Les exclamations des élèves et des professeurs informèrent Beiyue de l'identité d'une des personnes arrivant. C'était l'impératrice douairière qui revenait de son séjour à la frontière avec Dong Li !

_ Grand-mère royale est de retour ! Beiyue, allons saluer grand-mère royale !, s'exclama Yingye avec enthousiasme en montant sur son cheval et galopant dans la direction du convoi sans même attendre la réponse de Beiyue.

Beiyue avait des sentiments ambigus envers l'impératrice douairière après les circonstances de la mort d'Huiwen. Mais en même temps, elle pouvait comprendre les raisons du sacrifice de la Grande Princesse, même si elle ne pourrait jamais les approuver.

Lorsque Beiyue rejoignit Yingye et l'impératrice douairière, les deux femmes étaient en grande conversation avec l'ancien Nan Gong au sujet du tisseur de rêve et la ville d'Ashura. Yingye fut la première à remarquer l'arrivée de sa cousine et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. L'impératrice douairière semblait heureuse de revoir son autre petite-fille après son absence de quelques mois.

_ Princesse Beiyue salue respectueusement l'impératrice douairière, salua Beiyue en s'agenouillant devant sa grand-mère comme le demandait l'étiquette.

_ Beiyue relève-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me saluer ainsi. Laisse-moi te contempler, tu as encore grandi ces derniers mois, répondit l'impératrice avec affection en aidant Beiyue à se relever puis en lui prenant les mains.

L'expédition du collège Lingyang durait encore une semaine, alors l'impératrice ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le chemin pour discuter, mais fit promettre à Beiyue de venir la voir au palais à son retour à la capitale, puis le convoi reprit sa route.

La dernière semaine de l'expédition passa très vite. Le groupe rentra à Linhuai sans rencontrer de problème. Beiyue avait éliminé les hommes du Palais Glorieux lorsqu'elle les avait croisés à une centaine de mètres de leur camp en train de planifier une attaque. Elle se trouvait à ce moment-là avec Liangyi pour ramasser du petit bois et d'un commun accord les deux nobles décidèrent de se débarrasser de ces brutes avant que les élèves et les professeurs découvrent leur présence. Beiyue les avait décapité à coup de lames de vent, sous le regard impressionné de Liangyi, puis avait réduit en cendre leurs corps en suivant les consignes de son hyper intuition.

* * *

Mais une fois de retour à la résidence de la Grande Princesse, Beiyue n'eut même pas l'occasion de souffler, car comme elle l'avait imaginé, les Xiao avaient essayé de prendre le contrôle de la résidence en son absence.

Tout d'abord, Qin avait désobéi aux instructions qu'elle avait laissées avant son départ et avait essayé de sortir discrètement de la résidence pour se rendre en ville. Mais sa tentative avait été contrecarrée par Gardea qui l'avait ensuite puni en lui donnant des coups de bâtons dans l'une des cours. Les cris de Qin avaient attiré l'attention des serviteurs, des deux autres Concubines et de Ling, mais après que Seira leur eut expliqué la raison de ce châtiment, personne n'intervint pour prendre la défense de Qin. Lorsque Xiao Yuancheng et Rou étaient retournés à la résidence, ils avaient été informés de l'accident et le père et la fille avaient cherché à profiter de l'absence de Beiyue pour punir Gardea à leur guise. Mais l'homonculus était la plus forte création de Beiyue, sa force innée était largement supérieure à celle d'un guerrier de rang dorée même avec sa vitalité activée à son paroxysme. Elle avait donc aisément écrasé le duo, puis les avait informés que la princesse lui avait donné carte blanche pour punir tous les résidents de sa demeure s'ils désobéissaient à ses règles. Les Xiaos étaient naturellement inclus, elle pouvait donc les châtier avec la bénédiction de sa princesse. Yuancheng avait bien sûr cherché à se plaindre à son père et demander son aide pour reprendre le contrôle de la résidence de la Grande Princesse, mais Rosella n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. L'homonculus aux cheveux roses s'était immédiatement rendue chez le vieux maître pour l'informer des instructions de sa maîtresse ainsi que de l'accident causé par Qin.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voudra sur Xiao Qiyuan, mais contrairement à son fils, il avait une cervelle et savait s'en servir. En entendant les paroles de Rosella, il avait immédiatement compris que Beiyue s'était montrée clémente en punissant simplement Qin en la privant de sortie, alors qu'elle aurait pu l'envoyer devant le Commandant de Justice pour être jugée. Mais Qin n'avait même pas attendu deux semaines pour désobéir, c'était le signe qu'elle était stupide et sans gêne, le type de femme à causer des problèmes constamment. Mais en repensant à son passé, cela n'était pas si étonnant, elle avait déjà prouvé qu'elle manquait de vertu et d'éducation dans sa jeunesse !

Ainsi, Xiao Qiyuan avait froidement accueilli son fils lorsqu'il était venu se plaindre du traitement des serviteurs de Beiyue envers lui. Le vieux maître l'avait sermonné sur sa stupidité et son incapacité à inculquer une bonne conduite à sa concubine, tout en l'informant que si Beiyue mettait sa menace de le mettre à la porte de sa résidence à exécution, Qiyuan ne laisserait son fils et sa famille s'installer chez lui que si Yuancheng répudiait Qin. Le vieux maître ne souhaitait pas d'une femme aussi débile et sans vergogne dans sa résidence, Concubine Xue et Fang étaient acceptables, mais pas cette cruche de Qin qui n'était douée qu'au lit !

(Beiyue avait bien ri lorsque Rosella lui avait rapporté la conversation entre son père et son grand-père que l'homonculus avait espionné. Malgré son allégeance incertaine, Xiao Qiyuan était du même avis qu'elle sur l'utilité, ou plutôt le manque d'utilité de Qin.)

Quant à l'idée de prendre par force le contrôle de la résidence, le vieux maître avait sèchement informé son fils que Beiyue était bien plus forte que lui et qu'elle bénéficiait du soutien de l'empereur et de la population. Il était hors de question qu'il s'oppose à la jeune princesse juste pour satisfaire le machisme de son bon à rien de fils !

Pour Xiao Qiyuan, si Yuancheng n'avait pas une position importante à la cours, c'était uniquement dû à sa stupidité et son manque de talent. S'il avait été un meilleur époux pour Huiwen et père pour Beiyue, il aurait pu grimper les échelons, mais Yuancheng s'était montré stupidement orgueilleux et avait détruit les relations importantes au lieu de les entretenir avec attention. Au lieu de perdre son temps avec ses concubines, il aurait dû soutenir Huiwen et Beiyue, même si sa relation avec son épouse était tendue. Voilà ce que Qiyuan lui avait reproché pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Beiyue avait d'ailleurs applaudi la façon de penser de Qiyuan sur ce point. Elle partageait cet avis et était d'accord sur le fait que Yuancheng avait été vraiment débile dans sa manière de traiter Huiwen. Oui, Beiyue n'était pas de lui et son épouse refusait qu'il la touche. Mais s'il avait été malin, il aurait agi comme si de rien n'était et aurait fait de son mieux pour obtenir l'approbation de la Grande Princesse ! Le commandant de la justice actuel était un homme qui avait été recommandé à cette position par Huiwen et d'autres membres importants de la cour et de l'armée devaient leurs positions à la Grande Princesse, c'était la preuve qu'Huiwen détenait une véritable influence ! S'il avait démontré ses capacités à Huiwen en plus de traiter avec affection la fille de celle-ci, à coup sûr la généreuse Grande Princesse l'aurait aidé à gravir les échelons tout en soutenant les enfants illégitimes de Yuancheng. Huiwen avait ce type de personnalité généreuse, elle se serait assurée que les enfants de sa résidence disposent d'herbes et d'élixirs pour cultiver si Yuancheng s'était montré moins arrogant et distant.

Malgré le long sermon de Xiao Qiyuan, la colère de Xiao Yuancheng n'était pas passée et il avait cherché pendant cette dernière semaine à se débarrasser des servantes de Beiyue par n'importe quel moyen. Une décision stupide quand on savait que les homonculus de Beiyue étaient suffisamment fortes pour combattre des Servants du Nasuverse. Une chose que Beiyue pouvait prouver, car elle avait une vidéo d'un affrontement entre Gardea et Berserker Héraclès (soutenu par Illyasviel Von Einzbern), un long et difficile match qui s'était conclu par la victoire à un cheveu près de Gardea. Pour couronner le tout, Yuancheng avait utilisé ses propres serviteurs pour causer ces problèmes et Qin et Rou l'avaient imité, ce qui avait forcé Noctea à renvoyer les coupables et réengager à nouveau un large groupe de serviteurs.

Au final, les seuls à ne pas s'être mêlés à la situation étaient les deux autres Concubines et leurs enfants. Xue était assez intelligente pour savoir qui était le vrai maître de la résidence et que soutenir Yuancheng ne lui créerait que des ennuis, elle avait donc maintenu Zhonglei et Yun à l'écart, tout en espérant que Qin se ruine encore plus et qu'elle entraîne Zhongqi et Rou dans sa chute. Quant à Fang, elle avait interdit à Ling de se mêler à cette histoire, sachant que même si elle avait les faveurs de la princesse, sa stupide fille n'était pas dans ce cas, alors elle ne voulait pas que Ling offusque Beiyue.

De retour à sa résidence et informée de ces accidents, Beiyue avait convoqué tous les Xiao et les Concubines de sa résidence dans le hall pour mettre carte sur table une bonne fois pour toute le fait qu'ils résidaient chez elle et pas chez eux. Si ses règles leur déplaisaient, qu'ils quittent immédiatement la résidence, elle n'avait aucune intention d'abriter des rats chez elle. Bien entendu, ils avaient mal réagi à ses mots et Yuancheng, Qin, Zhongqi et Rou avaient tous les quatre explosé de colère, tandis que Xue, Yun et Zhonglei avaient cherché à l'amadouer. Fang et Ling étaient restées silencieuses, car elles savaient qu'elles avaient l'option de rester contrairement aux autres et cela uniquement parce que Beiyue et Yueye appréciaient toutes deux Fang. Mais si elles restaient, cela signifiait que Concubine Fang acceptait de divorcer Xiao Yuancheng, tandis que Ling acceptait de donner à Beiyue le pouvoir de décider de son futur mariage. Après tout, Ling était déjà en âge de se marier, alors continuer à résider chez Beiyue pour un moment ne posait pas les mêmes problèmes que le cas de Fang, qui en restant coupait définitivement les ponts avec son époux.

Mais Beiyue s'était montrée intraitable, elle leur avait donné un délai d'une semaine, soit ils quittaient durant cette semaine la résidence, soit ils restaient mais juraient complète obéissance aux règles de la résidence en faisant un Serment. Et quand elle parlait de Serment, elle parlait de serments du même type que les Serments Inviolables du monde des sorciers, les sortes d'engagement qu'on ne peut rompre sans perdre la vie. Donner un Serment n'était donc pas une chose à faire à la légère. D'où le délai d'une semaine comme temps de réflexion, même si à l'origine ce délai était pour Fang afin qu'elle puisse sérieusement réfléchir à sa propre décision.

* * *

Le soir de son retour, Beiyue repartit durant la nuit dans la forêt flottante en suivant encore une fois la volonté de son hyper intuition. Cette dernière l'avait informé qu'une personne importante se trouvait dans la forêt et qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse sa rencontre le plus vite possible avec un sac de nourriture. Confiante en l'infaillibilité de son hyper intuition, Beiyue était donc retournée dans la forêt en s'y téléportant depuis sa chambre avec un sac rempli de provisions.

Dans la forêt flottante, elle était facilement tombée sur la personne dont lui avait parlé son hyper intuition. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon aveugle de son âge aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtu tout en noir et avec un tatouage en forme de fleur sous un œil. Immédiatement, Beiyue avait perçu sa force et sa faculté spéciale de nécromancien. Sa connexion avec une déesse des enfers et de la mort la rendait tout particulièrement sensible à ce type de pouvoirs qui intervenait dans le domaine sacré qu'était la mort et la vie. La sorcière sut aussi au premier coup d'œil quel prix le jeune garçon avait dû payer en échange du pouvoir de ressusciter les morts. Il avait renoncé à toutes réincarnations, une fois qu'il mourrait, son âme serait retirée du cycle de la réincarnation à tout jamais, un peu comme les esprits héroïques. Même s'il n'entrerait pas dans l'équivalent du Trône des Héros de ce monde.

Beiyue se sentit immédiatement proche de lui et même sans les encouragements de son hyper intuition, elle souhaitait se lier d'amitié avec ce jeune garçon. Leur connexion était étrange, mais Beiyue savait que ce jeune garçon serait important dans sa vie future. Après tout, le dénommé Che, aussi connu comme Molian du Palais Glorieux, était le fils de cette personne qui occupait une place privilégié dans la vie de Beiyue, malgré les actions passés de cet homme contre ses proches. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Beiyue abandonne Che dans la forêt flottante alors qu'il était perdu et affamé.

La princesse s'était présentée tout en préparant une sorte de pique-nique au sol, heureusement elle avait pensé à prendre une nappe, qu'elle avait étalée par terre, puis elle avait sorti les provisions qu'elle avait emmenées. Elle avait servi Che dont l'estomac grondait, puis lui avait proposé d'attendre ses compagnons chez elle tant que les compagnons en question respectaient l'hospitalité du pays Nanyi. Elle avait informé Che du fait que Honglian et un homme du Palais Glorieux avaient visité Linhuai il y a plus de deux semaines et qu'elle avait dû les confronter car ils se battaient contre l'un des généraux de sa nation et s'apprêtaient à le tuer.

Tout en mangeant, le sujet de conversation tourna autour de la manière dont Molian s'était retrouvé séparé d'Honglian puis s'était perdu. Le jeune garçon n'appréciait pas vraiment Honglian, mais était obligé de supporter sa compagnie à cause de sa cécité. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble, Che avait décidé de s'éloigner d'Honglian car il souhaitait s'aérer l'esprit pendant un moment, mais lorsqu'il avait cherché à retourner auprès de sa partenaire, il s'était perdu dans la forêt. Il avait ainsi erré seul pendant des jours sans pouvoir retrouver son chemin et Honglian, même si cette dernière ne lui manquait guère.

Beiyue ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de compassion pour la pauvre Honglian. Son hyper intuition l'avait informé que la jeune fille était amoureuse de Che, alors apprendre que le coup de cœur en question avait une aussi mauvaise opinion d'elle rendait tout d'un coup Honglian plus sympathique.

Même si Beiyue était sacrément curieuse de savoir comment le jeune garçon réagirait s'il pouvait voir de ses yeux que sa sauveuse était pratiquement le portrait craché mais plus jeune d'Honglian. L'idée de lui rendre la vue traversa son esprit et refusa de disparaître, c'était bien trop tentant comme idée et cela serait une excellente blague, car Beiyue pouvait jurer que Che ressentait une certaine affection pour elle. Il ne semblait pas habituer à la gentillesse d'inconnus.

Après qu'il eut fini de manger, Beiyue prit la parole déterminée :

_ Dis, accepterais-tu que je touche ton visage pendant quelques secondes ? J'aimerai examiner tes yeux avec mon ki, pendant ce temps il faudra que tu les fermes et que tu attendes que je te donne la permission de les rouvrir, dit d'une voix douce la princesse mais avec son charisme activé.

_ D'accord, répondit simplement le jeune garçon.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait avoir des difficultés à parler et employait des phrases courtes pour s'exprimer. En le voyant ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du ressentiment contre _cette personne_, au lieu d'être aussi fixée sur elle, il devrait prendre mieux soin de son fils !

Beiyue se pencha et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage à la hauteur de ses yeux. Elle utilisa un simple sort d'analyse structurelle pour trouver l'origine de sa cécité, puis une fois qu'elle l'avait trouvé, elle la rectifia par magie tout en « anesthésiant » la partie en question pour que son patient ne ressente pas de douleur. Ce type d'opération était aisé pour elle après avoir étudié en long et en large le corps humain et le domaine médical magique et non magique. Guérir sa vision ne prit même pas une minute à Beiyue après qu'elle eut trouvé la cause du problème.

_ Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, j'ai guéri tes yeux, tu devrais pouvoir voir des formes et des couleurs, même si elles sont floues, annonça Beiyue en retirant ses mains du visage de Che.

Le jeune garçon semblait regretter la fin de ce contact physique. Les mains de Beiyue étaient très douces et chaleureuses sur son visage.

Che ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit, fut le visage souriant et rayonnant de Beiyue. Cette dernière avait pris soin de porter de beaux atours avant d'entrer dans la forêt, un hanfu multicolore jaune, bleu, violet et avec une touche de rose avec des motifs sur le haut et la jupe, ses cheveux aussi étaient élégamment coiffés avec des accessoires raffinés en argent. Elle avait aussi une magnifique épée à la ceinture afin de pouvoir se défendre aisément durant sa traversée de la forêt et bizarrement cette épée complétait gracieusement son apparence au lieu de la ruiner. Elle était donc d'une grande beauté aujourd'hui, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire en tout cas et comme il fallait s'y attendre, le jeune garçon qui n'avait jamais pu faire l'expérience de la beauté du monde par la vue et n'était donc pas immunisé aux belles choses, tomba profondément amoureux du magnifique sourire de la majestueuse Princesse. Pour Che, cela restera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, la plus belle des choses qu'il aura vu et un souvenir inoubliable qu'il chérira jusqu'à la toute fin.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Beiyue dévoile sa sauvagerie dans ce chapitre. Je vous rappelle que Circée a vécu une longue et violente vie avant de prendre possession du corps de Beiyue. Elle n'est pas une sainte, elle a tué et y a pris du plaisir. Sa personnalité a été influencée par ses expériences et ses fréquentations, ici on a pu voir l'influence de Cù Chulainn et de certains Servants de la mythologie irlandaise.**

**Cette violence et ses pulsions sanguinaires sont aussi au cœur de son refus de retourner dans son monde d'origine, ou de visiter des mondes avec des versions alternatives de Dino. Elle ne souhaite pas prendre le risque que Dino, qui occupe une place primordiale dans son cœur, voit cet aspect sauvage de sa personnalité. En revanche, elle n'a aucun problème pour l'afficher devant Luna, car elle sait que sa Lunabelle connait déjà cette part d'elle.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Le Ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**L'image accompagnant ce chapitre a été créée grâce à Love Nikki Dress up Game et une illustration du mangaka Shiitake provenant du manga : **_**Kaguya, Princesse au clair de lune**_**.**

**L'image représente quatre des tenues de Beiyue dans ce chapitre, celle du banquet célébrant le retour de l'impératrice douairière, celle lors de sa visite au palais pour discuter avec sa grand-mère, celle des festivités en ville et celle qu'elle porte lors de l'attaque de Dongli contre Yunli.**

**Joyeux Noel et je souhaite à tous mes lecteurs d'excellentes fêtes! Voici votre cadeau de ma part, laissez des reviews s'il vous plait!**

**Chapitr****e 8 : Molian et Dong Li.**

Après avoir donné la vue à Che, Beiyue avait rangé le pique-nique et invoqué Améthyste pour qu'elle les transporte hors de la forêt et près de la capitale. Che regardait les alentours avec une curiosité enfantine qui réchauffa le cœur de Beiyue, il semblait comme un enfant à Disneyland, avide de tout voir et de monter sur toutes les attractions.

Beiyue lui prit la main et l'encouragea à monter derrière elle sur le pégase en lui expliquant :

_ Améthyste va nous faire sortir de la forêt, puis nous continuerons à pieds jusqu'à ma résidence. Il faudra toutefois être discret dans la capitale, car une jeune fille seule en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui n'appartient pas à sa famille risquerait de faire jaser et de salir ma réputation en me faisant passer pour une dévergondée, annonça-t-elle tout en saisissant les rennes de sa monture pour lui faire signe de prendre son envol.

Le trajet fut assez rapide, puisqu'ils survolaient la forêt flottante puis celle des Brumes. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proches de la capitale, Beiyue fit atterrir Améthyste et informa son compagnon qu'il était temps de descendre. Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la capitale, puis se rendirent jusqu'à la résidence de la Grande Princesse, dans laquelle ils entrèrent encore une fois aisément car Gardea était en charge de la sécurité et avait préparé une porte d'entrée discrète, après que sa créatrice l'eut prévenu par télépathie des circonstances de son retour.

Une fois dans son pavillon, Beiyue guida Che jusqu'à une chambre de libre et l'informa qu'il était son invité pour le moment. Il devait toutefois éviter de sortir de ce pavillon et de sa cour, car la famille Xiao qui occupait les autres pavillons leur causerait des problèmes si sa présence chez elle arrivait à leurs oreilles. Che accepta sans problème ces conditions et se mit immédiatement au lit de bonne humeur avec son estomac bien rempli et le miracle qu'était sa récente vision.

* * *

Le lendemain, les cours pour les participants à l'expédition reprenaient, alors Beiyue avait confié à Sara la tâche de s'occuper de Che en son absence. Avec sa nouvelle vision, Che pouvait finalement percevoir une partie du monde dont il avait été privé depuis sa naissance. Sara avait pour mission d'enseigner à Che comment s'adapter à la vie en ville et compléter des actions simples du quotidien, comme cuisiner, payer des achats, laver son linge, lire et écrire, toutes ces petites choses qui étaient au cœur de la vie en communauté. Sara en profiterait pour emmener le jeune garçon avec elle lorsqu'elle faisait les courses pour sa maîtresse, ainsi il pourrait voir à quoi ressemblait la capitale du pays Nanyi. Beiyue espérait que contempler la capitale pleine d'activité et de trésors pour les yeux donne envie à Che de l'épargner dans le futur si le Palais Glorieux cherchait à conquérir le continent. Une sorte de plan de secours dans l'éventualité ou un conflit se développait à nouveau sur le continent.

Le retour en classe ne fut pas marquant pour Beiyue, même si elle était sûre d'être au cœur des rumeurs. Il semblerait que le massacre des mercenaires avait fait le tour de l'école et que ses camarades ne sachent plus trop comment la traiter. Elle avait bien sûr informé le groupe de commères du Collège Impérial sur sa version des évènements, afin de ne pas avoir à se défendre cinquante fois. Elle leur avait expliqué que les mercenaires en question se préparaient à attaquer les élèves pour les voler, violer puis les enlever pour les vendre comme esclaves à Dong Li. Elle n'avait fait qu'éliminer un groupe de criminels qui avait des intentions néfastes contre les habitants de son pays. Elle avait donc combiné la carte du patriotisme et du Noblesse Oblige pour se défendre des accusations de cruauté portées contre elle. Avec son charisme et ses talents d'actrice, elle avait aisément convaincu les commères qu'elle était dans son droit et qu'elle avait accompli un acte de bravoure plutôt qu'un massacre brutal. Sa version avait ainsi fait le tour de l'école (ces commères étaient presque aussi talentueuses que Pavarti et Lavande lorsqu'il s'agissait de colporter des commérages !) et les étudiants du Collège des Arts Martiaux ainsi que les Invocateurs semblaient la considérer avec respect et admiration pour sa résolution patriotique indéfectible !

Après la fin des classes, Yueye et elle s'étaient rendues à la septième tour pour leur entraînement, même si après la première séance, il s'agissait davantage d'un entraînement pour Yueye et d'une séance de discussion pour Beiyue. La princesse avait déjà une puissance hors du commun ainsi que des compétences impressionnantes dans les arts martiaux, il n'y avait donc plus grand-chose que le dragon puisse lui enseigner dans ces domaines. Yueye était donc la seule à s'entraîner physiquement contre lui et le dragon ne pouvait nier que la rousse se débrouillait comme une chef. Il semblait même avoir une certaine tendresse pour Yueye à cause de sa ressemblance avec le Roi de la Nuit. Beiyue apprenait donc en discutant les secrets du Jade noir qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de percer, tout en montrant comment elle avait adapté certaines techniques comme les talismans d'invocation afin que quelqu'un d'autre puisse utiliser ceux qu'elle créait.

L'entraînement terminé, les deux filles étaient retournées à la résidence avec Dongling qui les avait attendus en lisant des livres dans l'une des tours. Beiyue l'avait encouragé à lire ces livres pendant son temps libre afin d'apprendre davantage de choses qui pourraient l'aider dans le futur. On ne savait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver, peut-être que Dongling tombera amoureuse dans quelques années et décidera de quitter le service de Beiyue et Yueye.

* * *

De retour à la résidence, Beiyue ne perdit pas de temps et se prépara pour le banquet du soir qui célébrait le retour de l'impératrice douairière. Elle avait bien évidemment été invitée et devait donc se pomponner pour l'occasion. Elle avait enfilé un kimono dans différentes teintes de rose et de blanc, tandis que ses cheveux étaient détachés avec de larges fleurs roses au sommet et une tiare comme accessoires. Un look qui la faisait paraître encore plus élégante et innocente qu'en temps normal. En se contemplant dans le miroir, elle dut se retenir de crier « Kawai ! ».

Elle avait donné à Yueye la soirée de libre avec l'instruction de se promener en ville pour profiter des festivités en l'honneur du retour de l'impératrice et aussi accompagner Che pour contempler les feux d'artifices en début de soirée. Ce serait le premier feu d'artifice de Molian et la princesse savait par expérience que ce type de spectacle était encore plus agréable en bonne compagnie.

Dongling était donc la seule à accompagner Beiyue au palais pour le banquet et la princesse avait invité sa sœur ainée Ling à s'asseoir dans son carrosse pour profiter du trajet pour discuter de son avenir. Ling portait une tenue violette offerte par Beiyue pour son dernier anniversaire pour ce banquet et semblait plus humble que d'habitude. La personnalité ordinaire de Ling était assez tyrannique, malgré les tentatives répétées de Concubine Fang et Beiyue pour la faire changer. Elle aimait dominer les autres et acceptait difficilement d'être traitée de manière inférieure à Yun et Rou dans la résidence.

_ Grande sœur Ling, as-tu décidé ?, demanda-t-elle une fois que leur groupe s'était mis en route.

_ Oui, je souhaite rester dans la résidence de la Princesse Zhang. Et mère a pris la même décision, elle souhaite divorcer de père et rester dans notre résidence, répondit Ling en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Je comprends, je pense que c'est la meilleure décision qu'elle pouvait prendre. Je n'ai pas encore assez d'éléments pour le prouver, mais je suis persuadée que le clan Xiao se prépare à trahir notre pays. Si ta mère et toi restez avec le clan, vous risquez d'être considérées comme complices de leur trahison. Il vaut mieux couper les ponts avant que j'informe sa Majesté de mes suspicions, tant que vous n'entretenez plus de relations, je pourrais vous protéger. Quant à ton mariage, j'essaierai de trouver un époux acceptable prêt à fermer les yeux sur ta bourde, mais cela signifie qu'il faudra que tu fasses des efforts pour restreindre ta personnalité dominatrice. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?, déclara Beiyue en fixant Ling droit dans les yeux.

Ling hocha de la tête après avoir déglutit, puis resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de reprendre la conversation.

_ D'après ce que certains servants nous ont rapporté à mère et moi, le reste de la famille se prépare à déménager à contre cœur, ils ne souhaitent pas faire le serment que tu as demandé. Concubine Qin a tenté de demander l'aide du ministre Qi et de sa sœur la duchesse, mais ils l'ont tous deux ignoré. Quant à père, il semble négocier avec le vieux maître pour que Qin puisse entrer dans la résidence des Xiao elle-aussi. Mais pour le moment, le vieux maître reste contre, j'ai entendu dire que Concubine Qin avait explosé de rage en entendant qu'elle serait mis à la porte de la résidence du vieux maître, commenta Ling sur un ton satisfait.

Sa personnalité était vicieuse et elle tirait énormément de plaisir du malheur des deux Concubines et de leurs enfants qui étaient auparavant mieux traités par Xiao Yuancheng qu'elle et sa mère. Beiyue n'avait rien contre les personnes vicieuses et cruelles, cela serait le comble de l'hypocrisie étant donné qu'elle se savait malicieusement impitoyable. Mais, elle n'appréciait pas les animaux de compagnie qui mordaient la main de leur maître sans raison. Ling était ce type d'animal qui désirait toujours plus mais ne faisait aucun effort pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait par ses propres moyens. Elle pensait que tout lui tomberait directement dans la paume de ses mains sans qu'elle n'ait à faire quoi que ce soit. Même Rou était plus agréable et motivée que Ling sur ce point. La seule raison pour laquelle Beiyue ne laissait pas Ling à son sort, était le fait que cela attristerait Concubine Fang. Ling était chanceuse d'avoir Fang comme mère et que cette dernière n'ait jamais provoqué la colère de la sorcière.

_ Qin récolte ce qu'elle a semé. Si elle ne s'était pas montrée stupidement cupide en essayant de cambrioler mon pavillon, elle aurait pu rester avec le reste du clan Xiao. Elle devrait vraiment garder à l'esprit le fait qu'elle n'est qu'une Concubine et ne fait pas vraiment parti du clan, répondit simplement Beiyue.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard au palais et Beiyue entra avec Ling sous les regards furieux de Yun et Rou. Pour le banquet, Beiyue était à nouveau placée à côté de Zhangye, Yingye, Xiayao et Feng Liangyi. Tous les cinq discutèrent à voix basse et Beiyue apprit ainsi que le prince Yi quitterait bientôt leur pays car les dix années stipulées dans le traité entre Nanyi et Beiyao expirait et qu'il aurait ainsi accompli son mandat d'otage. Lorsque le banquet toucha à sa fin, Beiyue profita de l'inattention de la foule pour « informer » le prince Xiaoyao qu'elle ne pourrait pas visiter sa résidence ce week-end pour leurs classes, car elle avait pris en charge un jeune garçon aveugle nommé Che qu'elle avait rencontré dans la forêt flottante alors qu'il était perdu et n'avait pas mangé pendant plusieurs jours.

_ Che a un tatouage de fleur sous l'œil et semble ignorant des normes sociales. Il est aussi incapable de se prendre en charge pour le moment, alors j'ai décidé de lui enseigner comment vivre indépendamment. Je pense que cela prendra quelques semaines et avec mes classes, cela ne me laisse que le week-end de libre pour l'aider moi-aussi. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai ramené dans ma demeure, alors je ne peux pas laisser mes servantes s'occuper tout le temps de lui. En échange, Che jouera le rôle de garde pour mon pavillon, il est extrêmement fort de cela je n'ai aucun doute. Alors avec l'ultimatum que j'ai donné à la famille Xiao expirant bientôt, avoir un garde en plus sonne prudent au cas où les Xiao cherchent à m'attaquer en revanche, expliqua Beiyue en souriant à son professeur.

_ Yue er est aussi généreuse qu'Huiwen pour venir au secours d'un inconnu et se donner tant de mal pour lui. Mais tu m'as dis être parvenue à soigner la cécité de ce jeune garçon, comment as-tu fait ?, répondit Xiaoyao sur un ton curieux tout en caressant la tête de Beiyue.

_ J'ai utilisé mon énergie pour analyser son corps et découvrir l'origine de sa cécité. Ensuite, j'ai rectifié ce problème avec mon ki. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas fait à l'aveugle, je me suis appuyée sur mes connaissances anatomiques et biologiques pour pouvoir corriger sa malformation !, expliqua rapidement Beiyue avant de donner un peu plus de détails.

Elle s'excusa après quelques minutes pour retourner à son carrosse, là où Dongling et sa sœur aînée l'attendaient. Le chemin du retour fut assez calme, mais après les feux d'artifice, de la neige commença à tomber et Beiyue regarda les flocons tomber dans la nuit étoilée.

* * *

Une semaine passa après ce banquet et bientôt une nuit attendue par les experts pharmaciens arriva. L'alignement des neuf étoiles dans le ciel était l'occasion idéale pour cultiver et confectionner les pilules de lavage de la moelle osseuse. Beiyue avait les ingrédients nécessaires en stock, alors elle décida d'en confectionner avec Yueye puis de les mettre en vente par l'intermédiaire du clan Bujel. Pour la rousse, confectionner cette pilule était un important tournant et le signe qu'elle était une véritable experte pharmacienne, donc elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait pour confectionner le plus de pilules possibles. Alors que Beiyue avait déjà le tour de main pour cette pilule alors elle avait laissé le gros de la confection à Yueye tandis qu'elle utilisait l'alignement stellaire afin de croitre la cultivation de toutes ses invocations et les bébés dont elle avait la charge. Son chat des neiges, Artémis, son Pégase à cornes, Améthyste, son Oiseau Esprit des Glaces, Fuyu, son Tigre Dorée, Taiga, ainsi que le jeune bébé tigre, Xanxus et les deux bébés Serpents Rouges Avalant le Ciel. Sept bêtes qui avaient encore du chemin à faire pour arriver au sommet de ce monde. Beiyue s'était téléportée dans la forêt flottante le soir de l'alignement pour que les sept bêtes cultivent ensemble pendant qu'elle assurerait leur protection. La princesse attendait beaucoup des deux Serpents Rouges, car elle comptait donner le plus fort à Yueye et garder l'autre pour elle. Si Yueye obtenait ce serpent et nouait plus tard un contrat avec Xanxus, elle aurait avec son Tisseur de rêve trois invocations, dont deux bêtes divines ce qui n'était pas rien !

Quant au serpent qu'elle conserverait pour elle, elle avait déjà une idée de nom et comptait l'appeler Salazar !

* * *

Dans la forêt flottante, à des kilomètres de là, Honglian et Meng Qitian du Palais Glorieux lisaient une lettre apportée par un pigeon. Honglian ne put retenir une série de jurons en lisant le contenu de cette lettre qui l'informait de la localisation de son partenaire Molian.

_ Et dire qu'on se trouvait à Linhuai dans Nanyi, il y a encore quelques semaines… C'est tout de même assez ironique que Molian ait été secouru par la princesse qui nous a stoppés la dernière fois. Une princesse qui est pratiquement votre portrait craché Honglian, commenta Meng Qitian en secouant la tête au lieu de soupirer.

_ Je ne sais même pas si je devrais tuer cette fichue princesse ou l'embrasser pour avoir rendu à Molian sa vue ! J'espère quand même qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une plaisanterie, si c'est une blague, chef ou pas il va subir ma colère !, maugréa Honglian en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Je doute que notre chef plaisante sur un tel sujet. En tout cas, on a nos ordres et je te rappelle que cette lettre nous interdit de nous approcher de la princesse ou de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il faudra rester discrets à Nanyi cette fois-ci, répondit Meng Qitian.

Honglian répondit par un « Tché », mais se mit tout de même en route direction Nanyi, le cœur plein d'espoir.

* * *

Après une nouvelle journée de cours, Beiyue avait reçu l'autorisation de son maître Yun Li de manquer une de leur séance d'entraînement. L'impératrice douairière l'avait invité cette fin d'après-midi et Beiyue ne pouvait pas se permettre de la snober, même pour le dragon. Elle était donc rentrée plus tôt avec Dongling tandis que Yueye était restée au collège pour son propre entraînement.

De retour à sa résidence, qui était maintenant pratiquement vide avec le départ des Xiao (il y avait eu beaucoup de cris et de larmes ce jour-là, mais Beiyue n'avait pas cédé et les avait mis à la porte !), Beiyue salua Che et ses servantes puis se rendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer à visiter l'impératrice douairière. Puisqu'elle visitait le palais, elle devait absolument porter une tenue luxueuse et des accessoires assortis, alors elle enfila une robe bleu ciel avec une jupe bleu-verte par-dessus et une ceinture or à la taille. Elle portait aussi des accessoires à cheveux en or, des boucles d'oreilles assorties à sa robe et même un large collier en or au cou. Le tout était coloré mais pas multicolore, grâce au contraste entre l'or et le bleu clair.

Pendant le trajet, la princesse ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'arrivée des délégations de Dong Li et Beiyao. Toutes les deux n'étaient pour Beiyue pas plaisantes, car parmi la délégation de Dongli, il y avait le prince héritier qui avait essayé d'enlever sa tante, la princesse Xihe pour l'épouser de force, tandis que la délégation de Beiyao venait pour escorter le prince Feng Liangyi jusqu'à Beiyao. Le prince Yi quitterait donc dans quelques jours leur pays et si elle savait que l'adolescent lui manquerait, ce ne serait rien comparé à la peine de Yingye qui était amoureuse de lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le palais, les gardes la laissèrent entrer puisqu'ils avaient été avertis de sa visite. Avec Dongling et Seira, elle s'était dirigée en direction du palais de l'impératrice douairière. Le palais en question était un bâtiment noble et luxueux qui reflétait le prestige de la position d'impératrice douairière. Pour une femme, il n'y avait pas plus haute position que celle d'impératrice douairière, car être la mère de l'empereur était encore plus prestigieux et conférait encore plus de pouvoir que la position d'impératrice qui n'était pas aussi stable qu'on pouvait le croire. L'empereur pouvait aisément retirer la position d'impératrice pour la remettre à une de ses concubines, alors que celle d'impératrice douairière était accompagnée d'un respect et d'une vénération qui rendait quasiment impossible une destitution dans un pays qui valorisait le respect des anciens et des aînés de sa famille. L'empereur devait respecter sa mère s'il ne voulait pas être accusé d'être non filiale.

À l'intérieur du palais, Beiyue remarqua qu'en plus de l'impératrice douairière, il y avait aussi l'impératrice, Zhangye et Yingye de présent. Beiyue les salua tour à tour par ordre d'importance. Puis s'installa près de l'impératrice douairière à sa demande. Zhangye était déjà installé à la droite de leur grand-mère, alors elle s'assit à sa gauche.

Pendant que l'impératrice douairière s'enquerrait de la santé de Beiyue, Yingye qui se trouvait avec sa mère ne put s'empêcher de commenter la réaction de son frère.

_ Mère regarde, grand-frère paraît plus heureux maintenant. Je suppose que c'est parce que Beiyue est là, dit Yingye.

_ Absurde, répliqua immédiatement l'impératrice en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Ce n'est pas absurde, grand-frère traite princesse Beiyue différemment des autres, affirma Yingye mais sans en dire davantage.

Elle savait que sa cousine avait l'intention de se fiancer à Luoluo, alors évoquer la possibilité d'un mariage avec Zhangye risquait de causer à Beiyue davantage de soucis. Une chose que Yingye ne souhaitait pas, même si elle considérait tout de même que son frère et sa cousine était un couple idéal. Elle lança d'ailleurs un clin d'œil complice à son frère sur ce sujet, qui embarrassa légèrement ce dernier, tandis que l'impératrice regardait froidement Beiyue alors que celle-ci l'ignorait, son regard était dirigé vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Il s'agissait de la consorte Yi et du Prince Jing, qui venaient tous deux saluer l'impératrice douairière. La consorte Yi était la mère de Jing, ainsi que la sœur d'Anguo Gong. Auparavant, sa relation avec la Grande Princesse Huiwen était bonne, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Huiwen avait considéré un mariage entre Xue Che et Beiyue, mais les actions récentes d'Anguo Gong avaient créé un fossé entre leurs deux groupes. Beiyue était donc incertaine de la position de Consorte Yi dans ce conflit. Mais ces craintes que celles-ci cherchent à lui nuire semblaient infondées, car Yi ne commenta que la ressemblance entre elle et la défunte princesse. Ce à quoi Beiyue répondit en affirmant que Hong Lian du Palais Glorieux ressemblait davantage à sa défunte mère qu'elle. Le sujet tourna donc immédiatement autour du Palais Glorieux et la ville d'Ashura, l'impératrice douairière encouragea ses quatre petits enfants à s'entraîner davantage, car la réémergence de ces deux forces était le signe que la paix ne durerait pas.

La discussion fut rapidement interrompue par l'arrivée d'un eunuque qui tenait dans ses mains un rouleau.

_ Grande reine douairière, les fonctionnaires impériaux ont choisi leurs candidates. Prince héritier pourrait-il choisir sa consorte sur cette liste ? Impératrice douairière et prince héritier pourraient-ils la consulter ?, annonça respectueusement l'eunuque.

_ Nul besoin, répondit immédiatement Zhangye, mais l'impératrice douairière répliqua en annonçant qu'elle souhaitait y jeter un coup d'œil.

L'eunuque s'avança et tendit la liste à l'impératrice douairière, qui la déroula sans attendre tout en déclarant :

_ Je pense à cela depuis déjà quelques temps. Zhangye, tu n'es plus un enfant maintenant, alors en accord avec les traditions de notre pays tu devras être fiancé très bientôt, dit l'impératrice douairière.

_ Je pensais la même chose, mais en l'absence de la Grande Reine, je n'osais pas prendre une telle décision sans vous consulter au préalable, affirma l'impératrice.

_ Mère, vous m'aviez promis que je pourrais choisir moi-même ma fiancée, intervint Zhangye en se tournant vers sa mère.

_ Je te l'ai promis, mais tu as toujours besoin du consentement de l'empereur et de la Grande reine douairière, répliqua l'impératrice.

_ Grande reine, il serait peut-être préférable que je m'excuse pour la suite de cette conversation ? Mon statut est bien trop bas pour participer à une décision aussi importante que le choix de la future princesse héritière, dit à voix basse Beiyue.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, son statut était bas à cause de l'identité de son père, elle ne devrait donc pas être présente pour ce genre de discussion concernant les affaires de la famille impériale. Mais si elle avait fait exprès de le mentionner, c'était pour persuader sa grand-mère de changer le sujet. Elle pouvait voir que Zhangye n'appréciait pas du tout ce sujet de conversation.

_ Oh, alors mettons ce sujet de côté pour le moment. On a le temps de choisir, après tout la précipitation n'est jamais une bonne chose. Parlons plutôt de tes nouvelles bêtes spirituelles Bei er, déclara l'impératrice douairière.

Pendant encore un quart d'heure, la conversation tourna autour des bêtes spirituelles de Beiyue, même si la sorcière ne parla pas des deux tigres et serpents qu'elle avait récemment obtenus. Enfin, la discussion s'acheva lorsque l'impératrice douairière informa ses visiteurs qu'elle était fatiguée, ses invités quittèrent son palais en la saluant respectueusement.

Lorsque Beiyue sortit, Dongling et Seira l'attendaient avec une chaude cape jaune dorée et des ombrelles. Il avait commencé à neiger après qu'elle soit entrée dans le palais de l'impératrice douairière. Dongling la vêtit de la cape puis l'abrita de son ombrelle pendant qu'elles marchaient en direction de l'entrée du palais royal.

Sur le chemin, une servante stoppa le trio et les informa que l'impératrice invitait Beiyue à son palais Fengxiang. Beiyue ordonna à la servante de les guider jusqu'à la résidence de l'impératrice mais elle comprit rapidement que la situation clochait, car la servante empruntait un chemin indirect jusqu'au palais en question. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une entrée où le vent était assez fort. Si Beiyue avait son ancien corps maladif, elle serait tombée malade en restant trop longtemps dehors sous ce vent. La princesse n'était donc pas impressionnée par l'attitude puérile de l'impératrice, qui comptait forcer une gamine de douze ans à rester à l'extérieur pour subir le froid et le vent. Lorsque la servante chercha à la laisser attendre seule à l'extérieur, la sorcière intervint :

_ D'accord, mais pourriez-vous informer l'impératrice du fait que l'empereur est au courant de ma visite, il doit déjà être en train de m'attendre pour mes salutations. Je ne pourrais donc pas rester trop longtemps, déclara innocemment la princesse.

Il s'agissait moins d'une menace qu'un rappel. C'était un fait assez répandu que l'empereur la choyait, alors s'il ne la voyait pas venir dans son palais, il ordonnerait probablement à ses servants d'aller la chercher. Si ses serviteurs l'informaient que l'impératrice avait laissé sa nièce poireauter dans le froid, il serait absolument furieux ! La relation entre oncle et nièce était bien meilleure que celle entre l'empereur et l'impératrice, donc même l'impératrice devait faire attention à la manière dont elle traitait Beiyue.

Et comme elle l'avait prévu…

_ Princesse Beiyue entrez s'il vous plait, il y a beaucoup de vent dehors, vous risquez de tomber malade, annonça une voix venant de l'intérieur.

Beiyue obéit en marchant dignement vers l'entrée qui s'ouvrit à son passage. Dans la salle où l'impératrice recevait ses visiteurs, cette dernière était déjà installée sur son propre trône, comme pour réaffirmer sa position de pouvoir sur Beiyue.

_ Princesse, vous êtes très brillante et je vous admire pour ça, déclara de but en blanc l'impératrice, mais Beiyue pouvait sentir qu'elle se retenait de prononcer un gros « mais ».

_ Vous me complimentez bien trop, je ne mérite pas de tels compliments, rétorqua Beiyue respectueusement.

_ J'ai appris par Yingye que vous avez rencontré Zhangye en dehors du palais ?, poursuivit l'impératrice sur un ton accusateur.

_ Le prince héritier étudie au collège impérial tout comme moi, nous nous sommes croisés plusieurs fois là-bas, répondit calmement la princesse.

_ Oh, est-ce au collège que vous avez commencé à développer des sentiments pour le prince héritier ?, accusa l'impératrice sans hésiter.

_ Votre majesté, vos paroles sont sans fondements. Je n'ai aucune intention de ce type envers le prince héritier. J'ai déjà un candidat comme fiancé, il s'agit de Bujel Luoluo. La famille Bujel est en faveur d'un mariage entre leur jeune maître et moi-même, nous souhaitons simplement attendre d'être plus âgés pour rendre ces fiançailles officielles. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ma relation avec le prince héritier change, je ne suis que sa simple cousine sur qui il garde un œil à cause du comportement du reste de ma famille, rétorqua Beiyue toujours sur un ton calme.

L'impératrice ne semblait toutefois pas la croire, elle était persuadée que Beiyue avait des vus sur son fils et souhaitait éliminer tout risque que leur relation se développe.

_ Vous dîtes cela, mais rien ne prouve qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un mensonge ! C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de possibles fiançailles entre vous et le jeune Bujel, alors que vous cherchez à vous rapprocher de Zhangye, rétorqua froidement l'impératrice.

_ Votre Majesté, vous devez vous souvenir que le prince héritier et moi-même avons partagé nos leçons pendant quelques temps. Nous nous entendons donc sans problème, mais il n'est pas le seul prince qui se soit montré prévenant envers moi à cause de ma jeunesse. Prince Jing lui-aussi me traite avec affection du fait de notre lien de parenté, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre nous. Il s'agit simplement de leur manière de prendre soin d'un membre de leur famille, répondit Beiyue humblement.

Encore une fois, ses paroles ne firent qu'agiter davantage l'impératrice qui perdit son sang-froid. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à la saisir par l'épaule pour la secouer quand une main attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher Beiyue.

C'était l'empereur, il était arrivé pile à la fin du discours de Beiyue et en voyant l'attitude de l'impératrice, il avait craint que cette dernière frappe sa nièce.

_ Votre Altesse ?!, s'exclama l'impératrice en voyant son époux.

_ Aurais-tu oublié qui est l'empereur ici ?, s'exclama l'empereur en lâchant brusquement le poignet de Mu Shi.

_ Époux, j'étais juste…, tenta de se défendre l'impératrice.

_ Cesse de chercher des excuses ! Je suis absolument déçu de ton comportement !, coupa l'empereur froidement.

Il semblait vraiment furieux et Beiyue ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée que son oncle la soutienne.

_ Non seulement tu limites chacune des visites de Beiyue au palais, mais aujourd'hui tu vas même jusqu'à essayer de la laisser attendre dehors dans le froid ! Lorsqu'elle était petite, Beiyue avait une santé fragile, même si en grandissant sa santé s'est améliorée, la forcer à supporter le vent dehors est tout simplement cruel et dangereux ! Si elle était tombée malade à cause de ta cruauté, qu'aurais-tu dis pour ta défense ?!, accusa l'empereur.

_ Je…, balbutiât l'impératrice des larmes au coin des yeux.

_ Votre Altesse, apaisez votre colère. Tout cela est un simple malentendu. L'impératrice voulait clarifier certaines rumeurs avec moi et je l'ai informée de la probabilité que je me fiance dans quelques années avec Bujel Luoluo, intervint Beiyue.

La sorcière détestait l'impératrice, mais pour le moment, il était préférable que la situation ne s'envenime pas davantage. Elle ne souhaitait pas que la raison de la dispute entre la reine et elle se répande et nuise à son futur.

_ Bei er tu es bien trop gentille ! Et encore cette histoire de fiançailles avec le jeune maître Bujel ?, dit l'empereur en se tournant vers Beiyue en la regardant avec un mélange de tendresse et de curiosité.

_ Oui, le chef du clan Bujel approuve une future union entre nous, mais à ma demande il garde cela secret. Je souhaite attendre que Luoluo et moi soyons plus mures avant d'officialiser nos fiançailles. Je ne souhaite pas me fiancer tout de suite pour que dans quelques années Luoluo change complètement de personnalité. Je préfère donc attendre pour m'assurer que même adulte il reste juste et noble, Luoluo ignore d'ailleurs l'arrangement que j'ai avec son père, expliqua Beiyue à son oncle qui hocha de la tête.

La prudence de sa nièce était compréhensible, car elle et son potentiel fiancé étaient encore jeunes et susceptibles de changer du tout au tout.

L'empereur s'approcha de Beiyue et la prit dans ses bras tout en déclarant :

_ En tout cas, Bei er ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à toi !, affirma l'empereur.

Beiyue hocha de la tête mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle repensait aux visions qu'elle avait reçues en arrivant dans son monde sur le destin de l'original Beiyue et ne parvenait vraiment pas à comprendre comment sa vie avait pu aller si mal alors que son oncle était clairement de son côté…

Du côté de l'impératrice qui était agenouillée par terre, son visage s'était déformé en voyant l'empereur témoigner autant d'affection à sa nièce. Elle ne pouvait le supporter davantage et tenta de briser le moment.

_ Mon époux nous avons été mariés pendant toutes ces années, mais cela ne vaut plus rien comparé à la douleur de la princesse Beiyue ?!, déclara l'impératrice sur un ton à la fois pathétique et accusateur.

_ Assez ! Dès aujourd'hui, vous resterez confinée dans le palais Fengxiang pour réfléchir sur votre comportement. Consorte Yi prendra en charge les affaires du harem pour le moment, annonça l'empereur en s'écartant de Beiyue tout en gardant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

_ Même après toutes ces années cela n'a toujours pas changé… à cause d'un seul de ses moments de peine… vous seriez prêt à enterrer le monde entier pour l'accompagner, n'est-ce pas ?, dit l'impératrice sur un ton pathétique.

Beiyue avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment d'elle dont l'impératrice parlait, mais de sa défunte mère. Elle se souvenait du lien très fort qui unissait sa mère à son jumeau et ne pouvait réfuter le fait que son oncle aurait été près à enterrer le monde entier avec sa sœur si cela avait pu apaiser le chagrin de la Grande Princesse.

_ Votre Majesté, ne dîtes rien de plus, supplièrent des servantes de l'impératrice en la saisissant par les bras pour la relever et l'éloigner de l'empereur.

_ Non, il faut que je le dise !, refusa l'impératrice en tentant de se débattre.

_ Tu n'as pas les qualifications pour la mentionner ! Va-t-en !, ordonna l'empereur.

_ Oui, je ne suis pas à la hauteur, même après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, cela ne vaut même pas un seul de ses cheveux ! Votre Altesse, toutes ces années… ai-je donc attendu pour rien ?, répondit la reine en pleurs.

_ Votre Altesse apaisez votre fureur ! L'impératrice est juste confuse pour le moment, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit !, tenta d'intervenir l'une des servantes.

Les deux servantes ne perdirent pas une seconde à relever l'impératrice et la forcer à quitter la pièce. Beiyue regarda la scène calmement mais intérieurement elle réfléchissait aux conséquences possibles à cet accident. Elle espérait sincèrement que cela n'affecterait pas Zhangye et Yingye…

L'impératrice et ses servantes parties, Beiyue s'inclina et offrit ses salutations à son oncle, avant de s'excuser et quitter le palais tout en promettant de revenir bientôt. L'empereur la laissa partir après avoir à nouveau affirmé qu'il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

Dans son carrosse, Beiyue avait fermé les yeux et s'était plongée dans ses souvenirs millénaires. L'affection profonde de l'empereur envers sa nièce avait fait remonter à la surface les souvenirs de ses différentes figures paternelles dans ses nombreuses vies. L'amour était une force puissante et mystérieuse qu'encore aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait complètement expliquer, même après en avoir fait encore et encore l'expérience.

* * *

De retour à sa résidence, elle informa ses serviteurs qu'ils avaient la soirée de libre et elle invita Concubine Fang, Ling, Che et ses servantes personnelles à sortir pour déposer des lanternes à souhait dans la rivière. C'était une tradition à Nanyi à cette période que de placer des lanternes à souhait en forme de lotus sur la surface d'une rivière afin que le Dieu de la rivière exauce le souhait associé à cette lanterne. Beiyue avait donc décidé de suivre cette coutume en groupe cette année afin de garder un œil sur Ling et permettre à Fang de se divertir en dehors de leur résidence pour une fois. Vêtue d'un majestueux hanfu rouge et rose très claire dans un style mature et pure, Beiyue avait une lanterne en forme de lotus rouge pour l'occasion tout comme Yueye et Sara, alors que Ling en avait une violette, Dongling et Fang une rose, Seira et Che une jaune. Ils placèrent tous leurs lanternes sur la rivière avec délicatesse et à une certaine distance les unes des autres avant de reculer pour contempler le spectacle de la rivière illuminée par une centaine de lanternes colorés sous les doux rayons lunaires.

Beiyue discutait avec Che à voix basse lorsqu'elle aperçut Feng Liangyi à quelques mètres mais de l'autre côté de la rivière. Elle lui sourit mais ne chercha pas à le rejoindre au risque d'attirer l'attention sur sa présence. Par miracle, Ling ne l'avait pas aperçu car elle discutait avec sa mère. Mais Beiyue craignait que si son ainée remarque sa présence, elle cause du grabuge, alors elle attira l'attention de Ling sur les stands à proximité en proposant de faire un peu de shopping avant de rentrer à la résidence. Ling ne perdit pas un instant pour faire le tour des étalages tandis que Fang avait rejoint Beiyue et elles marchaient tranquillement tout en regardant patiemment les stands.

La soirée se termina paisiblement et ils retournèrent à la résidence d'excellente humeur. Fang semblait bien plus détendue après cette sortie et Beiyue se promit de lui donner davantage d'opportunités de quitter la résidence à l'avenir.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, les émissaires de Beiyao et Dongli arrivèrent à la capitale et furent accueillis par le prince héritier Zhangye comme dicté par la tradition. Un banquet fut organisé le soir même pour célébrer leur arrivée et Beiyue décida que l'occasion était idéale pour espionner ses ennemis. Alors qu'elle venait d'enfiler sa tenue de kunoichi, Dongling et Yueye entrèrent ensemble dans sa chambre les sourcils froncés. Beiyue les regarda curieusement avant de leur demander s'il y avait un problème.

_ Maîtresse, pourquoi vous ne nous laisseriez pas espionner les émissaires de Dongli et Beiyao ?, répondit Dongling.

_ Vous souhaitez les espionner vous-même ?, demanda Beiyue.

_ Oui, il s'agit d'une excellente occasion de tester les techniques de shinobi que tu nous as enseignées, expliqua Yueye en hochant de la tête.

_ D'accord, si vous voulez vraiment vous en charger, je vous donne carte blanche. Yueye, prends ma cape d'invisibilité au cas où…, accepta la princesse tout en tendant sa cape sous forme de bracelet à la pharmacienne.

Yueye prit le bracelet et le passa à son poignet. Dongling et Yueye quittèrent ensuite la chambre en sautillant, leur excitation amusa Beiyue qui ricana une fois qu'elles furent parties.

_ Je me suis changée pour rien on dirait… Bah, vu que j'ai du temps de libre, autant le passer avec Che…, marmonna la sorcière en se déshabillant rapidement pour remettre son hanfu.

Une fois correctement vêtue, Beiyue sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Che pour lui proposer une partie de cartes. Elle avertit Che de sa présence et entra dans la chambre du jeune garçon après qu'il lui ait donné l'autorisation. Che était installé à son bureau, un pinceau dans la main. Au vu des feuilles et de l'encre à côté de lui, la sorcière pouvait aisément deviner qu'il s'entrainait à l'écriture.

_ Est-ce que je te dérange ? Je voulais te proposer une petite partie de cartes, dit Beiyue en montrant le paquet de cartes dans sa main droite.

Il s'agissait d'un paquet du jeu des « 7 familles ». Beiyue avait créé une toute nouvelle version de ce jeu avec le matériel de ce monde et les sept familles avaient des apparences se basant sur les habitants de Nanyi bien sûr.

Che regarda le paquet de cartes avec curiosité quelques instants puis hocha de la tête pour accepter de jouer. Il avait fait d'énormes progrès durant son séjour mais il parlait toujours très peu. Toutefois, Beiyue ne s'en offensait pas, elle savait que Che avait des difficultés à s'exprimer et qu'il avait besoin de temps et de compagnie pour s'épanouir.

_ Excellent, laisse-moi t'expliquer les règles de ce jeu…, commença-t-elle tout en s'asseyant à une table pour étaler les cartes.

Elle décrivit les règles et les noms des cartes au jeune invocateur puis une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle lui demanda s'il avait compris son explication.

_ … J'ai compris… règles simples…, répondit Che en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il avait pris l'habitude de la fixer droit dans les yeux pour contempler ses pupilles émeraude si exotiques et apaisantes. Les yeux de Beiyue étaient sa partie préférée du corps de la princesse, il pouvait passer des heures à les admirer. Beiyue trouvait sa fascination avec ses yeux assez amusante alors elle le laissait les contempler sans faire de chichi. D'autant plus qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de Che qui changeait un peu de son entourage quasiment entièrement féminin dans la résidence. Lorsqu'il partirait, sa présence manquerait sincèrement à la princesse.

_ Bien, laisse-moi battre les cartes et on peut commencer, déclara Beiyue.

Elle battit rapidement les cartes, coupa le jeu, puis distribua huit cartes à Che et elle. Comme elle avait distribué les cartes, elle laissa Che entamer la partie.

Dix minutes plus tard, la partie s'acheva avec la victoire de Beiyue (et cela même en bloquant exprès son hyper intuition), mais Che s'était si bien amusé qu'il voulait jouer une seconde partie. Cette fois-ci, Beiyue le laissa battre les cartes et en profita pour discuter paisiblement.

_ Che, as-tu réussi à entrer en contact avec tes camarades ?, demanda la princesse.

_ Oui… Ils vont bientôt venir. Mon dragon les a contacté, répondit simplement Che, mais il semblait déçu à l'idée de ces retrouvailles.

En discutant avec lui de ses camarades, Beiyue avait pu remarquer qu'il ressentait davantage du dédain pour Hong Lian que de la camaraderie. S'il supportait la jeune fille auparavant, c'était principalement parce que sa cécité l'empêchait d'être indépendant. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un soit constamment présent à ses côtés pour pouvoir accomplir ses missions et malheureusement pour Che, la personne qui avait reçu ce job était Hong Lian.

_ Si tu souhaites faire l'expérience de quoi que ce soit avant de retrouver tes compagnons, informe-moi ou mes servantes. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour t'aider jusqu'à ton départ, affirma Beiyue.

_ Merci…, répondit Che, puis il distribua les cartes.

Une heure plus tard, Dongling et Yueye étaient de retour avec d'importantes nouvelles.

_ Le prince héritier du pays de l'est pense vraiment que ses hommes seront capables de capturer notre Maître ? Quels imbéciles ! Même avec la cloche d'emprisonnement de l'âme, l'Honorable Esprit ne pourrait pas être emprisonné aussi aisément, je suis sûre qu'il possède le pouvoir de contrer un tel artéfact. Les hommes de Dongli ne savent vraiment pas reconnaitre la différence entre le Ciel et la Terre !, se moqua Beiyue en se tenant le ventre.

L'idée que Dongli souhaite volontairement se frotter au dragon de la septième tour lui semblait si stupide et ridicule qu'elle en pleurait de rire. Ces hommes courraient à leur perte ! Et c'étaient bien fait pour eux, une telle idiotie devait être correctement punie !

_ Leur mort est inéluctable ! Demain, nous informerons Maître de l'attaque et prendrons le temps de collecter davantage de preuves de la trahison des Xiao. Bientôt, tu pourras finalement obtenir justice ma chère Yueye !, annonça Beiyue avec un sourire carnassier.

_ J'attends cela avec impatience. Ces sales traîtres n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent. Même avec son statut d'invocateur huit étoiles, Xiao Qiyuan ne réussira pas à échapper à la peine capitale, le clan Xiao sera définitivement fini, répondit Yueye sur un ton satisfait.

Elle n'avait pas oublié la manière dont les Xiao la traitaient avant l'arrivée de Circée dans leur monde. Malgré toutes ces années, sa rancune n'avait pas disparu, mais avait simplement attendu patiemment son heure. Elle était devenue plus forte dans l'espoir de non seulement pouvoir survivre dans un monde dirigé par la loi du plus fort, mais aussi pour avoir l'opportunité d'assister à la chute des Xiao. Elle était sincèrement reconnaissante de la stupidité de son ancienne famille, qui s'était tirée elle-même une balle dans le pied en trahissant leur pays pour s'allier avec Dongli. Les relations entre le pays du sud et de l'est étaient mauvaises depuis des années, la défunte impératrice douairière avait même interdit d'entrer en contact avec les habitants de l'est par un édit. Or Xiao Qiyuan avait noué une relation amicale avec Lord Jia, le professeur du prince héritier de Dongli, les discussions que Dongling avait espionnées laissaient porter à croire que leur relation n'était pas récente mais était née il y a déjà quelques années. Autrement dit, Xiao Qiyuan avait depuis longtemps transgressé un édit impérial et maintenant il se préparait à aider des hommes du pays ennemis !

_ Mais, Maîtresses, la disgrâce des Xiao pourrait nous affecter par association… non ?, questionna Dongling.

Si l'idée que les Xiao paient pour leur crime la rendait heureuse, elle ne souhaitait pas que cela se fasse au prix de la réputation de sa maîtresse. Or, même si Beiyue portait le nom Huang plutôt que Xiao, elle pouvait être associée à leurs crimes juste parce que la population croyait qu'elle était la fille biologique de Xiao Yuancheng.

_ En temps normal, oui. Fang, Ling et moi serions affectées même si nous n'avons rien à voir avec leurs actions. Mais, si c'est nous qui révélons leur traîtrise, nous prouverons notre innocence au pays. Quant à Ling et Fang, je les protègerai en me portant garante de leur innocence. Si une guerre contre Dongli commence après que les idiots échouent à attraper notre Maître, cela nous donnera l'occasion de prouver notre patriotisme sur le champ de bataille. Tout doute sur notre loyauté à Nanyi disparaîtra après cela, répondit Beiyue en buvant un peu de son thé.

_ Et pour le prince Yi ?, enquerra Yueye.

_ Gardea et Fuyu escorteront ouvertement le prince Yi jusqu'à la frontière avec le pays du nord. Lorsque leur convoi entrera à Beiyao, Gardea continuera de le protéger dans l'ombre tandis que Fuyu retournera dans ma poche dimensionnelle. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus pour l'aider, répondit Beiyue.

_ Les hommes du nord semblent craindre leur retour au pays, certains doutent même de leur survie d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, commenta Yueye.

Elle n'était pas très proche du neuvième prince de Beiyao, mais le respectait malgré cela. En plus, si quoique ce soit lui arrivait, Yingye en serait dévastée et la pharmacienne tenait trop à sa cousine pour la voir malheureuse.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, l'impératrice de Beiyao déteste Yi d'après les rumeurs. Elle souhaite mettre son fils illégitime sur le trône, alors Yi est un obstacle pour elle. Mais avec Yu Wen Di comme garde et la sécurité autour du palais du prince, Feng Liangyi est extrêmement bien protégé ici. L'impératrice n'a pas pu se débarrasser de Yi chez nous, mais elle n'hésitera pas à attaquer lorsqu'il se mettra en route. Elle espère sûrement l'éliminer alors qu'il se trouve encore dans notre pays pour nous rejeter la faute, affirma Beiyue. Bien, il se fait tard, allez vous coucher les filles.

Yueye et Dongling se retirèrent pour aller se coucher, tandis que Beiyue contemplait le contenu de sa tasse de thé à moitié pleine. Son hyper intuition l'avait prévenue que demain, l'avenir serait définitivement chamboulé mais sans lui fournir de précisions sur le futur. La sorcière était donc pensive et en même temps nostalgique. Lorsque son intuition lui donnait un tel message, à chaque fois elle recevait des visions des différentes décisions qu'elle aurait pu prendre et leurs conséquences quelques jours plus tard. La première fois que c'était arrivé, c'était après la résurrection de Tommy dans le cimetière d'Hangleton, lorsqu'elle était encore Circée Potter Black. Elle avait eu une vision d'elle et Cédric Diggory dans le cimetière, ce dernier tombant sous l'attaque de Peter Pettigrew, puis Circée elle-même capturée à cause des douleurs de sa cicatrice. Elle avait vu comment le rituel de Tommy aurait marché si elle n'avait pas triché sur le sang et les os, ainsi que la manière dont une autre Circée clairement moins expérimentée et astucieuse se serait sortie du traquenard à un cheveu près.

Cela va sans dire, mais cette première expérience n'avait pas été plaisante et elle s'était entraînée avec encore plus d'ardeur pour ne jamais se retrouver dans une situation similaire à celle de son autre elle. Au cours de ses voyages, ces visions s'étaient multipliées et parfois elles montraient des avenirs meilleurs que celui qu'elle vivait.

_ Espérons que le futur qui découlera de mes décisions sera meilleur que celui qui avait été prédéterminé, marmonna-t-elle avant de finalement finir sa tasse de thé puis se lever pour aller se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, Beiyue se leva de bonne heure et donna ses dernières directives à Gardea ainsi qu'une lettre à remettre à Feng Liangyi. L'homonculus portait une armure contrairement à d'habitude afin de passer pour un soldat de Beiyue. Elle avait un anneau spatial à son doigt dans lequel elle rangea la lettre avant de saluer sa créatrice puis partir.

Aujourd'hui, il y aurait une conférence académique à Lingyang et les émissaires de Dongli seraient présents en plus de l'empereur et le reste de la famille royale. Beiyue avait le titre de princesse donc il était normal qu'elle participe à cette conférence. Ses servantes et elle se mirent donc en route pour le collège mais se séparèrent une fois à l'intérieur. Yueye et Dongling avaient des cours à suivre aujourd'hui, alors Sara assumerait seule le service de leur maîtresse.

La conférence était assez intéressante en elle-même, elle réunissait les plus brillants académiciens du campus, mais l'attention particulière que le prince héritier payait à Beiyue la dérangeait grandement. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui crever les yeux pour qu'il arrête de la déshabiller du regard. Oui, elle avait déjà de jolies courbes à douze ans à peine et son hanfu dans des tons bleus et violets pastels, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de l'imaginer nue dans son lit ! On pouvait lire sur le visage du prince les pensées libidineuses de ce dernier à son égard et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué et en être agacée. L'empereur, le prince Xiaoyao, ses cousins et l'impératrice douairière semblaient tous ressentir la même fureur.

Seule l'impératrice paraissait contente de l'attention du prince et Beiyue craignait que sa « tante » propose de renouer les relations entre les deux pays en la mariant au pervers. Si l'impératrice osait formuler cette idée à l'empereur ou l'impératrice douairière, Beiyue n'hésiterait pas à ruiner sa vie en révélant sa complicité dans la mort de la Grande Princesse. Avec l'énorme popularité d'Huiwen dans tout le pays, l'impératrice se ferait lyncher par l'opinion publique et l'empereur si cette information se répandait. Une punition appropriée pour une telle action.

La conférence terminée, les hommes de Dongli, sauf le prince héritier et quelques uns de ses serviteurs, parvinrent à s'éclipser. Beiyue dut se retenir de rire en imaginant leur tragique destin. Elle avait prévenu son Maître de l'attaque en arrivant et savait que Yueye et Dongling surveilleraient l'affrontement afin d'obtenir des preuves de la complicité des Xiao dans cette attaque. Bientôt, elle pourrait enfin se débarrasser légalement de ces enquiquineurs, ah, quelle joie ! Elle était surexcitée rien que d'y penser. Grâce à sa bonne humeur, elle trouvait que son vin et sa nourriture étaient tout particulièrement excellents aujourd'hui ! Elle attendait avec impatience de pouvoir porter un toast avec ses servantes dans sa résidence à la fin de cette journée. Ses cousins avaient remarqué sa bonne humeur, mais seul Zhangye l'interrogea dessus.

_ Bei er, tu sembles de bien bonne humeur. Quelque chose de bien est-il arrivé ?, enquerra Zhangye en s'approchant discrètement d'elle.

_ Grand-frère Zhangye, je suis juste impatiente à l'idée de pêcher une proie toute particulière dans mon filet. Je pense qu'on aura une grande surprise d'ici ce soir, si j'étais toi je resterai sur mes gardes et augmenterai le dispositif de sécurité de la capitale, chuchota Beiyue en souriant mais son cousin avait l'étrange impression de se trouver devant un prédateur.

Il hocha tout de fois de la tête puis retourna auprès de l'empereur et de l'impératrice afin d'assurer leur protection. Si sa cousine l'avertissait d'un possible danger, il la croirait sans discuter.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que Beiyue se trouvait en compagnie de Luoluo et Yingye, cette dernière avait escorté plus tôt Feng Liangyi, un surpuissant rugissement éclata dans l'académie. Le trio tourna immédiatement la tête en direction de la septième tour et Beiyue cacha son sourire malicieux avec sa tasse de thé. Ce cri était reconnaissable entre mille, il s'agissait de celui de l'Honorable Esprit. L'affrontement entre les hommes de Dongli et l'ancien dragon avait débuté. Beiyue espérait toutefois que son Maître parvienne à obtenir la cloche d'emprisonnement de l'âme intacte car elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait lui être utile à elle ou Yueye.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce rugissement, c'est celui de l'Honorable Esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait pu être assez stupide pour aller réveiller l'Honorable Esprit ?, s'exclama Yingye en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise.

_ … Vous pensez que quelqu'un est allé déranger l'Honorable Esprit, après sa démonstration de puissance sur cet arrogant Xue Che ?, enquerra Luoluo les sourcils froncés en se levant à son tour.

Beiyue posa sa tasse de thé avant de donner sa propre opinion sur le sujet.

_ Aucun élève de notre Académie aurait eu l'audace d'aller provoquer l'Honorable Esprit alors que Son Altesse, le reste de la famille royale et les émissaires de Dongli sont présents au collège. Il est évident que les seules personnes assez ignorantes pour faire une telle chose sont les hommes du pays de l'est eux-mêmes. Ils ignorent l'ampleur réelle de la terrible puissance de l'Honorable Esprit mais sont sûrement allés le défier afin de le capturer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Honorable Esprit est un être d'une puissance légendaire, il n'y a aucune chance que les insectes venant de Dongli parviennent à le dompter. Ils finiront plus probablement dans son estomac après une telle attaque suicide, commenta nonchalamment la princesse aux yeux émeraudes en invitant ses compagnons à se rassoir.

Yingye et Luoluo se rassirent mais semblaient encore incertains.

_ Penses-tu vraiment que ce sont les émissaires de Dongli les coupables et que leurs chances sont nulles ?, demanda Yingye en serrant les poings.

_ Oui, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Comme je viens de le dire, ils sont les seuls à avoir un motif et la stupidité nécessaire pour commettre un tel acte. Je te rappelle qu'on parle du prince héritier de Dongli, celui qui a essayé d'enlever tante Xihe pour la forcer à l'épouser mais qui après avoir échoué à tenter de ruiner sa réputation. Que ce prince et son entourage soient assez idiots pour aller affronter l'Honorable Esprit est plus que crédible dans ce cas de figure. J'espère toutefois que l'Honorable Esprit ne le dévorera pas, cela risquerait de créer davantage de conflits entre nos deux pays. Mais en même temps, s'il parvint à s'échapper, cela me laissera une impression d'inachevé très désagréable… Hummm…, huma Beiyue en remuant son thé avec une petite cuillère de manière machinale.

_ Qu'il se fasse dévorer, cet arrogant prince mérite de finir dans l'estomac de l'Honorable Esprit après ce qu'il a fait contre notre royale tante !, rétorqua Yingye en gonflant des joues.

_ De toute façon, c'est Dongli qui est l'agresseur ici ! En s'attaquant à l'Honorable Esprit résidant à Lingyang, cela revient à attaquer Nanyi !, ajouta Luoluo sur un ton ferme et assuré.

_ Malheureusement, cela sera difficile à prouver. Si les émissaires de Beiyao étaient encore en ville, ils auraient pu corroborer ces accusations. Mais si le prince de Dongli périt, cela sera parole contre parole et sa mort pourrait déclencher une guerre. Si la guerre éclate, je serais probablement appelée au front, après tout les invocateurs 9 étoiles avec l'un des cinq Wuling ou une Bête Divine ne sont pas courants. Fuyu et Améthyste pourraient bien faire tourner un conflit à notre avantage, répliqua Beiyue.

Ses compagnons écarquillèrent les yeux en suivant son raisonnement. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était juste et ses prédictions d'un futur conflit sonnaient malheureusement vraies. Les deux jeunes gens ne semblaient pas savoir quoi dire d'autres et le silence s'installa.

_ Pour le moment, restons ensemble. Attendons la fin de l'attaque et la réponse de l'académie avant d'enquérir davantage d'informations. Ce plan vous convient-il ?, annonça Beiyue après avoir vidé sa tasse.

_ Oui, d'accord. Mais dis-moi, Bei er, où se trouvent Yueye et Dongling ?, répondit Yingye après avoir enfin remarqué l'absence des servantes habituelles de sa cousine.

En tant normal, les deux filles les rejoignaient pour ce type de pause pour le thé entre leurs classes, mais là Sara les remplaçait. Cette absence lui paraissait très étrange.

_ Elles cherchent des hameçons pour moi, je me suis lancée dans la pêche et attend une grosse prise très bientôt, alors il me faut d'excellents appâts, répondit Beiyue en souriant angéliquement.

Luoluo, Yingye et leurs serviteurs la regardaient confus, mais Beiyue ne s'en préoccupa pas. Quand l'heure viendrait, ils comprendraient ses paroles.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les classes de l'après-midi avaient été finalement annulées, Yueye arriva et s'inclina comme une shinobi appartenant aux ANBU devant sa maîtresse. Beiyue était ridiculement fière de voir à quel point l'entraînement de ninja qu'elle lui avait prodigué, avait influencé l'ancienne douce et innocente jeune fille. Ses talents de professeur l'épataient elle-même c'est dire !

_ Maîtresse, la plupart des émissaires de Dongli sont morts dévorés par l'Honorable Esprit. Mais leur prince héritier a survécu et il se prépare à prendre la fuite avec les autres rescapés. Dongling et moi avons obtenu les informations que vous désiriez et avons informé les autorités du point de rendez-vous. Dongling continue de les espionner au cas où, mais il semble que la cible ait mordu à l'hameçon, rapporta Yueye.

Beiyue sourit magnifiquement en entendant le rapport de la rousse, son esprit semblait extrêmement détendue et joyeux à cette nouvelle. Yingye et Luoluo se regardèrent un moment comme pour espérer que l'autre lui donne une explication, mais aucun d'eux ne savait de quoi il s'en retournait.

_ Bei er, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Yingye à sa cousine.

_ Oh, c'est simple, ma proie a mordu à mon hameçon. Comme je l'espérais, un gros poisson que j'avais dans le collimateur depuis des années déjà, est tombé dans mon filet sans que je n'aie à faire quoi que ce soit. Si tout se passe bien, je serais débarrassée d'une plaie et de mes anciens parasites, répondit Beiyue en gloussant de joie.

Son humeur si joyeuse et enjouée augmenta la confusion de ses interlocuteurs, mais ces derniers ne posèrent pas davantage de questions, car ils savaient que si leur amie s'exprimait en métaphore, c'était pour une bonne raison. Si elle comptait tout leur dire en détail, elle aurait déjà tout révélé sans ornement superflu. Mais là, elle utilisait des métaphores, donc ils pouvaient en conclure qu'elle n'était pas dans la capacité de donner davantage d'explications.

Après encore un moment, le trio d'amis se sépara pour retourner chez eux, ou dans le cas de Beiyue pour se rendre auprès du Commandant de la Justice Geng. Elle n'eut qu'à suivre son hyper intuition pour le trouver et comme elle s'y attendait, son oncle Geng et ses hommes étaient entourés de plusieurs membres de la famille Xiao attachés au sol. Les traîtres avaient été capturés comme elle l'espérait, notamment Xiao Qiyuan, Xiao Yuancheng, Xiao Zhongqi et les autres membres proéminents du clan. Ces idiots avaient eu l'idée stupide de se charger en main propre de la fuite des émissaires de Dongli et étaient ainsi tombés dans son piège. Après avoir été pris en flagrant délit, ces imbéciles ne pourraient plus nier leur trahison. Après tout, comment nier de telles accusations lorsque tu étais pris la main dans le sac !

_ Oncle Geng, salua respectueusement Beiyue en s'inclinant devant le Commandant de la Justice.

L'homme en question était un séduisant homme dans la trentaine avec une apparence stricte mais honnête. Beiyue avait une excellente opinion de Geng, car elle le savait un fonctionnaire honnête et juste, qui détestait la corruption. Oncle Geng se montrait toujours impartial lorsqu'il enquêtait ou traînait des accusés devant la Justice. C'était la raison pour laquelle la Grande Princesse l'avait soutenu pour qu'il obtienne sa position actuelle, et lorsque celle-ci était encore en vie, elle emmenait souvent Beiyue visiter Geng, donc la princesse avait une profonde affection pour lui.

_ Princesse Beiyue, je vous remercie pour votre collaboration dans cette arrestation, mais ce n'est pas prudent pour vous de rester ici, répondit Geng sur un ton sincèrement inquiet.

_ Oh, ne vous inquiétez-pas, je ne compte pas rester davantage et vous gêner. Je souhaitais juste vous remettre le reste des preuves de la trahison des Xiao que j'ai compilé. J'espère que ces informations vous seront utiles pour votre enquête. Ah, oui, il y a une dernière chose que je devais vous dire, l'ancienne Concubine de Xiao Yuancheng, Fang, et sa fille aînée, Ling, n'ont absolument aucun lien avec les actions des Xiao. Elles ont été gardées ignorantes de leurs projets tout le long d'après mes propres investigations et lorsqu'elles ont commencé à soupçonner que les Xiao complotaient quelque chose, elles sont venues m'en avertir immédiatement. C'est parce que je les savais innocentes que je les ai laissées vivre dans ma résidence après avoir mis le reste des Xiao à la porte. Mais si vous souhaitez les interroger, il n'y a aucun problème, elles coopéront volontairement, je vous l'assure. Bien, je vous laisse à votre enquête Seigneur Geng, conclut Beiyue avant de se retirer après avoir jeté un dernier regard plein de mépris à Xiao Yuancheng et Xiao Qiyuan qui étaient ligotés et bâillonnés au sol.

La princesse s'excusa puis partit en direction de la sortie de l'académie avec deux de ses servantes. Après avoir sorti son carrosse, elle monta avec Yueye à l'intérieur tandis que Sara assumerait le rôle du cocher en l'absence de Dongling.

De retour à sa résidence, elle salua Che puis rapporta au jeune garçon une version censurée des évènements de la journée, pour ensuite lui demander comment s'était passée sa propre journée. Elle fut toutefois légèrement inquiète d'entendre…

_ Bien. Mes camarades arriveront demain… Je vais devoir partir…, annonça Che en fronçant des sourcils.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de partir et Beiyue n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir, mais elle lui dit tout de même :

_ Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans ma résidence tant que tu respectes la loi de Nanyi. Et je suis certaine que l'on se reverra dans le futur, ton départ demain ne marquera pas des adieux définitifs. J'ai le sentiment que nos vies sont liées par un fil, ce lien nous connectera malgré la distance, déclara Beiyue en prenant la main de Che après avoir détaché un de ses rubans à cheveux.

Elle attacha son ruban violet au poignet de Che, puis en détacha un second qu'elle attacha à son propre poignet.

_ Tu vois, ces rubans identiques nous lient. Si mes servantes et moi ou ma résidence te manquont, regarde ce ruban et tu sauras que tu as des gens qui tiennent à toi à Nanyi, affirma Beiyue en souriant avec bienveillance.

Ce sourire était pure et angélique, il ne s'agissait pas d'un faux sourire qui cacherait une émotion plus sombre. C'était un vrai sourire honnête et innocent destiné à une personne « pure ».

Car malgré son appartenance au Palais Glorieux, Beiyue ne voyait en Che qu'une âme pure comme celle d'un enfant, qui était une simple victime d'un mauvais concourt de circonstance. Si Che n'était pas né comme le fils de « cet homme », sa vie aurait été bien plus heureuse et bien moins sanglante et violente. Le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, pour Beiyue c'était le Destin qui en portait la véritable responsabilité.

Che hocha de la tête en souriant à son tour, avec un sourire aussi pure que celui d'un ange. Beiyue était si heureuse de voir qu'il était maintenant capable de sourire de cette manière !

Le reste de la soirée, Beiyue la passa avec Che et ses servantes puisqu'il s'agissait du dernier jour de Che auprès d'elles. Toutes ses servantes étaient aussi tristes qu'elle à l'idée du départ de leur nouvel ami, mais pour ne pas détruire l'ambiance, elles s'étaient forcées à rester gaies et à profiter de sa fête d'adieu.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Voici donc le chapitre 8. Ici, j'ai essayé de développer davantage les interactions entre Beiyue et Che, tout en montrant comment les vagues causées par l'apparence de Beiyue changent canon sans pour autant supprimer certains évènements.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Le Ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**L'image accompagnant ce chapitre a été créée grâce à Love Nikki et illustre la tenue de Beiyue lors de sa rencontre avec Honglian et Meng Qitian et celle lorsqu'elle se rend au village Henela.**

**Avertissement, Beiyue se montre sous un jour assez cruel pendant ce chapitre, je vous aurai prévenus.**

* * *

**Chapitr****e 9 : Vengeance et village caché dans la forêt.**

Le lendemain de l'attaque de Dongli, la rumeur avait déjà fait le tour de la capitale. Seira qui s'était rendue en ville pour faire des courses et collecter des informations revint avec de nombreuses informations sur le sujet qu'elle rapporta à sa créatrice.

_ Les émissaires de Dongli qui ont survécu ont réussi à prendre la fuite. Mais tout indique que les gardes de la capitale les ont volontairement laissé partir afin de faire passer le message que Nanyi n'était pas à prendre à la légère à nos ennemis. Les rumeurs qui courent, sont toutes d'accord sur ce point. Quant à la complicité des Xiao, cela est aussi parvenu aux oreilles de la population, et heureusement pour nous notre participation à leur arrestation a aussi été répandue en ville. Les citoyens louent votre patriotisme dans les rues, maîtresse. Je n'ai entendu aucune critique ou accusation portée contre vous durant ma collecte d'informations, rapporta Seira un genou à terre, devant Beiyue.

_ Excellent rapport Seira. Je suis soulagée de savoir que comme je l'espérai, mon nom n'a pas été associé à celui des Xiao. Je suppose que tu as aussi répandu les rumeurs sur lesquelles je m'étais mise d'accord ?, commenta Beiyue avant de croquer dans la tarte aux pommes qui lui servait de petit-déjeuner.

_ Oui, maîtresse. J'ai informé les pires commères de la capitale des actions répétées des Xiao contre vous, en précisant pourquoi vous les aviez mis à la porte de la résidence. L'opinion publique semble de votre côté ainsi que compatir à votre précédente situation, répondit Seira sur un ton extrêmement respectueux et presque sans émotion.

Beiyue se retint de soupirer face au comportement quasiment machinal de sa servante homonculus. Pendant des millénaires, elle avait essayé de rendre les jumelles plus émotives, mais elle avait échoué encore et encore. La mort de Luna, dont elles étaient très proches depuis leur création, les avait si profondément affectées qu'elles n'exprimaient presque plus leurs sentiments et émotions, alors que dans leurs jeunesses elles souriaient et riaient comme des humaines normales. Beiyue pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un mécanisme de défense afin de protéger leurs cœurs en bloquant les autres.

Luna était la première de l'ancien entourage de la sorcière à mourir, d'où la réaction extrême de ses créations qui ne connaissaient pas personnellement le concept de la mort jusqu'à ce jour. Ses servantes n'avaient jamais associé le concept de la mort avec leurs proches, même lorsqu'elles avaient ôté des vies sur ordre de Circée ou Dino. La mort d'une personne aussi importante que Luna les avait donc choquées et fait revoir leur vision du monde et de la vie. Elles avaient appris que même les plus puissants et les personnes auxquelles elles tenaient, pouvaient mourir. Une leçon qu'elles auraient apprise tôt ou tard, mais qui aurait toujours fait aussi mal.

_ Bien, de l'excellent travail ma chère. Pourrais-tu aller réveiller Che ?, conclut Beiyue en se levant de sa chaise pour aller se changer.

Lorsque la princesse sortit de sa chambre, Che était dans le salon avec ses servantes en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il discutait avec Yueye et Dongling, et d'après ce que Beiyue pouvait entendre les deux jeunes filles lui donnaient des conseils de dernière minute. Compréhensible puisque le trio féminin avait cours aujourd'hui, il était plus que probable qu'elles ne puissent pas assister au départ de leur invité. Mais bon, Dongling n'avait sûrement pas besoin de répéter à Che qu'il devait laver ses sous-vêtements le plus souvent possible, non ?

_ Che, je ne pourrais peut-être pas être présente pour ton départ alors je souhaite te dire au revoir maintenant. Prends bien soin de toi et n'oublie pas, ma demeure te sera toujours ouverte, déclara Beiyue en s'asseyant face au jeune garçon tout en soulevant le poignet auquel était attaché son ruban violet.

Che contempla joyeusement le ruban de Beiyue pendant un moment avant de baisser les yeux pour fixer son propre poignet auquel un ruban identique était attaché.

_ Merci pour tout. Je vous le repaierais un jour, répondit Che les joues rouges.

_ Je t'en prie, t'aider était l'action la plus juste et correcte à faire dans tes circonstances. Tu ne me dois absolument rien, on est amis et les amis s'entraident dans les temps difficiles, rétorqua Beiyue en souriant délicatement comme une pure et innocente demoiselle.

_... Amis…, murmura en souriant Che.

_ Oui, on est amis, et mes servantes te considèrent aussi comme leur ami ce qui est un grand honneur, car le cercle de mes amis est un espace très fermé dans lequel on n'entre pas aisément. En dehors de mes serviteurs, je n'ai que très peu d'amis, mais tous sont de véritables amis dignes de confiance, pas des vipères attendant leur heure pour me mordre et me ruiner. Je n'offre jamais mon amitié à la légère, affirma Beiyue.

C'était la pure vérité. Beiyue avait vécu si longtemps qu'elle avait été à plusieurs reprises victime de trahison de la part de personnes qu'elle considérait comme des amis. Elle avait ainsi appris à TOUJOURS suivre son hyper intuition et ne plus se lier d'amitié avec des personnes dont son hyper intuition doutait. Même si ces personnes semblaient honnêtes et sympathique, son hyper intuition avait TOUJOURS raison !

_ Yueye et Dongling êtes-vous prêtes ? Il est l'heure de partir, déclara Beiyue en se tournant vers ses deux amies.

_ Oui, maîtresse. Nous pouvons y aller, répondit Dongling tandis que Yueye hocha de la tête pour confirmer la réponse de Dongling.

Les trois filles se levèrent, dirent un dernier au revoir au seul garçon dans leur pavillon, puis sortirent de leur demeure pour se diriger vers le portail de la résidence de la Grande Princesse. En chemin, Beiyue qui contemplait avec intérêt les pavillons inutilisés de leur résidence, prit la parole.

_ Avec le départ des parasites, on a beaucoup plus de place. Je pense qu'il est temps de réaménager la résidence. J'aimerai pouvoir convertir au moins un des pavillons en foyer pour Taiga et Xanxus. Fang pourrait aussi emménager dans un meilleur pavillon avec Ling… D'ailleurs en parlant de Ling, rappelez-moi qu'il faut que je lui trouve un époux. Bientôt, elle sera considérée comme trop vieille pour se marier si elle reste encore célibataire, commenta Beiyue.

_ Un réaménagement sonne bien, mais pour Ling, je vois mal qui acceptera de l'épouser. Même si elle parvient à échapper au stigma de la trahison des Xiao, sa réputation est toujours ruinée par sa précédente stupidité, répondit Yueye sur un ton sarcastique.

Yueye détestait Ling, car son ancienne sœur aînée agissait comme une brute contre elle lorsqu'elle était encore petite et que les adultes avaient le dos tourné. La seule raison pour laquelle Ling pouvait continuer à vivre paisiblement c'était grâce à la générosité de Fang, un point sur lequel Beiyue et Yueye étaient toutes deux d'accord. Elles appréciaient toutes deux l'humble et vertueuse Fang.

_ En plus, Miss Ling n'a pas de dot maintenant qu'elle a coupé les ponts avec les Xiao et dépend de nous, ajouta Dongling.

_ Pas de problème, je lui fournirai une dot si cela signifie qu'elle ne sera plus dans nos pattes. Avec un peu de chance, Son Altesse acceptera de me remettre les biens de ces traîtres de Xiao, alors je pourrais en mettre une partie de côté pour Ling et Fang, rétorqua Beiyue.

_ Mais il reste tout de même le problème de sa bourde. Qui serait assez bête pour vouloir épouser Ling ?, rappela Yueye.

_ Si c'est pour me débarrasser d'elle, j'irais jusqu'à utiliser le sortilège de Fidelitas pour sceller les souvenirs de cet évènement dans toute la population. Avec sa connexion à ma résidence et un « passé impeccable » grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas, on trouvera bien une belle poire qui voudra épouser Ling pour s'attirer mes faveurs ! Surtout si je lui donne une large dot… affirma la sorcière.

_ J'espère pour toi que cette idiote de Ling ne gâchera pas tout… Si elle se marie mais s'attire le ressentiment de son époux à cause de son horrible personnalité, son mariage pourrait se retourner contre nous, remarqua Yueye.

_ J'ordonnerai à Fang de former Ling à ses futurs devoirs d'épouse s'il le faut. Ling n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire contrairement à nous puisqu'elle ne va pas à Lingyang. Autant qu'elle s'entraîne et améliore ses compétences dans les quatre arts dans son temps libre, au lieu de s'attirer des soucis, répondit Beiyue en soupirant.

Cela lui ferait presque regretter d'avoir épargné Ling….

_ Maîtresse, que penses-tu qu'il va arriver à Zhonglei, Yun et Rou ?, demanda subitement Yueye alors qu'elles n'étaient plus très loin du portail de la résidence.

_ Même s'ils n'ont rien fait, ils seront incarcérés à cause de leur appartenance au clan Xiao. Les lois en vigueur condamnent plusieurs générations d'une même famille lorsqu'il s'agit de trahison nationale, qu'elles aient fait quoi que ce soit ou non. Je dois avouer que ce type de loi ne me plaît pas, je trouve que punir des personnes innocentes juste parce qu'elles sont apparentées à des criminels n'est pas acceptable. J'aillais oublier, même si Xue et Qin ne font pas légalement parties du clan Xiao, elles seront-elles-aussi punies avec les Xiao comme les autres concubines du clan en toute logique, répondit Beiyue en fronçant des sourcils.

La sorcière Circée était née et avait vécu dans une société qui avait aboli depuis longtemps ce type de lois générationnelles, elle avait donc une forte aversion pour ce type de législation. Après tout, les crimes d'une personne ne pouvaient pas être imputés au reste de sa famille, alors que celle-ci n'avait absolument rien fait ! Pour la femme millénaire élevée au Royaume-Uni moderne, une telle idée était une véritable aberration. Surtout lorsqu'on pensait au fait qu'elle-même était apparentée à des terroristes comme Bellatrix et d'autres familles de sorciers de sang-purs… Hummm, c'était peut-être pour cette raison que ce type de lois n'existait pas même dans la société magique britannique qui était pourtant très ancrée dans les traditions. Si un membre d'une des grandes familles de Sang-purs en était venu à devenir un traître à la patrie alors que de telles lois étaient en vigueur, l'exécution de plusieurs générations de sa famille aurait fait drastiquement chuter la population de sang-pur au Royaume-Uni. L'un des inconvénients d'une société isolationniste qui prêchait la consanguinité !

_ Maîtresse, penses-tu que ce soit le moment de révéler la vérité sur la mort de mère ?, chuchota à voix basse Yueye à l'oreille de Beiyue.

La sorcière s'arrêta et fronça des sourcils avant de se tourner vers Yueye qui ajouta :

_ … On a des preuves et la lettre que mère a rédigée à notre demande en plus pour confirmer nos accusations. Avec cela, Xue tombera à coup sûr pour avoir empoisonné mère. Ce crime la condamnera à une exécution j'en suis sûre, mais Qin qui n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire ne sera pas entraînée dans sa chute, c'est la seule chose qui me dérange. J'aurais aimé pouvoir les traîner toutes les deux dans la boue, marmonna Yueye en serrant les poings.

Concubine Xue était la seule à avoir pris part à la mort de la Grande Princesse sur ordre de l'impératrice douairière, Qin n'avait absolument aucun lien avec cet assassinat malgré sa cruauté. Probablement parce qu'elle était stupide et risquait d'ouvrir malencontreusement la bouche par la suite. Beiyue se demandait parfois pourquoi Xue ne s'était pas assurée de pouvoir faire porter le chapeau à Qin si les véritables circonstances de la mort d'Huiwen venaient à être questionnées. Elle était suffisamment maline pour cela après tout.

_ On ne peut pas agir précipitamment dans cette affaire. Tu sais que Xue n'est pas la seule à avoir participé à la mort de mère. L'impératrice douairière est sa commanditaire et elle a prit cette décision sous la pression du marquis Jingan, le père de l'impératrice. Si on révèle que Xue est l'empoisonneuse, quelqu'un s'interrogera forcément sur le reste des circonstances de la mort de mère et la vérité éclatera probablement. Je souhaite faire tomber l'impératrice et le marquis tout comme toi, mais si on informe la Justice dès maintenant, cela pourrait compromettre le reste de nos actions. Laissons la Justice condamner le clan Xiao et enquêter sur l'étendue des actions de Dongli, puis on s'attaquera à l'impératrice et son père. Je te promets qu'ils paieront pour leurs crimes, rétorqua Beiyue en mettant une main sur l'épaule de la rousse.

Yueye hocha de la tête puis répondit en disant :

_ Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

_ Ce n'est rien ma chère, même une femme cynique et cruelle comme moi a un cœur après tout, répondit Beiyue en guidant la rousse à travers la porte d'entrée de la résidence.

Elle sortit ensuite son carrosse et monta à l'intérieur avec Yueye, tandis que Dongling reprit les rennes.

* * *

Lorsque le trio arriva devant l'entrée de l'académie Lingyang, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elles. Mais Beiyue avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, donc elle entra en gardant une posture digne et gracieuse. Ses servantes l'imitèrent sans dire un mot et marchèrent en ignorant les commentaires des autres étudiants, le dos et la tête bien droits. Elles se séparèrent comme d'habitude pour se rendre dans leur bâtiment respectif et en chemin, Beiyue fut rejointe par Luoluo et son serviteur.

_ Beiyue ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu que ta famille a été emprisonnée par la Commandant de la Justice !, enquerra Luoluo sur un ton inquiet.

Luoluo était toujours honnête et franc, alors Beiyue n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour elle, lorsqu'il l'interrogeait. Elle répondit donc tout aussi honnêtement pour le rassurer.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, cela fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de considérer le clan Xiao comme ma famille. J'ai même aidé à leur emprisonnement en remettant à Commandant Geng toutes les preuves des crimes du clan, que j'avais accumulées contre les Xiao après avoir commencé à les soupçonner de trahison. Je peux donc t'assurer que leur incarcération est parfaitement justifiée, déclara Beiyue sur un ton grave et sérieux.

_ Attends un peu, tu les soupçonnais déjà de trahison ?, demanda Luoluo stupéfait.

_ Oui, à un moment donné je m'étais rendue à la résidence principale du clan et là-bas j'ai entendu un homme parler avec un accent de Dongli. Je suis sûre que tu le sais, mais entrer en contact avec des habitants du pays de l'est a été interdit par un édit de la défunte impératrice douairière. Alors, lorsque j'ai reconnu cet accent, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes et j'ai décidé de mener ma propre enquête sur les agissements du clan Xiao en entier, pas seulement Xiao Yuancheng, ses enfants et concubines comme auparavant. J'avais toujours eu une mauvaise opinion de ma famille, à cause de leurs tentatives répétées de me soutirer mes biens et de l'argent, mais je pensais qu'au moins, le patriarche du clan Xiao avait un certain honneur. Comme tu peux le voir, mes investigations m'ont rapidement détrompée et je ne compte pas plaider en la faveur de ce clan de traîtres devant l'empereur. Quelque soit leur châtiment, je n'interviendrais pas, car ces ignobles traîtres méritent la plus lourde des sentences possibles, expliqua Beiyue avec sévérité.

_ Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, trahir son pays est l'un des pires crimes qui soit. Ce type de traîtres mérite un châtiment exemplaire, agréa Luoluo. Mais je me demande tout de même ce qui arrivera aux possessions des Xiao, je suppose que tous leurs biens et leur territoire seront saisis par l'empereur ?

_ Normalement oui c'est ce qui devrait arriver. Je vais toutefois essayer de demander à Son Altesse si une partie de ces biens pourraient être remis à ma sœur aînée Ling et sa mère, elles ont toutes les deux rompu leurs liens avec le clan Xiao depuis déjà un moment et vivent encore dans ma résidence. Ling est en âge de se marier, alors cela m'aiderait à lui constituer une bonne dot, répondit Beiyue.

_ C'est vrai que ta sœur aînée vit encore avec toi, mais penses-tu vraiment que la Justice l'épargnera ?, rétorqua Luoluo en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je me suis portée garante de leur innocence et elles m'ont aussi aidée à enquêter sur les actions du clan ces derniers temps, alors j'espère que cela suffira, avoua Beiyue en soupirant.

Le duo entra dans leur classe de stratégie militaire et s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre pour suivre le cours.

* * *

La journée de cours finit, Beiyue avait dit au revoir à Luoluo pour se rendre à la septième tour pour son entraînement avec l'Honorable Esprit. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, Yueye était déjà là mais c'était normal puisque le bâtiment où elle étudiait était bien plus près de la forêt que le collège impérial. Beiyue salua son mentor, puis enquerra sur les évènements de la veille du point de vue du dragon. Elle était curieuse d'avoir son avis sur l'attaque de Dongli.

_ Je n'ai rien d'important à te raconter sur cette attaque. Ces hommes m'ont attaqué stupidement en se reposant complètement sur le pouvoir d'un seul artéfact. Bien en entendu je les ai écrasés, mais j'ai épargné l'homme qui semblait être le prince héritier que tu as mentionné. D'ailleurs, prends ceci, répondit le dragon en sortant une large et magnifique cloche en or d'une poche dimensionnelle. Il s'agit d'un cadeau de maître à disciple.

Beiyue saisit la cloche d'emprisonnement des âmes qui flottait dans les airs puis s'inclina devant son maître.

_ Merci pour ce cadeau, maître. Mais êtes-vous sûr que vous n'en aurez pas besoin à l'avenir ?, remercia Beiyue gracieusement.

_ Non, je n'en ai pas besoin et je n'aime pas cette cloche, donc autant que tu la gardes. Avec ta « chance », elle te sera bien plus utile qu'à moi, rétorqua Yunli.

Beiyue grimaça en entendant son Maître mentionner sa « chance » ou plutôt malchance. C'était l'une des rares choses qui n'avait jamais changé durant sa si longue existence, elle était et sera probablement toujours un aimant à problème et chaos. C'était probablement pour cela qu'elle avait pu harmoniser avec Reborn maintenant qu'elle y repensait….

_ Maître…. C'était vraiment un coup bas !, bouda la princesse.

_ Mais c'est aussi la pure vérité, non ?, répliqua Yunli en haussant un sourcil.

_ Mou ! Maître devrait être plus compatissant avec son adorable disciple !, bouda Beiyue en bombant le torse.

(Elle attendait avec impatience sa puberté pour retrouver sa large poitrine, ainsi bomber son torse serait plus impressionnant.)

_ … Tu es vraiment trop narcissique, soupira le dragon.

_ Ce n'est pas être narcissique mais être sûre de son apparence, lorsqu'on se complimente légèrement comme je le fais, rétorqua Beiyue sans aucune gêne.

_ Tu t'es autoproclamée mon adorable disciple… Ce n'est pas un léger compliment, corrigea Yunli.

_ Bien sûr que si. Adorable est léger comparé à glorieuse, majestueuse, resplendissante, sublime, divine-

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas besoin de m'énumérer tous les adjectifs mélioratifs de ton lexique, l'interrompit l'Honorable Esprit en touchant son front du bout des doigts comme pour chasser un mal de tête.

Pendant une bonne heure, ils s'entraînèrent tous les trois, Beiyue enseignait à Yunli certaines des magies qu'elle avait apprises tandis que le dragon lui parlait de l'histoire de ce monde. Yunli avait voyagé de par le monde et connaissait donc non seulement le passé du continent Karta, mais aussi celui des autres continents de leur monde. Beiyue espérait avoir l'opportunité d'explorer ces continents dans les décennies qui viennent.

Rester trop longtemps au même endroit n'était pas son style, elle aimait trop voyager pour vivre enfermée dans une résidence. Elle avait besoin de liberté et de pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise pour exister. Les amis de la sorcière la comparaient souvent à un oiseau à cause de ce profond désir de liberté. Beiyue approuvait cette comparaison et y voyait une excellente explication au fait que deux de ses formes d'Animagus étaient capables de voler….

Alors que l'entraînement était fini et que Yueye se reposait un peu avant que les deux filles se remettent en route pour rentrer à leur résidence, Beiyue prit son maître à part pour lui demander une faveur.

_ Maître, j'aimerai que vous emmeniez Yueye et ma servante Dongling avec vous pour approfondir leur entraînement en solitude. J'ai déjà consolidé leurs bases dans les différentes professions et leurs arts martiaux sont solides. Il faut juste qu'elles gagnent en expérience et en indépendance, mais cela elles ne peuvent l'obtenir dans la Capitale. Elles ont besoin de vrais défis et elles ne pourront en trouver que dans les forêts de ce continent loin de l'influence de la civilisation. Rester à Linhuai plus longtemps les ferait stagner dans leur progression, expliqua Beiyue sur un ton grave et sincère.

La sorcière savait mieux que quiconque que l'expérience était le meilleur des professeurs et juge, elle était aussi partisante de la théorie de l'apprentissage improvisé par la pratique. Autrement dit, elle considérait que se retrouver véritablement en danger permettait de gagner bien plus d'expérience qu'un exercice préparé et sécurisé. Faire face à la mort permettait parfois aux gens de dépasser leurs limites et d'éveiller leurs pouvoirs cachés ou endormis, comme elle-même l'avait fait lors de son affrontement avec Quirrelmort. Elle avait complètement éveillé ses flammes lors de ce combat car elle se trouvait entre la vie et la mort !

_ Tu veux les jeter dans la gueule du loup pour les forcer à grandir, je vois. J'accepte, de toute façon j'avais déjà prévu de quitter le pays du sud pour vous entraîner, mais ta situation m'avait fait revoir mes plans. Je suppose que tu ne nous accompagneras pas, accepta Yunli tout en interrogeant sa disciple sur ses propres plans futurs.

_ Non, avec la guerre qui se prépare, je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps. Il faut que je participe à l'effort de guerre, et que je confectionne des élixirs et pilules en masse en plus d'équipements militaires enchantés. En tant que princesse de Nanyi, et fille unique de la Grande Princesse Zhang de surcroît, je ne peux pas ignorer la crise dans laquelle mon peuple sera plongé juste pour satisfaire mes propres désirs… Ah, vraiment, appartenir à la royauté ou la noblesse peut parfois être une vraie plaie…, répondit Beiyue en soupirant.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle évite davantage de prendre la place d'un noble dans ses périples futurs. À chaque fois qu'elle devenait une noble ou une princesse, ses vies étaient si réglementées et contrôlées ! Elle détestait vraiment cela, cette sensation d'être entravée par des règles de conduite, comme si on cherchait à lui briser les ailes.

_ Tu n'es pas faite pour une telle vie, même si cela fait peu de temps que l'on se côtoie, même moi je peux le voir. Tu es une âme vagabonde qui fleurit dans l'exploration et l'errance, pas une simple fleur dans un vase qu'on place sur un meuble pour la contempler. Ce genre de vie te mènerait tout droit à la mort, comme une fleur qui se fane lorsqu'elle est arrachée à la terre, commenta le dragon avec sympathie.

_ Une excellente métaphore filée, maître. Elle définit parfaitement mon mode de vie et mon existence, répondit Beiyue avec un sourire triste.

Vivre en tant que Beiyue avait plusieurs inconvénients et Circée devait avouer que voyager lui manquait, mais elle était forte et surtout butée, elle n'abandonnerait pas cette vie avant d'avoir accompli le souhait de Yueye. Elle attendra donc patiemment que l'heure de quitter ce monde arrive et entretemps, elle ferait de son mieux pour enterrer son amour de l'errance.

Beiyue partit ensuite avec Yueye, son esprit perdu dans des milliers de souvenirs de vies toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres et si riches en émotions et expériences.

Devant l'entrée de Lingyang, Dongling discutait avec un jeune homme et au vu de l'expression de son visage, ce dernier semblait l'importuner. Beiyue fronça des sourcils et marcha d'un pas plus rapide vers sa servante.

_ Dong er, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda la princesse à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

_ Princesse ! Pardonnez-moi pour cet accueil !, s'excusa immédiatement Dongling en sursautant à cause de l'arrivée soudaine de sa maîtresse.

Le jeune homme qui semblait avoir entre dix-sept et dix-neuf ans avait lui aussi sursauté en entendant Beiyue et s'était immédiatement enfui après avoir salué la princesse. Beiyue le regarda prendre ses jambes à son cou pendant un moment, puis se tourna vers Dongling un haussant un sourcil.

_ Excusez-moi maîtresse. Cet homme souhaitait me proposer de devenir sa Concubine, j'ai bien sûr sèchement refusé, mais il a continué à se montrer présent… J'ai eu beau lui dire que j'ai juré de consacrer ma vie à votre service, il ne m'écoutait même pas !, grogna Dongling en serrant des poings.

_ … A-t-il essayé d'utiliser la force ?, demanda Beiyue en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

La sorcière était aussi égoïste et possessive qu'un dragon protégeant son butin, essayer de voler ce qui lui « appartenait » était généralement une très mauvaise idée. Les coupables devraient s'estimer heureux qu'elle se limite à les rendre paraplégiques ou handicapés, lorsqu'elle était vraiment en colère, elle pouvait aller jusqu'à ruiner complètement leurs vies et celles de leur famille par vengeance !

Yep, elle était un véritable démon quand il s'agissait de faire payer aux autres leurs actions contre elle, se venger lui venait naturellement…. Probablement à cause de son héritage de Black.

_ Oui, il a saisi mon poignet, mais je l'ai forcé à le relâcher en lui rappelant que j'étais sous votre protection. Il n'a rien fait d'autre sinon, il a juste énuméré tous les « avantages » que j'obtiendrais en devenant sa concubine, répondit Dongling.

_ Humm, il semblerait qu'il est besoin d'une bonne leçon, marmonna Beiyue.

Elle se concentra quelques secondes pour trouver avec son troisième œil (son hyper intuition) le fauteur de trouble et lorsqu'elle le localisa, elle frappa. Elle lança un sortilège de magie noire qui entraînait chez ses victimes une terrible malchance sans causer la mort. Ce sortilège avait été créé par une sorcière de la famille Black qui voulait se venger d'un amant infidèle en le torturant mentalement le plus longtemps possible. Après tout, simplement tuer quelqu'un n'était généralement pas satisfaisant pour les « vrais descendants » des Black, non pour eux la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et se dégustait lentement afin d'en savourer chaque bouchée. Circée avait pris très à cœur ce principe et faisait toujours en sorte de ruiner le plus possible ses ennemis, son ancêtre divin Némésis était très fière d'elle d'ailleurs.

_ C'est fait, avec ce maléfice sa vie sera extrêmement douloureuse à partir de maintenant, je me demande combien de temps il supportera sa malchance avant de tenter de se suicider, annonça Beiyue à voix basse sur un ton cruel.

Dongling et Yueye frissonnèrent en entendant la malice dans sa voix et remercièrent toutes les divinités qu'elles connaissaient de les avoir conduites à s'allier avec la sorcière. Elles craignaient sincèrement comment leur vie se serait achevée si les deux jeunes filles s'étaient attirées l'animosité de la sorcière immortelle !

* * *

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent dans leur résidence, elles furent heureuses de voir que Che était encore là et qu'il attendait dans le salon en compagnie de Seira qui lui servait une tasse de thé. Beiyue se dirigea immédiatement vers lui et s'assit à sa table pour discuter.

_ Tes camarades ont-ils eu un empêchement ?, demanda-t-elle après que Seira lui eut servi une tasse à elle aussi.

_ Ils arriveront avant la tombée de la nuit d'après leur dernier message, répondit Che en la fixant des yeux avec une telle intensité que Beiyue dut se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Son attitude était juste si adorable ! Elle avait vraiment envie de lui pincer les joues comme un adulte le ferait pour un enfant ! C'était lorsqu'elle voyait de tels comportements qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle n'avait techniquement que douze ans et qui si elle se trouvait encore dans son monde d'origine, les gens les verraient comme de simples gamins. Pas les surpuissants guerriers craints et respectés dans ce monde.

Deux heures plus tard, une des servantes de la résidence arriva à l'entrée des remparts autour de sa résidence et actionna le mécanisme qui fonctionnait comme une sonnette pour avertir les personnes à l'intérieur du pavillon de sa présence. Dongling se leva immédiatement pour répondre et sortit du pavillon pendant un court instant, avant de revenir avec une importante nouvelle.

_ Maîtresse, Sir Che, vos compagnons sont là et vous attendent dans le hall principal. Comme vous l'avez ordonné, les serviteurs assignés au hall leur servent des rafraichissements et une collation pendant qu'ils attendent, annonça Dongling en s'inclinant devant sa maîtresse et l'invocateur du palais glorieux.

_ Excellent, Che je t'accompagne pour les saluer. Es-tu prêt à partir ou as-tu besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour rassembler tes affaires ?, enquerra Beiyue au jeune garçon.

_ Non, je suis prêt, répondit-il mais toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient comprendre au ton de sa voix qu'il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter la résidence.

_ Bien, alors allons saluer tes camarades, je préfère ne pas leur faire perdre trop de temps…, déclara Beiyue d'une voix douce.

La princesse prit la main du jeune garçon et le conduisit jusqu'au hall principal de la résidence, elle ne lâcha sa main qu'une fois devant le bâtiment et se tourna une dernière fois devant l'ancien aveugle avant d'entrer.

_ N'oublie pas, ma résidence t'accueillera toujours à bras ouverts, affirma Beiyue avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans le hall.

La princesse entra gracieusement et avec dignité dans le hall, du coin de l'œil elle observait ses deux invités Honglian et Meng Qitian. La première était vêtue tout en rouge, digne de son titre de « lotus rouge » du Palais Glorieux et si ses vêtements étaient faits dans des tissus de grande qualité, leur style était appropriée pour une combattante plutôt qu'une demoiselle de la haute noblesse. Sa tenue flamboyante mais pratique était à l'opposée de la tenue de Beiyue, qui était en blanc, bleu et gris. Son hanfu était luxueux et parfaitement approprié pour une princesse, elle était aussi parée de bijoux et tenait un éventail dans la main. Seuls ses cheveux avaient été légèrement négligés, elle les avait laissé détacher, mais sa couronne de perles et son ruban bleu clair à fleur rendaient sa coiffure élégante et pure plutôt que négligée. On avait donc l'ardente guerrière et la pure princesse, deux visions et styles complètement opposés. Quand à Meng Qitian, se tenue était élégante mais aussi suffisamment pratique pour se protéger efficacement dans un combat, il avait un style similaire à celui de Zhangye sur ce point.

_ Bonsoir, je suis heureuse que notre seconde rencontre se passe dans de meilleures circonstances et je vous accueille respectueusement dans ma résidence, salua Beiyue en s'inclinant légèrement devant ses invités.

Honglian ne prêta aucune attention à la princesse toutefois, car son regard était rivé sur Che qui était entré à la suite de Beiyue. Meng Qitian fut donc chargé de répondre aux salutations de la princesse et il se leva puis colla ses poings devant lui tout en s'inclinant :

_ Nous remercions sincèrement la princesse Beiyue pour sa générosité. Votre assistance et hospitalité envers Sir Molian ne seront pas oubliées. Voici un cadeau de la part de notre leader pour vous remercier formellement de votre aide, répondit Meng Qitian.

Après s'être incliné, il se releva et sortit d'un anneau spatial un magnifique coffret en bois verni et avec des décorations en or. Il tendit le coffret respectueusement à Beiyue, qui l'accepta calmement.

_ Je n'ai fait que mon devoir en portant secours à Sir Molian, mes actions ne méritent nullement de récompense. Mais refuser serait malvenu, alors j'accepte avec reconnaissance ce présent et vous assure que j'en prendrais soin, annonça Beiyue sur un ton plus mélodieux qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle avait vraiment monté d'un cran « ses paramètres » de charme, sa voix mais aussi son charisme et son aura étaient bien plus forts que d'habitude. Parce que ses invités venaient du Palais Glorieux, elle avait décidé qu'il était plus judicieux de les charmer que de les offusquer, autant ne par rallonger sa liste d'ennemis lorsque cela était possible.

À la droite de la princesse et de Meng Qitian, le regard de Che oscillait entre le visage d'Honglian et celui de Beiyue, son propre visage affichait sa surprise et son incrédulité devant leur ressemblance frappante. Le jeune garçon s'était même pincé pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple rêve ou cauchemar. Mais même en se pinçant encore et encore, il ne se réveillait pas, après un moment il dût s'avouer vaincu et conclure qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un songe mais de la réalité. Sa sauveuse et sa collègue avaient vraiment un visage quasiment identique ! La seule grosse et évidente différence était la couleur de leurs yeux, ensuite il y avait le teint plus lumineux et d'un blanc de perle de Beiyue, ainsi que les traits légèrement plus jeunes de la princesse. Mais leur ressemblance restait toujours frappante et rendait le pauvre garçon inconfortable, car il n'appréciait guère Honglian mais adorait Beiyue...

Honglian avait les yeux fixés sur Che et essayait d'entamer une discussion avec lui sur sa vision récemment acquise, mais ce dernier l'ignorait et préférait regarder le visage d'Honglian et celui de Beiyue.

_ Molian, tout s'est bien passé en mon absence ? J'ai appris que tu avais retrouvé la vue…, répéta Honglian avec inquiétude.

_ … Oui. Je peux te voir maintenant. La princesse a guéri mes yeux. Mais… tu as toujours eu ce visage ?, répondit Che avant de poser la question qui le taraudait.

_ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ?!, répondit en boudant Honglian.

_ Comment tu te sens avec ta récente vision Molian ? Ce changement a dû être difficile au début, enquerra Meng Qitian en s'incrustant dans leur discussion.

_ Cela m'a fait un choc. Toutes ces sensations nouvelles m'ont envahi d'un coup et il m'a fallu du temps pour m'habituer à voir. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Le monde est si beau et coloré. Je ne veux plus jamais retourner dans un monde de ténèbres et de néant, répondit sincèrement Che.

Beiyue sourit chaleureusement derrière son éventail. Les enfants pures comme Che étaient une sorte de faiblesse pour elle, son instinct de mère l'encourageait à protéger et choyer ce genre de personne. Là, elle se retenait de le prendre dans ses bras et le dorloter comme elle le faisait avec Elise lorsqu'elle était encore une princesse de Nohr et Hoshido.

Honglian réagit avec surprise face à cette déclaration si sentimentale de la part de son compagnon. Elle n'avait jamais vu Che aussi paisible, comme s'il avait fait la paix avec lui-même ou complètement accepté sa place dans le monde. Malgré les longues années qu'ils ont passé ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Molian détendu et elle devait l'avouer sincèrement heureux. Un profond ressentiment naquit dans le cœur de l'invocatrice, elle qui avait des sentiments amoureux envers Che depuis longtemps, n'était jamais parvenue à rendre Molian heureux. Et voilà une princesse qui arrive et redonne sa vue à celui qu'elle aime et le rend vraiment heureux ! C'était complètement injuste ?!

Meng Qitian remarqua immédiatement l'agitation qui bouillonnait dans le cœur d'Honglian et décida qu'il était temps de partir avant qu'elle explose.

_ Sir Molian, il est l'heure de partir, nous avons déjà pris bien trop du temps de la princesse. Princesse Beiyue, encore merci pour tout et nous nous excusons de devoir prendre congé, intervint Meng Qitian en se levant et s'inclinant à nouveau devant Beiyue.

_ Je comprends, je suppose que vous souhaitez vous remettre en route au plus vite. Mais êtes-vous sûr que quitter la ville à cette heure si soit une bonne idée ? Il se fait déjà tard, répondit Beiyue sur un ton calme.

_ Cela n'est pas un problème pour nous, ne vous inquiétez pas davantage pour nous princesse, rétorqua Meng Qitian.

Beiyue hocha de la tête, tandis que le trio du Palais Glorieux lui donna leurs au revoirs puis partit rapidement.

Après qu'ils soient partis, Dongling s'approcha de sa maîtresse en soupirant de soulagement, ce qui amusa Beiyue.

_ Soulagée de les voir partir ?, commenta la princesse avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

_ Oui, j'ai cru qu'à un moment donné, Honglian allait vous attaquer… Je suis heureuse qu'on ait pu éviter un combat dans la résidence, répondit Dongling en haussant les épaules.

_ Ah, je vois où tu veux en venir, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui aurais pas laissé le temps d'attaquer et mettre le bazar dans le hall. J'étais prête à tout moment à l'immobiliser en une fraction de seconde, affirma Beiyue en se levant de son siège en sifflotant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Beiyue reçut un serviteur envoyé par l'empereur dans sa résidence. Elle était convoquée au palais afin d'assister à l'interrogatoire des Xiao par son oncle Geng. Beiyue informa le serviteur qu'elle obéirait à cet ordre, puis prit un moment pour se changer, car il était contre les règles de se rendre au Palais dans des vêtements peu luxueux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au temple Ting Wei, là où était enfermé les Xiao en attendre de leurs condamnation. Un fonctionnaire impérial la fit entrer dans le temple dès qu'il la reconnut et Beiyue l'en remercia gracieusement. À l'intérieur Geng Zhong et ses subordonnés étaient déjà installés et en grande discussion avec l'empereur, ce dernier affichait une profonde expression de rage et Beiyue se demandait s'il allait exploser au cours du reste de la journée. Lorsque Geng remarqua sa présence, il l'invita à s'avancer et Beiyue salua l'empereur, puis le reste des fonctionnaires de justice par ordre hiérarchique.

_ Bei er, tout va bien ? Si quelque chose te tracasse ou t'importune à l'avenir, ton oncle fera tout pour régler tes problèmes ! Tu n'as pas besoin de tout résoudre par toi-même, d'accord ?, affirma l'empereur en faisant assoir la jeune fille près de lui.

Pour l'occasion, il avait décidé d'assister sans sa mère et son épouse à la séance d'aujourd'hui, seul Zhangye les rejoindrait Beiyue et lui dès qu'il aura fini une tâche préalable. Ses paroles étaient donc sa façon de dire à sa nièce que si à l'avenir elle suspectait quelqu'un de commettre des crimes, elle devrait l'en informer immédiatement plutôt que garder ses doutes pour elle et enquêter seule comme elle l'avait fait dans le cas des Xiao.

_ Beiyue comprends et accepte la générosité de Son Altesse, mais ne souhaite pas l'importuner sans preuves solides, répondit Beiyue d'une voix douce et timide.

Ses servantes se retinrent de l'applaudir pour ses talents de comédienne, elle savait jouer la comédie à merveille, ça c'est sûr !

_ Bei er est intelligente et très perceptive, nous savons donc que tu ne soupçonnes pas à la légère ! Si tu doutes de quelqu'un, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche avec cette personne !, affirma l'empereur sur un ton confiant et assuré.

Zhangye arriva à ce moment-là et salua sa cousine avant de s'assoir à la gauche de l'empereur. Avec son arrivé, Geng ordonna à ce qu'on amène les premiers prisonniers, pendant ce temps il donna un bref résumé du résultat de son enquête à Beiyue. La princesse écouta en feignant une myriade d'émotions ce rapport, car Geng avait obtenu toute une série de « révélations » de la part des Xiao. Les anciens résidents de sa résidence avaient tout particulièrement été loquaces. Ils avaient laissé échapper qu'ils avaient eu l'intention de la dépouiller de sa fortune et qu'avant la mort de sa mère, ils avaient réussi à détourner une partie de ses revenus grâce à l'ancien comptable de la résidence. Qin avait été une vraie pipelette, car elle ne pratiquait pas les arts martiaux et était donc très faible physiquement, alors la torture lui avait rapidement fait ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait avoué qu'elle et Xue avaient comploté à plusieurs reprises pour s'emparer des comptes de Miyang et Qinghe, les riches domaines de Beiyue. Elle avait aussi manifesté son ressentiment contre Beiyue et la Grande Princesse en les insultant durant ses interrogatoires, elle avait ainsi révélé accidentellement ses intentions de martyriser Beiyue après la mort de sa mère, mais les protections entourant la jeune princesse l'avaient stoppée.

Beiyue avait ainsi dû feindre d'être terriblement peinée et trahie par ces révélations, alors qu'elle connaissait déjà depuis belle lurette les plans des deux concubines. Lorsqu'elle lut les détails sur le plan d'une alliance entre le clan Xiao et le professeur du prince héritier de Dongli, elle afficha cette fois-ci une expression de choc et de dégoût face à la trahison de « sa famille ». Intérieurement, en interprétant les moindres détails du rapport, Beiyue s'interrogeait sur l'intelligence de Xiao Qiyuan. Le vieillard n'était pas stupide, il aurait dû savoir que trahir son pays était un acte qui causerait d'énormes répercussions sur son clan et que Dongli ne récompenserait que dans les premiers temps leurs actions. Mais par la suite, Qiyuan pensait-il vraiment que son clan s'élèverait dans le continent après un tel crime ? Le nom Xiao serait pour toujours associé à celui de la traîtrise et aucun pays ne ferait véritablement confiance à un clan de traîtres à leur patrie ! Plutôt qu'accueillir de possibles rats, Dongli ferait sûrement tout pour se débarrasser discrètement de possibles poids…

En tout cas, c'était ce que Beiyue aurait fait à leurs places, s'encombrer de personnes aux allégeances douteuses n'était pas son style, merci beaucoup !

Les membres hauts placés de la famille Xiao passèrent un par un devant eux et Beiyue vit que la colère de l'empereur montait à chaque nouvel interrogatoire à cause des regards pleins de ressentiment que les Xiao lançaient contre sa nièce. Le pire arriva lorsque Xiao Yuancheng fut interrogé et qu'il commença à insulter Huiwen. L'empereur était devenu fou de rage et s'était levé de son siège pour étrangler son ancien beau-frère. Beiyue fut la première à réagir à ses actions et elle dût supplier son oncle de lâcher l'accusé afin qu'il « puisse payer justement pour ses crimes ». Au final, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre que la sentence de Xiao Yuancheng était l'une des plus lourdes et qu'il n'aurait même pas la chance d'avoir une mort rapide par exécution. Non, l'empereur souhaitait qu'il souffre le plus longtemps possible et avait donc expressément ordonné à ce que Yuancheng soit battu et forcé à travailler tous les jours jusqu'à sa mort. Cinq cents coupes de bâtons chaque jour en plus de travail forcé, alors que la plupart des Xiao avait reçu une sentence de cents à deux cents coups de bâton quotidiennement. Xiao Qiyuan était le seul à avoir une plus lourde peine, car c'était lui qui avait conduit son clan à devenir traître en entrant en contact avec l'élite du pays ennemi. Le vieillard recevrait six cents coups de bâtons et son ki serait scellé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, afin qu'il ne puisse plus être un Invocateur. Son invocation, un léopard de feu, fut proposée à Beiyue, mais celle-ci décida qu'il était mieux adapté à sa servante Yueye et elle ordonna à sa servante de suivre l'un des serviteurs jusqu'à la cage où était enfermée la bête afin de nouer un contrat.

En l'absence de la rousse, Beiyue décida que c'était le moment de mener les autorités sur la piste de Xue, de l'impératrice douairière et du marquis Jing'an. Les Xiao avaient été rapidement condamnés et tous leurs crimes dévoilés, mais Concubine Xue avait plus ou moins réussi à protéger certains secrets. Les hommes de Geng avaient découvert le sceau apposé sur son esprit, mais ne l'avait pas brisé pour le moment, Beiyue décida donc de les pousser à le faire.

La princesse tenait encore le rapport des interrogations dans ses mains et celui-ci était ouvert à la page sur laquelle le sceau était mentionné, elle feint de lire attentivement encore et encore cette page en se mordant la lèvre, les sourcils froncés. Son comportement grave et concentré attira rapidement l'attention de son oncle, son cousin et Geng. L'empereur ne perdit pas une seconde pour enquérir sur ce qui lui arrivait :

_ Bei er, que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles bien soucieuse, ma chère… Quelque chose ne va pas ?, lui demanda-t-il sur un ton prévenant.

_ Mon oncle… Je m'interrogeais juste sur la mention d'un sceau sur l'esprit de Concubine Xue… Je me demandais si cela pouvait avoir un lien avec… la mort de mère…. Avant de se suicider pour accompagner mère, tante Jiang Qu a déclaré à ma servante Dongling que Concubine Xue avait donné du poison à mère sur l'ordre d'une personne haut placée. Selon ses dires, mère devait mourir pour la survie du pays, elle aurait ainsi volontairement bu le poison qu'on lui avait servi en sachant pertinemment qu'elle en mourait ! Tante Jiang Qu a ordonné à Dongling de m'empêcher d'ingérer quoi que ce soit préparé par Concubine Xue et de toujours vérifier si notre nourriture a été empoisonnée. Dans les premières semaines après la mort de mère, mes plats étaient bel et bien empoisonnés, mais je n'avais aucune preuve pour confirmer l'identité du ou des coupable(s). C'est à partir de là que j'ai ordonné à mes servantes d'acheter et de préparer elles-mêmes ma nourriture. Lorsque Dongling m'a rapporté les paroles de tante Jiang Qu, je me suis retenue de vous informer de ces accusations par manque de preuves et aussi parce que je ne parvenais pas à y croire. Pourquoi mère aurait-elle volontairement bu du poison ? Qui donc pourrait vouloir sa mort alors qu'elle était l'une des héroïnes du pays ? Pourquoi sa survie aurait-elle mis en danger notre pays ? Parce que je n'avais pas de réponse à ces questions, j'ai préféré garder ces accusations secrètes tout en enquêtant sur Concubine Xue. Mais à part réussir à confirmer qu'elle détenait un poison capable de faire passer un décès pour une mort naturelle de maladie, je n'ai trouvé aucun indice sur l'identité de son commanditaire…, avoua Beiyue en s'agenouillant devant les genoux de son oncle en sanglots.

Bien sûr, ses sanglots étaient feints, elle savait depuis le début qui était le commanditaire de l'assassinat de la Grande princesse. Elle ne pouvait donc pas pleurer sur son échec à découvrir les coupables, alors qu'elle les connaissait déjà. Mais puisqu'elle prenait le risque d'informer l'empereur et les fonctionnaires de Justice qu'elle doutait des circonstances de la mort de sa mère, il fallait qu'elle soit convaincante sur ses honnêtes intentions d'enquêter.

_ Bei er, tu aurais dû nous faire part de tes soupçons immédiatement ! Nous aurions ordonné à Geng d'enquêter sans perdre un instant sur la mort de notre sœur ! Geng ! Brisez le sceau sur cette Xue et découvrez la vérité sur son implication dans la mort d'Huiwen, ordonna l'empereur après avoir pris délicatement sa nièce par les épaules pour la relever.

_ Votre Altesse, j'ai gardé dans mon anneau spatial un échantillon du poison que j'ai trouvé dans le pavillon de Concubine Xue. Je suis sûre que les pharmaciens impériaux ou Maître Xiaoyao Wang pourront l'examiner. Et ma servante Yueye détient un Tisseur de rêve comme Invocation, celui-ci pourra vous être utile pour fouiller l'esprit de Xue !, ajouta Beiyue en sortant un petit flacon de son anneau spatial.

Des années plus tôt, Beiyue s'était glissée dans le pavillon de Xue en pleine nuit pour prendre cet échantillon du poison. Elle n'en avait pris qu'un petit peu pour ne pas alarmer Xue et l'avait ensuite examiné grâce à son sort _Analyse structurelle_. Avec les informations ainsi récoltées, la princesse avait commencé à chercher un antidote à ce poison, car elle craignait que ses servantes en soient un jour victimes. Xue était assez vicieuse et ambitieuse pour empoisonner ses fidèles servantes afin de forcer Beiyue à les remplacer par des jeunes filles qui seraient loyales à Xue dans son dos !

_ Excellent ! Qu'on informe Xiaoyao Wang de la situation, ainsi que les pharmaciens impériaux ! Quant à la jeune Yueye, Geng escortez-là dans la cellule de Xue afin qu'elle utilise son tisseur de rêve pour vous aider !, ordonna l'empereur.

Les fonctionnaires saluèrent tous l'empereur en acceptant leurs ordres respectifs, puis l'empereur se tourna vers Beiyue.

_ Bei er, il vaut mieux que tu retournes à ta résidence pour le moment. Laisse ton oncle et le commandant Geng se charger de découvrir la vérité. Ton oncle te promet que la mort de ta mère ne restera pas impunie ! Zhangye, escorte Bei er jusqu'à chez elle, puis avertit l'impératrice douairière et l'impératrice de la situation !, commanda l'empereur.

Beiyue dit au revoir à son oncle et les fonctionnaires de justice, puis quitta le temple accompagnée par Zhangye. Le prince héritier semblait sincèrement bouleversé d'apprendre que sa tante aurait pu être victime d'une tentative d'assassinat et se montrait d'autant plus prévenant envers Beiyue. Sa compassion faisait éprouver à Beiyue de légers remords, car si la vérité éclatait la mère de Zhangye, l'impératrice, serait probablement punie avec sa famille…

Devant le portail de sa résidence, les deux cousins se séparèrent et Beiyue ne put que prier pour qu'un jour Zhangye lui pardonne son égoïsme.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Yueye revint à la résidence et lorsqu'elle entra dans le pavillon de la princesse, elle sourit magnifiquement. En voyant ce sourire, Beiyue sut tout de suite que son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, mais elle ordonna à Yueye de s'assoir pour qu'elle rapporte tout ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

_ Maîtresse, j'ai réussi avec Morphée à montrer à oncle Geng et l'empereur les circonstances de la mort de mère. L'impératrice douairière est arrivée un peu plus tard et sous la pression de l'empereur, elle a assisté elle-aussi à cette scène après que Morphée l'ait projeté à nouveau. Voir le dernier moment de mère a été trop pour elle, elle s'est effondrée par terre et a tout avoué. La pression et le chantage du marquis, l'identité du créateur du poison, enfin comment elle a mis au point l'assassinat et est entrée en contact avec Xue ! Heureusement, elle n'a rien pu dire sur la parenté compliquée de « Beiyue » grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas ! L'empereur a ordonné l'arrestation de toute la famille du marquis ainsi que de l'impératrice, tandis que grand-mère est consignée à sa résidence. Il est probable que l'empereur la punisse aussi mais légèrement, en tout cas d'après l'expression trahie de notre oncle il n'est pas près de pardonner l'impératrice douairière !, annonça joyeusement Yueye.

Après avoir rapporté les évènements en question, Yueye fondit en larmes de joie. Enfin, après quatre ans, elle avait réussi à faire éclater au grand jour la vérité sur la mort de sa mère ! Son bonheur était si puissant, qu'elle ne parvint pas à contenir ses émotions, elle pleura. Beiyue lui prit immédiatement les mains pour la soutenir émotionnellement tout en la félicitant.

_ Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, Yueye ! Grâce à toi, mère obtiendra justice et son sacrifice sera reconnu par tous ! Alors pour ce soir, pleure ! Pleure les larmes que tu as contenues pendant si longtemps ! Ne les refoule pas, laisse les couler jusqu'à ce que toutes les larmes de ton corps soient épuisées et que tu ne puisses plus jamais pleurer, ordonna la princesse avec charisme.

Ce soir-là, Yueye pleura effectivement pendant des heures et Dongling l'avait très vite imité sous les regards compréhensifs de Beiyue et Rosella. L'elfe homonculus s'était même donnée comme mission de leur donner encore et encore des mouchoirs pour essuyer leurs larmes.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'hyper intuition de Beiyue l'informa que personne ne viendrait la voir et puisqu'il n'y avait pas classe, elle décida qu'il était temps de tenir sa promesse envers Taiga, la tigresse dorée.

La bête divine s'était confortablement installée avec son petit sur la planète qu'elle avait placé dans sa poche dimensionnelle et elle avait retrouvé toutes ses forces et même plus grâce à l'énergie illimitée de Beiyue. Elle pouvait donc enfin prendre sa revanche contre le crapaud gelé aux cents yeux qui l'avait blessée lorsqu'elle était sur le point de mettre au monde Xanxus.

Pour cette expédition, Beiyue serait accompagnée de Yueye et Dongling, car la princesse souhaitait visiter le village caché dans la forêt des lumières vides. Elle savait qu'une tribu d'invocateurs s'était installée profondément dans cette forêt et elle souhaitait les mettre en garde sur les mouvements de la ville d'Ashura, du Palais Glorieux et de Dongli. Peut-être même que cette tribu accepterait de rejoindre Nanyi lors du conflit qui s'approche ? La princesse ne pouvait pas savoir avant de les avoir approché !

En bonus, cette tribu avait une connexion avec le père biologique de Yueye, donc la rousse pourrait en apprendre davantage sur lui lors de ce séjour.

Les trois jeunes filles enfilèrent des tenues légères et pratiques pour se mouvoir dans la forêt, pour Beiyue, il s'agissait d'une jupe bleue légère, d'un top blanc avec un gilet violet.

Beiyue transplana ensuite avec ses deux servantes jusqu'aux abords de la forêt des lumières vides. Cette forêt était encore plus dangereuse que la forêt flottante qui n'était en fait que la périphérie de la première. Pour Beiyue, les deux forêts étaient davantage un distrayant terrain de jeu qu'une zone de périls, contrairement à ses deux servantes qui étaient peut-être des génies mais ne disposaient pas de l'arsenal magique de la sorcière. Elles étaient puissantes, mais elles n'arrivaient pas encore à la cheville des grands experts de ce monde ! Elles ne pouvaient donc pas survivre seules dans cette forêt bien longtemps, alors que celle-ci était remplie de Bêtes Divines !

Une lanterne à la main, elle avança dans la forêt si sombre avec ses deux servantes, protégées par un sortilège qui repoussait les bêtes spirituelles, une de ses récentes créations. Leur trajet était guidé par l'hyper intuition de Beiyue qui les emmena jusqu'à la vallée des sources d'eau chaude un lieu qu'elles avaient déjà visité quelques années plus tôt.

Une fois sur place, les trois filles aperçurent pour la première fois le crapaud divin qu'elle recherchait. Il s'agissait d'une bête divine de rang six inférieure à Taiga, mais tout de même très puissante. Même si les deux servantes travaillaient ensemble, elles auraient peu de chances de le vaincre.

Beiyue invoqua sans perdre un instant Taiga, la tigresse apparut immédiatement et dès qu'elle sortit de la poche dimensionnelle elle rugit pour manifester sa présence.

_ Taiga, il est tout à toi ! Donnons une bonne leçon à ce crapaud, puis j'en ferais un délicieux repas comme récompense !, déclara Beiyue.

Les yeux de Taiga s'écarquillèrent un instant, puis la tigresse rugit à nouveau et se lança contre son ennemi qui était plus large qu'elle, mais moins rapide et agile. Le crapaud gelé aux cents yeux avait une peau gris-bleuâtre et des yeux partout sur son dos, ses yeux étaient d'un jaune avec des reflets oranges. Son apparence était vraiment laide, à tel point que Beiyue qui était une admiratrice de la beauté et de l'esthétique avait placé sa main devant sa bouche et son nez dans une expression de dégoût. Elle espérait vraiment que Taiga s'en débarrasse rapidement pour qu'elle puisse aller prendre un bain !

Taiga avait profité de ce moment pour mordre l'une des pattes du crapaud, qui lui projetait des rayons de ses deux yeux principaux. Beiyue se massa les tempes en voyant une telle technique qui sonnait plus comme de la science fiction que de la fantaisie. Tirer des rayons lasers des yeux était une technique de robot, pas de crapaud ?! Mais où allait ce monde, si même les amphibiens pouvaient lancer des rayons lasers ?!

_ Maudite tigresse ! Tu as survécu à tes blessures et tu t'es associée à de misérables humains ?! Mais ce ne sera pas pour plus longtemps ! Aujourd'hui je vais t'achever et les vermines d'humains qui t'accompagnent, finiront dans mon estomac !, gronda le crapaud.

Comme le reste des bêtes divines, il était capable de parler le langage des hommes, alors ses paroles même les trois filles purent les comprendre.

_ Quelle arrogance ! Tu as cent yeux mais restes complètement aveugle ! Qui est le simple humain ici, franchement être incapable de reconnaître le Ciel de la Terre et tu prétends être une bête divine ?! Je suis la Sorcière immortelle Circée ! La sorcière au pouvoir infini ! Goûte à ma puissance !, s'exclama Beiyue en tendant sa main droite devant elle.

Immédiatement, un air froid entoura sa paume tendue et aux pieds du crapaud de la glace apparut, gelant ses pattes solidement. Au dessus du dos du crapaud, des lances de glace flottaient dans les airs, prêtes à transpercer son dos ou plus précisément ses nombreux yeux dès que le batracien les ouvrirait.

_ Maudite humaine ! Penses-tu sincèrement qu'une glace aussi faible suffira à m'immobiliser !, rugit le crapaud en tentant de briser la glace qui l'immobilisait.

Mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait ouvert trop vite la bouche, car malgré ses efforts la glace ne cédait pas ! Pire encore, Taiga avait profité de son immobilité pour le mordre profondément au cou, puis lancer d'énormes jets de flammes sur son dos !

Alors que le crapaud endurait l'intensité des flammes, il pensait qu'au moins grâce à cette attaque, la glace qui le retenait prisonnier fonderait. Mais il remarqua après un moment que la glace n'avait même pas fondu du tout ! Elle était restée complètement indemne, même sous la chaleur caniculaire des flammes !

Pris au piège, le crapaud décida qu'il était temps d'utiliser une plus puissante technique, il ouvrit donc tous les yeux sur son dos simultanément. Cependant, aucun rayon n'eut le temps de sortir de ses pupilles, car à peine avait-il ouvert ses yeux, que ces derniers avaient été transpercés violemment par les lances de glace ! La douleur qui l'envahit était telle qu'il gémit violemment, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une si grande souffrance physique. Sa colère grandit pour devenir aussi forte que sa douleur.

_ JE VAIS VOUS TUER PUIS TOUS VOUS DÉVORER MISÉRABLES VERMINES !, rugit-il de rage.

Sa fureur le conduit à utiliser sa carte maîtresse, l'œil localisé au sommet de sa tête et qui était resté fermé depuis le début du combat ! Cet œil détenait un pouvoir différent et très puissant, il avait une affinité avec l'élément de l'espace et maîtrisait donc le pouvoir spatial.

_ Tche. Sceau spatial !, intervint Beiyue en créant un sceau qui bloquait la manipulation de l'espace et des dimensions à l'intérieur de la zone.

_ ARROGANTE HUMAINE ! MEURT !, rugit le crapaud en sautant vers Beiyue avec l'intention de l'écraser.

Son œil avait envoyé dans un autre lieu la glace qui le retenait en premier lieu, il put donc retrouver sa mobilité. Mais Beiyue esquiva son attaque en lévitant dans les airs, elle restait toujours la plus agile et rapide dans les airs.

_ Taiga ! Achève-le !, commanda Beiyue à la tigresse.

La tigresse dorée ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle mordit à nouveau le coup du crapaud mais avec encore plus de force. Cette fois-ci, la tigresse avait reçu un boost de Beiyue, alors son attaque réussit à séparer la tête du crapaud du reste de son corps ! Mais Beiyue préféra se montrer prudente et après avoir invoqué Arondight, elle plongea l'épée dans l'œil du crapaud !

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne dit plus rien, puis très vite le silence fut brisé par les exclamations enthousiastes de Yueye et Dongling.

_ Vous avez réussi ! Vous l'avez fait ! Vous avez vaincu le crapaud gelé aux cent yeux !, s'exclama Yueye en se jetant sur Taiga pour la féliciter d'avoir pris sa revanche.

_ Hohoho ! Bien sûr, tu t'attendais à quoi ?! Je suis bien plus forte que cet idiot de batracien !, rétorqua Taiga sur un ton amusé et fière.

La tigresse ne semblait pas offusquée que la rousse l'embrasse comme si elle était une peluche toute douce. Elle trouvait l'expression de satisfaction et bonheur sur le visage de la servante collée à sa fourrure plus amusante qu'autre chose.

_ Je pense que tu mérites un bon bain, Taiga. Détends-toi dans les sources chaudes pendant que je cuisine ce crapaud !, dit la princesse en sortant ses ustensiles de cuisine en sifflotant.

Les deux servantes la rejoignirent et lui donnèrent un coup de main pour dépecer le crapaud. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une bête divine, alors son corps était pratiquement un trésor pour pharmacien et enchanteur !

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que le repas soit prêt et bien sûr, Taiga eut l'honneur d'être servie en première ! Lorsqu'elle mordit dans la viande de crapaud assaisonnée par Beiyue, elle laissa échapper une expression de contentement et satisfaction qui fit rire les trois jeunes filles.

_ On dirait que ma cuisine te satisfait ? Tu veux du rab ?, commenta Beiyue en souriant.

_ Oui, s'il te plaît. C'est vraiment délicieux ! Qui aurait cru que ce vieux crapaud finirait par se rendre utile ?!, répondit Taiga en mordant goulument dans sa viande.

Les deux servantes goutèrent à leur tour au plat à base de crapaud servi par la sorcière et agréèrent immédiatement avec la bête divine. Ce déjeuner était absolument succulent !

Le repas terminé, Taiga décida de faire une petite sieste près des sources tout en les gardant pour les trois filles qui avaient décidé de prendre un bain à leur tour. Comme lors de leur première visite, elles batifolèrent dans l'eau en s'aspergeant et s'entraidèrent pour laver et peigner leurs cheveux si longs.

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé et se furent habillées, elles reprirent la route en s'installant sur le dos de Taiga cette fois-ci. Avec l'aide de l'hyper intuition de Beiyue, trouver le village de la tribu Henela fut aisé, même si ce village se trouvait assez profondément dans la forêt des lumières vides. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'entrée avec Taiga, une bête divine, les villageois réagir immédiatement en se mettant sur leurs gardes prêts à attaquer à tout moment. Mais Beiyue prit tout de suite la parole pour annoncer ses intentions :

_ Nous sommes venues en paix de Nanyi ! Je suis la princesse Huang Beiyue de Nanyi et voici mes deux servantes Yueye et Dongling ainsi que mon Invocation, Taiga !, se présenta la princesse en sautant du dos de la tigresse, rapidement imitée par Yueye et Dongling.

Un ancien du village accompagné par cinq experts s'approcha de Beiyue, mais quand il aperçut Yueye, son visage calme devint surpris et il balbutiât :

_ R-roi de la n-nuit !, bégaya l'ancien en fonçant vers Yueye pour saisir ses mains. Ce visage et cette chevelure de feu ! Ce sont du Roi de la Nuit !

_ Bonsoir ancien, comme vous devez vous en douter, la jeune fille qui m'accompagne est la fille de l'homme que vous surnommez le Roi de la Nuit. Toutefois, celui-ci est mort depuis des années sans qu'on ne sache les circonstances exactes…, déclara Beiyue en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Yueye.

_ La fille du roi de la nuit ? Cette ressemblance… il n'y a aucun doute vous êtes bien de la famille de notre sauveur ! Je vous en prie, soyez les bienvenus ! Aujourd'hui, nous organiserons des festivités en l'honneur de la fille de notre Roi !, annonça l'ancien en les invitant à visiter le village.

La simple mention du lien de parenté entre Yueye et le Roi de la Nuit avait suffi à ce que tout le village les traite comme des VIP à la surprise des deux servantes. Beiyue qui connaissait déjà l'histoire entre cette tribu et le père de sa protégée n'en était pas surprise, mais elle était tout de même impressionnée que même après tout ce temps, l'ancien du village vénère encore aussi loyalement l'Invocateur divin. Comme on était encore en début d'après-midi, le chef du clan Henela décida de partager l'histoire de son village avec les trois jeunes filles, tandis que celles-ci lui rapportèrent les évènements les plus importants arrivés récemment sur le continent. Beiyue prit bien soin de l'informer de la réapparition du Palais Glorieux et de la ville d'Ashura, cette dernière était aussi cachée dans la forêt donc ce sujet il ne le prit pas à la légère.

Le soir venu, un banquet fut organisé et les trois filles passèrent la soirée à danser et s'amuser avec les villageois dans la bonne humeur et une détente qu'elles n'avaient que très rarement expérimentées en ville. Dans ce petit village, elles purent mettre de côté quelques heures les contraintes d'étiquette de la ville et s'amuser comme des jeunes filles ordinaires.

* * *

**Note :**

**Némésis est la déesse grecque de la vengeance et l'une des ancêtres divines de la famille Black avec l'originale Circé.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Le Ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Feng Ni Tian Xia**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**L'image accompagnant ce chapitre a été créée grâce à Dolldivine, Love nikki dress up game et Girlgame. Elle illustre trois tenues, celle lors du retour triomphal à la capitale de Beiyue, celle lors de sa rencontre avec les Bujel et sa robe de mariée.**

**Chapitr****e 10 : Cinq ans.**

Cinq ans étaient rapidement passés après l'échec de la capture de Yunli par les hommes de Dongli, le départ de Feng Liangyi et la révélation au pays entier sur la mort de la Grande Princesse.

Les répercussions avaient mis du temps à s'estomper, mais avaient définitivement marqué Nanyi. Tout d'abord, la guerre avait bel et bien été déclarée et au cours des cinq ans, de nombreux clashes entre les deux armées avaient eu lieu, mais Nanyi en était majoritairement ressorti triomphant.

Ensuite, les actions du Marquis Jing'an lui avaient valu d'être exécuté avec une partie de sa famille et ses vassaux les plus hauts placés, le reste avait été condamné aux travaux forcés pour leur tentative de rébellion passée. L'empereur avait furieusement rallié la population en rappelant les accomplissements de sa sœur aînée et de la fille de celle-ci durant deux décennies. Même après des années, la Grande Princesse Huiwen était chérie par la majorité du pays, alors les réactions au complot qui avait causé sa mort ne s'étaient pas faites attendre. Des vagues de protestations partout dans le pays demandant la tête du Marquis et de l'impératrice pour leurs actions, tandis que l'impératrice douairière avait perdu une bonne partie de son soutien populaire même si le peuple comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Comme Beiyue et ses servantes l'espéraient, l'impératrice avait perdu sa position et relégué à un palais pour consorte abandonnée.

Toutefois, Zhangye resta prince héritier grâce au soutien de l'empereur et de Beiyue, qui avait publiquement loué sa personnalité juste et impartiale. L'empereur n'avait pas donné à l'une de ses concubines la position d'impératrice pendant ces cinq ans, car il comptait abdiquer en faveur de Zhangye d'ici quelques années, il trouvait donc que nommer une nouvelle impératrice serait davantage une perte de temps. Surtout que cela causerait des remous dans le harem impérial, une chose qu'il voulait éviter dans la fin de son règne.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait mentionné à Yunli, Beiyue avait ordonné à Yueye et Dongling de quitter le pays pour s'entraîner avec le dragon dans la forêt flottante lorsque l'année scolaire fut terminée. La rousse avait tenté de faire changer la sorcière d'avis, mais cette dernière avait été intraitable sur ce point. C'était le moment idéal pour gagner en force et expérience drastiquement, leur jeunesse leur permettrait de gagner une base de cultivation plus solide pour affronter les possibles dangers à venir. Les deux jeunes filles apprendraient davantage avec le dragon sur ce monde qu'en restant auprès d'elle comme simples servantes. Lorsqu'elles auraient terminé leur entraînement, elles pourraient revenir à la résidence, là où Beiyue les attendrait.

La princesse les avait ainsi encouragées à profiter de ce temps pour visiter occasionnellement le village du clan Henela afin de renforcer leurs relations avec la tribu caché. Leurs relations avaient déjà bien payé du côté de Beiyue, car les meilleurs experts de ce clan s'étaient installés dans ses résidences pour se mettre à son service et redécouvrir le monde en dehors de la forêt. Il semblerait que son charisme et sa générosité envers la fille de leur Roi de la Nuit les avaient convaincus de son honnêteté. Ji ke, A Sen Jie et A Li Ya du clan Henela étaient ceux qui restaient constamment aux côtés de Beiyue, le premier était son garde du corps/bras droit sur le champ de bataille, le second un formidable éclaireur et la dernière jouait le rôle de servante et assistante pour Beiyue. La jeune A Li Ya recevait ainsi une éducation digne d'une jeune demoiselle de bonne famille en parallèle de son travail, afin de pouvoir par la suite faciliter une possible réintégration de sa tribu dans Nanyi. Beiyue lui enseignait les coutumes, les traditions, les mœurs et l'étiquette que toute jeune fille doit apprendre en plus de celles pour les hommes.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il avait fallu du temps aux membres de cette tribu pour s'habituer.

Le « commerce » et ses principes avaient fait l'effet d'un choc dans leur groupe qui n'achetait pas dans leur ancien village, mais échangeait une chose contre une autre ou s'entraidait constamment. Le système d'une monnaie permettant de se procurer de la nourriture ou des objets était donc complètement étranger aux plus jeunes de la tribu Henela.

Beiyue avait failli éclater de rire lorsqu'elle leur avait énuméré certains prix :

_ **Quoi ?! **Il y a vraiment des personnes près à payer des centaines voir des milliers de pièces d'or pour ces herbes ?! Mais on les trouve à la pelle dans la forêt des lumières vides ?! Les gens d'ici ne peuvent pas aller les chercher eux-mêmes ?! Il doit bien y avoir dans la forêt des brumes ou la forêt flottante ?, s'exclama Ji Ke complètement abasourdi par les prix colossaux de certaines herbes et élixirs que sa tribu trouvait aisément près de leur village.

_ Ji Ke, les habitants des quatre pays ne connaissent pas la méthode de ton clan pour faire fuir les lumières flottantes et les bêtes spirituelles. Pour les guerriers des autres pays, se rendre dans n'importe quelle forêt est une tâche ardue qui pourrait à tout moment les conduire à la mort s'ils rencontrent un ennemi plus fort. Alors les mercenaires demandent un salaire élevé pour ce genre de job, personne n'est assez stupide pour risquer sa vie pour une misère. Cela affecte le prix de vente des herbes ramassées qui grimpe en flèche et dans le cas des pharmaciens, ils vendent les pilules et élixirs concoctés grâce à ces herbes à des prix exubérants pour assurer leur financement d'herbes. Il faut se rappeler que même certains excellents pharmaciens échouent à fabriquer certaines pilules en masse et cela après avoir payé de grosses sommes d'argent pour les herbes utilisées, expliqua Beiyue après avoir pris une longue inspiration pour se retenir de rire.

_ Autrement dit, les pharmaciens peuvent se permettre de vendre à des prix exubérants à cause de la forte demande mais aussi parce qu'il n'y a que peu de pharmaciens dans chaque pays ?, résuma A Sen Jie, le jeune homme était de deux ans l'aîné de Beiyue alors que sa petite sœur était de deux ans plus jeune que la princesse.

_ C'est exact, il s'agit du concept de l'offre et de la demande. Ici, on a une forte et constante demande en pilules et élixirs pour cultiver, mais aussi pour soigner. Mais l'offre ne suit pas, il n'y a que très peu de personnes capables de produire ces pilules et élixirs, et ces pharmaciens ne sont pas capables de les produire en masse. Le prix des pilules et élixirs est donc extrêmement élevé, et pour les pilules les plus rares et difficiles à produire le prix devient astronomique. Une pilule de lavage de la moelle osseuse peut atteindre des dizaines de millions de pièces d'or dans une vente aux enchères par exemple, confirma Beiyue.

_ Princesse, vous êtes vous-même une pharmacienne, n'est-ce pas ?, commenta A Li Ya.

_ C'est exact, je suis d'ailleurs le second meilleur pharmacien de Nanyi. Mais la majorité de mes talents dans ce domaine est mise au service de notre pays et de mes domaines. Je produis des pilules pour mes soldats afin de les soutenir dans leurs cultivations. Ma fortune actuelle vient surtout des taxes de mes deux territoires, de mes boutiques et de mon travail en tant qu'enchanteresse. Je ne mets que très rarement mais pilules les plus rares en vente depuis le début de la guerre. D'ailleurs, j'espère que les pilules et élixirs que je vous ai remis se sont montrés efficaces ?, répondit Beiyue.

_ Oui, Princesse ! Nous avons tous remarqué que notre cultivation a énormément bénéficié de vos pilules, confirma Ji Ke.

Pratiquement tous les membres du clan Henela avaient la capacité de devenir invocateur grâce à leur sang. Alors pour aider leur cultivation, les membres de leur village se servaient des herbes qu'ils se procuraient dans la forêt des lumières vides, mais parce qu'ils étaient des invocateurs et non des pharmaciens, ils ne pouvaient pas en faire des pilules. Au mieux, ils en faisaient des remèdes ou des potions, mais le résultat était toujours très inférieur à des pilules ou élixirs créés par un pharmacien. Beiyue avait donc proposé ses services de pharmaciennes à la tribu en échange de leur soutien et d'aide pour collecter des ingrédients. Ce service bénéficiait aux deux parties, le village recevait de l'aide pour cultiver leurs membres et Beiyue recevait l'aide des meilleurs combattants du village pour protéger son pays.

* * *

La princesse était constamment occupée par le conflit et ne pouvait donc plus se rendre librement dans les forêts pour faire sa propre cueillette. C'est pourquoi, même si la sorcière aurait bien aimé accompagner ses deux servantes pour leur entraînement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter le pays alors que Nanyi était en guerre. Les actions de Dongli avaient obligé l'empereur à lancer des préparatifs en cas de conflit comme elle l'avait prédit, et les occupations liées aux arts martiaux étaient bien sûr au cœur de cette préparation. Pharmaciens devaient préparer des pilules et des élixirs pour les soldats, les Invocateurs et guerriers étaient introduits à leur position en cas de conflit et les enchanteurs créaient le matériel et des armes spéciales, tandis que les illusionnistes s'entraînaient à lancer des illusions sur le champ de bataille.

Beiyue était reconnue pour être un génie dans ces occupations et était donc naturellement surchargée de travail. Elle fabriquait des pilules en masse grâce à la technique du multiclonage, ainsi que des armes enchantés et d'autres objets pour l'armée. Elle participait aussi aux entraînements des guerriers, invocateurs et illusionnistes en parallèle.

Son talent lui avait valu de recevoir un groupe de guerriers peu après le départ de ses servantes. L'empereur l'avait chargé de les entraîner, son oncle pensait qu'elle pourrait rendre ces hommes plus puissants en leur faisant subir le même entraînement qu'elle avait appliqué à Yueye et Dongling. Parce qu'elle était encore jeune, elle avait reçu quinze personnes sous son commandement, des jeunes entre dix-sept et vingt ans. Dans ce groupe, il n'y avait que trois filles, toutes les trois n'appartenaient pas à la noblesse mais souhaitaient gagner leur vie grâce à leurs compétences dans les arts martiaux. Elles étaient toutes les trois les seules à s'être portées volontaires pour rejoindre son groupe d'ailleurs, les hommes pensant que même si la princesse était forte, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait le potentiel d'un mentor. Bien entendu, Beiyue les avait détrompés dès la première séance d'entraînement en montrant ses talents de professeur. Un talent qu'elle détenait déjà en tant que Circée et qu'elle avait affiné à travers ses vies en prenant temporairement des élèves dans de nombreux domaines.

L'entraînement de ce groupe n'était donc d'aucune difficulté pour la sorcière expérimentée et elle n'avait pas hésité à offrir des élixirs et des pilules en récompense aux guerriers sous ses ordres. Elle savait que la méthode du bâton et de la carotte était très efficace pour l'avoir utilisé sur les soldats de ses territoires. Elle pouvait fièrement déclarer que ses territoires avaient les meilleures armées du pays ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'empereur faisait régulièrement appel à ses soldats pour les préparatifs du conflit. L'ajout des experts de la tribu Henela avait plus tard accru encore plus ses forces et sa réputation en tant que leader charismatique avait circulé dans tout le pays en même temps que la rumeur sur son alliance avec un village caché d'invocateurs.

* * *

Beiyue était donc absolument surbooké, ce qui l'avait obligé à déléguer une partie de ses tâches. La gestion de la résidence par exemple avait été confiée à Fang, qui maintenant qu'elle n'était plus la concubine de Yuancheng travaillait comme gouvernante de la résidence. C'est elle qui prenait en charge les problèmes internes de la résidence, tandis que Beiyue gérait la comptabilité pour s'assurer que personne ne vidait ses coffres. Ses homonculus aussi avaient été mises au travail. Noctea avait pratiquement l'entier contrôle de Miyang et Qinghe, les territoires de Beiyue, qu'elle dirigeait avec aisance ce qui avait retiré un poids sur les épaules de la princesse. Quant à ses boutiques, c'était Rosella qui les dirigeait avec le chef du clan Bujel. Sa pharmacie avait accueilli des jeunes diplômés de Lingyang ces dernières années et Yueye téléportait par magie les pilules et élixirs qu'elle confectionnait pour que Rosella les mette ensuite en vente. Assurant ainsi que ses stocks ne soient pas trop impactés par son manque de temps pour confectionner des pilules et élixirs pour la vente.

Quelques mois après l'emprisonnement des Xiao, Ling avait été mariée par miracle (Beiyue avait dû utiliser le sortilège de fidelitas pour faire oublier la grosse bourde de Ling, quant à sa personnalité, Ling avait réussi à créer un masque d'amabilité qui couplé à son apparence était parvenue à séduire un jeune homme d'une bonne famille) au second fils d'un baron en tant qu'épouse légitime. Beiyue avait remis une large dot à sa sœur ainée, constituée à l'aide de l'argent du clan Xiao et une partie remise par la princesse elle-même, afin d'assurer sa position dans son nouveau foyer. En effet, Ling était la fille d'une concubine et d'un traître, en temps normal elle n'aurait jamais pu obtenir un aussi bon mariage, encore moins la position d'épouse légitime. Mais le fait qu'elle fut sous la protection de la princesse Beiyue, et que celle-ci se fut portée garante de Ling et de sa mère, en assurant la capitale que les deux femmes n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les traîtres de Xiao avant même que leur trahison soit révélée, avait permis de sauver le futur de Ling. Elle avait donc été mariée à un homme de cinq ans son aîné qui avait des revenus stables et appartenait à l'armée. La large dot de Ling avait permis au couple de sécuriser leur future et les besoins pour cultivation de leurs futurs enfants. Ling était d'ailleurs devenue mère d'un petit garçon il y a un peu moins d'un an. Beiyue avait ainsi constaté avec soulagement que la maternité l'avait assagie et qu'elle se comportait de plus en plus en respectable épouse légitime. Elle avait cessé d'agir comme une gamine pourrie gâtée et était entourée d'une aura plus humble et calme. Beiyue avait toujours du mal à la reconnaître lorsqu'elles se croisaient depuis.

Avec le départ de Ling, la résidence était pratiquement vacante, alors Beiyue avait transformé certains pavillons pour ses besoins. Fang avait ainsi déménagé dans le second plus grand pavillon et la princesse l'avait laissé choisir des meubles et objets des autres pavillons pour décorer sa nouvelle demeure. De toute façon, la plupart de ces meubles ne servirait plus à grand-chose après le renouvellement. Beiyue avait aussi beaucoup moins de serviteurs et leur préoccupation première était le maintien de la propreté de la résidence. Le reste des pavillons habitables étaient occupés par les experts de la tribu Henela qui étaient habitués à une vie simple, sauf A Li Ya qui résidait dans le pavillon de Beiyue. La résidence de Concubine Qin avait été transformée en la demeure de Taiga et Xanxus, les deux tigres dorés, seules Beiyue et ses homonculus étaient autorisées à s'y rendre librement. Tandis que celle de Concubine Xue était devenue une bibliothèque et un laboratoire pour la Princesse, l'entrée dans ce bâtiment était réservée à la princesse et ses plus proches servantes donc personne d'autre ne pouvait y entrer.

* * *

Mais Beiyue n'avait pas pu profiter de sa nouvelle tranquillité autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, elle avait dû très souvent quitter sa résidence pour inspecter ses deux territoires, ainsi que soutenir l'armée sur certains fronts. Sa participation à un conflit était devenue synonyme de victoire et elle avait gagné une excellente réputation en tant que combattante et stratège lors des affrontements contre les troupes de Dongli.

Après trois ans, sa simple présence sur le front encourageait les troupes de Nanyi à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Honnêtement, Beiyue aurait dû s'attendre à recevoir le titre de « Déesse de la Victoire et de la guerre », après de tels faits d'armes. Leurs victoires et son rôle dans celles-ci avaient rappelé à la partie adulte de la population de Nanyi la guerre d'il y a plus de dix ans et l'importance de l'impératrice douairière et de la défunte Grande Princesse lors de ces conflits. La population avait donc conclu que Beiyue était la digne héritière de sa grand-mère et de sa mère, toutes deux les pivots du précédent conflit contre Dongli et que les femmes descendants de l'impératrice douairière étaient bénies par les divinités guerrières. Beiyue dût se retenir de rire en entendant cela, car parmi les déesses à qui elle pouvait servir d'hôte, il y avait Morrigan qui avait une connexion à la guerre et aux guerriers. D'une certaine façon, la population n'avait donc pas tort !

Pour accorder une autre protection à Nanyi, Beiyue avait décidé qu'il était temps de « monter en rang » dans ses occupations. Jusqu'à l'attaque contre l'Honorable Esprit par les hommes de Dongli, Beiyue avait créé l'illusion qu'elle était un génie touche-à-tout, mais généralement légèrement plus talentueuse que son cousin, Zhangye, un Invocateur à 9 étoiles, parce qu'elle avait les aptitudes nécessaires aux autres professions. Mais après cette attaque et le conflit contre Dongli qui redémarrait, la princesse savait qu'il fallait qu'elle dévoile davantage de sa puissance, elle avait donc fait en sorte de « cultiver en isolation » pendant un mois dans la forêt flottante puis était revenue après avoir réussi à « percer jusqu'aux rangs de Dieu de la guerre en tant que guerrière, Invocatrice céleste en tant qu'invocatrice, sage en tant que pharmacienne et Maître enchanteur en tant qu'enchanteresse ».

Bien sûr en terme d'énergie pure, Beiyue était déjà bien au-dessus de ces rangs lorsqu'elle était entrée dans ce monde, il ne lui manquait que les connaissances spécifiques à ce monde et le continent Carta, qu'elle avait rapidement acquis par la suite. Mais elle avait choisi de ne pas montrer l'étendue de ses talents plus tôt afin de garder une botte secrète, seul un idiot révèlerait tout ce dont il est capable lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire. Elle avait donc simulé ses progrès après avoir pris possession de son corps actuel, afin qu'ils reflètent son génie mais pas trop. Si elle avait dévoilé à sept ou huit ans qu'elle avait déjà atteint les rangs au-dessus des neuf étoiles dans chacune de ses professions, elle aurait reçu encore plus de demandes en mariage et aurait été victime d'encore plus de tentatives de meurtres. L'ancienne impératrice Mu Shi et sa famille aurait à coup sûr tout fait pour l'assassiner par peur que Beiyue ne prenne le trône qui revenait à son cousin. Déjà lorsqu'elle était un génie ordinaire, cette imbécile de Mu Shi ne souhaitait que sa mort, alors si elle avait montré davantage son potentiel, elle n'aurait jamais pu dormir paisiblement la nuit sans que son sommeil fût interrompu par l'arrivée d'assassins.

En tout cas, le fait qu'elle avait franchi le pallier des neuf étoiles dans toutes ses occupations pour entrer dans les rangs supérieurs, avait fait rapidement le tour du continent et sa réputation de génie sans parallèle était née. Les autres pays avaient préféré ne pas se mêler au conflit de Nanyi contre Dongli par crainte que la jeune princesse ne leur fasse payer leurs actions plus tard. Quant à Dongli, la cour était divisée à cause d'elle, une partie souhaitait cesser les hostilités au plus vite car il craignait son pouvoir, tandis que l'autre avec l'empereur, le prince héritier et un certain général en tête voulait continuer la guerre et la capturer pour la réduire en tant qu'esclave sexuelle.

Yep, ils avaient déclaré publiquement cette intention, ces idiots.

Lorsque Beiyue avait appris cette intention particulière, elle avait décidé de libérer sa colère contre les soldats de Dongli en castrant les survivants et les morts, bien entendu elle leur avait expliqué en long et en large pourquoi elle les castrait et laissait des survivants. Ces hommes devaient informer leur souverain que s'il voulait la violer, elle détruirait les organes reproducteurs de ses soldats et en ferait des eunuques. Ce qu'elle avait fait par la suite dans tous les combats auxquels elle avait participé et les soldats de Nanyi avaient par solidarité décidé de faire de même de leurs propres initiatives. Beiyue avait bien sûr récompensé cette loyauté en leur donnant une bourse comme bonus ainsi que des élixirs. Cela va sans dire, mais en recevant une telle récompense, les soldats étaient encore plus motivés !

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à la capitale par la suite, elle s'était bien sûr plainte à son cher professeur des intentions perverses de l'empereur et prince héritier de Dongli à son encontre. Elle était curieuse de la réaction de Xiaoyao, après tout il dotait énormément sur elle. La nouvelle que le prince héritier de Dongli avait trouvé la mort dans d'étranges circonstances avec ses organes reproducteurs réduits en miettes n'avait donc pas vraiment surprise Beiyue. Même si être accusée de ce meurtre ne l'avait pas mise de bonne humeur, bah Dongli n'avait aucune preuve et s'il persistait à l'accuser, cela revenait à déclarer que leur sécurité avait de larges brèches. Après tout, Beiyue était une princesse du pays ennemi, pour assassiner le prince héritier dans son propre palais à la capitale de Dongli, cela revenait à dire qu'elle avait réussi à entrer incognito à Dongli puis dans leur capitale, et qu'elle était passée outre les défenses du palais royal pour tuer le prince héritier dans sa propre résidence entourée de gardes. Surtout qu'au moment du meurtre, des milliers de témoins pouvaient jurer qu'elle combattait à la frontière.

Malgré le casse-tête qu'était cette accusation, Beiyue avait tout de même embrassé son professeur sur la joue, même si Xiaoyao avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre la raison de ce témoignage d'affection.

Avec la mort du prince héritier, l'empereur de Dongli avait commencé à retirer ses troupes, ne gardant que le minimum pour protéger les frontières d'une possible invasion. Ses fils avaient commencé à concourir de plus belle pour obtenir la position de prince héritier qui était maintenant vacante, ce qui causait des remous dans la cour de Dongli. Les ministres et les hommes d'influence choisissaient de soutenir un prince afin de pouvoir gagner en influence par la suite, ce qui causait encore davantage de divisions, sabotages et frictions à la cour.

Nanyi avait profité de ce répit pour ordonner le retour d'une partie de l'armée à la capitale et Beiyue était ainsi de retour à sa résidence après plusieurs mois au front. Elle avait fait une entrée triomphale dans la capitale en tête des troupes, vêtue d'une impressionnante et majestueuse armure en or enchantée avec un top et une jupe bleue assez courte en dessous et une épée en main. Au cours du conflit, elle avait reçu le titre de général et était donc en tête de la parade avec Sima Guiyan. C'était l'invocateur en question qui avait proposé à l'empereur qu'elle reçut cette position comme reconnaissance de ses services. Sima Guiyan la respectait énormément pour ses talents non seulement de combattante mais aussi de stratège, il avait informé la cour qu'elle méritait amplement cette position et l'empereur avait joyeusement accepté de lui conférer le titre de général après avoir entendu un récit complet de ses exploits. D'ailleurs, le fait que les troupes qu'elle avait dirigées soutiennent cette promotion avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur.

L'étoile de Beiyue brillait de mille feux sur tout le continent, la majorité de la population connaissait non seulement son nom mais aussi ses exploits. Elle était devenue aussi admirée et aimée que sa défunte mère. La sorcière avait donc tenu sa promesse envers Yueye de faire honneur au nom de la Princesse Huiwen en faisant de la princesse Beiyue sa digne héritière.

* * *

Toutefois, Beiyue ne s'était pas montrée égoïste et égocentrique, elle avait fait en sorte que Zhangye lui aussi franchisse le pallier des neuf étoiles pour entrer dans les rangs d'invocateur céleste. Elle lui avait généreusement offert des pilules pour lesquelles même des princes tueraient en masse, et avec l'aide de ces pilules infusées avec son propre ki surpuissant, Zhangye avait pu percer au-delà de la barrière de la neuvième étoile. Cet effet résultait de la double origine de Circée, qui même après avoir pris possession d'un autre corps perdurait. Circée était née avec la double origine : Toute-puissance et Amour. Ces origines influençaient son existence, mais aussi sa magie et son énergie. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle confectionnait des pilules pour des personnes qu'elle aimait, les pilules en résultant étaient toujours plus puissantes, car l'intensité de ses sentiments augmentait la qualité et les effets de ses créations. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que les pilules déjà normalement de grande qualité deviennent de qualité presque légendaire lorsqu'elle les confectionnait pour Zhangye pour qui elle éprouvait de forts sentiments amoureux.

Beiyue blâmait sincèrement son cousin. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi attentionné, charmant, intelligent, honorable, juste, enfin bref quasiment parfait ?!

En tout cas, Nanyi était peut-être en temps de guerre, mais le moral de la population était au beau fort grâce à l'existence des deux génies, le prince héritier Zhangye et la princesse Beiyue.

Après la parade et une visite au palais impérial pour être félicitée par l'empereur, Beiyue était rentrée à sa résidence et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour arranger un rendez-vous avec le chef du clan Bujel.

Beiyue avait maintenant dix-sept ans et s'approchait de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Son ami d'enfance Luoluo avait déjà dix-huit ans, tandis que sa cousine Yingye en avait dix-neuf et s'approchait de son vingtième anniversaire, alors que Zhangye venait de fêter ses vingt-deux ans. Si Yingye était toujours amoureuse de Feng Liangyi, la situation du pays du nord n'était pas encore résolue et Beiyao n'avait toujours pas d'empereur, alors un mariage entre sa cousine et Liangyi pouvait tout bouleverser. Beiyue savait que son oncle désirait un tel mariage afin de s'assurer que Liangyi devienne empereur, le fait que le jeune homme ait vécu dix ans à Nanyi et qu'il l'ait bien connu, le rendait à ses yeux un époux de choix pour Yingye. Surtout que les sentiments de cette dernière étaient connus de l'empereur, alors il était près à soutenir discrètement Liangyi si celui-ci prenait Yingye comme épouse et future impératrice. Ce mariage permettrait d'installer une véritable paix entre leur pays, ce que l'empereur et l'impératrice douairière souhaitaient ardemment afin de pouvoir concentrer l'armée sur les frontières avec le pays de l'est et celui de l'ouest.

Zhangye avait déjà pris plusieurs concubines à l'insistance de l'impératrice douairière, même si l'empereur l'avait autorisé à choisir librement sa future impératrice. Toutefois, Beiyue savait qu'il ne les visitait que très peu le soir et qu'il avait des rapports sexuels avec ces femmes uniquement par devoir. Les discrets cadeaux et mots qu'il envoyait à sa cousine, étaient les preuves que c'était Beiyue qui détenait son cœur pas ses concubines. Cela rendait leur relation encore plus déchirante, car ils savaient tous deux qu'être ensemble était un rêve impossible. Même si cela ne les empêchait pas de rêver occasionnellement d'un tel futur.

Mais ces rêves, Beiyue allait définitivement les enterrer maintenant qu'elle était de retour à Linhuai. Elle avait dix-sept ans et Luoluo dix-huit, son ami était aujourd'hui un charmant jeune homme brave et plein d'affection pour elle.

Luoluo avait soutenu Nanyi lors du conflit contre Dongli et avait souvent rejoint le front pour combattre aux côtés de Beiyue. Son père, le chef du clan Bujel, hésitait sur la manière de réagir aux actions imprudentes de son fils, il oscillait entre fierté et crainte. Fierté pour les exploits de Luoluo lors de ces combats, le jeune homme était devenu un puissant guerrier pendant ces années, l'entraînement intensif conçu par Beiyue s'était révélé très efficace sur lui et il était un Guerrier de rang doré avancé. Beiyue avait bon espoir que dans quelques années, il entre lui aussi dans la catégorie de Dieu de la guerre. Crainte, car il était son seul fils et le futur du clan Bujel, s'il venait à périr sur le front, le clan perdrait son héritier et lui son fils chéri. Même s'il était rassuré par le fait que Luoluo restait toujours avec Beiyue au combat, Bujel Sai Si avait une grande confiance en les capacités de la princesse et savait qu'elle ferait tout pour assurer la survie de Luoluo.

Tout cela pour dire que Beiyue était fin prête à se fiancer à Luoluo. Ces cinq dernières années l'avaient confortée dans cette décision, car le jeune garçon était devenu un homme, mais n'avait pas perdu les qualités qui avaient attirées l'attention de la princesse. Beiyue pouvait fièrement déclarer que Luoluo était un vrai gentleman, grâce à son aide bien sûr. Cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle coache un jeune garçon afin qu'il grandisse en tant que véritable gentleman. (Neville était son premier disciple dans ce domaine et Susan et Hannah lui étaient très reconnaissantes de son travail.

Beiyue rencontrerait donc le chef du clan Bujel et son ami d'enfance pour établir leur contrat de mariage et annoncer leurs fiançailles les jours qui viennent. Ils se marieraient ensuite dans deux à trois mois pour ne pas que la guerre décale encore et encore la cérémonie. La princesse attendait avec impatience de voir la tête de son ami lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle qu'elle allait devenir son épouse. Le clan Bujel avait gardé secret leurs fiançailles jusqu'à maintenant afin de laisser Beiyue lui en faire la surprise. La princesse était sûre qu'il serait fou de joie, car après avoir entamé sa puberté, Luoluo avait commencé à regarder les filles d'un autre œil, ou en tout cas il contemplait Beiyue de manière complètement différente. Beiyue adorait le taquiner et le faire rougir en lui prenant la main, même leurs entraînements devenaient l'occasion pour la sorcière d'agiter les hormones de son ami. Elle était certaine que Luoluo était éperdument amoureux d'elle et elle comptait bien le rendre heureux lorsqu'ils se marieraient, même si elle avait encore des sentiments pour Zhangye.

* * *

Le lendemain de son retour glorieux, Beiyue se contempla dans son miroir après avoir fini de se préparer pour sa visite aux Bujel. En cinq ans, elle avait grandi et gagné en courbes, elle avait atteint 1m80 et avait une poitrine généreuse qui attirait les regards des hommes même lorsqu'elle portait une armure. Elle était selon les rumeurs l'incarnation mortelle de la déesse de la beauté, sa beauté était même encore plus grande que celle de la défunte Huiwen et de la fille du général Wei de Dongli, avec qui Beiyue « se disputait » le titre de plus belle femme du continent. Beiyue avait remporté ce duel de surcroit, ses yeux émeraude exotiques et son buste avaient fait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Elle était donc connue comme la plus belle femme du continent et la sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver une grande fierté. Oui, elle était narcissique, mais elle n'avait jamais déclaré être parfaite !

Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de porter une tenue spécifique, il s'agissait d'une copie de la tenue du personnage Ming Shuiyuan du jeu _Love Nikki : Dress up Game_ sur Android. Elle portait ainsi un hanfu blanc et aigue-marine près du corps, avec un châle blanc transparent et une paire de ballerines assortie à sa robe. Même sa coiffure était identique à celle du personnage, ce qui accentuait encore davantage par sa simplicité apparente, l'élégance et la maturité de son look. Elle paraissait calme et tranquille comme la surface d'un lac, mais il y avait aussi une touche de légèreté dans ce style qui rappelait le nuage flottant librement dans le ciel. Personne ne pouvait nier le fait que son apparence était mémorable et majestueuse malgré son apparente sagacité. Elle inspirait le respect tel une créature céleste descendue des cieux pour transmettre aux hommes son savoir et la volonté des dieux.

Sara et Seira l'accompagnaient pour cette rencontre et Beiyue avait dû avec regret demander à ses homonculus de se maquiller pour se vieillir. Les jumelles avaient gardé l'apparence de demoiselles de moins de vingt ans pendant des millénaires, mais dans ce monde rester jeunes attirerait une attention que la princesse souhaitait éviter pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être harcelée par les nobles dames de la capitale car celles-ci concluraient que la princesse détenait des élixirs de jouvence en voyant ses servantes toujours jeunes et jolies malgré les années. Et le fait d'être harcelée n'était pas une exagération, pour les femmes de la capitale conserver sa beauté ou devenir encore plus belle était une préoccupation quotidienne, encore plus que maîtriser les arts martiaux. Beiyue n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps à produire des cosmétiques et des élixirs rajeunissant en masse, merci beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle en créait, ce n'était même pas pour elle ou ses homonculus, mais pour Dongling, Yueye, Yingye et la princesse Xihe (cette dernière était retournée à la capitale lorsque la situation avec Dongli avait escaladé).

Yingye avait bénéficié des connaissances modernes et magiques de Beiyue en cosmétique, elle n'arrivait peut-être pas à la cheville de Beiyue en termes de look, mais elle faisait clairement partie du top cinq des plus belles jeunes femmes de Nanyi. Couplé à ses talents d'artiste martiale et d'invocatrice, Yingye était un excellent parti que bien des jeunes nobles de leur pays souhaitaient épouser. Malheureusement pour eux son cœur était déjà dévoué à Feng Liangyi et Beiyue était sûre que Yingye ne renoncerait au prince Yi que s'il prenait une autre femme comme épouse mais pas avant.

Devant le portail de la résidence du clan Bujel, Beiyue sortit élégamment avec l'aide de Seira de son carrosse et salua en souriant gracieusement les gardes. Comme elle l'espérait, les gardes se mirent à rougir et bégayer, mais ils la laissèrent passer immédiatement, car ils avaient été avertis de sa visite. Beiyue avait visité si souvent cette résidence qu'elle connaissait déjà le chemin jusqu'au hall principal, mais elle savait que les règles dictaient qu'elle attende qu'un serviteur vienne l'escorter, alors elle attendit patiemment que l'annonce de son arrivée parvienne jusqu'au maître de maison. Il ne fallut qu'un bref moment pour que l'un des serviteurs au service exclusif de Bujel Sai Si la rejoigne puis la guide jusqu'au hall où l'attendaient le chef de clan, son épouse et Luoluo.

Le visage de Luoluo s'illumina en la voyant, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges ce que Beiyue trouvait personnellement adorable. Ses futurs beaux-parents la regardaient avec fierté et aussi une légère impatience, la princesse pouvait aisément deviner qu'ils tardaient d'impatience d'apprendre la nouvelle à leur fils.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que le couple attendait l'officialisation des fiançailles et ils avaient déjà prévu la cérémonie entière du mariage en plus des préparatifs pour le déménagement de leur fils. En temps normal, une jeune épouse emménageait dans la résidence de son époux, mais dans le cas de Beiyue et Luoluo, c'est le jeune homme qui s'installerait dans la résidence de celle-ci. Beiyue avait une résidence entière rien que pour elle, ainsi que celle du clan Xiao qu'elle avait reçu de l'empereur. Elle avait vendu une partie des terrains des Xiao à d'autres clans, mais en avait gardé un quart qui bordait sa résidence afin de l'agrandir. Ainsi, Sai Si et la princesse s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que ce serait du gâchis que de laisser cette résidence vide, autant que le jeune couple s'y installe et poursuive leurs projets dans leur propre résidence !

_ Mes sincères salutations, j'espère que cette journée s'annoncera fructueuse pour le clan Bujel, salua Beiyue respectueusement mais avec cordialité et familiarité.

Après tout, les Bujel étaient loin d'être des étrangers pour elle, le couple était pratiquement comme un oncle et une tante pour la jeune femme après toutes ces années !

_ Bien le bonjour, princesse. Votre beauté est aussi vaste et radieuse que le ciel étoilée, c'est toujours un grand honneur que de recevoir votre visite, répondit Sai Si en lui faisant signe de s'assoir joyeusement.

Beiyue prit place face à Luoluo et lui sourit tendrement, ce qui fit rougir davantage le jeune homme. Cette réaction amusa les parents de celui-ci mais ils parvinrent à masquer leur amusement en détournant le regard.

_ Mon fils, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer aujourd'hui. Cela fait plusieurs années que la princesse et moi-même sommes en discussion pour établir des fiançailles entre vous. La princesse Beiyue a depuis longtemps une excellente opinion de toi et a formulé le désir de devenir ton épouse lorsque vous seriez en âge de vous marier, annonça Sai Si avec fierté à son fils.

_ Q-quoi ? C'est vrai ?! Ce n'est pas une blague ?! Moi ?! Épouser Bei er ?!, s'exclama Luoluo en se relevant précipitamment.

Le jeune héritier semblait complètement abasourdi à cette nouvelle et son regard passait de son père à la princesse toutes les trois secondes.

_ Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Luoluo. Depuis que nous sommes tous jeunes, tu t'es toujours montré comme un garçon droit et juste avec un grand sens moral. Ta personnalité amicale et chaleureuse, ton enthousiasme débordant et ta gentillesse, tout cela m'a amené à approcher Sire Bujel afin de discuter de possibles fiançailles entre nous depuis plus de cinq ans. La seule raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas été fiancés plus tôt, est que je souhaitais attendre que l'on soit tous deux plus mûrs et que nos personnalités soient plus définies, avant de m'engager. Je ne suis pas le genre de demoiselle à me fiancer à tout va et je préfère rester prudente lorsque je prends des décisions qui affectent autant mon futur. Mais ces cinq dernières années, ta loyauté et ta décision de combattre à mes côtés sur le champ de bataille m'ont convaincue que devenir ton épouse était le meilleur choix que je puisse faire, assura Beiyue sur un ton mélodieux et sincère.

_ Bei er… T-tu veux vraiment qu'on se marie ?, demanda Luoluo en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec ses joues en feu.

La sadique à l'intérieur de Beiyue s'imaginait déjà en train de pincer ces joues tout en le taquinant pour le faire rougir davantage.

_ Oui, c'est ce que je souhaite et l'empereur lui-même nous accorde sa bénédiction si tu acceptes de me prendre comme épouse, répondit Beiyue en restreignant ses pulsions sadiques.

_ O-OUI ! Oui ! Je souhaite qu'on se marie !, déclara précipitamment Luoluo en prenant les mains de Beiyue dans les siennes.

_ Je suis heureuse que tu m'acceptes comme future femme, je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour être une bonne épouse, jura Beiyue en serrant un peu plus fort les mains de Luoluo et en lui souriant.

_ Excellent, je suis content de voir que tu es enthousiaste à cette idée mon fils. Nous pouvons donc conclure dès aujourd'hui le contrat et fixer la date du mariage au plus tôt. Pour les préparatifs, nous avons déjà pratiquement tout préparé pour la cérémonie donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit mon fils. Mais déjà, je vais te lire et t'expliquer le contrat sur lequel la princesse et moi nous sommes mis d'accord, annonça Sai Si.

Pendant une demi-heure, le chef du clan Bujel expliqua les clauses du mariage, les restrictions sur les concubines et les raisons de Beiyue sur ce point. Luoluo n'avait aucune objection au sujet des concubines, il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour une autre femme que Beiyue et n'avait jamais envisagé de prendre de concubines pour satisfaire sa libido. Il n'était pas stupide et savait très bien grâce à ses conversations sur ce sujet avec Beiyue, que maintenir l'ordre dans une résidence avec des concubines était compliqué. Alors il était sincèrement d'accord pour que la princesse reste sa seule épouse pendant quelques années. Si Beiyue échouait à donner naissance à un fils d'ici sa trentaine, il accepterait à contrecœur de prendre une concubine et si cette dernière avait un fils, la princesse l'adopterait pour le rendre légitime. Ce système était plus que suffisant et acceptable aux yeux de tous, Beiyue avait des demandes plus que raisonnables et faisait même des concessions pour assurer le futur du clan Bujel. Personne n'avait rien à y redire.

Les deux partis signèrent le contrat de fiançailles et des symboles de leur future union leur furent remis à tout deux. Il s'agissait de pendentifs en jade avec des magnifiques gravures en formes de fleurs et d'ailes. Beiyue plaça son pendentif à sa taille maintenu en place par son obi, puis accepta de passer le reste de la journée avec sa future belle-famille pour discuter de l'avenir.

* * *

Le lendemain, grâce au réseau de ragots des servants la nouvelle des fiançailles entre la princesse Huang Beiyue et l'héritier du clan Bujel, Luoluo, avait déjà fait le tour de la capitale avant l'heure du déjeuner. Si le peuple ordinaire était majoritairement satisfait d'une telle union, la noblesse se mordait largement les mains. La princesse Huang Beiyue était non seulement extrêmement riche, mais elle détenait aussi deux domaines de grandes valeurs, des boutiques très populaires et une influence conséquente du point de vue politique mais aussi des connexions auprès de nombreux experts. Elle était figurativement parlant une poule aux œufs d'or qui pouvait pondre toutes les heures plusieurs dizaines d'œufs en or. Pour la noblesse, elle était une épouse encore plus convoitée que la princesse Yingye, c'est dire ! Alors, apprendre que la poule avait décidé de se fiancer à un membre d'une autre famille, avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans les résidences des élites nobles du pays. Ils avaient tous entretenu l'espoir de marier l'un de leurs fils à la princesse, mais cet espoir venait d'être réduit en cendres !

La résidence qui avait eu la réaction la plus explosive était celle du Duc An, qui avait réussi à se maintenir à grand peine à Nanyi. La chute de la famille de l'ancienne impératrice leur avait servi de réveil et la famille Xue avait décidé de ne plus se mêler du tout aux affaires de la princesse Beiyue pour éviter le même sort. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que Xue Che était furieux à l'annonce des fiançailles. L'invocateur avait entretenu pendant toutes ces années la délusion qu'**il **serait l'époux de la princesse, alors il avait très mal réagi en apprenant que son futur époux serait Bujel Luoluo ! Il avait littéralement explosé de rage et détruit une partie de la décoration de sa résidence dans sa fureur. Son père Anguo Gong ne l'avait stoppé que difficilement et lui avait interdit de s'approcher du couple de peur que son stupide fils ne s'attirât à nouveau la colère de la princesse.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Dongling et Yueye rentrèrent à la résidence et elles furent toutes deux accueillies par Beiyue :

_ Bon retour à la maison, les filles ! Il semblerait que votre entraînement auprès de Yun Li a été plus que fructueux, vous avez monté plusieurs rangs, je vous en félicite mes chères, dit Beiyue après les avoir prises dans ses bras.

Ses sens et instincts étaient assez aiguisés pour deviner le niveau de cultivation des personnes qui l'entouraient. La princesse avait donc immédiatement remarqué que Yueye et Dongling étaient toutes deux entrées dans les rangs d'Invocateurs célestes, même si Dongling avait encore une certaine avance dans ce domaine sur Yueye. Elles avaient aussi franchi la barrière de guerrières dorées et étaient donc entrées dans la catégorie supérieure tout comme leur Maîtresse. Pour leurs compétences en pharmacie et enchantements, Dongling était solidement dans le rang 7 dans les deux domaines, tandis que Yueye était très clairement de rang 9. Ces cinq ans avaient donc été très productifs pour les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient non seulement devenues plus fortes mais aussi plus belles. Elles étaient des femmes maintenant et Beiyue se demandait s'il n'était pas temps de discuter mariage pour elles.

La princesse et ses deux servantes ne perdirent pas de temps pour retourner dans leur pavillon, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour rattraper le temps perdu. Même si elles n'avaient jamais cessé le contact pendant ces cinq années, il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'elles n'avaient pu se dire.

_ Avec l'officialisation de mes fiançailles et la date du mariage fixée à dans deux mois, la résidence devra obligatoirement s'adapter. Alors je me demande si ce n'est pas le moment pour chercher de bons partis pour vous deux. Vous ne comptez pas continuer à me servir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, n'est-ce pas ?, commenta Beiyue une fois qu'elles eurent fini de parler de tout ce qu'elles avaient pu manquer dans les vies des autres.

Les deux filles rougirent instantanément et rien qu'à leur expression, Beiyue pouvait deviner qu'elles avaient déjà des hommes en tête.

_ Allez ! Dîtes-moi tout ! Qui sont les garçons qui vous ont charmées mes chéries ?!, demanda Beiyue d'un air taquin.

Les deux jeunes femmes rougirent encore plus à cette question et commencèrent à s'agiter, comme pour changer le sujet, mais Beiyue était bien plus têtue qu'elles et continua à poser encore et encore la même question jusqu'à ce qu'elles cèdent et avouent :

_ J'apprécie Ji Ke… Il est honnête, travailleur et toujours prêt à s'entraîner avec moi lorsqu'il est au village, confessa Dongling les joues en feu avant de cacher son visage avec ses mains.

Puis ce fut le tour de Yueye de céder.

_ Je crois…. que j'aime A Sen Jie. Lorsqu'il était de retour au village, on parlait souvent ensemble de nos vies et nos désirs pour le futur…. Je souhaite m'installer dans le village et vivre paisiblement la fin de mes jours, tout comme lui et je pense… qu'il est le bon. L'homme qui me rendra heureuse pour moi-même et non ma position ou mon ascendance. Le chef du clan Henela m'a assurée que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais la bienvenue chez eux, il m'a aussi remis ceci…, déclara Yueye en tendant un insigne à Beiyue qui le reconnut aussitôt.

_ Ji Ke et A Sen Jie ? Je vois, ces deux-là sont d'excellents choix. Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je vous donne ma bénédiction. Prévenez-moi juste quand vous comptez vous marier pour que je puisse préparer vos dots !, répondit Beiyue en souriant joyeusement.

Elle avait déjà mis de côté de l'argent et des trésors pour les dots de ses deux amies, mais elle les élargissait constamment en ajoutant des artéfacts de grande valeur ou des médicaments précieux pour cultiver. Elle se demandait même si au final, leurs dots ne seraient pas plus larges que celles de Ling !

Les deux mois qui passèrent, Beiyue réaménagea le pavillon principal de sa résidence pour que Luoluo puisse s'y installer. La princesse acheva aussi sa robe de mariée et ses nouvelles robes pour femmes mariées. En se mariant, elle devait changer sa garde-robe pour un style plus mature et surtout plus luxueux, car ses vêtements devaient refléter son statut d'épouse légale. Cela voulait dire qu'elle devait reléguer ses vêtements mignons au placard…

* * *

Le jour du mariage arriva finalement et Beiyue avait été vêtue par ses servantes, Fang et Yingye. Comme le voulait la tradition, elle était en rouge et or de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait un magnifique hanfu rouge avec des broderies en fils d'or qui accentuait ses courbes généreuses et sa majesté naturelle. Même ses bijoux étaient en or avec des rubis, son collier, ses boucles d'oreilles et sa coiffe étaient tous de la meilleure qualité possible. Elle était radieuse pour son grand jour et Fang et Yingye pleurèrent toutes deux lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre une fois prête.

_ Princesse, vous êtes resplendissante aujourd'hui ! Je suis sûre que la Grande princesse vous regarde de là où elle repose et est fière de vous, affirma Fang en essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

_ C'est vrai ! Tante royale doit pleurer de joie !, confirma Yingye.

_ Merci, je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir avant mon départ, répondit Beiyue en prenant une large inspiration.

Elle sortit ensuite avec ses servantes, son visage et sa tête couverts par un voile rouge et monta dans son palanquin à l'entrée de sa résidence. Le chemin jusqu'à la résidence du clan Bujel fut marqué par de nombreuses festivités. Les habitants de la capitale avaient souhaité célébrer le mariage de leur bien-aimée princesse en grande pompe et le trajet du palanquin était toujours accueilli par des nuages de confettis et de pétales de fleurs en plus des acclamations de la foule. Cet enthousiasme mettait du baume au cœur de Beiyue, car c'était la preuve que malgré son sadisme, son égoïsme et sa personnalité manipulatrice elle restait chérie par son peuple.

Son palanquin s'arrêta finalement devant le portail de la résidence du clan Bujel et Beiyue descendit du palanquin avec l'aide de Dongling. Comme dicté par la tradition, elle dût passer au-dessus d'un bol enflammé avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans la résidence. Une fois cette étape terminée, les portes s'ouvrirent et elle entra gracieusement dans les quartiers du clan Bujel avec son défilé.

Après la cérémonie du mariage et un banquet, Beiyue fut conduite dans la chambre de Luoluo pour l'attendre afin de consumer le mariage. Dans la résidence, la fête battait son plein et les invités buvaient et mangeaient en l'honneur des jeunes mariés. Le pauvre Luoluo avait dû trinquer encore et encore avec ses invités et même l'empereur avait porté un toast pour lui et sa nièce. Il était donc plutôt ivre lorsqu'il put enfin se rendre dans ses appartements pour retrouver Beiyue.

La princesse était assise sur le lit conjugal et attendait patiemment quand il entra en titubant légèrement. Elle savait que Luoluo n'était pas très douée pour tenir l'alcool (contrairement à Beiyue, elle était une excellente buveuse et ne souffrait jamais de gueule de bois), alors elle ne s'alarma pas de son ivresse. Elle se leva et lui prit les mains pour le conduire à leur lit, Luoluo avait l'habitude de lui obéir, alors il la laissa prendre les devants sans rechigner. Beiyue se chargea ainsi de conclure son mariage et sa nuit de noce.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Beiyue se réveilla dans les bras de son nouvel époux avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Luoluo était encore profondément endormi et de la salive coulait de sa bouche ouverte. Heureusement pour Beiyue, sa bave coulait de l'autre côté de sa bouche et donc pas sur elle. Elle mourrait d'envie de prendre en photo cette scène, mais se retint avec difficulté, car elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que le bruit réveille Luoluo et qu'elle soit obligée de lui expliquer ce qu'était un appareil photo. Elle le laissa donc dormir encore un moment, avant de le réveiller afin d'aller saluer sa belle-famille.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre après avoir été forcé de boire excessivement, Luoluo avait une sacré gueule de bois. Beiyue lui avait donc fait boire un remède extrêmement amer pour réduire son mal. Le voir s'étrangler à cause du goût horrible du remède en question avait été un vrai spectacle pour sa sadique intérieure, lorsque Luoluo réagissait ainsi, il ressemblait vraiment à Dino Darling !

Beiyue fut conduite par ses servantes dans une autre pièce afin de prendre un bain et se changer. Ses cheveux coiffés et son visage légèrement maquillé, la jeune épouse enfila un hanfu rose à motif floral avec des touches de bleu et de jaune au niveau des bords, puis une parure de bijoux en or avec des émeraudes et des aigues-marines. Une fois prête, elle fut escortée jusqu'au pavillon de sa nouvelle belle-mère afin d'offrir ses salutations matinales comme c'était la tradition dans leur pays.

Son arrivée fut accueillie chaleureusement et dès qu'elle eut fini de s'incliner, sa belle-mère Meng Sei Ran la releva personnellement avant de la faire s'assoir près d'elle. Elles papotèrent ensuite pendant un moment tout en prenant le petit-déjeuner ensemble. L'atmosphère était joyeuse et amicale, on sentait clairement que les personnes présentes s'appréciaient sincèrement. Madame Sei Ran avait toujours favorisé Beiyue depuis que la princesse était devenue amie avec son fils, elle avait ainsi transmis à la jeune orpheline son expérience en tant qu'épouse légale d'une noble famille et des conseils pour assumer sa nouvelle position d'épouse. Normalement, ce genre de choses était appris auprès de sa mère, mais avec la mort de la Grande Princesse Huiwen, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour remplir ce rôle de mentor pour Beiyue. Fang était la plus proche d'une seconde mère dans l'entourage de Beiyue, mais l'ancienne concubine ne disposait pas d'une éducation suffisante pour s'en charger. Dame Sei Ran s'était donc proposée d'elle-même pour assumer cette position et préparer sa future belle-fille à ses futures fonctions.

Beiyue et Luoluo restèrent encore quelques jours dans la résidence du clan Bujel, puis emménagèrent ensemble dans la résidence de la Grande Princesse qui avait été renommée la résidence du Générale en raison de la position de Beiyue dans l'armée. Luoluo n'avait pas protesté cette appellation malgré le fait que celle-ci mettait en avant sa jeune épouse et non lui. Il n'était pas arrogant et macho contrairement à la majorité de la population qui considérait cela comme une humiliation.

* * *

Installés dans leur nouveau foyer, Beiyue avait décidé de s'ouvrir davantage à Luoluo en lui présentant toutes ses Invocations. Sa surprise lors des présentations avec Taiga, Xanxus et Salazar avait fait explosé de rire l'ancienne princesse. Mais on pouvait le comprendre, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait rencontrer de multiples bêtes divines ou en voie de le devenir!

Ce qui était davantage surprenant pour Beiyue, c'était la proposition de Taiga. La tigresse avait fixé Luoluo du regard pendant quelques minutes, l'avait ensuite reniflé, puis avait déclaré :

_ Tu sembles être un homme juste et ton ki est de l'attribut du feu, puisque tu es le compagnon de ma maîtresse, j'accepte que tu noues un contrat avec Xanxus, déclara la tigresse.

_ Attends un peu, Taiga. Es-tu certaine de ta décision ?, demanda Beiyue en caressant la fourrure de sa bête divine.

_ Oui, Xanxus est assez mûr pour vivre indépendamment. Ton partenaire me parait être un bon choix comme maître. Si tu l'as choisi comme époux, c'est que sa personnalité est plus que correcte, répondit Taiga sur un ton nonchalant tout en poussant son fils vers Luoluo.

_ Nouer un contrat avec une Bête divine ?! Moi ? Mais ma cultivation n'est pas assez grande pour un tel honneur !, rétorqua Luoluo après avoir accepté le fait que la tigresse était sérieuse dans son intention.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème, vous pouvez cultiver ensemble et ainsi grandir plus vite, contra Taiga en s'asseyant près de Beiyue.

_ Mais…, marmonna Luoluo mais sans savoir quoi dire.

_ Luoluo, Taiga a pris sa décision et Xanxus est aussi d'accord. Tu n'as pas besoin d'hésiter, tu peux simplement accepter cette généreuse proposition. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu les séparais vraiment, Taiga vit dans ce pavillon et Xanxus peut y rester aussi quand tu n'as pas besoin de lui, intervint Beiyue.

_ Mais, Xanxus n'était-il pas sensé devenir ton Invocation ?, remarqua Luoluo confus.

_ Pas vraiment. Taiga et moi avions déjà convenu du fait que si elle trouvait un maître compatible avec Xanxus qu'elle approuverait, je le laisserais nouer un contrat avec cet invocateur, expliqua Beiyue. Pour moi, la priorité c'est que Xanxus soit confortable et heureux avec son contrat, et cela même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

_ Okay, alors si cela te convient vraiment, j'accepte de nouer un contrat avec Xanxus, accepta Luoluo après un moment de réflexion.

Le contrat fut rapidement noué entre le jeune homme et le jeune tigre qui en cinq ans avait physiquement bien grandi, mais restait toujours assez puéril. Avec Xanxus comme Invocation, la cultivation de Luoluo avait immédiatement augmenté jusqu'à atteindre les neuf étoiles. En temps et en heure, tant que le nouveau duo s'entraînait ensemble avec ardeur, Luoluo franchirait le cap des neuf étoiles pour entrer dans les rangs d'invocateur céleste lui aussi. De cela, Beiyue n'avait aucun doute.

* * *

**NOTE :**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie de ma fiction, la seconde partie reprendra avec le tournoi des mercenaires et l'attaque sur la ville d'Ashura. Mais comme la traduction du roman et du manhua n'est pas encore très avancée, cela prendra plusieurs mois pour que je poursuive cette fiction. Pour le moment, elle sera donc en pause/Hiatus, jusqu'à ce la traduction des œuvres sources achève l'arc et que je puisse créer ma propre version.**

**J'allais oublier, le pairing Luoluo/Beiyue est définitif. Beiyue ne le trompera pas malgré sa personnalité volatile et son ouverture d'esprit. La seule raison possible pour un changement dans le couple principal serait que Luoluo meurt et que Beiyue décide plus tard de se remarier. **


End file.
